vivir para siempre
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Voldemort murió. Pero el precio fue demasiado alto para Draco y Harry. Ahora un solitario vampiro rubio se encuentra con un increible niño de ojos de esmeralda y dos almas destinadas a estar juntas vuelven a reunirse. Creature fic. Violencia, rape, MPreg
1. Chapter 1

VIVIR PARA SIEMPRE

PROLOGO

Voldemort estaba muerto. Lo había matado su propia maldición al rebotar y Harry se quedó allí, inmóvil, con las dos varitas en las manos, contemplando el cadáver de su enemigo, aun atónito, jadeando pesadamente. Hubo un estremecedor instante de silencio en el cual la conmoción de lo ocurrido quedó en suspenso.

Y entonces los gritos y los vítores rasgaron el aire. Sus amigos le rodearon y sus palabras era incomprensibles, sin sentido para el Griffindor. Porque solo una cosa atrajo su atención. Una figura desaliñada se abría paso trabajosamente y con torpeza entre la multitud, vacilante, y el moreno se encaminó hacia ella, ignorando a los demás.

Por fin, había acabado todo y podían estar juntos, libres al fin, y una sonrisa iluminó su agotado rostro. Devolviendo débilmente el gesto, casi se dejó caer en sus brazos, mientras tropezaba una vez más.

Un hilo de sangre negar y densa brotó de las comisuras del pálido rubio y Harry se heló, aterrado, sujetándole con firmeza. Su madre apareció tras él, y el Griffindor vio a desesperación en sus ojos azules, secundada por el dolor de Lucius Malfoy que la sostenía por la cintura. Las rodillas del Slytherin flaquearon y tosió, salpicando se sangre el pecho del moreno, que le ayudó a arrodillarse en el suelo, junto a él.

La mirada de los ojos de Draco buscaron las esmeraldas de su amante y sus labios, pálidos y manchados de sangre, se distendieron de nuevo en una sonrisa, iluminando por un instante su pálidos semblante.

-Harry…

Susurró débilmente el muchacho, mirándole con ojos casi extraviados.

- Shhh… todo va a salir bien, Draco, vas a ponerte bien, te lo prometo.

Las lágrimas rodaban a raudales por las mejillas de Harry mientras abrazaba a su amante, visiblemente malherido por alguna maldición de efecto lento que le estaba devorando.

- Mentiroso…

Murmuró el Slytherin, mirándole con ojos cada vez más nublados, mientras su mano se enredaba en su revuelta mata de pelo negro. Poco a poco el silencio se había hecho alrededor de los dos jóvenes amantes y nadie osó interrumpirles ni por un instante. EL Griffindor notó que el pulso de Draco se enlentecía y con ojos arrasados de lágrimas, le besó en los fríos labios.

Esos labios de seda se abrieron bajo los suyos y el metálico sabor de la sangre se unió a su dulzura en su boca. Con un gemido, el rubio aflojó su presa en su cabelló y se quedó casi inmóvil entre los brazos de Harry.

Aferrando con fuerza y determinación la Varita del Destino entre los dedos, Harry dejó el ahora casi inerte cuerpo de su amor, su único amor, sobre el suelo del campo de batalla, mientras los sollozos de su madre rompían el aterrador silencio a su alrededor.

Harry no temía la muerte, después de todo, ya la había enfrentado esa misma noche, ya había muerto y eso era algo que podía aceptar, pero no podía vivir sin Draco. Arrodillado en el suelo, el moreno comenzó a susurrar un extraño cantico, una especie de letanía o lamento, una plegaria surgida de lo más profundo de su corazón, un ruego susurrado que nadie entendió porque el moreno estaba hablando en parsel.

-_Por tu vida, ofrezco mi sangre..._

Con un gesto firme, el joven abrió su muñeca con la varita y derramó su sangre sobre el pecho y los labios de su amado.

- _que ella te alimente y te fortalezca._

El pulso de Draco se intensificó un tanto, y su pecho se alzó, llenándose de aire una vez más.

_Por tu vida ofrezco mi vida y mi poder, que ellos sean para ti hasta que mi alma se reúna con la tuya…_

Abriendo la otra muñeca mientras hablaba, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, una esfera de poder deslumbrador les envolvió, surgiendo de la varita en cuento Harry terminó su invocación, como una cortina cegadora de luz. Con un gemido de dolor, el moreno se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Draco, desangrándose rápidamente. Con su último aliento, Harry besó los dulces labios sonrosados de Draco y este entreabrió los ojos de nuevo. Su malestar había cedido, y por un instante, pensó que había muerto, pero los labios de Harry sobre los suyos le sacaron de su error.

Los brillantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises de Draco y por un instante, dentro de la refulgente esfera de luz, todo fue perfecto. Pero entonces, los ojos de verdes esmeraldas se apagaron y sus parpados se cerraron lentamente, mientras cada gota de sangre era finalmente absorbida por la piel del rubio joven, que había ido recobrando parcialmente el vigor a cada segundo.

Con un fuerte destello cegador, la esfera implosionó y la multitud que les rodeaba, aterrada y conmocionada, contempló la singular escena, ya que solo habían podido ver la silueta de ambos en los últimos minutos. Semirecostados sobre el suelo estaban las figuras ensangrentadas de los dos jóvenes. El rubio sostenía ahora entre sus brazos el cuerpo inmóvil del Griffindor, que aun aferraba en las manos ambas varitas.

Con un rugido de dolor, abrazando aun mas fuerte el cuerpo roto, Draco llamó sollozante al Griffindor, arrancando exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad a su alrededor.

-¡HARRY!

El rubio joven no se dio cuenta de que la varita de sauco se había quebrado entre los dedos de su amado, roto por fin su poder, al sacrificar el joven su vida por la de su amor, entregándola para que él viviera.

El Slytherin cayó en una profunda depresión, porque su pesar y su amargura eran tan grandes, que su desinterés por todo era absoluto y solo los preparativos del entierro lograron apartarle del cuerpo inerte de Harry. Draco enterró el cuerpo de Harry días más tarde, junto a los de sus padres en el valle de Godric, y visitó su tumba a diario, hasta su muerte, cinco años después.

Sus padres, estaban desesperados al verle pasar las horas sentado junto a la lápida del moreno, llorando y hablando solo, comiendo tan solo lo imprescindible para no desfallecer y mantenerse en pie, ignorando suplicas y amenazas, los ojos vacios, llenos tan solo de un dolor tan grande que era imposible de ignorar.

Atado a la vida por un poder que nadie sabía explicar, ligado a la existencia por el sacrificio de su amado Harry, incluso intentó quitarse la vida, pero al parecer, ni siquiera esa salida le estaba permitida y fracasó, tan solo ocasionándose a sí mismo y a sus padres más dolor, atado a la vida por el ultimo hechizo de su amado.

Así que Lucius Malfoy tomó una triste y dura decisión y entregó a su único heredero a un poderoso vampiro, Hades, que apiadado del dolor del muchacho, puso fin a su sufrimientos.

Renacido como vampiro, Draco durante décadas y décadas, siglos, vivió una nueva vida. Parte de sus memorias como humano se volvieron borrosas al renacer, y su dolor y desesperación por su pérdida de su único amor, nublados y apagados por la voluntad de su Sire, dándole una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Y Draco se juró a si mismo aguardar el regreso de su amor, su retorno a sus brazos, aunque eso significase vivir para siempre.

Los tiempos cambiaron y con ellos, el mundo llego al borde de la extinción, la locura a punto de destruir el planeta, llevándonos a todos a la aniquilación. Los magos de todo el mundo se unieron y cambiaron el curso de los acontecimientos. Un hechizo, un poderosos hechizo sanó a nuestro mundo y la vida cambió.

La sociedad retornó al campo, se hizo sostenible y aunque aun existían los avances médicos y la electricidad, ya nadie usaba automóviles. Las bicicletas o los caballos y carruajes eran el método de transporte en cortas distancias y para las más largas, existían los trenes y los barcos.

Muggles, magos criaturas mágicas compartían abiertamente este nuevo mundo, y aunque cada comunidad tendía a mantenerse aislada de las demás, todos eran conscientes de la existencia paralela de los otros. Los magos se hicieron cargo del sistema de transportes del mundo, y los trenes mágicos cruzaban los campos con largas estelas de humo blanco. Los muggles no eran conscientes a veces de la naturaleza real de las criaturas con las que trataban, imbuidos de conceptos falsos.

Y en este mundo donde magos y muggles volvían a compartir un planeta sano y limpio, un niño de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y negro pelo revuelto, un pequeño huérfano llamó a atención de un solitario vampiro rubio.

DONDE NO LO BUSCABA, ENCONTRE UN DIAMANTE

En su periódica búsqueda de donantes de sangre, y tal vez, posibles parejas, dos vampiros, Hades Stonehill y Draconis Malfoy recorrían periódicamente los orfanatos, valorando a nuevos candidatos, restringidos ahora por las nuevas leyes a este nuevo medio para lograr la tan necesitada fuente de sangre.

Los muggles, aunque conocían de sus existencia, a menuda albergaban ideas equivocadas y prejuicios descabellados sobre todos ellos. El terror que inspiraban incluso entre muchos adultos era un obstáculo insalvable para forjar el primer e imprescindible vínculo de confianza con la raza de los vampiros, por lo que muy pocos muggles entraban en el reino de los vampiros por esta vía.

Pero a veces encontraban niños con brillantes personalidades, que se salían de las normas y por eso, seguían visitándolos. Lo que era muy infrecuente era encontrar un niño con habilidades mágicas, rodeado de muggles.

La única familia que le quedaba eran unos lejanos primos políticos de su padre, y mientras se decidía sobre su custodia, el niño estaba viviendo en aquel orfanato, el más próximo a su último lugar de residencia, aunque sus padres habían sido magos.

Callado y tranquilo, el chiquillo de poco mas de 7 años estaba sentado en le suelo, asilado del resto de sus compañeros que jugaban bulliciosamente en el patio bajo el tibio sol otoñal.

Durante un rato, los dos vampiros, uno rubio, joven, alto y delgado, el otro moreno, de pelo negro y complexión más robusta, se limitaron a observarle jugar en silencio con las piezas de madera de un juego de construcción. Imperceptible tal vez para otros ojos, pero no para los agudos sentidos de los vampiros, estos apreciaron como el niño hacía desplazarse hasta las yemas de sus dedos algunas piezas cuando estas quedaban fuera de sus alcance, apenas unos cm, repetidamente.

Su presencia entre sus compañeros había causado revuelo y temor. Pero cuando entraron en el cuarto de juegos, acompañados de una de las niñeras que desapareció aliviada en cuestión de segundos -. "Harold, cielo, los señores vampiros quieren hablar contigo".- El niño tan solo les miró durante un instante, impávido ante sus sonrisas de agudos colmillos, por si la somera presentación de la enfermera no hubiera sido suficiente y asintió.

- Hola Harold, soy hades y este es Draconis.

Las largas capas negras fueron abiertas y retiradas hacia atrás, mientras los ojos verdes del pequeño les estudiaban intensamente durante un rato. Silencioso, el niño dio un par de pasos elásticos y suaves hacia sus visitantes y tendió su mano hacia Draco.

Una profunda tristeza nublaba su rostro, enmarcado de negros bucles desordenados, indisciplinados y caóticos, resaltando aun más la hermosa y pálida tez del chico y sus enormes ojos verdes. Sus labios jugosos y rojos, apretados con firmeza hasta un segundo antes, se distendieron en una breve y tímida sonrisa. Ambos vampiros le estrecharon la mano y Hades le susurró que continuara jugando. Le vieron jugar calmadamente por un rato, aunque sus ojos les observaban de tarde en tarde.

Hades se incorporó y tomó al pequeño en brazos, mientras Draco se situaba a su lado, examinado más de cerca el rostro del niño, que le sonrió de nuevo tímidamente, como si nada de aquello pudiera afectarle en modo alguno.

Apartando tiernamente los rebeldes rizos, descubrió bajo estos una tenue marca de nacimiento olor rosado, un relámpago que cruzaba su frente. La siguió delicadamente con su dedo helado, deslizando la yema por la suave y cálida piel del niño.

-¿Harold? ¿Te gustaría vivir con nosotros y otros como nosotros?

La voz del rubio y extraño desconocido era cálida y fría a la vez, pero inspiró inmediatamente confianza a Harry, que tras una leve meditación en los brazos de Hades, asintió levemente, muy serio y formal.

Sus padres habían muerto repentinamente hacia poco, y la gente que le rodeaba no comprendía en absoluto como se sentía, vacío y solo, separado de todo lo que le era familiar, porque su casa también había sido destruida en la explosión.

Harry recordaba los cuentos e historias de vampiros de sus padres, y no estaba asustado de ellos. Por alguna razón, el vampiro rubio parecía… familiar, cercano, como si ya le conociera de antes y volvió a sonreírle, haciendo relucir sus ojos verdes. Draco tomó entre sus brazos al niño, y le acarició una vez más el negro cabello con cuidado, mirándole a los verdes ojos, atraído como una polilla por la luz de la llama. Su olor personal era exótico, lleno de matices especiados, y sonrió, fascinado y entusiasmado. Con dulzura, añadió:

- Aun eres pequeño, Harry…pero cuando cumplas 17 podrás venir a vivir con nosotros. Unos años solamente o para siempre si tu quieres…¿De acuerdo?

El rubio vampiro sonrió, aguardando expectante la respuesta del chiquillo y ante su sorpresa, este acerco su manta a su cara y la yema de su índice toco suavemente uno de sus afilados colmillos por un instante. Desplegándolos en toda su longitud, el joven vampiro permitió que el chiquillo curioseara ávidamente con los ojos y este de nuevo acercó el dedo a ellos, mientras el vampiro permanecía completamente inmóvil, los labios entreabiertos para permitirle ver mejor.

Fascinado por aquellos agudos colmillos, Harry olvidó cualquier otra cosa, absolutamente enfrascado en su contemplación. Y decidió volver a tocarlos una vez más. Los caninos sobresalían de ambas mandíbulas, pero los superiores eran especialmente llamativos. Su yema presionó la afilada punta y la piel se desgarró sin que el niño se diese cuenta siquiera de ello. Una gota de sangre brotó de la diminuta herida y los ojos gris plata de Draco se dilataron instantáneamente de estupefacción al notar el dulce sabor de la sangre.

Hades vio y olió la reacción de su compañero, mezclada a la embriagadora fragancia de la sangre.

"¡Es algo prohibido alimentarse de un niño! Y este estúpido…"

Arrebatándole al crio de entre los brazos el furioso vampiro moreno casi le escupió las palabras a la cara, rabioso.

-¿Estás loco Malfoy? ¿Sabes lo que podrían hacerte por morderle? ¡Voy a matarte yo mismo!

El rubio retrocedió bufando y enseñando los colmillos, ante la furia de su Sire, su hacedor, sin encontrar palabras para explicar lo sucedido, y la mano libre de hades e rodeó la garganta con brutalidad, mientras el vampiro de más edad exhalaba un iracundo gruñido de amenaza.

Y entonces, un inesperadamente, alguien acudió a su rescate. Aun sujeto en el prieto abrazo del colérico vampiro, Harry le pateó con todas sus fuerzas en la ingle, mientras le tiraba del pelo con ambas manos con un grito de rabia.

No es que la fuerza de un niño de siete años pudiera dañar en modo alguno a un vampiro, pero el inesperado dolor – los vampiros son casi indestructibles, pero no insensibles - y la sorpresa de ser atacado le distrajeron lo suficiente como para Draco se soltara de sus presa y se alejara un par de pasos. Con una nueva y furiosa patada, que dejó al vampiro boquiabierto de asombro, el niño se escabulló de sus brazos y corrió a situarse delante del aun enmudecido Draco, dedicando una mirada de malas pulgas a la impresionante criatura que se alzaba ante él.

Con una agresividad hasta ahora insospechada, el niño defendió a su amigo con las únicas armas disponibles: las piezas de madera de su juego de construcción. Con una puntería envidiable y dando un agudo grito, arrojó en rápida sucesión dos cubos que habían volado hasta sus manos y estos impactaron con sordos golpes en la cabeza de hades, haciéndole retroceder hasta lo que Harry consideró que era una distancia segura.

Con un ojo en su enemigo, el niño tiró de la ropa de Draco, y le hizo arrodillarse junto a él. Sus ojos verdes le examinaron con preocupación, y en un súbito arranque afectuoso, le echo los brazos al cuello y le abrazó. Levantándole cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, Draco susurró en voz conciliadora, mientras miraba al otro vampiro:

- Te lo juro Hades, yo no le he mordido…

Se giró hacia el chiquillo y preguntó con dulzura, la boca aun llena del increíble sabor de su sangre:

¿Te he mordido? Díselo a él.

El niño denegó con firmeza, mirando a Hades, haciendo alzar una ceja a este con perplejidad y desconfianza.

-¿Pero entonces…como?

La cara de asombro del vampiro era increíble. Sus ojos negros se abrieron por completo y su boca se quedo entreabierta cuando el niño se introdujo un dedo en la boca, entre sus pequeños y blancos dientes y deslizó la yema por la punta de sus propios colmillos. La comprensión brilló en los ojos negros, pero su asombro no disminuyó.

- ¡Hace siglos que no había visto nada remotamente igual Draco! Aunque no creo que existan precedentes de esto, al menos no documentados desde que rigen las nuevas leyes.

El vampiro de negra cabellera lisa como la seda y ojos oscuros paseó nervioso por la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de Harry, que aun tenía entre las manos un arma arrojadiza dispuesta a ser utilizada en caso necesario. Hades se aproximó hacia ellos y el niño le amenazó con furia repentina. Alzando las manos, hades sonrió y murmuró con contrición:

-Siento haberme enfadado, de veras, pero creí que te había lastimado. No voy a hacerle ningún daño a Draco, te lo prometo Harold.

Estudiándole por unos momentos, el niño acabó por volver los ojos hacia Draco, con una ceja elevada en muda pregunta, confiando en su criterio. El joven rubio susurró con calma, perdido en sus ojos:

- Es cierto Harry. Hades solo estaba preocupado por ti. No es…apropiado morder a un niño.

El chiquillo estudió a ambos adultos por un rato, y finalmente, tras acariciar el rostro de Draco una vez más, asintió y sonrió suavemente, retornando a su anterior actitud, tranquila y calmada, aunque no soltó su improvisada arma defensiva.

Su mutismo era fruto del trauma de perder a sus padres repentinamente, su forma de sobrellevar el dolor a su manera, encerrándose y aislándose de los demás. Los tres se sentaron juntos en un sofá, Harry entre ambos vampiros, aun reteniendo la mano del joven vampiro en la suya. Mirándole con admiración Hades pensó:

"Por Merlín, que es todo un León disfrazado de cordero!"

Frotándose los lugares donde había recibido los certeros impactos, hades agitó la larga y sedosa melena negra y preguntó con inquietud:

-¿Harold? ¿Sabes algo de tu familia? ¿Abuelos, tíos, primos?

EL crio denegó con la cabeza en silencio y su rostro se volvió serio de nuevo.

- ¿Recuerdas algo especial o diferente de tus padres? ¿Alguna costumbre o cosa curiosa que vieses alguna vez?¿Algo que los demás no hiciesen? Es importante Harold…

El niño se agitó antelas preguntas entre los dos adultos, al parecer no deseaba hablar, pero entonces el rubio vampiro estrecho su mano con suavidad y el moreno de ojos verdes le miró, arrebolado, sonrojado, con ojos tímidos.

- Por favor Harry...

Rogó con suavidad, sus ojos de plata llenos de suplicas.

-Por favor…

E niño titubeó en su decisión, pero finalmente suspirando, susurró casi inaudiblemente:

-Solo por ti, Draco…

Su voz sonó suave, dulce, melódica y cadenciosa, y envolvió a los adultos en su sutil encanto.

- No conozco a nadie de mi familia, creo que todos habían muerto antes e nacer yo. Pero mi padre era un hombre lobo.

Los ojos verdes se volvieron soñadores, y la voz infantil se tiñó de nostalgia y añoranza.

-Era un lobo muy bonito, casi color chocolate, muy suave y muy grande.

Miró a Hades y Draco y añadió en un susurro:

-A veces me dejaba montar en su lomo y me llevaban con ellos al bosque…

El niño bajó la vista a sus zapatos y se quedó en silencio durante un rato, evidentemente apenado por los recuerdos y Hades parpadeó aturdido. La voz del niño le resultaba extrañamente familiar, era algo que ya había visto en su dilatada vida, pero no cuadraba no acababa de saber exactamente qué. Draco preguntó con ternura, percibiendo la desazón del crio:

-¿Y tu madre, Harry?

Casi en un murmullo inteligible el chico respondió algo que añadió aun más sorpresa:

-Papa canutaba para mí, su voz era tan dulce, tan bonita…

Tarareando una melodía, Harry empezó a cantar muy bajito una nana

Arrorró mi niño,  
arrorró mi sol,  
arrorró pedazo,  
de mi corazón.

Este niño lindo  
ya quiere dormir;  
háganle la cuna  
de rosa y jazmín.

Háganle la cama  
en el toronjil,  
y en la cabecera  
pónganle un jazmín  
que con su fragancia  
me lo haga dormir.

Arrorró mi niño,  
arrorró mi sol,  
arrorró pedazo,  
de mi corazón.

Esta leche linda  
que le traigo aquí,  
es para este niño  
que se va a dormir.

Arrorró mi niño,  
arrorró mi sol,  
arrorró pedazo,  
de mi corazón.

Este lindo niño  
se quiere dormir...  
cierra los ojitos  
y los vuelve a abrir.

Arrorró mi niño,  
arrorró mi sol,  
duérmase pedazo,  
de mi corazón.

Los vellos de la nuca del vampiro moreno se erizaron y Draco susurró, frunciendo el ceño:

-¿has dicho..papa?

Alzando los ojos hacia él, Harry asintió y murmuró:

-No tengo madre. Charley y Richard eran mi padre y mi papa.

Ambos vampiros sonrieron y Hade insistió:

-¿Además de una bonita voz, ¿Tu papa era diferente en alguna otra cosa?

Con gesto cansado el niño murmuró:

-Tenia colmillos afilados, mucho mas pequeños que los vuestros y unas preciosas alas de plumas doradas y blancas.

Con un pequeño abrazo de confort, el rubio recompensó al chiquillo por su esfuerzo, y este le devolvió una luminosa sonrisa.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Harry. Ahora juega un rato, vale?

Levantándose y recolectando las piezas de su arruinado proyecto de construcción, el chiquillo se sentó, silencioso y tranquilo de nuevo como antes, aunque de vez en cuando observaba la charla de los adultos.

Hades estaba muy confuso.

"¿Cómo podía ser posible?"

Pero si era cierto, era realmente el caso de un hibrido totalmente extraño e inusual. EL relato del niño hacía pensar que Charles, su papa, podía ser una extraña mezcla de veela tal vez con una pizca de sirena, y ciertamente, su padre era un hombre lobo. Era un mestizaje inusual, sorprendente, y eso hacía de Harry un niño muy especial, aparte de sus propias peculiaridades.

Si bien las sirenas eran de las peores parejas imaginables en el mundo mágico, las veelas y los hombres lobo eran cariñosos y atentos, muy protectores para con sus parejas. Y eso podía explicar la reacción del crio ante el enfado de Hades, porque a diferencia de otras criaturas, los hombres lobo sienten ese impulso protector mucho antes de alcanzar la madurez sexual y ser conscientes de lo que significa una pareja.

Draco entendía las implicaciones de su naturaleza, al menos en parte, ya que ofrecerle su sangre les vinculaba a ambos. Pero no estaba seguro, Harry era aun tan pequeño…

-¿De veras crees… que es mi compañero? ¿El que he estado esperando?

Su voz sonó insegura, al tiempo ansiosa y esperanzada, mientras sus ojos se posaban de nuevo en la frágil criatura que jugaba en el rincón de la habitación. Su corazón gritaba que era cierto, pero no era la primera vez que Draco concebía esperanzas de haber encontrado finalmente su pareja para ver sus ilusiones rotas en pedazos. Hades asintió con una sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro de ello, Draco, estoy seguro.

Los ojos de plata recorrieron el cabello negro, la suave curva del cuello y la tez levemente bronceada del niño, y el vampiro murmuró esperanzado, abriendo la puerta de su corazón, tan celosamente guardado bajo tantos y tantos candados:

-Tan solo un poco más de espera, entonces…

Hade hizo una floritura con su varita y desenrolló el contrato mágico que se constituía cuando un niño aceptaba su oferta, sellando su compromiso. Lo entregó al rubio que lo leyó detenidamente una y otra vez. En el mismo, efectivamente, se reflejaba un vínculo exclusivo entre ambos, de manera que Harry estaba unido a él personalmente no a los vampiros en general, señalándole como su pareja de enlace, su compañero y alma gemela. Con una sonrisa radiante, el joven llamó al niño:

-Harry, por favor, ven aquí un momento.

El moreno se levantó con presteza y se situó junto al rubio vampiro, expectante. Este le miró con ternura y pena encubierta y murmuró:

-Harry, cielo, ahora tenemos que marcharnos, pero te prometo que volveré a por ti.

Una mirada de desconsuelo cubrió las facciones del niño y sus labios rojos temblaron por un momento. Los ojos verdes se humedecieron y con cara de profundo dolor el chiquillo se aferró a la ropa del vampiro, con desesperación:

-¡Por favor, no te marches!

Un sollozo ahogado le interrumpió y el niño luchó valientemente con sus lágrimas parpadeando con furia para disiparlas.

- ¡Hare lo que quieras Draco, lo prometo!

Sus puños apretaron el tejido de la túnica del angustiado vampiro con vehemencia, y añadió mirándole con ojos desolados, dando la espalda deliberadamente a Hades:

- Soy fuerte, Draco, puedes morderme si quieres, no me importa…

Draco se sintió dividido y sus ojos se ribetearon de rojo, dándole un aire peligroso y feral. Por un lado se le rompía el corazón ante la mera idea de dejarle, y sus instintos calmaban por tomar y reclamar lo que era a todas luces suyo, por protegerle y llevarle inmediatamente consigo. Aunque él podía esperar y comprender racionalmente lo que ocurría, dudaba que el chiquillo pudiera hacer lo mismo, a juzgar por su súplica y por el fiero afecto que le demostraba.

Pero era imposible, pese a que era la naturaleza la que les unía a ambos, era totalmente ilegal en la actualidad, le darían caza como a un lobo rabioso si tan siquiera sacaba al niño del recinto del orfanato o volvía a aproximarse a él hasta su mayoría de edad. Denegó pesaroso, acariciando los suaves rizos negros. Harry se mordió nerviosamente le labio inferior, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Soltó lentamente la presa de las elegantes ropas y sus brazos pendieron inertes a sus costados, mientras su dolida mirada se desviaba hacia el suelo, apesadumbrado y triste. Su voz sonó apagada, apenas audible cuando preguntó, conteniendo los sollozos:

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy…suficientemente bueno para ti?

Hades dejó escapar una risa y el niño le miró con furia. Draco le atrajo con suavidad por la muñeca y le hizo sentarse en su regazo, acariciándole con dulzura el negro cabello, hasta calmarle un poco. Sus delicadas manos alzaron la barbilla infantil y el niño contempló sus hermosos ojos de mercurio, brillantes y refulgentes como espejos ahora, llenos de afecto, enmarcadas por largas pestañas color caramelo, libres de nuevo de la extraña orla roja.

Sin duda la veela en Harry se sentía rechazada, pese a su temprana edad, y Draco depositó un suave beso en su frente, justo en la rosada marca de nacimiento y susurró con cariño:

- Eres perfecto, Harry, te lo prometo. Y nada me gustaría más, pero está prohibido que vengas ahora conmigo. Me mandarían a la cárcel. ¿Lo entiendes?

Harry asintió, los ojos dilatados. Sabía lo que era la cárcel y se estremeció de miedo. Acarició las mejillas del vampiro con sus manos, una y otra vez, contemplándole con adoración. No dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño a Draco, aunque eso significase quedarse solo de nuevo. Con un pequeño nudo de congoja disolviéndose en su pecho, le acarició de nuevo y sin pensar, tan solo sabiendo que eso era lo único importante, sus pequeños y rojos labios infantiles depositaron un suave beso en los rosados labios de Draco, sellando su vínculo y haciendo enrojecer súbitamente al vampiro. Este le estrechó contra su pecho, confuso por las sensaciones.

-¡Oh Merlín! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Harry?

Le volvió a besar en la frente y le acarició con dulzura, meciéndole lentamente. Hades se levantó y tomó a Harry entre sus brazos y aunque este no protestó, su rostro se tornó serio. El vampiro puso en sus manos una copia del contrato y musitó:

- Volveremos a por ti, Harold.

-Lo prometo Harry.

Añadió Draco, acariciándole el rostro una vez más, los ojos húmedos. Hades le dejó en el suelo y ambos se marcharon, dejando al niño en el centro de la estancia, aferrado al trozo de pergamino con ojos enrojecidos por el reciente llanto.


	2. Chapter 2

AGUARDANDO A DRACO

Sus lejanos parientes muggles, los Drumsthly, atraídos por la herencia de sus padres, y el dinero del fondo de fideicomiso de los vampiros aceptaron finalmente su tutela por pura avaricia y codicia. Cuando al cabo de varios mese el niño retornó al fin, a su hogar, ahora reconstruido, fue desterrado sin miramientos al desván, junto con los trastos y cosas que milagrosamente habían sobrevivido a la explosión y que los obreros habían acumulado allí.

Privado de la más mínima muestra de afecto, reducido a ser un sirviente en su propia casa y a ejecutar todas la tareas caseras y de el cuidado de la granja que su tamaño y sus fuerzas le permitían, el niño se sintió profundamente desgraciado y desdichado. Su único consuelo era un retrato de sus padres, algo maltrecho y con el marco desvencijado que encontró rebuscando entre la montaña de objetos arrumbados o desechados.

Le maltrataban diario, y no comía son las sobras de sus parientes, a veces ni eso, pero por las noches, sus padres le consolaban. Poco a poco, con una paciencia y un tesón admirables, fue ordenando lenta y metódicamente el caos del desván y el niño se hizo en este un pequeño refugio habitable.

Muchos de los viejos libros de sus padres estaban allí, ropas, y en sus ratos libres le chiquillo estudiaba ávidamente, ya que tampoco le dejaron regresar a la escuela. Sus padres fueron sus maestros, sus consejeros, su frágil apoyo frente a un mundo hostil fuera de las paredes del desván, desde aquel pequeño retrato.

Creció y se hizo adolescente, entre insulto y desprecios, silencioso y callado, atesorando en su corazón el amor de sus padres y el frágil recuerdo de la promesa de un vampiro rubio.

Sus parientes eran mezquinos, crueles, y se burlaban de él por ser un mestizo de hombrelobo, le llamaban perro e insultaban la memoria de sus padres llamándoles cosas horribles que al principio Harry no entendía. EN resumen, le trataban peor que a un animal. Continuó creciendo, y sus trasformaciones con la luna llena comenzaron, ganándole más palizas. No podía hacer otra cosa más que encerrarse a sí mismo en el ático y sufrir solas la transformación, y sin la ayuda de la poción matalobos, estar encerrado era aun más duro para él. Aullaba, arañaba y rugía, y a la mañana siguiente, recibía latigazos por no dejar dormir a sus parientes.

A veces la tentación de dejar suelto al lobo era grande, pero Harry era demasiado noble, demasiado bueno y se encadenaba a si mismo antes de la caída de la noche y aprendió a ejecutar un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor. Y cuando recibió su carta de invitación a Hogwarts, se negaron a enviarle, y esa noche, Harry lloró amargamente.

Sin varita, forzado por las circunstancias y la necesidad, había aprendido magia de los libros de sus padres, y acabó por desenvolverse bastante bien a espaldas de sus parientes. Eso mejoró su calidad de vida, ya que podía ayudarse para terminar sus tareas y tener más tiempo libre para él.

Se hizo aun más reservado, tímido y serio conforme crecía, aislado del resto del mundo, siempre atendiendo la pequeña granja de sus padres, salvo alguna escapada ocasional al pueblo cercano para buscara algo que su parientes no quisieran molestarse en recoger personalmente. Aunque había logrado cosas increíbles sin una varita, no tenía una gran opinión de sí mismo, y era humilde en extremo.

Una noche, poco antes de cumplir los 16 años, su "tío" intentó algo horrible después de una brutal paliza, tal vez lo logró, Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que había sucedido realmente, tan solo recordaba el lacerante dolor y la violenta explosión de su magia bruta. Después de eso, no volvió a pegarle nunca más.

VIAJE AL INFIERNO

Harry sonrió tristemente. Faltaba poco para septiembre, y ese año cumplía los diecisiete. Los vampiros siempre recogían a sus protegidos al final de las vacaciones de verano, y se decía que en la fiesta de la Noche de Difuntos, se producía la recepción formal y la incorporación oficial de estos a su mundo.

Después de todo, los chicos no se incorporarían ya a sus escuelas habituales, y vivirían por un periodo indeterminado entre los vampiros. En los viejos baúles escolares de sus padres, desportillados y arañados, recogió sus pertenencias: sus escasas ropas, anticuadas y desgastadas, el retrato de sus padres y sobre todo, los libros, que se apilaron, reducidos hasta caber dentro del baúl. Los libros eran su mayor fuente de alegría, junto con el retrato de sus padres y Harry no pensaba dejarlos atrás.

El temor ensombrecía los pensamientos del moreno, ya que pese a todos sus logros, el se veía a si miso como alguien insignificante y sin valor.

-"Ni siquiera he estudiado adecuadamente, y no tengo una varita! Tal vez no sea guapo y elegante, pero soy fuerte y trabajador y soy capaz de aprender rápido lo que sea"

Pese a sus ropas desgastadas y anticuadas, el joven tenía un aire de innata elegancia que era imposible de ocultar, fruto de la mezcla genética de su sangre. La elegancia de las veelas unidas al poder del lobo le conferían un aspecto de innegable atractivo.

Sus magníficos ojos verdes eran serenos y largas y espesas pestañas negras los enmarcaban, bajo unas cejas densas y definidas. La piel, suave y ligeramente bronceada por el sol, relucía con un brillo saludable, y sus mejillas, tendían a enrojecer con facilidad cuando se ponía nervioso. Su boca de labios llenos y sensuales, intensamente rojos, ocultaba unos dientes blancos y perfectos, con unos caninos quizás demasiado prominentes, pero armónicos y se distendía rara vez en una sonrisa soñadora.

Atlético, delgado y acostumbrado al intenso ejercicio físico, su cuerpo estaba curtido y pulido por el trabajo en la granja y la casa, y era flexible y extremadamente fuerte pese a que no era muy voluminoso. De estatura media, rondaba el metro setenta y esperaba crecer aun algo más.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta esa mañana, Harry abrió por supuesto, como un criado. Una vampiresa rubia y elegante, de ojos azules, acompañada de una escolta mixta, aguardaba en su humilde puerta y le miró con franca curiosidad.

-¿La residencia de los Drumsthly?

Preguntó, enarcando una ceja en sus cutis de porcelana.

-Yo soy Valem Drumsthly ¿Quién es UD?

Bramó rudamente su "tío" desde el recibidor, moviendo su mole a lo largo del pasillo hacia la entrada.

-Soy Lady Malfoy, y tengo…mmh ciertos asuntos que resolver con UD.

Los ojos azules de la vampiresa se giraron levemente hacia el muchacho e inclinó el rostro con una semisonrisa que puso de manifiesto sus caninos. Valem parpadeó sorprendido.

"Bien, tal vez pueda sacarles algo mas si quieren llevarse realmente al chico"

Harry hizo pasar en silencio a la dama ya uno de los varones de su escolta al salón y se apresuró a preparar té para ofrecer a los invitados. Su tío Valem y su esposa Hortensia se sentaron frente a la hermosa vampiresa, mientras el hombre que la acompañaba les tendía unos documentos.

-Harold Charles Richard Porter cumplirá los 17 años el próximo 28 de diciembre. Por lo tanto, según nuestras leyes, ingresara en nuestra sociedad a partir de este mismo momento, aunque la ceremonia formal tendrá lugar el 31 de octubre. Hemos venido a por él, Srs.

Valem agitó su oronda anatomía y entrecerró los ojos por un momento, mientras Harry servía el té y se apartaba hacia un rincón, silencioso. Con ojos maliciosos y tono irónico el obeso muggle murmuró:

-Creo que ha habido un error Señora. El chico vive con nosotros, y no estamos dispuestos a deshacernos de él.

La casa y las tierras eran propiedad de Harry y solo si el muchacho continuaba bajo su tutela podían seguir disfrutando de ellas. El dinero había sido transferido a las cuentas de los Drumsthly nada más hacerse cargo de su custodia y dilapidado a manos llenas. Su voz se hizo áspera y cruel al añadir:

Al menos no sin algo a cambio….

La rubia vampiresa frunció las cejas, la ira haciendo relucir discretamente sus ojos, pero sin que los adultos fuesen conscientes de ello. No se les discutía a los vampiros sus derechos sobre uno de sus pupilos, el contrato era inviolable. Harry sospechaba algo parecido y aunque se enfureció, no pudo dejar de pensar que de nada le servía conservar las tierras y el resto de la herencia de sus padres si tenía que permanecer con los que se llamaban pomposamente su familia. Además, después de varios incidentes y extraños accidentes, Harry estaba convencido de que su intención era asesinarle o al menos incapacitarle, para quedarse con sus propiedades.

El moreno apretó los puños, y tomó su decisión. Además, ¿Acaso tenía otra? En el mundo muggle o en el mágico, aun no era mayor de edad, pero si para los vampiros. Antes de que la dama replicase o su tío añadiese algo más, sorprendiendo a todos, su voz melódica, dulce y firme resonó desde las sombras.

-¿Quieres la casa? Quédatela, y las tierras también. Pero yo me marcho con ellos.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino y apoyándose en la mesa de la cual lo había cogido trazó unas apresuradas letras:

"yo, Harold Charley Richard Portes, cedo la plena propiedad de todas las tierras y de la casa de mi padres a Valem Drumsthly"

Lo firmó y se giró hacia el hombre alto y de aspecto ceñudo que acompañaba a la dama rubia y preguntó:

-¿Sería tan amable de firmarlo como testigo?

El hombretón accedió y leyó las breves líneas y loas pasó a la dama, que tras una rápida inspección, asintió suavemente y firmó personalmente el documento. Valem leyó la escueta declaración y sus ojos escrutaron al muchacho que se erguía ante él, como si de repente fuese consciente de que albergaba una inteligencia desconocida.

-¡Esto es basura! Eres menos de edad y no puedes disponer de tus propiedades!

Con fría calma, el moreno asintió y mururó:

-Soy menor, si, pero si me marcho con ellos ahora, automáticamente seré adulto a los ojos de la ley. Así que ese papel es válido. Acéptalo o tíralo a la basura, haz lo que quieras, pero no hay manera de que puedas detenerme.

Furioso, Valem se alzó, haciendo trepidar el suelo del salón bajo su peso.

-¿Cómo te atreves perro?- bramó escupiendo saliva al gritar - ¡Márchate inmediatamente a tu cuarto!

Con toda la rabia acumulada durante años de malos tratos e insultos el chico se le enfrentó, airado, los ojos relucientes bajo las negras pestañas.

¡No! Durante casi diez años he soportado insultos, desprecios y palizas. He vivido como un esclavo bajo este techo, en MI PROPIA CASA, pero ahora ¡SOY LIBRE! Y nada ni nadie van a impedirme reunirme con…

Con la burla asomando en los porcinos ojos, y resbalando en su viscosa voz, el adulto escupió nuevos insultos:

-¿Con tu amo, perro? No quieren más que tu sangre y tu cuerpo, estúpido y cuando se cansen de ti, te arrojaran a la basura como un trapo viejo.

-¡Ingrato malcriado y desagradecido! ¡NO eres más que una puta para ellos, una ramera!

Añadió Hortensia, con un gesto de desprecio y superioridad en su falco y caballuno rostro. Los mayores miedos del muchacho afloraron, y palideciendo, se defendió, aunque su cara reflejaba su angustia:

-¡NO! Ellos no son así!

-¡BASTA!

La voz de helada furia de la vampiresa impuso el silencio en la estancia, y todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella. Con suavidad, llamó a Harry, que sin dudarlo se acercó a ella. En un susurró casi inaudible, tan solo para él, le dijo:

No sufras más querido niño. Nadie va a lastimarte, te lo prometo Harold.

Se giró hacia los muggles, y con veneno en los ojos murmuró:

- Han maltratado y abusado de este niño, confiado a su cuidado, pero eso se acabó. Ahora es responsabilidad nuestra.

Con odio, Valem escupió un último insulto cargado de malicia:

-¡Quédenselo! NO vale para gran cosa, ni siquiera es bueno para follárselo!

Harry se quedó con la cara blanca como la cera, rígido y tenso, la vergüenza tan intensa que se quedó sin habla. Una lágrima afloró a sus ojos verdes y Narcisa comprendió lo que debía haber pasado. En su mente Harry se sentía tan sucio y usado, como si el hombre hubiera logrado realmente sus propósitos, algo de lo que no estaba seguro, pero para él no había diferencia alguna. Comenzó a llorar, silenciosamente, y la vampiresa intentó consolarle, pero el rehuyó su contacto, humillado y hundido en su miseria.

-Recoge tus cosas Harold, nos vamos de aquí.

EL joven salió de la estancia, cabizbajo y acompañado del adusto caballero y la vampiresa dejó escapar un gruñido de pura furia, enseñando los colmillos.

-¡Malditos sean por lo que han hecho! ¡Malditos!

Con un remolino de ropas de seda, abandonó la estancia y pronto la escolta a caballo y el carruaje partieron con un silencioso jinete más, un chico moreno de ropas desgastadas y aspecto triste, de enormes ojos verdes, montando el viejo caballo de su padre, al que se negó a abandonar a su suerte.

Cabalgaron a apuso vivo durante todo el día y al caer la noche llegaron a una posada. Harry cepilló y atendió personalmente a su caballo, como los demás jinetes, y en silencio se encaminó hacia la fuente del pato para lavársela cara. Un vampiro le llamó, indicándole que la dama esperaba y el joven le acompañó después de asearse someramente.

Su secreto, ahora estaba al descubierto y el joven se sintió abrumado por la vergüenza.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Ni siquiera se lo había contado a mis padres…¿Cómo ocultarlo?"

Abrumado por su angustia, tocó a la puerta y la voz de la dama rubia le invitó a entrar. Narcisa Malfoy le estudio con atención.

"Así que este es el joven por el cual Draco está esperando…es hermoso, pero ha sufrido demasiado…¿Podrá Draco superara esas barreras?"

-Siéntate conmigo y cena con nosotros, Harold.

LA dama le indicó una silla a su lado y obediente y silenciosos, el joven ocupó su sitio, aun vestido con las mismas ropas de antes, aunque limpias gracias a un hechizo. Las fuentes de comida estaban en la mesa, y le miso hombre de aspecto fornido de antes la acompañaba. Pero el moreno apenas podía contener las nauseas del estómago, asqueado de sí mismo, y no probó más que un vaso de zumo, aunque la comida era tentadora y de aspecto delicioso. Nunca se le había permitido sentarse a la mesa en su casa y se angustió nuevamente. Su palidez y malestar no pasaron desapercibidos y Narcisa susurró con preocupación:

-¿Te encuentras bien Harold?

Denegando con la cabeza, los ojos bajo, Harry se excusó, e incorporándose, abandonó el lugar, refugiándose apresuradamente en la cuadra. Se lavó usando un cubo de agua de la fuente y se acurrucó sollozando en la paja del establo, convencido de que todos le despreciaban y que solo le llevaban con ellos porque estaban obligados.

Al día siguiente, tras una buena cabalgada, llegaron a una ciudad más grande y Harold solo se unió a la pequeña comitiva de adolescentes que aguardaba en el anden de la estación del tren, tras dejar bien instalada a su montura en el vagón de carga.

El tren les llevaría directos hasta el reino de los vampiros, y los otros muchachos y muchachas de su edad intercambiaban miradas y cuchicheos nerviosos mientas esperaban la orden de embarcar. El joven de ojos verdes se mantuvo apartado, remoloneando cerca del vagón de carga, acariciando suavemente el testuz de su caballo, avergonzado. Los adolescentes vestían ropas de buenas telas, limpias y nuevas, hablaban de sus estudios y reían entre ellos, aguardando la orden de embarcar y Harry se sintió diferente a todos los demás.

Finalmente subieron al tren y Harry buscó un compartimento vacío, lejos de los demás. Estaba convencido de que los demás podían ver su falta escrita en su rostro, tan clara como la marca de nacimiento de su frente y sollozando de nuevo, se quedó dormido de agotamiento físico y nervioso.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, no reconoció el paisaje a través de la ventanilla. El tren se deslizaba raudo por la falda de unas montañas, cubiertas de bosques, muy distintas de las suaves colinas cubiertas de prados de su tierra natal. Atardecía y los últimos rayos oblicuos del sol arrancaban destellos de oro en las copas de los árboles y teñían de rosa y púrpura las grises rocas de las cumbres.

La puerta de su compartimento se abrió y Narcisa Malfoy penetró en el. Harry se puso en pie, educadamente y bajó los ojos, azorado e intimidado por su presencia, murmurando una formula cortes en voz apenas audible. Sonriendo suavemente la dama susurró:

- Siéntate muchacho. Te eché de menos en la comida Harold, y te he traído un pequeño refrigerio.

Le tendió una empanada y un frasco de zumo, de calabaza, y el joven comenzó a comer, aturdido por la amabilidad y la atención dispensada a su insignificante persona. Cuando terminó, la vampiresa suspiró y le hizo una pregunta en su voz, tan suave y profunda:

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe Harold? ¿Algo que quieras saber?

Harry denegó en silencio, y murmuró:

-No Lady Malfoy…

Y dejó que sus ojos explorasen la puesta de sol del exterior.

"¿Cómo preguntar lo que realmente le atormentaba?"

-¿Puedo llamarte Harry?

EL joven asintió en silencio, la dama podía llamarle como desease. La vampiresa continuó alisándose la falda de la larga túnica con las manos.

-Entonces Harry, permíteme que te cuente algunas cosas que creo importantes. Los vampiros no juzgamos a la ligera a la gente. Vivimos muchos, muchísimos años y aprendemos a ser…pacientes. Lo más importante para nosotros es la lealtad y la sinceridad.

Le dejó meditar sus palabras, viéndole estremecerse casi imperceptiblemente ante ellas, los ojos obstinadamente bajos.

- Se que ahora mismo no quieres hablar de ello, pero si encuentras a alguien…especial entre nosotros, ¿Podrás ser sincero sobre lo que ocurrió?

El moreno se tensó y recordó el rostro de pálida tez y grises ojos, enmarcado por largo cabello platino que había llenado sus sueños durante años. Primero como una presencia amistosa y calidad, después, al irse haciendo mayor, como alguien en quien confiar a quien contar sus temores y secretos; y finalmente, como un futuro amante, tierno, comprensivo, el único al que entregarse… En sus pesadillas, Draco le despreciaba por su debilidad, y el joven no estaba seguro de poder afrontar sus pesadillas hechas realidad. Pero el joven estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, a lamer las botas del joven vampiro, todo, con tal de estar a su lado, aunque solo fuese como un criado.

Con las lágrimas pugnando por brotar de nuevo, el joven asintió lentamente, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos dejando salir un amargo sollozo. La vampiresa se sentó a su lado, y acarició su revuelto cabello, estremeciéndose a su contacto.

"¡Merlín! ¿Qué han hecho contigo?"

-Vamos Harry, tienes que ser fuerte y valiente. No sirve de nada lamentarse sobre el pasado. Hay que mirar hacia el futuro, y vivir el presente.

El joven se rehízo, y devolvió una triste sonrisa a la noble dama, que le revolvió de nuevo el cabello.

-Arréglate un poco Harry, dentro de un par de horas llegaremos al castillo y habrá una cena informal, nada más llegar.

Nervioso, el joven murmuró que no tenia ropas adecuadas pero la vampiresa sonrió y añadió desde la puerta del compartimento:

-No es la ropa lo que importante, Harry, sino tú.


	3. Chapter 3

BIENVENIDA

Esa noche, después de un corto trayecto en carruaje desde la estación de tren, vestido con su mejor camisa y unos pantalones que le quedaban razonablemente bien, aunque la tela estaba rozada y desgatada en algunos lugares, un chico de negro y largo pelo salvaje se sentó tímidamente entre el resto de los jóvenes. Sintiéndose ligeramente desplazado por su ropa anticuada, entre aquellos jóvenes elegantemente vestidos, apenas entabló conversación con sus compañeros de mesa y se dedicó a explorar con la vista al resto de los asistentes.

Los vampiros destacaban por sus caras de tez fina y perfecta, además de por el ocasional destello de sus colmillos. Sentados entre ellos se distinguía algún que otro joven o muchachas jóvenes, vestidos con ropas similares. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los vampiros y humanos se sentaban por separado, aunque Harry vio que a medida que la cena progresaba, la gente se movía de sus lugares e iba a charlar con otras personas.

En unas de las mesas centrales, descubrió la figura de Draco, flanqueado por la hermosa dama que había ido a recogerle y por un varón de tan innegable parecido, que evidentemente, debía ser su padre. Harry perdió el interés por la comida, aun que nunca había podido disfrutar de manjares tan exquisitos, pero sus ojosa se centraron en el rubio y elegante vampiro que era su señor.

A diferencia de otros jóvenes, Harry sabía de antemano que estaba destinado A Draco y sonrió débilmente. Su recuerdo del impactante vampiro no había flaqueado con el tiempo y su pecho se llenó de una extraña calidez. Cerca de él descubrió a Hades, con su larga melena negra, el otro vampiro que había acompañado a Draco y su gesto se endureció, evaluando si el otro vampiro suponía un peligro potencial. No vio gestos de enfado alguno y se calmó.

El vampiro rubio cruzó sus ojos de plata con él y por un instante, ambos contuvieron el aliento. Sintiéndose enrojecer bajó la mirada de SU vampiro, Harry bajó los verdes ojos, azorado. Cuando se atrevió a volver a mirar, encontró de nuevos los refulgentes ojos grises observándole y el rubor subió hasta sus orejas, acelerando su pulso repentinamente, cuando su olor le llegó entre los de la multitud.

El intercambio de miradas continúo durante el resto de la cena, aunque Harry se limitó a jugar con su plato, el nudo en su garganta demasiado tenso para permitirle comer y de nuevo, tan solo bebió zumo. Ya en los postres, Hades se levantó y el silencio se extendió poco a poco por la sala, iluminada por la luz de las numerosas velas y los fuegos de las chimeneas.

Su melena, lacia y negra, relució como un trozo de carbón bajo la luz y sus ojos oscuros examinaron a los presentes con atención.

- Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a nuestro mundo. Dentro de poco, en la fiesta de Halloween, se efectuará su presentación oficial. Hasta ese momento, relájense, conozcan a sus compañeros, familiarícense con las rutinas y con los habitantes de Inferno Castle. Se alojarán provisionalmente en el ala de invitados, compartiendo dormitorio con algunos de sus compañeros.

Hizo una breve pausa y mirando directamente hacia Harry añadió:

- Sr. Porter, Ud tiene un alojamiento distinto, por supuesto. Permanezca en la sala para indicárselo cuando acabe la cena.

EL joven se sonrojó y asintió, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros de mesa. A su derecha, un pelirrojo llamado Romel y una chica de espeso pelo castaño muy alborotado que si no recordaba mal se llamaba llamaba Heder, le miraron con curiosidad. La chica finalmente se decidió a preguntar lo que todos en la mesa deseaban saber.

-Mmh… Harold? ¿Sabes porque tienes unas habitaciones diferentes?

Su rostro era curioso y sus ojos marrones chispearon, intentando analizar las reacciones de su compañero. Harry volvió a sonrojarse y susurró casi inaudiblemente

- Estoy…mmh…ligado a un vampiro en concreto.

El coro de murmullos y exclamaciones les rodeó y cuando finalmente todos se callaron un poco, el moreno contestó la pregunta que la mayoría había formulado. Con una mirada, cruzó el salón con los ojos y murmuró mirando de nuevo a los ojos de Draco:

-Aquel, es mi vampiro.

Sus compañeros siguieron su mirada y descubrieron al altivo vampiro rubio, observándoles, sonriente.

La cena terminó y el grupo de jóvenes se encaminó, murmurando y charlando entre ellos, siguiendo a un par de vampiros que les indicaban el camino. Poco a poco, se vació el salón y Harry permaneció en su mesa, los ojos fijos en Draco, que permanecía sentado junto a sus padres y Hades. Cuando ya no quedó nadie más, las mariposas que el moreno sentía en el estómago se acentuaron. Se alegró de que aun faltaran unos días para la luna llena, aunque el solo pensamiento le aterrorizó. Tenía que decirles que tenían que encerrarle esos días, eso era lo primero. No podía lastimar a nadie.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la mesa de los vampiros, los ojos fijos en Draco, que acentuó su sonrisa imperceptiblemente. Su madre le había advertido de que el joven había tenido una infancia muy dura y que debía ser especialmente comprensivo y paciente con él.

Draco llevaba siendo paciente casi diez años, porque desde que Harry le dio aquel primer beso, había sido incapaz de acercarse a nadie más, a ninguna otra pareja temporal. Ni siquiera para buscar un mero alivio sexual. No era algo que Draco hubiera decidido o elegido alegremente. Simplemente, es que le resultaba imposible después de eso, pese a que su elección resultaba muy dura. Aunque estaba seguro de que Harry seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él, necesitaba empezar de cero su relación con el joven, construirla lentamente.

El joven les alcanzó e hizo una reverencia y se sonrojó deliciosamente, mandando oleadas de calor a las entrañas de Draco.

"¡Oh Merlín! ¡Esto va ser muy duro!"

Pensó el joven vampiro, retomando su autocontrol momentáneamente roto por el delicioso olor del muchacho. Los verdes ojos infantiles se habían transformado en dos enormes esmeraldas, llenas de emociones e intensidad, profundas y misteriosas.

- Mi señor, buenas noches.

Con un profundo suspiro que sonó a desazón y determinación a un tiempo, el joven soltó su bien pensada parrafada, negándose a parar antes de soltarlo todo.

-Lo primero que tengo que hacer es advertirles que dentro de cuatro noches es luna llena y necesito un lugar para que puedan encerrarme con seguridad. Y unas cadenas. No quiero lastimar a nadie.

Draco miró a su madre y después a Hades, extrañado antes de volver a mirar al joven erguido con modestia ante ellos. Su cara estaba pálida, y un temor velado apagaba su mirada, haciendo su gesto serio y formal.

-¿Para que las cadenas y encerrarte? ¿Acaso crees que la poción Matalobos que te demos no funcione?

EL muchacho frunció el ceño y murmuró confuso:

- He leído sobre esa poción, mi señor, pero nunca la he tomado. NO sé si funcionaría conmigo…

Las miradas de incredulidad de los vampiros se cruzaron con la de Harry, y este, un poco confuso ante tanta atención añadió:

-Tampoco tengo varita, ni he ido a la escuela, pero he aprendido a realizar todas mis tareas sin ellas. No me importa trabajar duro y no necesito gran cosa para mí.

Lady Narcisa había dicho que debía ser sincero y de momento, esa era toda la verdad que podía afrontar. El resto… debería resolverlo a solas con Draco, pero más adelante.

Draco se levantó y rodeó la mesa, para detenerse frente al moreno, que evadió sus ojos. La mano, blanca y de dedos firmes del vampiro rozó la suya, y sin dudarlo, Harry deslizó instantemente su mano en sus dedos. Con timidez, alzó de nuevos los ojos y encontró la sonrisa de Draco. Sus ojos plateados se dilataron y sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente, mientras el joven moreno devolvía la sonrisa, abrumado y totalmente sonrojado.

- Supongo que recuerdas a Hades y ya has conocido a Narcisa, mi madre. El que está a su lado es mi padre Lucius.

Harry se inclinó de nuevo hacia ellos y Draco apretó suavemente su mano, reclamando su atención. El moreno se volvió inmediatamente hacia él, lleno de interés. En un susurro, el vampiro le reprendió suavemente:

-No te inclines ante nadie, Harry. Una inclinación de cabeza es suficiente y solo ante ellos. Yo no me inclino ante nadie más y por lo tanto, tu tampoco.

Con sorpresa, el joven asintió brevemente, comprendiendo que su vampiro acababa de proclamarle su consorte y futuro amante y volvió a enrojecer, temblando ligeramente ante las implicaciones. Narcisa había dicho que los vampiros eran pacientes, pero ¿Qué entendía por ser paciente un vampiro? Harry no estaba muy seguro. Aunque sus libros le habían dado muchos datos sobre los aspectos de la vida de los vampiros, y su biología, las complejidades de las relacione humanas no podían plasmarse en los libros de texto y Harry carecía de experiencia con otras personas.

Se quedó ensimismado, contemplando los ojos de Draco, olfateando su olor cada vez más profundamente, inconsciente de las sonrisas que su actitud estaba despertando entre los vampiros adultos. La voz de Draco pareció sacarlo de su trance y el joven parpadeó un par de veces, algo aturdido cuando el vampiro insistió:

-¿Harry? Ven conmigo.

Draco le condujo por varios corredores y escaleras, hasta que alcanzaron una hermosa puerta de caoba, labrada con un dragón Opaleye, nítidamente coloreado y esculpido, resaltando con la blancura de sus nacaradas escamas sobre la rojiza madera. EL Dragón les miró con sus ojos lechosos sin pupilas y giró la cabeza hacia ellos, abriendo las fauces en una sonrisa de agudos dientes, susurrando:

-Bienvenidos

Mientras la puerta se abría a su paso en total silencio.

CONOCIENDO A DRACO

Entraron en una especie de saloncito o recibidor, de forma rectangular, más ancho que largo, con una sencilla zona de trabajo, un escritorio y una silla, una pequeña estantería empotrada en la pared, sobre la mesa, y un par de silloncitos, un perchero y dos puertas gemelas frente a la que acababan de atravesar.

El vampiro abrió la puerta de la izquierda y Harry le siguió vacilando, aun cogido de su mano. Entraron en un amplio dormitorio, y el moreno se frenó un tanto. El lecho que presidía la estancia impresionó al moreno, y le hizo estremecerse a su pesar, tragando saliva. De repente se sintió a merced del joven y atractivo vampiro, y jadeó, levemente asustado.

Draco vio su cambio de actitud, y sonrió para sus adentros. A lo largo de más de 200 años, había lidiado más de una vez con amantes temerosos y reticentes y le soltó, dándole espacio.

El joven mestizo retrocedió un par de pasos, y vio su baúl los pies de la cama, aun cerrado. Exploró con los ojos, los oídos y la nariz la habitación, acogedora y confortable. El suelo de piedra estaba cubierto de suaves alfombras persas, y el único mobiliario era el lecho, dos mesillas de noche y un enorme armario empotrado y un diván

Una chimenea de pequeñas dimensiones, de granito negro, en la que ardía un alegre fuego, caldeaba la estancia, destacando sobre la pared de estuco color rosa palo. Frente al fuego, un diván de terciopelo negro invitaba a recostarse en sus mullidos cojines. Grandes velas sobre candelabros de acero mate iluminaban la habitación con suavidad.

Un gran ventanal doble y una puerta eran las únicas salidas de la habitación, las cortinas de damasco gris plata estaban abiertas y pudo ver la línea de las montañas, a lo lejos, en el horizonte.

La cama atraía sus ojos como un imán. Era enorme, y estaba vestida con sabanas de seda plateada, y gruesas mantas de alguna clase de piel negra y de aspecto muy suave. Con un olfateo más intenso, Harry dedujo que era cordero. El vampiro se desplazó un poco hacia la cama y el joven retrocedió hacia la pared, los ojos fijos en él, debatiéndose entre dos emociones distintas, encontradas: su desasosiego y su intenso deseo de complacer al vampiro.

Con voz tranquila, el rubio comenzó a hablar con su suave voz, tan penetrante y atractiva, mientras se movía lentamente por la habitación, sin desviar sus brillantes ojos de él.

-Este es tu nuevo cuarto, Harry. Puedes cambiarlo a tu gusto. Solo tienes que pedir lo que quieras.

Se detuvo a los pies de la cama, y deslizó la mano sobre las pieles que la cubrían, en una caricia, y vio como los verdes ojos se dilataban aun más ante su gesto. Con una sonrisa ambigua y vos insinuante añadió, abriendo ligeramente la cama con un simple deseo:

-Supongo que estarás cansado y querrás acostarte pronto, Harry...

El moreno se inmovilizó, el pecho alzándose rápidamente con jadeos contenidos, en el rincón en que se había refugiado, junto al diván, y sus manos se aferraron al respaldod e este, los nudillos blancos por la tensión.

Con una suave sonrisa, Draco murmuró, sin dejar de mirarle:

-Esa puerta da al baño que compartimos, y a través de él, a mi propio dormitorio. Tu puerta tiene un pestillo por este lado y mientras lo mantengas cerrado, no volveré a entrar aquí, no a menos que me invites. Tu puedes visitarme cuando quieras.

El moreno se relajó un tanto, no del todo, pero sus ojos relucieron, algo más tranquilos, cuando el rubio vampiro volvió a avanzar hacia él, muy lentamente. No retrocedió, aunque no estaba totalmente cómodo, pero al menos, ya no estaba asustado.

- Soy paciente Harry, muy paciente…

Susurró Draco con suavidad.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Draco le había dado el control sobre el aspecto físico de su relación? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero el moreno no se cuestionó más el tema por el momento. El vampiro se acercó a él, con una encantadora sonrisa en la cara y se sentó en el diván, haciéndole un gesto, palmeando el suave terciopelo para que le acompañara.

Dócilmente pese a todo, el joven se sentó en el otro extremo, y aguardó pacientemente, observando atentamente al rubio vampiro. Con otra sonrisa, que hizo destacar sus colmillos, Draco preguntó con suavidad:

-¿Te doy miedo Harry?

Denegando suavemente con la cabeza, aun es silencio, el mestizo devolvió muy tímidamente la sonrisa. Los colmillos del vampiro se alargaron y este entreabrió los labios, deslizando visiblemente la lengua por las afiladas puntas.

-¿Los colmillos tampoco? Recuerdo que te fascinaron cuando nos encontramos….

Harry también recordaba perfectamente su encuentro y denegó murmurando:

No, mi señor, no me dan miedo.

Era otra cosa la que le atemorizaba, pero ¿Cómo contarle " eso" a quien esperaba de él que fuese su amante?

Reclinándose más cómodamente, el vampiro se preguntó el motivo del extraño tratamiento que Harry le dispensaba.

-¿Por qué me llamas así, Harry?

El joven frunció el ceño, bajando los verdes ojos, avergonzado, y se retorció en su sitio, nervioso e intranquilo.

"¿Acaso no es lo apropiado? Soy un bruto, un ignorante!"

Casi tartamudeando, el joven respondió en un murmullo.

-Es lo que decía el pergamino, que vos eras mi señor, el señor de Harold Porter, señor.

El vampiro meditó un momento, pensativo, y cruzando las piernas con negligencia, preguntó de nuevo, observando atentamente a su compañero.

-¿Y qué crees que significa eso, Harry?

Los ojos verdes le miraron fijamente durante unos segundos y aquel rubor tan delicioso volvió a extenderse por sus mejillas. El joven agitó con nerviosismo su melena, alborotando su cabello salvaje. En un susurró contenido, las palabras brotaron de su boca casi como una plegaria:

-Que te pertenezco…

Era la primera vez que el joven mestizo de lobo le tuteaba y el vampiro vio un destello brillante en sus ojos. Ese sentido de pertenencia no era malo, pero no definía su relación plenamente. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Draco le tendió la mano, y esperó a que el joven depositase la suya en ella. Le apretó suavemente los dedos, y musitó con dulzura, inclinándose un poco hacia él:

- Entonces, yo también te pertenezco a ti, Harry. La cosa funciona en ambas direcciones. El vínculo que nos une implica que somos pareja… en igualdad de condiciones, Harry.

Los verdes ojos se dilataron y la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del moreno, volviendo a sonrojarle. Draco seguía sosteniendo su mano, acariciándole suavemente con las yemas de pulgar. Harry devolvió la sutil caricia y los ojos grises chispearon de placer. El rubio se acomodó con calma, sabiendo que en la cabeza del muchacho había ya demasiada información para una sola noche, aunque aun había algo más que tenía que acarar con él.

-Una última cosa por esta noche, Harry. Se trata de una…necesidad inaplazable.

La mano dl moreno tembló por un segundo entre sus dedos, pero después sus dedos se cerraron con firmeza en torno a los suyos.

-Necesito beber…de ti, probablemente cada pocos días, y no puedo esperar mucho más, como máximo, hasta después de la luna llena. Si no, me debilitaré y para evitar enfermar, tendría que buscar otro donante, y no es mi deseo hacerlo.

Le dejó asimilar sus palabras y su mirada no vaciló ante la suya esta vez.

-¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Estarás listo?

Harry tragó saliva, pero asintió murmurando un sí casi inaudiblemente. Draco sonrió y añadió:

-Tienes que comer y mantenerte fuerte y sano para mí. Y tomar regularmente la poción regeneradora de sangre, para evitar que puedas sufrir anemia ¿Esta claro, Harry?

El joven asintió y murmuró con cierta curiosidad:

-¿Cómo debo llamarle?

Levantándose, y acariciándole levemente la mejilla, el vampiro susurró:

Draco, simplemente Draco, Harry.

Se detuvo en la puerta y le miró una última vez, por encima del hombro, con una chispa de luz en los ojos.

-Buenas noches Harry.

Con timidez y sonrojándose nuevamente, el joven murmuró:

Buenas noches…Draco.

El vampiro cerró suavemente la puerta y apenas despareció, se apresuró a usar el baño. Se retiró con rapidez a su nuevo y maravilloso dormitorio, aun asombrado, tras cerrar el frágil pestillo, sabiendo que era solo la voluntad del vampiro lo que le mantenía alejado de su cuarto y su cama.

Se enroscó entre las sábanas, después de desnudarse y pronto el cansancio le rindió y se durmió con una suave sonrisa de esperanza entre los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

EXPLORANDO?

Nuestro Harold – Harry para sus padres y amigos – durmió casi día y medio antes de que el hambre le hiciera despertar. Estaba famélico, y su estomago rugía en su interior, así que se apresuró a asearse y vestirse, dudando sobre que hacer a continuación. Con timidez, salió del dormitorio y alcanzó el corredor. Olfateo a su alrededor y con una suave sonrisa, giró hacia la derecha. Siguiendo a su nariz, y tras tropezar con un par de vampiros que el saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza, cuando Harry inclinaba levemente la suya, llegó por fin a las cocinas.

Le sorprendió ver la pequeña multitud de elfos afanándose entre los cacharros, y aun más, la cordial bienvenida que le dispensaron. Las criaturas le ofrecieron fruta fresca, zumos y tostadas con huevos y bacón frito apenas pregunto por algo de comer y el joven devoró con enorme placer la bandeja servida. Le dijeron que sus compañeros ya estaban en clase de magia, así que una vez saciado su apetito, el joven recorrió el castillo, en parte al azar, en parte siguiendo las indicaciones de los elfos sobre el lugar donde se daban las clases. Guiado por su curiosidad, encontró al grupo de jóvenes que habían llegado con él en un amplio salón cuyas puertas estaban abiertas, permitiendo que el aire formase una suave corriente desde las ventanas.

Estaban haciendo prácticas de magia y el moreno se deslizó como una sombra hacia un rincón, sin que los chicos, absortos en sus prácticas, se percatasen de su presencia, aunque si el instructor. Era un vampiro de aire melancólico y fuerte constitución, no demasiado alto, pero musculoso, de corta cabellera castaña. Aparentaba unos 35, y lucía un equipo de duelo, con múltiples refuerzos, color negro mate, muy similar a los antiguos trajes muggles de esgrima, pero de aspecto más cómodo y algo menos ajustado, con altas botas hasta la rodilla y largos guantes hasta el codo que ahora descansaban sobre la mesa.

Harry observó fascinado desde su rincón como los alumnos practicaban el bloqueo de maldiciones con varias clases de encantamientos escudo. El había sido víctima del equivalente muggle de algunas de aquellas cosas y la piel se le erizó al recordarlo. Parecía relativamente fácil, al menos con la varita, y la clase avanzó hacia hechizos cada vez más potentes. Cuando los jóvenes se retiraron, el instructor le hizo acercarse hacia su mesa, y Harry obedeció.

-Soy Gael Grass, profesor de Duelo, ¿Harold, supongo?

El joven asintió y el hombre de ojos negros le estudio por unos momentos, para sonreír finalmente y murmurar:

-Me alegro de ver que te has unido por fin a nosotros. ¿No quieres participar en la clase, Harold?

En un murmullo avergonzado, el joven contestó bajando los ojos:

-No tengo varita, Profesor. Nunca la he tenido.

Los ojos negros le evaluaron de nuevo, y el hombre susurró, percibiendo su potencial:

-Mhh…Extraño, muy extraño. Pero siempre puedes comprar una…

Con cierta duda en los verdes ojos, el muchacho hizo una pregunta:

-¿Puedo intentarlo…a mi manera, Profesor?

El vampiro sonrió con cierta suficiencia y asintió murmurando:

-Esto puede ser interesante. De acuerdo pues.

Harry retrocedió como había visto hacer a los otros chicos y se preparó. Sabía que podía desviar objetos físicos, sin tan siquiera proponérselo, haciéndolos rebotar, tan solo dejando que su magia natural se activase. Pero quería lograr el mismo efecto que los chicos, contra las maldiciones y se tensó sobre sus pies, casi listo para saltar.

El vampiro lanzó una simple maldición punzante, dolorosa pero nada grave. Su cuerpo simplemente la absorbió, para asombro del instructor, que alzó una ceja, atónito. Volvió a atacar, con mayor fuerza, y de nuevo, la maldición pareció disolverse al tocarle. Poniendo todo su poder detrás de ello, lanzó de nuevo el hechizo, y esta vez una esfera se activó en torno al muchacho, devolviendo el ataque en su dirección y obligándole a protegerse rápidamente detrás de su propio escudo.

Probaron con varios hechizos más y finalmente, el instructor se dio por vencido. Harry devolvía como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, todos sus ataques, una vez que logró hacerlo por primera vez. Se frotó la barbilla, pensativo y murmuró:

-No sé si preguntarlo, pero ¿Sabes lo que es una Cruciatus?

Harry asintió en silencio, la respiración ni tan siquiera levemente agitada por el esfuerzo. El vampiro vaciló y susurró:

-¿Me dejarías probar con ella?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry susurro, su mente divagando hacia las palizas y latigazos recibidos en su vida:

-Supongo que sí.

Se aprestó, y cuando la maldición impactó, rebotó como las otras haciendo relucir su escudo fulgurantemente, retornando a su autor, que cayó al suelo retorciéndose y gritando. El escudo seguía brillando a su alrededor y Harry se apresuró hacia el vampiro caído que gemía de dolor, apretando los dientes.

-¡Para! ¡Páralo!

Gritó el vampiro antes de que lo tocara. Harry se desconcertó, el no sabía a qué se refería, hasta que se percató del brillo del escudo y lo dejó ir conscientemente. El vampiro dejó de retorcerse y recobró poco a poco la compostura. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se irguió con cuidado. Sus ojos negros relucían de asombro y exclamó contenidamente:

-Muchacho, te quiero en mis clases, varita o no.

Le acompañó hacia el salón, donde ya debía estar sirviéndose el almuerzo y se separó de él en las puertas. Harry dudó durante unos minutos, realmente no estaba muy hambriento, y había tanta gente…finalmente divisó a Draco en la mesa de la primera noche y sonrió sin poder remediarlo. Draco le hizo un gesto y contento, el muchacho se aproximó a él, sorteando a la multitud. Para su sorpresa, le ofrecieron un sitio junto al rubio y aceptó, encantado. Comió sin mucho apetito, dejando vagabundear sus pensamientos y sus ojos, especialmente hacia su atractivo vampiro.

El rumor de sus logros en duelos llegó hasta Draco, y este asintió en silencio hacia Gael. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que Harry se hubiese enfrentado a una Cruciatus, pero los alumnos más aventajados se entrenaban en ese tipo de maldiciones, con fines defensivos. Pero estaba extremadamente orgulloso de que Harry hubiese logrado lo impensable, detener una maldición para la cual no había defensa posible hasta ese momento. Se giró sonriendo hacia él y murmuró en tono elogioso y rebosante de orgullo:

-Creo que lo has hecho muy bien en práctica de Duelo…has impresionado a Gael, y a mí también…¿Te gustaría seguir sus clases?

Harry se sonrojo, por el placer de haber complacido a su compañero y asintió en silencio. Su modestia era adorable y tanto Hades como los Malfoy le dieron sus felicitaciones, haciéndole sentir aun mas avergonzado.

Tras la comida, el vampiro le hizo acompañarle y llevándole de la mano, le condujo a un despacho. Estaban sentados en torno a la chimenea, comentando más detalladamente las incidencias de la clase, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Harry se tensó ligeramente cuando el vampiro dio permiso para entrar, pero saltó sobre sus pies apenas el desconocido avanzó hacia ellos. En un movimiento reflejo, se interpuso entre Draco y la amenaza, ya que por su olor, había identificado al extraño como un hombre lobo. Sus ojos se encendieron, brillantes como si estuviesen llenos de fuego tras las verdes pupilas, y un sordo y ronco gruñido animal brotó de su garganta, mientras se encorvaba ligeramente en una postura defensiva, listo para responder a cualquier indicio de amenaza.

Harry nunca había interactuado con otro hombre lobo, no desde la muerte de sus padres, y su instinto le decía que si bien él y Draco eran una manada, los demás eran intrusos y por lo tanto, potenciales agresores.

El otro lobo, un varón de pelo castaño grisáceo, en apariencia de unos treinta y tantos años, más alto que él, elástico y fibroso, se detuvo en seco e inició un lento desplazamiento lateral. Harry se le enfrentó, girando para mantenerle bloqueado y cuando Draco intentó calmarle, acercándose a él, le rugió furioso, dando un seco chasquido de mandíbulas en su dirección.

El sorprendido vampiro retrocedió un paso y Harry se volvió de nuevo hacia la fuente del peligro, una vez que su inconsciente pareja estaba de nuevo a distancia segura, detrás de él.

Los instintos estaban sobreponiéndose a su mente racional, y el otro hombre lobo retrocedió un poco, intentándole calmarle. Pero Harry estaba sobreexcitado, fuera de su ambiente, inseguro y la luna llena muy próxima, y además, sentía que Draco estaba en peligro por la mera presencia del otro en la habitación.

-Está muy alterado, Draconis. Si no se calma, va a iniciar la transformación aquí y ahora. Y creo que tiene poder suficiente para llevarla a efecto.

El rubio se alarmó, pero no porque Harry pudiera dañarle, sino porque no sabía que eso fuese posible.

-Pero…¿cómo es posible?

Hablando con voz calmada, el castaño murmuró:

-El matalobos no solo actúa durante la luna llena, también inhibe estos cambios. ¡Mira sus ojos!

-Ya veo…

Un nuevo sentimiento llenó a Harry: los celos. El intruso estaba hablando con su compañero y este le había contestado. Aunque incapaz de entenderles en ese momento, escuchaba sus voces, y avanzó hacia el extraño, ahora realmente rabioso y dispuesto a atacarle en caso de ser preciso.

"¡Draco es mío¡ ¡Nadie va a robármelo!"

Bramaban sus instintos y dejó ir una serie de rugidos desafiantes. El otro retrocedió hasta que Harry dejó de gruñirle y entonces, el vampiro cometió un grave error, volver a dirigirle la palabra. Estaba preocupado y murmuró mirando al otro:

-¿Qué le ocurre Lupín? ¿Por qué se comporta así?

Su tono de preocupación, dirigido al otro, aun exacerbó más los sentimientos de celos y posesividad del joven lobo. Inseguro, aun no había reclamado a su compañero, se giró repentinamente hacía él, gruñendo sordamente y avanzó un par de pasos. Comprobó con un rápido vistazo que el intruso permanecía en su lugar y le gruñó agresivamente de nuevo, a modo de advertencia, antes de encararse con su díscolo compañero, gruñendo en forma sorda y baja.

Sin sonidos, tan solo moviendo los labios, el adulto le había dicho al joven vampiro cuando Harry desvió los ojos de él: "No me hables ni me mires. Solo a él, o no se calmará." El joven entendió y ordenó con suavidad:

-Harry, ven aquí.

La voz era tentadora, pero Draco no estaba enfocando bien el asunto. Los instintos del lobo estaban demasiado tensos y no respondió. Evaluó de nuevo al intruso, desplazándose lateralmente a uno y otro lado, para regresar de nuevo al mismo sitio y gruñir hoscamente de nuevo. Deseaba luchar con él, derrotarle y ganar la admiración de su pareja, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro. No podía arriesgarse a que Draco resultase herido.

El rubio volvió a llamarle, más suavemente esta vez, y se giró hacia él, atraído por el tono suplicante de su voz.

"¿Se sentía inseguro? ¿Necesitaba su protección?"

Retrocedió poco a poco, y gruño, sin perder de vista a Lupín, siguiendo la voz del vampiro, hasta que las manos de este rozaron su espalda. Se giró hacia él, observando una vez más al otro, que permanecía inmóvil, los ojos ligeramente bajos, y se recostó contra él, mientras Draco murmuraba suavemente que todo estaba bien. Las caricias en su espalda y en su pelo le relajaron y poco a poco, recobró el dominio de si mismo.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que había pasado, se alejó de Draco, horrorizado, y salió huyendo de la habitación. Lupin retuvo al vampiro por un hombro y murmuró:

- ¡Déjale! Tiene que calmarse por sí mismo. Déjale solo un rato, ya volverá cuando esté listo.

Harry desapareció por el corredor y el rubio se giró hacía le hombre lobo, en busca de explicaciones.

-Draconis, deberías observarle en su transformación. Pídele permiso, no es algo agradable de compartir, pero supongo que te dejará hacerlo. La poción tiene sus ventajas, como evitar estos posibles brotes, pero aunque te parezca lo contrario, tiene muchos inconvenientes.

El vampiro alzó una ceja incrédulo y el lobo se sentó en el despacho, con gesto cansado:

-Te vuelves…dependiente de ella. Pierdes la capacidad, poca o mucha de autocontrolarte, y si no la tomas por accidente…Y la transformación es mucho, mucho peor. Y lo digo por experiencia, Draconis.

Tras un suspiro, añadió:

-Aunque te parezca lo contrario, en su situación, y sin haber tomado la poción por un par de meses, yo le habría atacado sin dudarlo. El lobo se vuelve más salvaje cuando tomas la poción, más virulento, porque le reprimes constantemente. Sin duda, si es preciso, Harry será capaz de adoptar la forma lobuna sin la luna llena.

Draco meditó un largo rato y susurró:

-Entiendo, Lupin.

Se cruzó de brazos y continuó, mirando al otro con inquietud:

-¿Crees que es mejor que no la tome? ¿Qué me limite a encadenarle y encerrarle en luna llena como me pidió?

El castaño denegó y murmuró:

-Aun recuerdo cuando me pusieron por primera vez un collar de control. Era humillante, pero efectivo. Sabes que el hechizo te impedirá morder a nadie si te transformas, pero sí que te permite arañarles o empujarles, si estas muy furioso y te sientes amenazado.

Draco se removió inquiero, paseando por el despacho. La idea de colocarle uno de esos collares a Harry no le agradaba, pero dado que tenía el potencial, debía tomar matalobos o ser controlado de manera segura.

-Lo pensaré, en todo caso, le dejaré elegir a él como hacerlo. Tal vez encontremos otra manera, Lupin.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, espero que estéis todos y todas ahí…

Este fic está clasificado como M. Lo repito, esta historia va a contener escenas de tortura, de violación, no muy graficas, pero con mucha violencia más adelante. Si no os gusta… no leáis.

PERDIDO…Y ENCONTRADO

Draco espero hasta la hora de la cena y cuando esta finalizó sin que el joven moreno hubiera hecho su reaparición, el vampiro comenzó a buscarle, ahora muy preocupado por él. Harry había corrido como loco, dejándose llevar por el instinto, bajando hacia los sótanos, guiado por la certeza de que un lugar tan grande y antiguo como Inferno Castle debía tener mazmorras. Su olfato le guió efectivamente hacia la zona menos frecuentada de los sótanos, hacia corredores cada vez menos transitados, donde al aire olía a humedad y a cerrado. Se deslizó por unas estrechas escaleras, y se hundió cada vez más en las entrañas del suelo, hasta que un lóbrego corredor se abrió ante él.

Las losas de piedra irregular, húmedas y sucias de polvo, y las puertas de gruesa madera reforzada con herrajes de hierro forjado le parecieron en ese momento el paraíso. Tras una de ellas, el muchacho encontró lo que buscaba: cadenas y grilletes anclados a las paredes.

Tanteó su solidez, y le parecieron firmes y robustas, bien ancladas al muro de piedra por un gruesa argolla. Un collar de metal colgaba de una de las cadenas, y cerrando la puerta y atrancando la misma por dentro, deslizando el grueso pestillo con esfuerzo, a través de los barrotes. Harry se acurrucó en el rincón más alejado de la puerta, en el suelo de la mugrienta estancia, llena de telarañas, polvo y manchas de humedad. Meciéndose mientras hundía la cabeza entre las rodillas, una vez colocado el collar en torno a su cuello y asegurado con el pasador, comenzó a sollozar quedamente, completamente desolado.

El recuerdo de cómo había gruñido a Draco le atormentaba, así como la idea de que podía haberle lastimado."Soy un monstruo, no debería estar aquí"

Draco le buscó nerviosa y afanosamente, primero en sus habitaciones, en las cocinas e incluso en la sala de duelos. Finalmente, tratando de recobrar la calma, comenzó a pensar donde se escondería él si quisiera estar seguro de no lastimar a nadie y acabó bajando a las mazmorras.

Apenas emprendió el camino del sótano, el fresco rastro de olor de su cachorro le hizo saber que estaba sobre la pista correcta y apresuró el paso. Más abajo, en los niveles en desuso, el rastro de pisadas sobre la capa de polvo le condujo hasta la celda donde estaba su compañero, por si su olor no era suficiente. A través de los barrotes de la celda no podía ver nada, el lugar estaba en penumbras, pero su oído captó la suave respiración del muchacho. Aguzando sus sentidos, discernió la silueta de Harry, acurrucado en un rincón, y escucho sus sollozos contenidos.

Con un suspiro el vampiro descorrió decidido el grueso cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Harry se giró hacia la pared, encogiéndose aun más sobre sí mismo y exclamando con voz aun enronquecida por el llanto:

-¡Márchate! ¡Soy un peligro!

Ignorándole, el vampiro entró decidido en la celda y las cadenas tintinearon cundo Harry se apartó aun mas de él, aplastándose literalmente contra la piedra. Su voz se hizo desesperada, y suplicante, desgarrada y salió como un lamento:

-Draco, por favor…no quiero hacerte daño… no lo soportaría…

El vampiro se aproximó, olfateando el miedo, el terror del otro, y susurró:

-No vas a hacerme daño, Harry. Eres mi compañero, y además, soy más rápido que tú, ¿recuerdas?

Draco le acarició el pelo, de nuevo sucio y revuelto, y el joven sollozó calladamente bajo su contacto.

-Por favor…no puedo Draco…

El rubio vampiro se arrodilló a su lado, manchando de polvo y limo su hermosa túnica, y le rodeó los hombros, mientras el chico hundía la cara contra la pared. Tras una breve resistencia, le dejó acunarle y finalmente, se dejó envolver en su abrazo, sin protestas, tan solo sollozos de dolor ahogados.

Las suaves caricias, su proximidad y su olor le relajaron poco a poco, y al cabo de un rato, el moreno devolvió el abrazo con suavidad, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de su compañero. Cuando dejo de sentirse culpable, se removió apenas, aferrando las ropas del vampiro de cabello platino y susurró con voz irritada y nasal por el llanto:

-Estoy tan asustado Draco…

Apretándole entre sus brazos ligeramente, y con voz llena de confianza, el vampiro susurró:

-Todo está bien, Harry. Lo prometo.

Tras un leve suspiro del moreno cargado de incredulidad y al mismo tiempo deseos de creer en él, el vampiro continuó hablando:

-Tenemos que regresar. Estas sucio, húmedo y frío…necesitas un buen baño, ropa limpia y cenar algo…

El vampiro abrió el collar con delicadeza, y ayudó a incorporarse al aterido muchacho. Comenzaron a regresar, pero los pasos de Harry se volvieron vacilantes. La enorme tensión de la tarde había agotado al moreno y trastabilló un par de veces en el suelo irregular, y si no cayó al suelo, fue porque su mano descansaba sujeta en la del vampiro. Sin dudarlo, Draco le cogió en brazos, para vergüenza del lobo, aunque Harry le rodeó de inmediato el cuello con los brazos y se recostó contra su hombro, descansando en el con los ojos entrecerrados durante todo el camino hasta sus habitaciones. Aspirar su aroma era como un bálsamo calmante, y Harry se abandonó a la sensación, mecido por el suave balanceo del movimiento de Draco al caminar con faso firme y seguro, embriagado del dulce y masculino aroma de Draco.

El rubio vampiro depositó su preciosa carga sobre su propio lecho y el muchacho protestó con un ligero gruñido ante la pedida de su contacto y calor. Tras una ligera vacilación, Draco comenzó a desabrocharle la anticuada túnica que el joven llevaba sobre sus ropas, rozada y desgastada, y Harry se envaró, repentinamente rígido bajo sus manos. Sin deshacer el contacto, pero dejando las manos quietas sobre su pecho, el vampiro susurró con apenas un hilo de voz:

-Por favor, no me niegues esto, Harry, por favor…

Sus ojos de plata buscaron los de esmeralda de su pareja, su pálido rostro lleno de ansiedad, tristeza, ternura y desesperación, para encontrarlos convertidos en turbias gotas de jade líquido, engarzado bajo sus negras pestañas. Harry se sintió dividido, empujado con gran fuerza en direcciones diametralmente opuestas a la vez, hasta por su propia mente. Y al tiempo, traicionado por el vampiro, que le había prometido aguardar, y su rostro reflejó su dolor. Se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior, olfateando la leve excitación que exhalaba el cuerpo del otro, y su ceño se frunció levemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de pesar, apagándose. Dejó escapar un leve sonido de queja, algo así como un sollozo ahogado, apenas audible, mientras giraba el rostro hacia un lado bajando los parpados, eludiendo la penetrante mirada del vampiro. Su cuerpo perdió parte de su rigidez, pero sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, como buscando el soporte de estas.

Draco le vio transformarse bajo sus manos y comprendió repentinamente que sus palabras y acciones no habían sido quizás las más apropiadas, y deslizó con suavidad una de sus manos por el sucio y revuelto cabello de azabache, acariciándolo con ternura. Olvidó sus deseos, y se recordó a sí mismo, que Harry estaba pasando por demasiados cambios repentinos para someterle aun a mas presión.

-Harry…

El moreno le ignoró, aunque le dejó hacer, como resignado. El vampiro le hizo girar el rostro, venciendo su débil resistencia y vio las lágrimas a punto de brotar, contenidas a duras penas. Con lentitud, se inclinó sobre él, sentado a su lado sobre la cama, una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo, y los nudillos de Harry se tensaron al aferrarse aun con mayor fuerza a las sábanas, conteniéndose a sí mismo para no huir, exhalando un intenso aroma a miedo y dolor.

Deteniéndose apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro, Draco sostuvo su mirada durante unos instantes, hasta que le hizo temblar bajo él, pero el joven no se apartó. Entonces, depositó un suave beso en su frente, sobre la marca de nacimiento que la adornaba, arrancándole un nuevo estremecimiento, ligeramente diferente. Sonriendo ligeramente, tan solo una leve insinuación de sus labios, retrocedió, esperanzado por el sutil cambio. Volvió a permanecer quieto, mirándole y esperó su reacción, para volver a inclinarse a besarle al frente de nuevo.

El aroma de Harry perdió la acritud del miedo y se hizo más neutro, mientras con rostro de concentración, los ojos de plata le estudiaban intensamente, absorbiendo cada detalle de su rostro. Cuando Harry se relajó un poco más, y sin tocarle en modo alguno, más que con los suaves labios, continuó posándolos con sutileza sus mejillas, en su nariz, y por último en cada uno de sus ojos. Los últimos y tiernos besos habían hecho cerrar los ojos al moreno, y Draco aguardó mientras el joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados, respirando su aliento, sintiéndole relajarse infinitesimalmente a cada segundo. Volvió a besarle en la frente, apenas una caricia. Y los ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente para él, nuevamente límpidos y brillantes, haciéndole sonreír sutilmente. Los labios rojos se entreabrieron apenas, en un acto reflejo al exhalar la tensión, tentándole grandemente, pero el vampiro tan solo sonrió un poco más, aguardando a que se repitiera el momento mágico de su primer encuentro.

Harry ya no era un niño, y sin duda, le atemorizaba más que antes dar ese paso, perdida la inocencia de la niñez, por desgracia. Pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba tanto volver a sentir aquellos labios… sabiendo perfectamente lo que representaba dar ese paso. Sus instintos le impulsaban a ceder pese a su miedo subconsciente.

Con un pequeño movimiento, el moreno rozó apenas los labios de Draco con los suyos, y el fuego corrió por sus venas repentinamente, haciéndole jadear de sorpresa. Esa pequeña iniciativa era todo lo que el vampiro necesitaba para devolverle el beso, y sus labios siguieron unidos, los de Draco moviéndose con dulzura, envolviendo los del joven con apenas una caricia.

Harry rompió el beso dejándose caer sobre la cama, y sus ojos miraron de nuevo a los de Draco, con limpieza, llenos de emoción renovada. La ternura del vampiro le había devuelto la confianza en este, momentáneamente perdida, y sonrió dulcemente, notando el fuego de su vínculo culebreando en su pecho como una corriente cálida. Sonrió dulcemente, acariciando el rubio cabello con timidez, y Draco devolvió el gesto, y le besó en la frente de nuevo. Irguiéndose y levantándose de la cama, murmuró, dedicándole una mirada de aliento:

-Yo prepararé el baño mientras te desnudas, Harry.

El vampiro le dejó a solas, y el joven moreno escucho el sonido del agua procedente del baño. Se incorporó en la cama, aun aturdido, el corazón martilleándole en las sienes. Se llevó los dedos temblorosos a los labios, que sentía en llamas, y no los encontró diferentes, tibios como siempre y nada más. Exploró curioso con los ojos la habitación, descubriendo que era idéntica a la suya, pero con detalles de decoración personal. Sobre la chimenea, en el lugar preferente de la habitación, destacaba una panoplia con dos escobas de carreras cruzadas sobre la base de madera. Se acercó curioso, sin reconocer los modelos, aunque por su diseño, dedujo que eran antiguos. Enmarcado y bajo las escobas una foto del que debía ser Draco adolescente, vestido con un anticuado uniforme de Quidittch, en lo que parecían los preliminares de un partido escolar. El rubio efectúo un espectacular pase delante de él y Harry sonrió. Draco era hermoso, incluso como humano, ignorando al resto de jugadores que volaban al fondo, detrás del joven rubio.

-Ya falta poco, Harry. ¿Estás listo?

La voz melódica del vampiro le sacó de su ensoñación, y le sobresaltó. Se apresuró a empezar a descalzarse.

-Todavía no, Draco!

Contestó con la cara enrojecida de vergüenza. No se encontraba cómodo con la idea de desnudarse, pero tampoco quería negarse, así que adoptó una solución de compromiso: se despojó de los pantalones, los calcetines y la túnica, y sentó en el diván, contemplándose nerviosamente las puntas de los pies, nuevamente perturbado, tironeando de su anticuada camisa en un desesperado intento de cubrirse más con ella, agradecido ahora de que esta fuese grande para él en esos momentos.

Los suaves pasos amortiguados por las alfombras le hicieron alzar los ojos del suelo y encontró a Draco, descalzo y tendiéndole la mano con un linda sonrisa, totalmente irresistible.

Vamos cachorro, el agua espera…

Sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo, ante su seductor tono de voz, notando el leve olor de interés y curiosidad del otro, pero no tan intenso ni tan claramente sexual como para asustarle de nuevo, aunque todas esa consideraciones eran apenas consientes, ejecutadas inconscientemente por la parte más instintiva e irracional de su mente, Harry se levantó y aceptó la mano, caminando con lentitud detrás del rubio hacia el baño.

El mármol travertino del suelo se notaba ligeramente tibio bajo sus pies descalzos. La bañera, de dimensiones familiares, se abría frente a él en el suelo, llena de agua humeante, espumosa y ligeramente perfumada con un suave aroma de lavanda fresca. Velas de cera casi blanca, encerradas en globos de cristal, iluminaban suavemente la estancia, depositadas por todos lados, en la encimera, por el borde de la bañera, algunas incluso en el suelo, con una cálida y dulce luz chispeante y dorada. Draco le soltó la mano y sonriéndole con suavidad, comenzó a despojarse de su elegante túnica manchada de polvo. Harry desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, y su sonrojo volvió a acentuarse de nuevo, cuando vio caer al suelo una prenda tras otra. Las manos del vampiro se posaron en sus hombros, y Harry se giró, azorado, pero dócil bajo su impulso. El rubio estaba frente a él, en ropa interior, unos bóxers de seda negra, sonriente y con sus ojos chispeantes y sus propios ojos verdes los evitaron. Con lentitud, sus manos se acercaron a los botones de su gastada camisa, pero Harry se tensó levemente, no asustado, pero si inquieto, avergonzado. Bajando de nuevo las manos, el vampiro susurró suavemente:

-Está bien, de acuerdo por ahora.

El rubio hizo ademan de despojarse de la última prenda, los bóxers de seda negra, y el moreno retrocedió un paso, los ojos ahora dilatados de ansiedad. Draco se detuvo de nuevo, dejando la ropa en su lugar y le miró con dulzura, deslizando una mano hacia él para acariciarle la barbilla con dulzura con las puntas de los dedos. Suspiró con suavidad, y dejó que el moreno se relajase de nuevo antes de murmurar:

-La timidez es encantadora, pero no el miedo, cachorro mío.

Se acercó un poco más, acariciándole el pelo y susurró:

-No hay nada que temer, nada que ocultar…nada…Eres mío, y yo soy tuyo, Harry.

El moreno se sonrojó, ruborizándose por completo y bajó la vista azorado y al tiempo complacido. Tembló ligeramente, dividido de nuevo entre emociones contradictorias, ansiedad y complacencia, nervosismo y curiosidad, culpabilidad... Draco se inclinó un poco más sobre él y susurró prácticamente en su oído, acariciando con su aliento la suave piel de su cuello, los ojos chispeantes y la voz cargada de una suave malicia, tentador e insinuante.

-¿No quieres…ver lo que es tuyo, cachorro mío?

El muchacho vaciló, tentado al parecer más de lo que quería dejar ver, cambiando el peso de uno a otro pie ligeramente. Una parte de él ansiaba hacerlo, mirar y contemplar a Draco, pero otra se consideraba indigno de merecer las atenciones de su compañero, culpándose a sí mismo de de no haberse guardado para él… Se ruborizo con una vergüenza bien distinta, amarga y dolorosa, y denegó con la cabeza, los ojos obstinadamente fijos en el suelo. En un nuevo susurró tentador, el vampiro murmuró:

-Es una lástima… me hacia tanta ilusión sorprenderte…

Harry vaciló de nuevo, y sus ojos se cerraron cuando alzó el rostro. Lentamente, los abrió y miró al vampiro a la cara, con una tímida sonrisa. Draco olía deliciosamente, casi como un bizcocho caliente y recién hecho, la mezcla perfecta de picardía y contención, lo suficientemente sensual como para demostrar su interés, sin llegar a asustarle demasiado. Dudando aun, el moreno dejó que sus ojos explorasen brevemente el cuerpo del vampiro de cabello color platino y contuvo la respiración por un instante.

Draco era esbelto, atlético, bastante más alto que él. Su piel lampiña relucía con un color levísimamente dorado pese a su palidez alabastrina. Sus músculos se dibujaba bajo la piel, fina y sedosa, definidos, duros y firmes como cuerdas de acero. Destacaban sobre todo, sus pectorales y la musculatura de sus hombros, haciendo resaltar la esbeltez de su cintura y caderas, y sus largas piernas de velocista. Tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa, Draco le guió hacia el agua, y dócilmente, el moreno le siguió, hasta que el agua les cubrió el pecho. Comenzaron a nadar, acercándose a un amplio reborde en el otro lado, el más profundo y se sentaron cómodamente en él, sumergidos en el fragante líquido, Harry hasta el cuello, el vampiro hasta la mitad del pecho. Tras un tira y afloja, Harry permitió a Draco lavarle el cabello, y se relajó bajo los cuidados de su pareja. Con mucha delicadeza y aun más paciencia, el vampiro desenredó la larga mata de pelo negro y salvaje. Finalizadas sus atenciones a este, con sumo cuidado, intentó desabrochar la camisa del moreno y aunque los ojos verdes se inquietaron, el muchacho le permitió hacerlo, finalmente sereno bajo sus manos. Sonriente, el vampiro desplegó lentamente sus enormes alas y disfrutó de la impresión que produjeron en su compañero.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, Harry se va asentando, pero aun le queda camino…y a Draco también.

ALAS DE ANGEL

Con cierta expectación, Draco dejó que sus ojos se bañasen en el espectáculo que en ese momento le estaba proporcionando el contemplar las reacciones que sus alas producían en su compañero.

Los ojos de esmeralda se dilataron de sorpresa y jadeó levemente, contemplando las relucientes montañas de plumas blancas que emergían de la espalda de Draco. Las alas se desplegaron a su alrededor, envolviéndole en sus más de 6 metros de envergadura. Rodeado por un autentico muro de plumas de un blanco deslumbrante, con un brillo plateado realzado por las miles de gotas de agua que las adornaban ahora, como diamantes enredados en ellas, Harry se estremeció y miró a los ojos de plata del otro.

Aspiró inconscientemente, y el aroma de Draco le envolvió mucho más intenso que nunca, más penetrante y fragante, mas tentador…una vibrante llamada directa a sus mas básicos instintos…Sus pupilas se dilataron, y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas, mientras Draco terminaba de despojarle de la empapada camisa, sin que él tan siquiera lo notase, totalmente absorto en la visión de sus alas y en el embriagador aroma a dulces cerezas maduras, con un levísimo toque de clavo y canela, sorprendentemente enlazados sobre una base de intenso olor a bosque salvaje, que le envolvía por completo.

Por primera vez, el joven experimentó el deseo y la excitación sexual, con confusión ante las reacciones de su cuerpo y los sentimientos que brotaban en él, trasluciéndose en la expresión de su rostro. Harry sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo, pero nunca había experimentado esas sensaciones en presencia de nadie, y la vergüenza se mezclaba a todo lo demás. Draco se sintió furioso al ver las cicatrices de la dorada piel del muchacho, marcas de latigazos y cortes en su bello cuerpo adolescente, recordando las palabras de advertencia de su madre. Sin embargo guardó cuidadosamente su furia y rabia dentro de él, puesto que en ese momento nada podía hacer contra los responsables y su rostro sonrió aun mas dulcemente, demostrando afecto al avergonzado y confuso muchacho.

Hacía años que Draco deseaba exhibir sus alas para Harry, desde que le encontrara, y las agitó suavemente, haciendo resbalar las gotas de agua por ellas. Para los vampiros, las alas eran un poderoso atractivo sexual, algo destinado solo a seducir a la verdadera pareja. Todos tonteaban con ellas en su juventud, la tentación y el deseo eran demasiado grandes, pero al igual que los demás, Draco pronto descubrió que aunque obtenía una respuesta positiva en su amante de turno – las alas eran indudablemente bellas y las feromonas que las impregnaban, aunque especificas, afectaban en cierto grado a otros-, cualquier contacto le resultaba extremadamente desconcertante, casi, casi doloroso. Por el contrario, si era su verdadero compañero el que las tocaba…. Bueno, los vampiros experimentados decían que las alas eran tan receptivas al más mínimo roce de la pareja que simplemente acariciarlas podía hacerles lograr el orgasmo, sin más contacto.

Draco anhelaba sentir el roce de las manos de Harry en sus plumas de seda plateada, había soñado con esas manos en sus alas por años, un sueño húmedo recurrente en sus fantasías, algo que le había mantenido alejado de otros amantes temporales, incapaz de acercarse a ellos. Y el tímido lobezno de ojos verdes, tendió espontáneamente su mano con curiosidad hasta ellas, aunque tímido, sí; y acarició levemente sus plumas con la yema de sus dedos, notándolas frías y al tiempo calientes al tacto, suaves como la más fina seda, pulidas como el cristal. El fuego corrió por sus venas, sorprendiéndoles a ambos, y los ojos de los muchachos se encontraron, prendidos el uno en el otro. Draco exhaló un suave gemido y el moreno apartó la mano, temeroso de haberle lastimado. Pero su expresión era de intenso placer, y los ojos de Harry se hicieron aun más vibrantes y fogosos. Cobrando valor, volvió a acariciarle, y el vampiro gimió de nuevo, cerrando sus alas en torno a ellos un poco más. Su cuello se deslizó hacia atrás y los ojos grises se cerraron cuando las manos le tocaron de nuevo, ahora con mayor decisión y firmeza. Tan solo unas pocas caricias más y el vampiro gritó súbitamente, incapaz de contenerse, dejando ir los gemidos que llenaban su garganta con un nudo imposible de tragar, liberándose bajo la caricia. Harry también estaba a punto de estallar, sumergido en un éxtasis provocado por las reacciones de Draco, su olor y las sensaciones que inducían en él las bellas alas. El profundo aullido de Draco le sobresaltó, pero su cuerpo reaccionó sin su consentimiento, arrastrándole con él a la cima del placer. Sus rodillas temblaron y el joven gimió sordamente, vacilando en su posición, mareado y confuso. Draco le sujetó entre sus brazos, rodeándole y envolviéndole en sus temblorosas alas, aun jadeante y estremecido.

Harry comenzó a temblar, cada vez más, y un sollozo ahogado brotó de su garganta, escapando de entre sus labios. Draco se sorprendió, observó su rostro y le encontró acongojado, los hermosos ojos de esmeralda arrasados en lágrimas. Con ternura y voz cariñosa, aun enronquecida por el placer, preguntó cauteloso y preocupado:

-¿Cachorro? ¿Qué sucede?

Entre sollozos, ahogados y ocultando el rostro, el joven lobato murmuró algo e intentó apartarse de Draco. Pero el doble muro de brazos y alas era insalvable, el vampiro le retenía, y el joven insistió con toda la ternura que pudo volcaren su voz:

-¿cachorro?

Derrotado, avergonzado, el moreno claudicó y exclamó entre dientes, luchando débilmente por apartarse:

-¡Te he hecho daño! Te he hecho gritar!

El moreno volvió a temblar, susurrando una y otra vez "¡Perdóname!". El vampiro se dio cuenta de que se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos, hasta el punto de hacerlas sangrar, tiñendo de rosa el agua en torno a las diminutas heridas. Con una suave risa, el vampiro le acarició el pelo con afecto y murmuró soñador:

-¡Oh si!...Me has hecho gritar, pero te aseguro que de placer, Harry, no dolor.

El temblor del joven se aquietó y con lentitud, se atrevió a buscar su mirada, buscando ver la verdad en ellos, no confiando ya en sus otros sentidos. Los ojos de plata relucían, y no había sufrimiento en el hermoso rostro de su compañero. Azorado, el joven se sonrojó y acarició tentativo las alas con timidez, arrancando un suave gemido apreciativo de los labios de rosa del vampiro, de su futuro amante. Su propia reacción fue enrojecer a un más si eso era posible, ruborizándose hasta las orejas, sofocándose y sintiéndose de nuevo sumamente complacido a la par que nervioso, por ser capaz de complacer a su compañero. Una extraña mezcla de orgullo vergüenza, mortificación y deseo le recorrieron, dejándole sumamente confuso. Draco le tranquilizó, y sus dulces caricias le convencieron de que el vampiro no estaba en absoluto enfadado o molesto con él, sino todo lo contrario, muy complacido.

Con delicadeza, el joven de cabello de plata lamió las palmas lastimadas y ligeramente sangrantes, cerrando las pequeñas heridas aunque estas hubiesen cerrado de por sí bastante rápido, las capacidades regenerativas de los hombres lobo eran casi tan grandes como las de los vampiros. Ninguna cicatriz duraba más que unas pocas lunas llenas, no a menos que la herida estuviese causada con plata, en cuyo caso, si era bastante seria, podía llegar a dejar alguna marca permanente. Cada luna llena el cuerpo de un licántropo se regeneraba de los daños sufridos desde la luna anterior, por eso las cicatrices de Harry habían enfurecido tanto a Draco. La tentación de su sangre era grande, y Draco se emborrachó con aquellas escasas gotas, deslizando lentamente su lengua por la lastimada piel, todo su ser vibrando y clamando por más, pero se contuvo. Lo que el chico había hecho y dejarle lamer sus heridas ya era un precioso regalo para él, y aunque su sed se acentúo espoleada por el delicioso sabor a licor de fresas y cerezas de su sangre, separó sus labios de él, seguro de que el joven estaría pronto dispuesto como había prometido, a juzgar por su reacción al contacto de su lengua y labios, dilatando los ojos con un jadeo entrecortado.

El baño llegó a su fin, y las hermosas alas se replegaron, para pesar del moreno. El vampiro le ofreció uno de sus propios pijamas y se retiró al dormitorio, dejándole a solas para darle privacidad para cambiarse. Draco le llamó en unos minutos y el moreno acudió a su lado. Encontró dispuesta una mesa que no recordaba, con dos sillas y un pequeño elfo apareció cargado con una bandeja repleta, que depositó en la mesa. Con una reverencia silenciosa, la criatura desapareció sin más y Harry se sentó a la mesa, galantemente invitado por Draco. Con timidez, aun azorado por la multitud de sentimientos que Draco le inspiraba, observó como el vampiro sacaba un frasquito de su bolsillo y se lo tendía.

-Es un suave sedante, muy ligero, Cachorro. No te hará ningún daño, lo prometo, y te ayudará a dormir mejor.

Harry asintió confiado, y apuró la poción, que dejó un extraño sabor en su lengua. Cenaron tranquilamente, Draco continuamente preguntado si no le gustaba tal o cual plato, insistiendo con los ojos para que probara alguna cosa. Harry estaba cansado, relajado por el baño y por qué no, por el sexo, y la poción parecía haberle ayudado a dejar de momento a un lado cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad. Tenía el estomago lleno y estaba en la compañía de su adorado e idolatrado vampiro, así que Harry no podía desear nada más. Draco le pidió perdón por haberle puesto frente de Lupin sin advertirle, y Harry sonrió con sinceridad.

-No es culpa tuya Draco, no digas eso. Debí haber confiado en que no me expondrías a ningún peligro.

Con una suave sonrisa, y una chispita de gozo en los plateados ojos, el vampiro replicó, tendiendo su mano por encima de la mesa y sujetando entre sus dedos la mano de del moreno con suavidad:

-Bueno…digamos que…tenemos que trabajar en confiar el uno en el otro todavía, Cachorro.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron y asintiendo el moreno susurró, ignorando la punzadita de remordimiento y mala conciencia que le asaltó:

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso…Dragón.

La sonrisa del vampiro se ensanchó, y sus ojos relucieron llenos de luz. Ladeando la cabeza levemente hacia él, con franco deleite, y susurró con voz enronquecida:

-Hacia siglos que nadie me llamaba así…

Sonrojándose, el joven murmuró, eludiendo sus luminosos ojos un instante:

-Si no te gusta…

-Oh no! Es que…suena muy diferente en tus labios…

Draco se inclinó aun más hacia él, y añadió casi inaudiblemente en tono ronco:

-Muy diferente Cachorro mío.

Harry estrechó su mano con timidez, y sonrojándose de nuevo, le miró con ojos llenos de emoción.

-Mi…padre me llamaba a si, a veces, cuando estábamos solos…

Sonrió ampliamente y añadió:

-A mí también me gusta más como suena "mi cachorro" en tus labios.

Con cara divertida, la conversación estaba siendo interesante y productiva, Draco preguntó con franca curiosidad:

-¿Te gusta sentirte mío?

Los ojos verdes se dilataron ligeramente, y el rubor, aun más intenso todavía, cubrió toda su faz, mientras un levísimo estremecimiento hacia erizarse un poco su piel bajo el pijama de seda. En apenas un susurro, pero con los verdes ojos centelleantes de emoción, de una arrolladora pasión y devoción, algo tan intenso que no parecía posible ya que apenas se conocían, Harry murmuró sin apartar los ojos de los del vampiro, casi hipnotizado por ellos:

-Toda mi vida te he pertenecido Draco, y adoro oírte reclamarme como tuyo.

El vampiro acercó su mano a sus labios y besó con lentitud cada una de sus yemas, sin romper el contacto visual, lanzando oleadas de fuego abrasador por las venas del muchacho, que jadeó soramente ante las inesperadas caricias.


	7. Chapter 7

LUPIN VERSUS HAROLD

Habían tenido una tarde muy intensa, y aun así, Draco le rogó que se entrevistara brevemente con Lupin, el jefe de la guardia del castillo y líder de la manada de licántropos residentes. El muchacho accedió a hacerlo, con dos condiciones, hacerlo a solas y fuera de sus habitaciones, no soportaba la idea de que otro entrara en lo que ya consideraba su territorio personal, y pese a la poción calmante de Draco, prefería no arriesgarse a una nueva crisis si el vampiro estaba presente. El vampiro le llevó hasta un despacho cercano a los dormitorios, apenas unos metros más allá en el corredor y Harry olfateo con curiosidad, concienzudamente, mas interesado de momento en lo que su nariz podía decirle que en apreciar el mobiliario. Reconoció el olor de Draco, de sus padres, y de Hades, y múltiples rastros antiguos de vampiros y personas desconocidas. El olor de Lupin estaba presente entre ellos, y Harry se sentó con parsimonia detrás del escritorio, en el lugar que usualmente ocupaba Draco, mientras este avisaba mediante un elfo al castaño de que su presencia era requerida. Aguardando, se permitió observar a su alrededor. El despacho era austero, casi severo, aunque los muebles eran de la mejora calidad. El sillón de cuero de Draco era cómodo, pero las rígidas sillas frente al escritorio parecían sumamente incómodas, las típicas que se te clavan por todos lados. Al alcance de su mano derecha, una pequeña librería contenía algunos tomos, y carpetas de documentos. Un retrato de un mago anciano, de largo cabello y aun más larga barba blanca y gafas de media luna sonreía afablemente desde su cuadro, situado en el lado opuesto de la mesa, sobre una diminuta chimenea. Los ojos azules hicieron un leve guiño y Harry se volvió a Draco, y susurró:

-Ahora deberías marcharte, y dejarme a solas.

EL vampiro se retiró, aunque la inquietud no abandonaba su pecho. Tras un rato de espera en solitario, el mago del retrato observando calladamente al muchacho desde su confortable butaca de chintz, cuando este alzó la cabeza, atento de repente. Los suaves pero firmes pasos anunciaron la llegada del otro licántropo, y el joven permaneció en el sillón, los ojos destilando fuego.

Aun no era adulto, y en la jerarquía de cualquier manada, su rango sería de los más bajos, un Omega, en oposición al líder Alpha, porque aun no se le consideraba miembro de pleno derecho. Cuando Lupin abrió la puerta, el castaño ya casi se esperaba algo similar. Harry no había adoptado una actitud respetuosa ni sumisa respecto al adulto y líder. De hecho su pose era casi desafiante al no reconocerle inmediatamente como su líder y superior y el hombre de pelo grisáceo le observó con sus penetrantes ojos casi dorados.

Como había sospechado, Harry no iba a ser un miembro dócil y sumiso en la estructura de la manada. Al parecer, y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro con el pensamiento, al fin se enfrentaba con otro lobo Alpha.

"Sin duda aun no ha alcanzado todo su potencial apenas es un lobato grande, y no osará desafiarme abiertamente, pero va a ser un hueso duro de roer…para todos"

Erguido en toda su estatura, avanzó y apoyó con fuerza las manos en la mesa que les separaba. Dejando que su mirada se cruzase con la del joven. En una lucha de voluntades, este sostuvo su mirada, desafiante, al borde de la clara y franca rebelión, el único gesto de sumisión en su actitud, el hecho de haber permanecido sentado, e incluso eso, se notaba que era a base de un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por el impulso de desafiarle. Donde cualquier otro lobo se hubiese ya sometido y humillado ante él, Harry le resistía, tan terco al parecer como alguien que el hombre conocía.

Un sordo gruñido brotó de la garganta de Lúpin, llamada clara de atención, retándole a atenerse a las consecuencias si persistía en seguir desafiando su autoridad. Con clara reluctancia, el moreno desvió ligeramente los ojos verdes, tan solo unos instantes, antes de devolverle un ligero gruñido de descontento. Lupin le agarró bruscamente de la túnica que cubría su pijama, y su otra mano se cerró en torno a su garganta, decidido a dejar claro al muchacho, que de momento, no toleraría desafíos a su autoridad.

Los gruñidos de advertencia de Harry subieron de tono bruscamente, mientras sus ojos se rebelaban, claramente llenos de furia. Sin embargo, no se revolvió ni intentó liberarse, reconociendo su mayor fuerza física y su dominio, pero sin someterse dócilmente al otro ni doblegar su carácter. El adulto le arrinconó contra la pared, gruñendo salvajemente, presionándole con su cuerpo e imponiéndole su presencia y contacto, dejándole ver que era el líder y debía respetarle. Finalmente el joven claudicó, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la proximidad del otro, la intimidad que sugería dejándole un amargo regusto desagradable, y bajó los ojos, reduciendo sus gruñidos de protesta a una sorda vibración en el fondo de la garganta.

Lupin se dio por satisfecho, y le soltó. Le miró con cautela, y murmuró:

-No quiero humillarte innecesariamente, pero soy el Alpha de esta manada y has de respetarme como los demás.

El muchacho le observó ahora más calmado, una vez establecida la jerarquía, y gruño entre dientes:

-Yo no pedí esto, Lupin. Y no puedo decir que me agrade. La única manada que he conocido era la de mis padres. Pero de momento, lo acepto Lupin.

Harry aun notaba los deseos de lucha, muy cercanos bajo su piel, pero también la cautela que le decía que el otro era un oponente a valorar y que era más prudente conocer mejor al adversario antes de lanzarse a la lucha abierta. El adulto aceptó que la rendición era momentánea, temporal y le tendió la mano, esbozando una sonrisa:

-Bienvenido, Harry.

El adolescente aceptó la mano y sonrió en respuesta. No tenía sentido guardar rencor por algo inherente a la naturaleza de ambos y su carácter bondadoso se impuso a su deseo de lucha. Después de todo, el Alpha le estaba saludando con respeto y educación. Lupin se sintió satisfecho igualmente, el joven era más equilibrado de lo que esperaba, pese a su terquedad, y también más maduro de lo que le correspondía, y aunque se notaba su falta de habilidades sociales, pronto aprendería y se despidieron amistosamente.

Harry regresó al dormitorio, y el Opaleye abrió la puerta para él, saludándole con un educado "Buenas noches" que el joven contestó en apenas un susurro. Draco le esperaba, inquieto y nervioso, y al oírle llegar, saltó sobre sus pies como un resorte. Harry no aprecia herido, ni demasiado alterado, aunque olía a adrenalina, Su sonrisa tímida tranquilizó al vampiro que le abrazó con suavidad, acariciando su pelo. El olor de Lupin impregnaba sus ropas y su piel y provocó un gruñido del rubio, que le apretó con más fuerza y dejó escapar entre dientes, con cierto enojo:

-Hueles a otro, Harry.

-No por mi voluntad, Dragón…

Murmuró el ojiverde, suplicando su comprensión. Draco parpadeó, y relajó su abrazó, sorprendido incluso él por su súbito ataque de celos infundados. Suspiró pesadamente. El tener a Harry tan cerca y sin poder reclamarle adecuadamente estaba haciendo estragos en sus nervios y exacerbando sus instintos posesivos, los celos y en general los aspectos más primarios del vampiro.

-Está bien, Cachorro mío, lo siento. ¿Te quitas esa ropa y te das una ducha rápida…por mí?

La súplica en sus ojos era tan sincera que Harry estuvo más que contento de complacer tan sencillo deseo, y se retiró al baño con un nuevo pijama, igualmente uno de los del vampiro. El agua y el gel arrastraron gran parte del olor ofensivo, al menos para los estándares del olfato del vampiro, y este le acompañó a su propio dormitorio atravesando el gabinete común.

Harry se sentó en su enorme cama – ahora no parecía tan grande, sin duda si Draco deseaba estirar sus alas, necesitaba el espacio- y dejó que Draco le arropase como a un niño pequeño, gozando de las atenciones e inusuales mimos, y de las demostraciones de afecto. El vampiro le miró con ojos vacilantes y susurró en voz muy baja y afectuosa.

-¿Puedo…puedo darte un último beso, Cachorro?

El moreno le devolvió la mirada y le acarició tentativamente la mejilla, con deliciosa timidez. Sus ojos vacilaron, y por un momento rehuyeron la intensa mirada de su compañero, antes de reunir valor para murmurar:

-Draco…¿Me quieres?

El vampiro permaneció en silencio unos segundos y contestó muy serio y formal, lleno de sinceridad:

Te amo, Harry, mi corazón es tuyo, solo tuyo, antes, ahora y para siempre.

El joven semiveela, parte sirena y hombre lobo sonrió con dulzura, y sus ojos chispearon de gozo. Sus labios se entreabrieron y atrajo a Draco con suavidad, uniendo sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno. Cuando sus labios se separaron, el moreno murmuró, con voz enronquecida:

-Yo también te amo Draco, con todo mi corazón.

El rubio se recostó junto a él, y le abrazó, besándole con delicadeza una vez más, antes de incorporarse y tratar de levantarse de la cama. La mano de Harry le retuvo y el chico susurró, inseguro:

-Quédate…quédate hasta que me duerma, Dragón, por favor…

Sus ojos verdes suplicaban en silencio, y Draco vaciló, volviendo a sentarse en el suave lecho. El vampiro exhaló un levísimo suspiro y murmuró, mirándole a los ojos:

-Lo que me pides es…muy difícil, Cachorro, tal vez demasiado…

Mordiéndose el labio en el inicio de un puchero, el joven moreno añadió con voz desencantada y llena de dudas y angustias:

-Entonces…deja la puerta abierta. Necesito…sentir tu olor…

Claudicando finalmente, con un nuevo suspiro resignado, el rubio vampiro asintió y se tumbó de nuevo junto a él, musitando:

-Solo un ratito, Cachorro, solo un ratito…

Harry se abrazó a él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro, que le dejó hacer a su gusto y acomodarse, hasta que un suspiro de honda satisfacción brotó de los labios de fresa del moreno, arrancando una sonrisa al joven vampiro. Draco intentó relajarse, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia de su compañero, a su olor, al sonido de su sangre impulsada por los fuertes latidos de su corazón…haciéndole sentirse cada vez más y más incómodo a cada minuto, lleno ahora de sed y deseo mezclados íntimamente. Al cabo de un rato, y casi en su oído, Harry murmuró muy bajito y con tono dudoso y vacilante:

-¿Dragón?

-Mmh…?

-¿Quieres…que te acaricie las alas?

El vampiro sonrió en la penumbra y se giró para mirarle, encontrando sus ojos verdes a cm de los suyos, expectantes y ansiosos. Acariciándole el sonrojado rostro, murmuró, inclinándose a capturar sus labios entreabiertos:

-Me encantaría, Cachorro mío.

Draco se tumbó bocarriba y dejó salir sus alas, dejándolas reposar sobre las sabanas de la cama, con Harry recostado contra su costado, y el moreno le acarició suavemente, las alas les envolvieron a ambos y pronto ambos gemían suavemente, y llegaban al clímax, gritando de placer una vez más. El moreno se enroscó firmemente con el cuerpo del vampiro, semidormido, y pronto, ambos sucumbían al sueño, abrazados el uno al otro.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno…una de cal y otra de arena! Aun les queda para alcanzar un equilibrio y mientras…

ENFADANDO A DRACO

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron el uno en brazos del otro, algo sorprendidos, pero relajados y satisfechos, con radiantes sonrisas en los rostros adormilados. Con dulzura el vampiro susurró:

-Buenos días Cachorro.

Le besó con suavidad, y el moreno devolvió el beso, sonrojándose. Desayunaron juntos en sus habitaciones, después de una larga ducha, cada uno por separado, y luego el joven mestizo de lobo se apresuró a las clases del día. Para su sorpresa, la instructora era Lady Narcisa, que le dedicó una mirada curiosa, enarcando ambas cejas por un instante. El tema del la case eran las transformaciones, y Harry sonrió ante los ejercicios. Sus compañeros le miraron extrañados, cuando se quedó atrás, sin participar aparentemente, durante largo rato. Finalmente, se aproximó a la dama y con timidez susurró:

-Me gustaría intentarlo, si no le importa.

La vampiresa le entregó una copa de cristal, como las de sus compañeros, y con un gesto indicó en silencio: adelante. Harry depositó la copa sobre la mesa, y se concentró con decisión. La copa cambió de color, vibró y estalló en mil pedazos con una nota aguda y estridente en su primer intento, arrancando risas ahogadas de los otros alumnos. Un gesto de enojo cubrió su rostro cuando las risas llenaron sus oídos, y el moreno movió levemente la mano hacia los trozos de cristal pulverizado, y la copa se reformó, entera y perfecta. Las risas se acallaron y el silencio se hizo en la clase, todos pendientes ahora de su actuación. Volvió a intentarlo, y la copa cambio de color, haciéndose dorada. Frustrado, el muchacho frunció el ceño con decisión y de nuevo se concentró. Esta vez, la copa se volvió de oro macizo, completando le ejercicio propuesto. Una sonrisa radiante brotó en sus labios y sus ojos relucieron de placer.

-¡Muy bien Harold! ¿Quieres probar otra cosa?

El moreno asintió y la dama depositó en la mesa un ratón vivo, de color blanco, y tras explicarle el hechizo, murmuró:

-Cámbialo de color, hazlo negro.

Harry miró al ratón intensamente y este comenzó a oscurecerse, desde la punta del hocico a la del rabo, hasta volverse totalmente negro. Ofreciéndole su mano, dejó que el animalillo trepase a ella y lo devolvió a la vampiresa que sonreía amablemente. Harry hizo un par más de pruebas, mientras su compañero continuaba trabajando con sus copas y le observaban de reojo, con clara envidia. Al final de la clase, Narcisa le hizo acompañarle fuera de la sala, y le condujo por los corredores hasta un despacho, totalmente cubiertas las paredes de vitrinas, llenas de redomas, frascos y más frascos de pociones, ungüentos, cremas y material médico, cuyo aroma hizo picar su sensible nariz.

Era el despacho del médico, y Harry se alarmó un tanto al ver la severa mirada que le dedicó la doctora. Era una mujercita regordeta, pelirroja, claramente humana.

-¡Jovencito! Es Ud el único que no se ha realizado el chequeo médico. ¡Siéntese ahí!

Indicó una camilla cubierta por una sábana blanca y Harry se sentó aprensivo en ella. El rostro de mediana edad se distendió en una fable sonrisa y murmuró:

-Vamos, acabaré en un momento Harold.

Narcisa sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta, murmurando:

-Te dejo con Molly, Harold, te veré de nuevo en el almuerzo.

El moreno se removió en la camilla, retorciendo los pies, nervioso. No recordaba haber ido nunca al médico, no después de la muerte de sus padres, y no sabía que esperar. Molly agitó su varita sobre él, y murmuró varias veces, mientras un pergamino se iba rellenando con más y mas notas sobre su escritorio. Tomando una aguja, la bruja murmuró:

-Ahora un pequeño pinchazo…

Tomándole la mano, le pinchó la yema de un dedo y recogió varias gotas de sangre en diversos cristales. Se sentó y adjuntó un cristal al pergamino, y otro, un poco más grande fue mezclado con un liquido viscoso y ambarino. Durante un buen rato, y mientras la bruja leía, la sangre se mezcló por sí sola, formando raras vetas sobre el cristal. Sin embargo, el color no se mezcló y poco a poco, aparecieron en el cristal nuevos matices, sustituyendo al ambas y al rojo de la sangre. Al final, se creó una espiral de cuatro tonalidades mezcladas entre sí, blanco, carmín, oro y doctor examinó cuidadosamente el cristal y lo tocó con su varita y los colores se separaron, en cuatro nítidos segmentos.

Releyó algo en el pergamino y murmuró:

-Aun no has cumplido los 17, mh…algo de malnutrición, pero subsanable y sin secuelas. Numerosas fracturas y heridas, pero todo curado…

Finalmente levantó la vista del pergamino y miró con carió al muchacho:

-Harold, me preocupan tus cicatrices…¿Tienes problemas al regenerarte?

El muchacho denegó y bajó los ojos con timidez.

-No señora. Aprendí a dejar algunas, para no irritar aun más a mi tío…

-Bien en ese caso, supongo que esta luna llena desaparecerán. Necesitas comer adecuadamente, y tomar por algún tiempo un reconstituyente. Me encargaré de que Draco te proporcione las pociones adecuadas, Harold.

El moreno asintió dócilmente, y tomó las ampollas que le ofrecían en un solo trago, mientras los ojos castaños de la mujer le observaban intensamente.

-Me preocupa otra cosa sin embargo.

Harry se sonrojó, aterrado y muerto de vergüenza. "¿Acaso sabía la mujer lo que le había pasado?¿Lo que le había hecho?"

-Tienes una mezcla genética…muy poco usual Harold. Eres hombre lobo, veela y sirena, además de mago. Me preocupa la parte de sirena en la mezcla, Harold. Es poca, solo una cuarta parte, pero por lo que me han contado, parece que tienes poderes activos. Cuando alcances la mayoría de edad, esa mezcla podría…darte problemas, Harold. Las sirenas son criaturas fundamentalmente veleidosas, incluso a la hora de elegir pareja. La seducción es como el respirar para ellas, y no son ni fieles ni leales. Tal vez eso ente en conflicto con la monogamia de la veela y el lobo, y por lo que me han dicho, ya tienes un temperamento vivo, propenso a los ataques de ira.

Harry denegó con la cabeza, y murmuró:

-Mi papa nunca tuvo problemas…solo algo de mal genio a veces, pero mi padre decía que le gustaba cuando se enfadaba para poder reconciliarse después.

-Esta bien Harold – concedió la doctora – esperemos que sea así. Pero si notas impulsos extraños, quiero que se lo cuentes inmediatamente a Draco o a mí, entendido?

El muchacho asintió, ruborizado, y salió apresuradamente de la consulta, cuando la doctora le hizo un gesto de despedida. Aun quedaba rato para la comida así que vagabundeó hacia las cuadras. Necesita un rato de soledad, y aire libre, estaba agobiado de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes, así que encontró a su viejo caballo y montándolo a pelo, salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo.

Era la 1ª noche de luna llena, la primera junto al vampiro, y quería despejarse un poco antes de tener que encerrarse. Se le pasó el tiempo explorando los alrededores, no es que se alejara demasiado, pero dio varias vueltas cada vez mas amplias en torno al castillo, haciéndose una idea de la configuración de los alrededores, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era media tarde. Volvió grupas, y espoleando a su montura, regresó a los establos. Almohazó apresuradamente a su caballo, y se encaminó raudo hacia su dormitorio, ignorando el vacío de su estómago.

Draco llegó cuando Harry estaba bajo la ducha y el moreno le escucho gruñir de impaciencia al otro lado de la puerta. El muchacho de ojos verdes se apresuró, y envolviéndose en un albornoz, abrió al nervioso vampiro. Los habitualmente bellos ojos de plata parecían plomo, oscurecidos por la rabia, y su rostro estaba contraído, los labios tensos y rígidos. El moreno retrocedió un paso, impactado por la oleada de furia y celos que emanaban del usualmente calmado joven. El vampiro avanzó, mirándole intensamente, olfateando con celos en busca de cualquier olor extraño, aliviado de verle, pero furioso al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde has estado Harold? ¿Encontraste algo…más interesante?

Su voz sonó enfadada y helada y Harry se tensó, malos recuerdos aflorando en su mente. Retrocedió otro paso, lentamente, dejando que su olfato le diese más pistas sobre la inesperada reacción de Draco. Su nariz desmenuzó el aroma del otro y el ojiverde bajó los ojos, confuso."¿Esta celoso?¿Por qué?" se preguntó el moreno, sin encontrar sentido a sus palabras. Apenas quedaba tiempo para la salida de la luna y Draco parecía estar en pleno ataque de rabia, algo de lo que un vampiro no salía tan fácilmente. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había hecho mal, ya lo averiguaría después, ahora no tenían tiempo para esto…Harry le miró con aire apesadumbrado y susurró, avergonzado y triste por enojar a su compañero, mostrándose sumiso en un intento de calmarle:

-Lo siento Draco, lo siento mucho. Necesitaba estar a solas un rato…

El vampiro rugió con fuerza, enseñando los colmillos, y le cogió bruscamente de la muñeca, con tanta fuerza, que le moreno estuvo seguro de que más tarde tendría un cardenal con la forma de sus dedos en ella.

-¡NO VUELVAS A HACERLO! ¡¿ME HAS OIDO?

Harry se debatió entre dos impulsos, el de complacerle, no importaba como, y la necesidad de contestarle, rebelándose, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de fuego dorado. El lobo estaba furioso, ni siquiera Draco debía tratarle así. La furia del vampiro no había disminuido ni ante la manifestación del lobo en sus ojos, y este aun le sujetaba, enseñando los colmillos en una mueca feral. Su olor le decía que Draco estaba cerca de perder los nervios, pero Harry mantuvo el control, apenas a un paso de transformarse antes de tiempo y exclamó entre dientes, con voz suave y profunda, aunque dolida.

-Si no quieres que me transforme ahora, deberías dejarlo, Draco.

El vampiro le observó airado, durante unos minutos, su pecho aun alzándose apresuradamente, pero la presión en su muñeca cedió sensiblemente. Los ojos oscurecidos por la furia y los celos se miraron en los suyos, y durante unos instantes, ninguno dijo nada. Draco se inclinó hacia él, tomando rápidas inhalaciones cerca de su cuello, y eso pareció calmarle en parte. Tirando de él, decidido, pero no violento, aun sin hablar, pero más calmado, el vampiro de pelo platino le condujo a toda prisa por los corredores hasta que alcanzaron una pesada puerta tras la que se escondía una escalera de caracol. Subieron por ella, hasta alcanzar una trampilla que daba a una habitación circular, claramente la parte alta de una pequeña torre, dividida en dos por una gruesa reja, y Draco le hizo pasar a través de la puerta de la misma y cerró tras él con un portazo.


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí están de nuevo…Ya sé que Draco está celoso, irracionalmente celoso, pero es un vampiro, y no sé si su carácter posesivo como Malfoy ha mejorado o empeorado con su conversión. Un Malfoy puede ser mas celoso que un vampiro, llegado el caso!

HARRY VERSUS DRACO

Draco se sentó, ceñudo y aun emanando celos y enojo, aunque ya no estaba furioso, en la cama que se encontraba de su lado, mientras Harry permanecía de pie, tenso y triste a la vez, observando el recinto, de espaldas al vampiro. Las paredes de piedra estaban desnudas y un ventanuco enrejado daba paso al aire y la luz. Un lavamanos y un wáter, separados del resto de la estancia por un muro bajo en un rincón, y un camastro – apenas un colchón sobre un banco de piedra adosado a la pared - y unas mantas eran todo el mobiliario en su lado. Del otro lado de la sólida reja, todo era igual excepto que también había una mesa con unas sillas y unas antorchas en la pared.

Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta. Draco representaba todo su mundo ahora, y no quería enojarle, pero el vampiro estaba siendo injusto…egoísta respecto a sus necesidades. Había estado encerrado sin quejas entre los muros del castillo desde su llegada, un sitio extraño, amenazador y el moreno no estaba habituado a permanecer tanto tiempo dentro y tampoco le gustaba sentirse asustado. Su vida en la granja de sus padres discurría al aire libre, gran parte de su tiempo dedicada a ocuparse de ganados y cosechas, y además, el lobo en el adoraba correr libre por los bosques cercanos, sin rendir cuentas a nadie, siempre que sus tareas estuvieses completas.

Se sentó cabizbajo en el suelo un rato, bajo la ventana, y después, suspirando pesadamente, comenzó a desnudarse, de espaldas al vampiro, que le observaba ceñudo y terco, por el rabillo del ojo, atrayendo su atención. Su espalda cubierta de cicatrices despertó su instinto protector, sobrepasando sus celos y su enojo por el momento y Draco se serenó un poco. Ignorándole por completo, el muchacho, ahora en ropa interior, se acercó a las rejas del ventanuco y aspiró el aroma de la brisa nocturna. Faltaba poco para que saliera la luna, podía sentirlo en sus venas, y sus ojos, mezcla de verde y dorado, aunque este último iba ganando dominio, se dilataron. Aferrando los barrotes, el joven exhaló un suave quejido, y su cuerpo se tensó, tornándose rígido. Draco observaba fascinado todo el proceso, ahora lamentando haberse enfadado con el joven moreno. En pocos minutos, un chasquido anunció el inicio de la transformación, y las articulaciones de sus piernas comenzaron a cambiar y recolocarse. Su piel ligeramente dorada se cubrió de denso pelaje negro, y su rostro se deformó, convirtiéndose en un prolongado hocico. Todo el cambio ocurrió tan rápido, que Draco apenas pudo seguirlo. Donde antes el joven se aferraba a los barrotes, un lobo casi adulto, aun con el cuerpo desgarbado de un lobato, se erguía sobre sus patas traseras, el hocico apuntando a las estrellas. El pelaje relumbró bajo la luz de la luna, negro y brillante como azabache, y los ojos, verdes y llenos de fuego dorado íntimamente mezclado en ellos, le observaron por un segundo. El animal se sentó y emitió un largo aullido, que erizó la piel de Draco, triste y melancólico, lleno de dolor y agonía.

Desde fuera, otras voces contestaron su reclamo, y aunque las nerviosas orejas se removieron para escuchar, Harry no contestó al coro de aullidos que respondió a su lamento. Con pasos cuidadosos, recorrió la pared mas alejada de Draco, trepó a la cama y dedicándole una breve e intensa mirada, se enroscó sobre si mismo, cubriéndose el hocico con la cola.

Draco estaba desconcertado. Esperaba a un feroz animal, tal vez no dispuesto a atacarle, pero si agresivo, pero aquella calma y mansedumbre le habían desconcertado. Muchos licántropos no se comportaban tan equilibradamente ni con la matalobos, así que Harry seguía asombrándole. En la mesa reposaba una bandeja con cena para dos, ya que el joven vampiro no había podido probar bocado, preocupado hasta lo indecible por la nueva desaparición de Harry, su compañero. Al cabo de un rato, Draco decidió que la comida era una buena manera de intentar reconciliarse con Harry, que le ignoraba decididamente.

-¿Harry? ¿Cachorro?

Su voz era serena y tranquila, muy diferente a sus gritos de antes, pero el lobo negro no se inmutó.

-Deberías comer algo, vas a enfermarte si sigues así…

Las orejas se alzaron levemente, pero volvieron a abatirse, y los ojos verdes se cerraron con firmeza. Draco hubiera jurado que por un momento habían relucido aun más intensamente, pero no estaba seguro. Destapó uno de los platos, calientes gracias a la magia, y el aroma de la carne asada con verdura se esparció por la habitación. Nada aun. Suspiró interiormente y murmuró:

-Venga Harry…no me obligues a

El enojo anterior del muchacho regresó súbitamente. En un saltó se abalanzó contra las rejas, chocando violentamente con ellas, haciéndolas temblar, un gruñido salvaje brotando de su garganta, haciendo retroceder al sorprendido vampiro. Las fauces entreabiertas y replegadas dejaban ver una poderosa y afilada dentadura, el pelaje erizado y la cabeza inclinada hacia él hablaban de agresividad. Las mandíbulas se cerraron con un chasquido y el lobo le gruñó sordamente, recorriendo la reja con nervosismo. Después, volviéndose de espaldas y con un movimiento de rabo que no podía ser descrito más que como desairado, el lobo trepó de nuevo en el colchón, se enroscó tras unas vueltas y cerró los ojos con firmeza.

Draco suspiró pesadamente, era claro que tenían algo pendiente entre ellos y el vampiro no estaba muy seguro de cómo tratar al joven en su presente estado. Finalmente, tras un rato de silencio meditativo, optó por lo más simple, y le pidió perdón con sinceridad.

-¿Harry? No estoy seguro de que es lo que te ha molestado pero…prometo no volver a hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo. Por favor…

El lobo le ignoró, pero su respiración se detuvo un momento, como si no quisiera perderse ninguna palabra y Draco prosiguió, alentado y acerándose de nuevo a la reja.

-Siento haberte gritado antes Harry…

El vampiro bajó los ojos apesadumbrado, y su expresión se hizo compleja, mezcla de tristeza y dolor. Sus brillantes ojos plateados se apagaron y musitó:

-No tengo excusa, pero esto también es nuevo para mí, Harry. Estaba…furioso y enfadado, pero también asustado.

Una negra oreja se alzó, y los parpados fuertemente cerrados perdieron su tensión. A través de las rendijas de sus párpados apenas visibles, el lobo observó a su compañero, olfateando discretamente. "¿Qué había asustado al vampiro?" Aferrándose a los barrotes de la reja, y apoyando su frente en el duro metal, el joven rubio murmuró:

-Nunca me había sentido…celoso. Molly me entregó tu informe médico y me sorprendió ver que eres parte sirena…Las sirenas no son buenas parejas y temí…que cambiaras de opinión…

El lobo había alzado las dos orejas por completo y le miraba con la cabeza reposando sobre las patas delanteras, atento, pero inmóvil. Draco continuó suavemente, los ojos fijos en el suelo:

-No podía encontrarte, en ningún lado, y entonces…

La voz de Draco se quebró y tras un instante, el joven murmuró desalentado:

-Alguien me dijo que habías cogido tu caballo…

Alzando los ojos de plata, ahora húmedos de emoción, el vampiro murmuró con voz cargada de tristeza:

-Creí que te habías marchado Cachorro, que ya no me querías…

El lobo emitió un leve gañido, apenas audible y se relajó en su postura. "¡Como iba él a abandonarle! Draco es mi compañero!" Las lágrimas rodaron con lentitud por las mejillas de Draco, cuando este añadió, suplicante:

-No huyas de mí, por favor…Prometo ser más paciente, y no presionarte Harry, trataré con todas mis fuerzas de no enojarme, pero no me dejes…

Alzándose ligeramente y deslizándose al suelo, el lobo se arrastró sobre el vientre entre gañidos lastimeros, suplicando de la única manera posible, aproximándose a la reja sumiso. Cuando estuvo frente a Draco, le miró gimiendo suavemente y arañó los barrotes con una zarpa, arrancando ásperos sonidos al metal. El rubio se secó las lágrimas en las mangas de la túnica y se puso de rodillas frente a su compañero, y un hocico negro y húmedo se coló entre los barrotes, olfateando y gimiendo con desconsuelo. Una lengua tibia y rosada lamió las mejillas del vampiro y una tímida sonrisa iluminó el rostro el rubio vampiro.

-¿Me perdonas Cachorro?

Preguntó, acariciando la suave capa de pelo color azabache. El lobo redobló sus lengüetazos, y se dejó caer al suelo, exponiendo su vientre y garganta, doblando las patas delanteras en signo de sumisión. Draco acarició brevemente el pelaje esponjoso de su cuello y pecho y se incorporó. Se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió decidido, provocando que el lobo retrocediera hacia el baño, arrinconándose y alejándose de él. Draco le siguió, y el animal, acorralado, le gruñó sin despegarse de la pared, en advertencia. Con una sonrisa, el vampiro murmuró:

-Vamos Cachorro, no eres peligroso para mí, estoy seguro. Nunca he visto un hombre lobo tan controlado en este estado, te lo aseguro…

El lobo negro azabache que era Harry vaciló, removiéndose inquieto, pero acabó por acercarse a Draco lentamente. Al llegar junto a él, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y apoyó las enormes zarpas en su pecho, cubriéndole a lametones el rostro mientras agitaba alegremente la cola con entusiasmo, los ojos relucientes, llenos de amor. Cuando Draco se sentó a la mesa, Harry se sentó junto a él, y Draco fue dándole porciones escogidas de su comida, mientras cenaba, hasta que estuvieron llenos.

El vampiro apartó la bandeja y se lavó las manos, atentamente observado por el lobo y cuando el rubio se sentó en la cama, Harry trepó a ella de un saltó, sentándose junto a él, disfrutando de sus suaves caricias. Le olfateó cuidadosamente, y lamió detrás de sus orejas, y en el cuello, para deleite del vampiro, que se recostó contra el cálido y peludo cuerpo.

-Te quiero Harry

Susurró en su oído el vampiro, abrazándole con fuerza. El lobo gimió suavemente, lamiéndole de nuevo la cara y el vampiro desplegó sus alas, envolviéndoles a ambos en ellas. La pelambre del lobo cosquilleó deliciosamente en sus alas, recordándole la alentadora y positiva respuesta del joven la noche anterior, y al cabo de un rato, a Draco le pareció que Harry jadeaba ligeramente. Le observó con atención, olfateando con cuidado además, y descubrió, que, en efecto, el lobo parecía estar claramente excitado. Era algo…inesperado, nunca había oído hablar de semejante reacción, pero tampoco es que hubiese mucha información sobre parejas como la suya. Y Draco reaccionó igualmente, explorando más la nueva anatomía de su amante. Después de todo, seguía siendo su amado Harry, su Cachorro, no?

Faltaba grasa y algo de músculo para terminar de rellenar aquel cuerpo, al igual que su contrapartida humana, pero el vampiro acarició cada centímetro a su alcance. Harry entrecerró los ojos cuando rascó suavemente detrás de sus orejas, pero su respiración se aceleró cuando sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su pecho, sus flancos y patas traseras. El vampiro no estaba seguro de si el joven aceptaría caricias más íntimas, pero insinuó un camino lento desde su amplio pecho hacia su vientre, y los jadeos se intensificaron. Sus dedos largos y finos juguetearon con la funda de piel de su miembro, ahora ligeramente expuesto, y volaron hacia sus testículos, arrancando un leve gemido a un lobo estremecido. Durante un rato, el joven vampiro le dedicó más caricias, provocando una respuesta aun más intensa y la plena erección del otro, que ahora resoplaba pesadamente, muy incómodo. Desesperado, el lobo acabó por incorporarse y alejarse un poco, para sentarse de nuevo y lamerse el hinchado miembro, irritado y reseco por la exposición. Después de todo, su anatomía no estaba realmente preparada para caricias como aquellas. Los lengüetazos aliviaron algo la molestia, aunque no aplacaron su deseo y toda la situación le hizo sentirse profundamente avergonzado. Especialmente cuando los ojos de su compañero le contemplaban con ojos llenos de deseo, y su aroma era claramente sensual. Una idea surgió en su mente, descabellada, pero que le hizo mirar con ojos curiosos al vampiro, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Se levantó y avanzó de nuevo hacia él, pero esta vez, olfateó con su negro hocico la entrepierna de Draco, bastante ruidosamente, y atreviéndose a tocarle con la húmeda trufa por encima de las ropas al ver la sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos del rubio. Tras masajearle un poco, notando bajo la ropa la erección del vampiro, gruñó levemente y enganchó con los dientes muy delicadamente la ropa, tironeando un poco, expectante y moviendo abiertamente la cola de lado a lado con suavidad. Draco le entendió perfectamente y se apresuró a descubrirse, sin recelo alguno.

La noche anterior Harry había reaccionado con miedo ante la idea de un Draco desnudo, pero ahora, era él el que lo había demandado. Draco le vio sentarse observando atentamente mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones, camisa y finalmente sus bóxers. Harry no había visto mas cuerpos masculinos desnudos, pero el de Draco le pareció perfecto. Su miembro rígido, suave y de buen tamaño, emergía orgulloso y sonrosado, envuelto en un nido de rizos dorados. El frío hocico resopló, arrojando aire cálido y húmedo sobre él, y suavemente lo rozó, deslizándose hasta hundirse en su escroto, olfateando una y otra vez, arrancando un gemido al rubio. El lobo comenzó a lamer, lenta y cuidadosamente tan delicada zona, dejando que sus instintos trabajasen por él, arrancándole gemidos cada vez más intensos a su rubio y vampírico amante. El líquido seminal, salado y trasparente, le hizo redoblar los esfuerzos, y al cabo de pocos minutos, el vampiro sucumbió a las sensaciones, y se corrió ahogando un grito, aferrado a su pelaje, mientras el lobo lamía intensamente su glande.

El lobo limpio cuidadosamente hasta la última gota de semen derramado, relamiéndose golosamente. Estaba complacido, aunque muy acalorado, y el lobo se giró para lamerse de nuevo. Esta vez, su compañero le interrumpió suavemente y le empujó, incitándole a tumbarse con suavidad. Acarició su miembro, intensamente rosado y turgente, con sus manos. Las caricias le hicieron gemir, agitando las patas, y pronto, su propia eyaculación comenzó a brotar. Al estar en su forma lobuna, el proceso era más lento, y su erección congestionada mantuvo ocupado al vampiro durante largo rato.

Ahora relajado, el lobo se limpio a si mismo cuidadosamente y lamió las manos de su pareja, hasta estar satisfecho con ellas también. Con un hondo suspiro, dejó reposar su cabeza en el regazo del joven y colocó una zarpa posesiva sobre sus piernas. Cansados, se relajaron y prepararon para dormir, mientras las alas de Draco les envolvían protectoramente a ambos.

Cuando el rubio vampiro despertó a la mañana siguiente, aun muy temprano, de madrugada, volvió a asombrarse de haber pasado la noche con su amante y de todo lo que habían hecho juntos, pese a la timidez del muchacho. El lobo de color azabache reposaba junto a él, su cabeza sobre su brazo, y su lomo tendido junto a su costado, totalmente dormido. Con un temblor, la figura comenzó a desdibujarse, y lentamente, la figura desnuda de Harry lo reemplazó entre sus fuertes brazos con suavidad.

La piel del muchacho relucía, ahora intacta de señales y cicatrices, y Draco la recorrió sutilmente con las yemas de los dedos, arrancándole un murmullo incoherente al joven dormido. Sonriendo, se abrazó a él estrechamente, y sintió su calor, su suavidad y dándole un breve beso en la nuca, cerró los ojos de nuevo, sorprendido de la suavidad de su transformación, ya que el joven ni se había quejado y continuó durmiendo plácidamente.


	10. Chapter 10

DOLOROSAS CONFESIONES

Cuando ambos despertaron más tarde, Harry se sonrojó intensamente con el recuerdo de las actividades nocturnas aun fresco en su memoria. No se arrepentía de nada, y estaba orgulloso de ser atractivo y complaciente para su compañero y amante y sus emociones se reflejaron en su rostro claramente. Draco también estaba muy contento, más que complacido y más que dispuesto a ser paciente si el joven continuaba comportándose así. De hecho, había esperado un largo proceso de adaptación, pero al parecer, no había tenido en cuenta un factor muy importante. Harry era veela parcialmente, y como tal, sentía la necesidad de seducirle y cortejarle previamente a su unión completa, algo que debía ocurrir poco después de su 17º cumpleaños, si el joven se atenía a los patrones habituales. Y en ese despliegue de seducción, todo su ser estaba de acuerdo, tan solo quizás que como lobo, le resultó más fácil dar rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Harry se removió, nervioso, y recordó el único escollo que quedaba entre ellos... Las palabras de Narcisa pesaban como losas sobre su ánimo y Harry se sintió avergonzado, bajó los ojos, y por un momento, pensó en callarse. Pero su sentido común le dijo que mientras más tiempo pasase, peor sería para él y para Draco. Se armó de valor, y aun desnudo, se sentó lentamente junto al vampiro, que aun estaba recostado junto a él en el pequeño lecho, deslizando sus manos suavemente por su espalda. Su rostro repentinamente serio inquietó a Draco y este se apoyó sobre un codo para verle mejor. Harry se abrazó las rodillas, nervioso y le miró con ojos tristes, alarmando aun mas al vampiro, que se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros con preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo Cachorro?

El moreno empezó a denegar con la cabeza, peros e detuvo y acabó afirmando en silencio, los ojos fijos en sus propios pies. Con angustia el joven vampiro susurró, retirando lentamente el alborotado y negro cabello de su cara con la mano libre:

-¿Te he…molestado? ¿Acaso…

El joven denegó en silencio, apretando aun más las piernas contra el pecho, y suspiró con dolor, un nudo atenazándole la garganta. Sus ojos se humedecieron y murmuró, la voz llena de pesar y dolor:

-Perdóname Draco, por favor, perdóname…

El joven, desconcertado, sintiendo un fugaz ramalazo de celos – inmediatamente acallado - le volvió a acariciar e iba a preguntar de nuevo, cuando el muchacho volvió a hablar con voz ahogada y ausente, mirando tercamente a un punto frente a él, mas allá de la cama.

Estaba acostumbrado a…recibir palizas, no importaba el motivo, y aquello empezó como siempre y no parecía nada fuera de lo normal. Estaba en el establo y me azotó con el látigo hasta que se cansó, más brutalmente que otras veces quizás. Las señales de mi espalda eran de esa última paliza.

Draco apretó los puños, temblando de ira y rabia, conteniendo la furia que hacia alargarse sus uñas en garras más afiladas que cuchillas de acero, mientras la voz proseguía con el mismo tono monótono e indiferente, perforándole el alma, palabra a palabra:

-Me pateó, pero eso tampoco era nuevo y me dejé caer al suelo. Sabía que si luchaba, si me resistía, se ensañaría aun más conmigo y me deje ir. Entonces se inclinó sobre mí, y pensé que iba a pegarme de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Me ató las manos a un poste y …me arrancó el pantalón…

Draco estaba rígido, horrorizado y rabioso al tiempo, luchando consigo mismo para no caer en un ataque de furia vampírica. Harry dejó rodar las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo largo rato, incapaz de retenerlas más y sollozó por un instante, antes de terminar su relato, su llanto sacando a Draco parcialmente de su furia, volcándose en su afecto y dolor por el joven muchacho.

-Se tumbó sobre mí y….

Harry se estremeció violentamente y su cara se llenó de asco y repugnancia. Su voz se hizo un susurro, mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Solo recuerdo su aliento en mi nuca, un dolor desgarrante y agudo…y después nada…Cuando desperté, estaba aun sobre mí, aplastándome e inconsciente. Me dolía todo, y especialmente ahí…me lo quite de encima como pude…

Harry sollozó de nuevo, y su voz se hizo casi inaudible, al menos para un humano normal, llena de dolor y sufrimiento:

-¡Tenía que haber luchado antes! No imaginé nunca que quisiera hacerme eso…

Llorando abiertamente, el moreno suplicó, volviendo a mirarle con ojos derrotados y desolados:

-¡Perdóname, por favor! ¡Perdóname por no haber sabido guardarme para ti!

El vampiro le abrazó, consolándole, arrinconando su furia y su rabia para otro momento, murmurando una y otra vez con tono dulce:

-Shh…Está bien, Harry, está bien…

Le acarició suavemente en la espalda y susurró tratando de calmarle:

-No creo que consiguiera…

Temblando entre sus brazos, el moreno vaciló, sus ojos verdes expresando sus temores.

-No lo sé Draco, pero da igual. Me tocó como nadie debía tocarme, solo tú, y sentí su…

Las arcadas le acometieron y el moreno se inclinó para vomitar violentamente en el suelo junto a la cama. Pálido, sudoroso, se limpió la bilis de la boca con el dorso de la mano y murmuró:

-Me sentí…enfermo y sucio. Durante días, cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido, vomitaba…

Draco le acarició de nuevo y le hizo mirarle a los ojos, sonriendo con dulzura. Su voz surgió suave y llena de cariño, aterciopelada y envolvente.

-No creo que lograra nada, Cachorro, por lo que cuentas, sufriste un estallido de magia. Y aunque así fuera, no me importa. No es culpa tuya Harry, y que me lo hayas contado te hace más hermoso y digno a mis ojos, te lo juro.

Draco le besó en la frente, y susurró vehementemente, con tono cargado de afecto:

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a culparte o a preocuparte por ello, Cachorro, está claro?

Limpiando sus lágrimas y recuperando sus ropas, el vampiro le hizo vestirse, tras besarle en los labios suavemente, y ambos se encaminaron a buscar el desayuno. Bajaron de la torre y como aun era temprano, Draco le condujo hacia unas habitaciones desconocidas, pero cercanas a las suyas. Por el olor de la antesala, una especie de saloncito, Harry dedujo que eran las de sus padres, aunque el olor de Hades era muy intenso también, cosa que le sorprendió.

Draco tocó a una de las puertas y una voz de tenor le invitó a pasar. Harry le siguió y se encontró en un enorme dormitorio, presidido por un lecho de dimensiones descomunales, y donde unas figuras se agitaban bajo las sabanas doradas, cubiertas de pieles blancas.

Incorporándose, su madre le recibió con una sonrisa, aunque enarcó una ceja al ver a Harry detrás de él, sonrojado y azorado. Junto a la rubia vampiresa, cubierta tan solo por la sabana apretada contra su pecho, descansaba Hades y a su otro lado, Lucius su esposo, deslizando su mano en su cintura, ambos desnudos – al menos, lo que era visible de ellos – y todos con aire satisfecho, aunque sorprendidos de verle a tan temprana hora.

-Buenos días a todos.

Draco se sentó en los pies de la enorme cama, ignorando el rubor de su pareja y el moreno murmuró casi inaudiblemente su propio saludo.

-Buenos días a vosotros también, jovencitos.

Contestó Narcisa. Hades observó los ojos de Draco, y vio en ellos, furia, rabia y deseo. Olfateó curioso, y percibió un rastro de semen que le sorprendió. Sus ojos negros evaluaron al moreno, tratando de disentir lo ocurrido, y se giró hacia Lucius y Narcisa con una media sonrisa:

-Creo que tienes razón Cissy, estos dos han progresado inesperadamente rápido…

El rubor de Harry se acentúo, confirmando sus suposiciones, y Narcisa sonrió abiertamente.

-Me alegro mucho, Draco, pero te dije…

El rubio la interrumpió y musitó:

-Si madre lo sé. Aun estoy siendo…paciente, pero la espera resulta más…

Draco vaciló en busca de palabras y Lucius intervino, sorprendiéndoles a todos, alzando una ceja con aire crítico.

-¿placentera, estimulante, interesante?

Tirando del moreno para atraerle a su lado y haciéndole sentarse apretado junto a él, el vampiro le besó en los labios con suavidad y murmuró con ojos brillantes como espejos:

-Todo eso y mucho más, te lo aseguro…

Se giró hacia sus padres y su Sire, revolviendo el cabello rizado con afecto y preguntó:

-¿Podemos desayunar con vosotros? Quiero que Harry os conozca mejor, y pensé que era buena idea…

Su padre sonrió y cogiendo su varita, conjuró batas sobre los tres, y los adultos se retiraron al baño. Cuando estuvieron solos, Harry preguntó en un murmullo.

-¿Tus padres y Hades…son amantes?

El rubio asintió, y le besó la nariz, apretándole entre sus brazos.

-Es algo muy poco habitual, pero ocurre en ocasiones que un vampiro no tiene un solo compañero. A veces resulta que sus parejas son gemelos o mellizos, pero este caso es diferente. Mis padres estaban casados antes de ser convertidos, y siguieron siendo pareja, eso sí es bastante normal. Lo raro hubiese sido lo contrario. Pero al pasar el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que algo fallaba… no es que no se amasen el uno al otro, pero añoraban algo más. Y ese algo era Hades. Hades es el más viejo de todos nosotros, y creyó que ya nunca encontraría a su compañero, después de tantos siglos buscando y esperando en vano. A veces sucede que los caminos de ambos nunca se cruzan, o que el otro muere sin haber alcanzado la edad adulta. Sin embargo, empezó a sentirse atraído por mis padres, por ambos, y eso le confundió aun más. Tardaron casi veinte años en aclarar las cosas…Pero ahora son muy felices los tres.

Harry meditó un poco, y susurró preocupado, frunciendo el ceño:

-¿Tu también querrás otro compañero mas, Draco?

Con una risa suave, y cogiéndole las mejillas en las manos, el vampiro denegó y le besó suavemente en los labios, murmurando:

-No Harry, no anhelo nada más en este mundo…

Completamente feliz, el moreno devolvió el beso aunque se separó de él rápidamente al oír un severo carraspeo. Lucius les miraba desde la puerta del baño, con una ceja alzada, y detrás de él se asomaban las cabezas de sus dos amantes. Con un tono ciertamente educado, aunque ligeramente irónico, el vampiro murmuró:

-Podemos darnos un baño o algo antes del desayuno…

Narcisa se rió entre dientes y Hades murmuró algo al oído del hombre, cuyos ojos se dilataron ligeramente, y se giró para dar un suave beso a los labios del impresionante líder del clan. Después de eso, desayunaron tranquilamente en las habitaciones, y Draco decidió que acompañaría a Harry durante el resto del día. Su excusa era controlar sus reacciones, ya que no tomaba matalobos, aunque la razón real era la innegable necesidad del joven vampiro de mantenerse cerca de él por algún tiempo.


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, sigo por aquí… no tengo mucho tiempo así que no se si tendré ocasión de actualizar el otro fic. He contestado algún rw en Azkaban , con una pregunta. Se como quiero que continúe la historia y Narcisa Malfoy Black va a estar en ella. Y al lado de su hijo y de Harry.. La duda es ¿Lucius la acompañará? ¿Queréis a un Malfoy redimido? ¿O en el otro bando?

Respecto a este fic…bueno…la relación de los chicos parece un péndulo y aun le queda un poco para llegar a su punto de equilibrio…

MALENTENDIDOS

Era sábado, y no tenían clases formales, aunque algunos grupos de muchachos mayores estaban usando las aulas para trabajar con permiso de sus profesores. Pero la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo, estaban fuera, en el jardín, disfrutando del sol otoñal, Se mezclaron con los grupos de muggles y vampiros que deambulaban por los senderos pese al frío reinante. Los jóvenes recién llegados se apiñaban entre ellos, en varios grupos, algunos charlando con algunos vampiros, algunos de los cuales parecían realmente interesados.

Se sentaron en un banco bajo el tibio sol, y algunos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos, con aire curioso. Draco sonrió y con la excusa de ir a buscar unas capas – tan solo se alejó fuera de la vista del grupo y llamó a un elfo- se alejó de Harry para que este pudiera hablar con ellos. Romel y Heder fueron los primeros en preguntar:

-¿Cómo es?

Preguntó la castaña con aire curioso y el pelirrojo añadió intrigado y con aire un tanto disgustado:

-¿Realmente te gusta…él?

Mirando alejarse a Draco con ojos soñadores, el moreno suspiró y se giró hacia sus nuevos amigos y susurro:

-Si, Romel. No es nada raro, de veras. Es... realmente bueno conmigo. Cariñoso, considerado e intenta ser paciente…

Sus ojos verdes relucieron y enrojeció levemente, bajando los ojos al suelo.

-Todavía no sé que pude haber visto en mí…

Murmuró desazonado e inquieto. Una chica pelirroja y pecosa, de buena figura exclamó con ojos incrédulos:

-¡¿Bromeas? Si llevaras una ropa más elegante, resultarías incluso mas atractivo que bastantes de ellos, Harold!

Muchas voces airearon la misma opinión, aunque inseguro de sí mismo, el joven apenas les dio crédito. Sin embargo, cuando Draco regresó, poco después, trayéndole una de sus capas para él, el moreno no pudo de dejar de ver la expresión de admiración que su compañero lucía, matizada por una gotita de celos, quizás. Harry se despidió de los jóvenes, y paseó con Draco, cogidos de la mano, y tras un rato, notó que algunos vampiros le miraban con ojos brillantes, y su curiosidad le llevó a observar más atentamente, notando que algunos le dedicaban una sonrisa intencionada. Se turbó al notar en algunos un atisbo de deseo, aunque era más difícil discernir entre la multitud de olores procedentes de los excitados jóvenes que pululaban en el jardín, pero se aproximó aun más a Draco, buscando inconscientemente su protección. A él no le interesaban los otros vampiros, pero su gesto hizo que algunas miradas se volvieran francamente audaces, llegando a incomodarle realmente. Apretó la mano de Draco y susurró:

-¿Por qué me observan algunos vampiros?

Draco le apretó la mano sonriendo y le hizo un gesto, invitándole a sentarse en un banco, muy cerca de un pequeño grupo de vampiros que hablaban animadamente con una jovencita, visiblemente halagada ante las atenciones.

-Veras Harry…es un poco complicado, pero cuando una potencial pareja está disponible, otros vampiros interesados intentaran seducirla, demostrando que son mejores candidatos que los otros.

Harry puso cara de confusión y Draco prosiguió, apretándole suavemente la mano entre las suyas.

-Nada puede hacer cambiar de opinión a una verdadera pareja, por supuesto, dos almas gemelas como nosotros, pero si hablamos de parejas temporales…la cosa cambia.

El vampiro miró hacia la jovencita que sonreía ante las atenciones de tres vampiros, y murmuró, mientras Harry seguía su mirada:

-Si un humano elige a un vampiro, decidiendo que será su amante por algún tiempo, ¿Por qué no habría de elegir a otro? No está realmente vinculado a ninguno de ellos, así que los candidatos compiten entre ellos, cortejando a los candidatos.

El vampiro se giró y le besó en los labios, y murmuró orgulloso, dedicando una última mirada al grupito, antes de volver a besarle:

-Tú estás fuera de su alcance, pero algunos no pueden evitar exhibirse para ti. Eres realmente hermoso y me envidian por ello, Harry. Además, como eres una criatura mágica, aun eres más atractivo para cualquiera de nosotros. Tu sangre es mucho mejor que la de los magos y por supuesto que la de los muggles, más poderosa, dulce y sabrosa, mejor para ayudarnos a regenerarnos si sufrimos una herida.

Le miró con ojos brillantes y susurró besándole la nariz:

-Eres un sueño hecho realidad Cachorro mío.

Harry se mantuvo muy callado durante un rato, y su expresión se volvió poco a poco taciturna.

"¿Eso es lo que Draco ve en mí? ¿Una sangre poderosa para mantenerle alimentado?"

Se le revolvió el estómago, y el corazón se le encogió, sintiéndose poco más que un filete en un plato en la mesa del vampiro. Su malestar llegó a ser tan evidente, que le vampiro se percató de la tensión y la angustia que emanaban del muchacho. Aunque lo intentó, el joven no se involucró de nuevo en la conversación, y tan solo respondía con forzados monosílabos, evitando sus ojos.

Inquieto, sin saber qué hacer, Draco le llevó a los establos y le enseñó su caballo. Harry acarició ausentemente al animal, deslizándose al otro costado, interponiendo más de 800 kg de hueso y carne entre ambos, apartándose del vampiro, con evidente dolor. Incapaz de soportar la tensión por más tiempo, desacostumbrado a estas interacciones, el joven vampiro estalló, aparentemente calmado aunque reprimiendo su ansiedad:

-Harry ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada…

Murmuró casi inaudiblemente el moreno, mirando hacia otro lado obstinadamente.

Draco le miró con fijeza y exclamó, perdiendo un tanto la calma:

-Oh vamos Harry! De repente, me rehúyes, no me contestas y estas…tenso y cabizbajo. Soy un vampiro, no un estúpido, sabes?

Tras un suspiro desesperado, y con voz más dulce, intentando retener su mano de nuevo entre las suyas, tras haber rodeado al semental, el joven murmuró, intentando hacerle abrirse de nuevo a él:

-Dime que te ocurre Cachorro…

Harry se enojó súbitamente, saliendo de su apatía, las lágrimas a punto de correr por sus mejillas y se apartó con brusquedad, exclamando:

-¡No me llames así! ¡No finjas más!

Draco le siguió hasta el extremo de la cuadra, sorprendido por su exabrupto, y continuó hablando su espalda, sin intentar tocarle de nuevo, dolido y angustiado, percibiendo que su amado estaba realmente muy alterado:

-Por favor Harry…por favor…dime que está mal…

"Por eso no te importó lo que me pasó, no te importó que él…"El moreno comenzó a llorar en silencio, lágrimas amargas y densas que rompieron su corazón cuando murmuró, mirando tercamente al suelo:

-Tú no me amas…solo soy…comida y una puta para ti…

Un sollozo le ahogo y sus hombros temblaron. Harry se alejó aun más y apoyó la frente en la pared de madera, tratando de no llorar más, de no humillarse a sí mismo de esa manera delante de Draco. "¡Duele! ¡Duele tanto saber que **tú** no sientes lo mismo que yo siento!" El joven mestizo respiró lentamente, tratando de calmar su llanto por unos momentos y cuando creyó que su voz no le traicionaría, murmuró, aunque su voz sonó tensa y dolorida cuando añadió:

-Pero no te preocupes, ya sé lo que esperar…y tendrás lo que quieres de mí.

El moreno se calló abruptamente, y Draco olió de nuevo sus lágrimas y su dolor. Quería abrazarlo y convencerlo de que su amor era verdadero, de que era real, pese a sus dudas, pero no estaba seguro de que el muchacho aceptase su contacto en esos momentos, y él se sentía demasiado ansioso, tanto como para dejarse llevar por sus propios instintos… Podía ver que su Cachorro estaba herido, porque sus sentimientos hacia él eran muy intensos, aunque al parecer, Harry no era capaz de ver realmente los suyos. "¡No, eso no! Le perdería para siempre si me dejo llevar…" Se contuvo, poniendo bajo férreas riendas la tentación, y musitó con voz lo más calmada que pudo lograr, aunque en ella traslucía su propio dolor, mezclado sutilmente con su cariño:

-Voy a dejarte solo por ahora, porque sinceramente, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento Harry. Tan solo te pido, te suplico una cosa: que regreses a mí cundo estés listo.

El rubio vampiro se acercó un poco, vacilante, y ante su inmovilidad, se acercó un poco más, y suspirando con frustración casi en su oído, hasta que su aliento erizó ligeramente la piel de la nuca del moreno, murmuró:

-Mi mayor deseo es que **tú** seas feliz, Harry.

El vampiro se marchó en silencio, dejando a un confundido muchacho en el establo, antes perder el control y dejarse llevar por el instinto. Cuando el joven escuchó perderse sus pasos, se dejó caer el fragante heno, sollozando una vez más. Quería creerle, de veras que quería, pero se sentía tan poca cosa!

Harry no reapareció durante el resto del día, y pese a la inquietud del joven vampiro y las miradas preocupadas de sus padres y su Sire, Draco se abstuvo de buscarle. Tras el almuerzo, el joven se sentó en su despacho a escribir una larga carta al duende encargado de su cuenta en Gringotts. En ella se interesaba por el estado financiero y las cuentas de la familia de Harry. Quería saber cómo, cuándo y en que, habían gastado y gastaban cada galeón, cada knut. Además, le encargó estar pendiente de la familia, y en el caso de que tuviesen un crédito, él personalmente compraba la deuda. Si solicitaban un préstamo, Draco les avalaba anónimamente, sin límite. Los vampiros son pacientes, muy vengativos pero pacientes, y pueden esperar toda una vida para tomar revancha.

-Van a pagar con sangre lo que te han hecho, Harry. ¡Lo juro!

Murmuró entre dientes el vampiro, atando la carta a la pata de su halcón favorito, una hembra, la más veloz de sus mensajeros y llevándola en el puño hasta la ventana, acariciando el dorso negruzco del ave, y esta emitió un característico grito, lanzándose al vacío y perdiéndose con rapidez en el cielo.


	12. Chapter 12

EL LOBO ACLARA LAS COSAS

Más tarde, al ver que el joven no reaparecía, el rubio vampiro advirtió a Lupín, al acercarse la cena, por si el joven optaba por transformarse fuera de la habitación donde pasaran la noche anterior. Draco se encerró en su dormitorio, melancólico y triste, contemplando salir la luna llena desde su ventana. Un lamento agónico surgió del bosque cercano, un aullido triste y prolongado que rasgó el silencio como un cuchillo. Draco supo sin lugar a dudas que era su cachorro, y se aferró al alfeizar de la ventana, sollozando con desesperación. Un coro de aullidos, procedentes de la manada residente, respondió al intruso en su territorio, y Draco se tensó, percibiendo la amenaza en algunas de las voces. Había seis lobos adultos en el grupo, todos expertos luchadores. Suspiró, preocupado y nervioso. Harry iba a pasar una mala noche enfrentándose solo a la manada.

Los distantes gruñidos y ocasionales gañidos de dolor le llenaron de aprensión. La lucha duraba ya demasiado rato, más de la cuenta. A juzgar por lo que Lupín le había dicho, el joven no se sometería dócilmente, y establecer su lugar en la jerarquía de la manada iba a costarle unos buenos mordiscos. Se dejó caer bajo la ventana, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos, atormentado, incapaz de cerrarla para dejar de oír, notando sus colmillos alargarse cuando los quejidos de Harry se dejaban oír entre los otros sonidos nocturnos.

Harry estaba enfrentado a uno de los lobos, y se negaba a aceptar ser el cachorro sumiso que los demás decían que debía ser, y gruñó roncamente de nuevo, pese al mordisco recibido. Su sangre hervía, y se aprestó para defenderse del lobo castaño, un macho de tamaño grande y más pesado que él. El macho le embistió, y tras una nueva escaramuza, logró derribarle. Pero Harry no se doblegaba, mordiendo cualquier parte a su alcance, y ganándose nuevos y furiosos mordiscos cuando no aceptó el dominio del otro lobo.

Solo cuando Lupín intervino, saltando y apartando al otro, gruñendo sobre su garganta, cesaron los gruñidos de Harry, que dobló las patas en sumisión, mientras los otros lobos se apartaban y le dejaban en paz. Rodando hasta tumbarse sobre el vientre de nuevo, el lobato se alzó y gruño ligeramente a los otros cinco adultos, enseñando ligeramente los blancos dientes, aunque cuando se giró hacia Lupín, el gran lobo gris, guardó silencio, plegó las orejas y bajó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

El lobo Alfa suspiró y se sentó, enroscando el rabo sobre sus patazas. Miró con sus ojos dorados al lobato, casi, casi un adulto, que se había tumbado cerca de él. En su forma lobuna, gemidos ladridos y aullidos se volvían inteligibles, un verdadero lenguaje entre ellos, así que cuando el, líder gruñó suavemente, Harry le entendió con claridad:

_-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

_-No lo sé, yo no pedí esto Lupín. Lo siento, pero no me someteré a nadie más._

Harry estaba visiblemente molesto, irritable, y se lamió los hocicos, y alguno de los rasguños recibidos, mientras lo otros protestaban airadamente en una confusión de voces y quejas. Hasta que un rugido se impuso, acallándoles.

_-¡SILENCIO!_

Todos se callaron y los ojos verdes, manchados de dorado de Harry chispearon satisfechos. Iba a salirse con la suya, o al menos eso creía. Irguiéndose de nuevo, tenso, el rabo enhiesto, Lupín miró pausadamente a todos y cada uno de ellos, paseando lentamente, estirado e imponente, lleno de autoridad y todos bajaron la mirada. Con un seco gruñido, rígido y severo, el lobo gris se detuvo junto al nuevo miembro de la manada.

_-Harry será adulto dentro de poco. Entonces será el momento de que le desafiéis. Mientras tanto me obedecerá a mí, y no buscará jaleo. ¿Está claro?_

El joven inclinó la cabeza ante su mirada, aunque solo por un instante, pero el Alfa se dio por satisfecho con su gesto.

_-Corre conmigo esta noche, Harry!_

Los otros gruñeron con enojo, eso era un privilegio, pero con un seco ladrido, Lupín exclamó:

_-¡Marchaos!_

_.  
_

Volviendo grupas, la manada se marchó, y Harry siguió al trote rápido al adulto por largo rato, explorando el bosque, justo detrás de él. Llegaron a un claro, en el cual se divisaba un trozo del cauce de un riachuelo. Después de reconocerlo concienzudamente, marcándolo con su orina, Lupín se acomodó en una roca plana y Harry se sentó cerca de él. Durante largo rato ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el lobo adulto preguntó en un suave gañido:

_-¿Qué te preocupa Harry? Pareces…triste…_

El joven se removió inquieto. La lucha había apartado momentáneamente de su mente sus penas, y giró hacia otro lado, evitando cruzar una mirada con la de macho dominante, dejando vagar sus ojos verdes llenos de chispas doradas por el cauce del regato. El lobato aulló con dolor, y dejó de contenerse, su lamento surcando el cielo sereno y tranquilo de la noche. Cuando sus quejas cesaron, un hocico tibio se hundió en su cuello, y trató de confortarle.

_-¡No lo soporto Lupín! Me siento…_

Gimió suavemente como un cachorro herido y sus ojos se volvieron más dorados y oscuros mientras se cerraban con gesto dolido. 

_-Me siento como un objeto…_

Con un ladrido desesperado, el lobo negro exclamó, saltando sobre sus patas como un resorte:

_-¡Solo quiere mi sangre y meterse en mi cama!_

.

Sin escuchar las llamadas de Lupín, Harry corrió hacia el revuelto cauce y hundió las patas en la gélida corriente. De un salto, se lanzó al centro de la misma. El frio le caló hasta los huesos, pero nadó tercamente contra corriente, ignorando los furiosos ladridos del Alfa, hasta que se sintió tan entumecido, que las patas ya no le dolían de frío, es que no las sentía, y su corazón parecía ir a estallar en su pecho, agotado de luchar, y casi en shock por el principio de hipotermia.

Aferrándose con las uñas a las rocas, salió casi arrastrándose a la orilla y calló sobre su panza, resollando y temblando violentamente de frío. Harry gimió lastimero y cerró los ojos…se hubiera dejado ir, abandonándose al entumecimiento que también le llenaba el corazón. El gran lobo gris llegó a su lado, después de correr como loco tras él, siguiendo entre la maleza y las rocas su viaje por el agua y ladró furioso.

_-¡Niño estúpido! Podrías morir de hipotermia, y __**él**__, moriría contigo! _

Eso atrajo la atención del embotado cerebro de Harry y abrió levemente los ojos con una sombra de preocupación velándolos. Lupín le empujó impaciente con el hocico, y Harry se puso en pie sobre cuatro patas doloridas y temblorosas, asustado por lo que él otro había dicho. Apoyado en el firme costado del otro trotó cuán rápido pudo, cabizbajo y deprimido, escuchando el continuo rezongo de protesta del otro.

.

Entraron al castillo por un túnel, y llegaron a las cálidas cocinas, donde Harry se dejó caer frente al fuego. Los elfos trajeron mantas, y un gran bol de caldo de carne caliente. Agradecido, Harry comenzó a beber, y pronto se encontraba mucho mejor, aunque aun tiritaba de pies a cabeza. Lupín le observaba con ojos preocupados y gañó con suavidad:

-_No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea absurda de que Draco no te ama, pero déjame explicarte un par de cosas._

El lobo se sentó frente al cachorro, casi adulto, y dejó ir su voz en un suave gruñido lleno de afecto:

-_Cuando por fin te encontró, Draco cambió radicalmente. Antes, cambiaba de amante como otros de camisa, y nunca pasaba mas que unas pocas noches con una pareja humana. Tan solo algunos vampiros parecían darle algo de estabilidad, aunque tampoco era nada fijo, solo una manera de sobrellevar su soledad a su manera. _

Relajándose más, lograda la atención del lobato, los ojos verdes y dorados fijos en él, Lupín se tumbó lentamente, acomodándose mejor antes de proseguir.

_- Desde que te encontró, fue incapaz de tener sexo con nadie…_

Lupín se percató de que sus palabras habían captado totalmente la atención del joven y prosiguió con un suave gruñido:

_-Decía que no podía acostarse con nadie… porque estaría engañándote a ti, Harry._

Los ojos verdes relucieron y el lobo se estremeció aún helado, atento a cada palabra del Alfa, que gruñó satisfecho. Harry ya no estaba pendiente de sí mismo, olvidadas las extrañas ideas de antes, sino de Draco, de cualquier cosa relacionada con el vampiro de cabello platino.

_-En cuanto a la sangre, hasta que no estuvo tan débil que apenas podía levantarse de la cama, se negó a beber. Entre Hades y sus padres lograron convencerle de que de nada le servía dejarse morir, que tú sufrirías también por ello. Así que comenzó a alimentarse de nuevo, pero decidió que solo lo haría tomando sangre en una copa, o bebiendo de sus padres, porque hay una matiz de sensualidad en ello y no soportaba la idea._

.

Harry observó al adulto durante un rato, sin oler nada más que sinceridad y preocupación en el otro. Se removió bajo las mantas, gimió muy suavemente, casi lastimero.

_-Entonces…¿Es cierto que me ama?_

El gran lobo gris le miró a los verdes ojos y ladró suavemente, muy muy bajito:

_-¿Acaso no te lo ha dicho él mismo?_

Harry vaciló, entrecerrando los ojos un instante, pero acabó asintiendo levemente, removiéndose de nuevo bajo las mantas, ahora muy nervioso.

-_No dudes de él, Harry. Entiendo que es difícil aceptar tantas cosas nuevas de golpe, pero no dudes jamás de sus sentimientos hacia ti!_

El lobo negro se sacudió, despojándose parcialmente de las mantas y gimoteó, aterrado y frenético:

-¡_Estará furioso conmigo, Lupín!_

El lobo gris se levantó y se estiró lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa canina, la lengua colgando ente las fauces:

_-No creo. Asustado y preocupado, si, pero no se enfadará contigo por esto. Sobre todo si le demuestras que no vas a dejarle. Tu rechazo le partiría el corazón…_

Empujándole con el hocico, el lobo gris susurró vehemente:

_-¡Corre Harry! ¡Corre con él!_

.

El lobo negro se deslizó como una sombra por los desiertos corredores, espiado de cerca por un par de invisibles elfos, y se detuvo frente a una puerta. Rascó insistente con las duras uñas, hasta que tras la puerta se oyeron pasos aproximándose. Hades abrió, cubierto por una bata, y el lobo entró en el dormitorio, ignorando el hecho de que los otros dos vampiros estaban desnudos y apenas cubiertos con las sábanas. Aunque aun estaba húmedo, el lobo se acercó a la cama y miró a Narcisa a los ojos. La vampiresa asintió y el lobo puso las zarpas en la cama para alzarse a lamerle la mejilla. Sus dos parejas se le unieron y Harry les miró a todos, gimiendo suavemente, lloriqueando. Lucius deslizó una mano firme por su cabeza y le rascó detrás de la oreja brevemente. Agitando la cola apenas, el lobo emitió un leve ladrido y Hades murmuró:

-Márchate, Harry.

El vampiro de larga melena negra caminó altivo hasta la puerta y la abrió para el lobo y este se detuvo por un instante junto a él, rozando con su cabezota la rodilla del hombre. Sonriente, el vampiro le acarició la cabeza y ladeó la cabeza hacia el pasillo con un gesto incitante. Y el lobo desapareció silenciosamente en el vacío corredor. Mientras Hades se acomodaba de nuevo en el lecho, ocupando el centro entre ambos rubios, Lucius, que era el que menos conocía al joven, preguntó curioso:

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

Narcisa sonrió y deslizándose sobre el pecho de Hades, besó suavemente al que fuera su esposo mortal y susurró:

-Supongo que necesitaba que le viéramos y le aceptáramos en su otra forma, que lo aprobáramos…

Los ojos azules de los Malfoy se encontraron y una mirada maliciosa fluyó entre ellos. Sin más palabras, ambos buscaron al unísono los labios de Hades, que respondió gustoso a sus amantes, estrechándoles más fuerte contra él.


	13. Chapter 13

RECONCILIACION

El joven lobo recorrió el corredor y aulló lastimera y levemente frente al Opaleye, que le miró con aire de superioridad, pero abrió la puerta para él. Frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Draco, Harry rascó el suelo, y gimió de nuevo, reclamando insistentemente a su vampiro. Draco abrió instantes después, aun vestido y con ojos enrojecidos, y Harry saltó a su pecho, casi derribándolo. Comenzó a saltar alocadamente a su alrededor, ladrando y corriendo de un lado a otro, moviendo la cola, frenético.

El rubio vampiro se sintió tan aliviado de verle aparecer, sano y salvo, y al parecer, tan contento de verle, que se contagió de su exuberante alegría y ambos saltaron durante un rato. Finalmente, Draco se dejó caer en su diván y se percató del barro y la suciedad que manchaba el precioso pelaje del otro, que aguardaba mirándole fijamente, sentado a sus pies y murmuró con una sonrisa:

-Toca baño, Harry.

El lobo se sorprendió, pero siguió alegremente al vampiro, esperando que este le diera como mucho una ducha. "Al menos, terminaré de entrar en calor" pensó Harry, y agitó la cola alegremente. Sin embargo, Draco abrió los grifos de la bañera, que se llenó a ojos vista a una velocidad sorprendente.

-¿A qué esperas Cachorro?

Con un alegre ladrido, Harry saltó al agua, ignorando la escalera, creando un enorme surtidor de agua y espuma, y emergió un poco mas allá, mojado y nadando con vigor hacia el escalón del otro lado, donde el agua le cubría por encima del lomo. Draco se desnudó por completó y entro tras él y se unió al lobo en el reborde, y este le lamió con entusiasmo la cara, dándole la bienvenida. Le lavó cuidadosamente el negro pelaje y Harry le lamió la mejilla con agradecimiento. Bien limpio de nuevo, Draco le envolvió en gruesas y suaves toallas, y finalizó su aseo con un hechizo que dejó su pelambrera seca y sedosa, ordenada y brillante, y su cuerpo libre de cualquier incomodidad.

Harry siguió al vampiro al dormitorio y una vez vestido con un pijama y una bata, el joven compartió con él una cena tardía, la misma que no había sido capaz de consumir horas antes, muerto de preocupación. El lobo estaba hambriento y devoró cuanto le ofreció Draco, lamiéndole los dedos con cuidado, agitando el peludo rabo con suavidad contra las mullidas alfombras.

Satisfecho y calmado, el vampiro de cabello platino se encaminó al lecho, recostándose en el, tras haberse desnudado negligentemente, dejando caer el pijama y la bata de seda con total indiferencia, esbozando una leve sonrisa ladeada, ante el suave movimiento de cola de su actualmente peludo y canino compañero, atento a sus más pequeños movimientos. Le hizo señas al hermoso lobo negro, palmeando las sábanas a su lado y este trepó al lecho de un solo salto, para tumbarse, enroscado en su costado, a la altura de su cadera tras lamerle las manos afectuosamente. Ante su gesto, ensanchando su propia sonrisa, el rubio susurró, los ojos brillantes como espejos de plata pulida:

-Te quiero, Cachorro mío.

El lobo se removió y gateó hasta su pecho, apoyando una zarpa posesiva sobre los fuertes pectorales cubiertos de piel blanca como la leche, y le lamió la barbilla lentamente y después las mejillas. Las alas de Draco se desplegaron bajo su cuerpo, y el suave jadeo del lobo se hizo más perceptible. Con un suave roce de las plumas, apenas envolviéndoles en ellas, el vampiro exaltó el deseo de su compañero y su miembro se hizo patente entre sus cuerpos desnudos. Draco acarició al lobo detrás de las orejas y en el cuello con lentitud, mirándole a los verdes ojos manchados de oro y susurró:

-¿No más dudas Cachorro?

El lobo gimió y se agitó sobre él, lamiéndole la comisura de los labios mientras su rabo batía sus piernas en una loca danza. Los ojos de Harry estaban tranquilos, y eran dulces, llenos de afecto y amor por su compañero, y en ellos se mezclaban a la perfección la esmeralda y el oro del lobo. Harry deseaba complacer a Draco como la noche anterior, pero no estaba seguro de que el vampiro quisiera sus atenciones de nuevo. Sin embargo, el vampiro tomó la iniciativa, y le envolvió aun mas en sus alas durante un rato, abrazándole y acariciándole cuanto quiso. El olor de las alas del vampiro aun excitó mas al joven y este gimoteaba suavemente tumbado sobre el pecho masculino, lamiendo una y otra vez la garganta del otro, los ojos semicerrados.

Tras un rato de esta tortura, Draco replegó lentamente sus magnificas alas y las hizo desaparecer, sujetándole de las peludas mejillas, mirándole intensamente. Le acarició, hundiendo los dedos en la pelambre de terciopelo, y con deliberación, besó el negro y tembloroso hocico, manteniendo sus labios en este por unos segundos, antes de soltarle. Su figura se desdibujó, tembló y se retorció, y de repente, ante el lobo negro se alzaba un hermoso Siberian Husky, casi completamente blanco, de ojos azul hielo con destellos plateados. Las puntas y bordes de las orejas eran negros, así como el extremo del rabo, la sensitiva trufa, los largos y tiesos bigotes, y dos leves manchas sobre los ojos, de donde surgían la cerdas de las cejas, haciendo de su rostro uno ciertamente muy expresivo.

Draco tenía muy claro que él era el dominante en su relación, aunque a veces Hades había insinuado algo acerca de ser más flexible y amoldable, el joven nunca había prestado atención a semejantes consejos. Así que cuando encontró la verde mirada, llena de sorpresa y gozo de Harry, se sorprendió al descubrir que le era imposible resistir su presión más que unos pocos segundos. Muy confuso, apartó los ojos y retrocedió un paso, reculando, bajándola cola levemente en un gesto instintivo por completo. Harry se había tensado como un resorte, y se mantenía erguido, las orejas y bigotes rígidos en su dirección, la cola totalmente en alto sobre su lomo, como una bandera desafiante, la viva estampa del lobo Alfa que llegaría a ser.

Cuando Draco decidió hacerse animago, poco después de conocerle, para poder acompañarle siempre, eligió la forma de un perro, ya que no quería ofender a su compañero al pretender ser un lobo sin serlo de verdad. Pero esta reacción…instintiva, no se la esperaba. Retrocedió otro paso, esquivando la presión de los ojos del otro, y Harry avanzó, agitando levemente la punta de la cola sobre su lomo. El olor de Draco era delicioso, y en esta forma aun hablaba mas claramente para él, y el lobo negro olió el deseo y la confusión en su aroma. Gimió suavemente y el perro entendió su llamado:

_-Draco…_

El perro saltó de la cama, en franca huida, y se detuvo a unos pasos mirándole por un instante. Harry le olfateo en la distancia, saltó limpiamente al suelo sin perderle de vista, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos, y se aproximó aun más, y cuando se acercó a sus cuartos traseros, olisqueando, Draco se sentó sobre su cola, tensándose. La boca repleta de dientes del lobo negro se abrió, dejando ver asomar su lengua entre las dos filas de dientes. Su postura cambio un tanto y se hizo más relajada, aunque Draco era evidentemente un macho – eso era indudable e indiscutible - para él, su olor recordaba el perfume embriagador de una hembra en celo y sus instintos actuaban en consecuencia. Gimoteo suavemente de nuevo:

_-Mmh…hueles tan bien_

El suave gemido casi inaudible le erizó los bigotes e hizo estremecerse a Draco.

-_Déjame olerte mejor Draco…_

El hocico negro se acercó a su grupa y el perro de trineo se removió. Pero cuando el lobo insistió con un suave roce, el instinto le dijo que hacer: se tumbó sumiso sobre un costado, su pecho en el suelo, una pata trasera alzada levemente, dejando acceder al lobo y dejando claro al mismo tiempo que no estaba listo para nada más. Harry gruño su complacencia acercándose a él con un rezongo grave y profundo:

_-Eres tan suave…y tienes una cola tan bonita…_

Hundió su hocico bajo esta y olfateó con cuidado, dejando que el aroma de su pareja le llenase por completo. Con lentitud, el lobo comenzó a lamerle los testículos, desconcertando a Draco, aunque excitándole también, y pronto Harry trasladó sus atenciones a otro lugar cercano, tumbándose junto al otro, la cabeza hundida bajo la pata del otro, dándole un completo repaso a su zona genital, mientras Draco se dejaba caer por completo sobre el suelo, jadeando ligeramente, la lengua colgando entre sus mandíbulas entreabiertas. Con un gemidito lastimero, Draco se quejó:

_-Oh Merlín! Eres…eres malvado Cachorro!_

Un lamentón particularmente intenso le hizo gemir más audiblemente y Harry gruñó con deleite:

_-Y tu eres delicioso, no sabes cuanto Dragón!_

Arrastrándose más cerca, Harry continuó sus administraciones, extendiéndolas incluso a la deliciosa entrada del otro, que se contrajo suave y rítmicamente bajo su lengua caliente y húmeda, palpitando bajo el duro musculo que la agredía. Lenta y suavemente, se volvió centrar en el miembro de su pareja y el lobo continuó su labor completamente centrado, hasta arrancarle gemidos y jadeos incoherentes, llenos de placer. Le lamió como hiciera la noche anterior con su cuerpo humano, hasta lograr que Draco se corriera bajo sus atenciones, recogiendo los chorros de semen hasta que Draco se relajó lentamente, su erección agotada tras el tortuoso orgasmo. Entonces Harry retornó a su pulsante entrada, y se deleitó de nuevo en ella, su propio deseo volviéndole loco. Gimió y hociqueó a Draco, gimiendo desesperadamente su necesidad de él:

_-Por favor, levántate…vamos…_

El perro le miró con sus ojos azul hielo y plata, aun turbios de placer, pero también algo asustados, y se tumbó de nuevo. Harry insistió en empujarle, hociqueándole, y Draco se cubrió con la cola, tumbado ahora sobre el vientre, un sordo gruñido brotando de su garganta, mitad suplica, mitad falsa amenaza.

_-¡No, he dicho que no!¡Por favor! _

Harry le lamió las mejillas y gimió con insistencia, abanicando el aire con la cola.

_-Lo sé, Dragón, ya lo sé… pero necesito sentirte…por favor…por favor…_

Con reticencia, Draco se sentó, y le miró de nuevo, receloso y asustado, aunque trataba de disimularlo, y Harry se agitó en torno a él, olfateándole con intensidad. Deslizó una zarpa en su lomo, y Draco gruño enseñando los dientes secamente:

_-¡NO!_

Tratando de aplacarle, Harry le lamió las orejas, las mejillas, hasta calmarle, y gimoteo con suavidad, su cuello enlazado al suyo, su hocico reposando al inicio de su lomo.

_-Ya lo sé Dragón, ¿No confías en mí?_

El perro blanco suspiró y se relajó un poco, y Harry lamió su hocico de nuevo, gimiendo doliente una vez más:

_-Déjame sentirte bajo mi, Dragón, solo eso…por favor…por favor…_

Draco le devolvió el lametón, y se calmó viendo los ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, ardientes de deseo, pero también llenos de amor. Harry había sido muy comprensivo y complaciente con sus necesidades, más de lo que nadie hubiese esperado así que agitó levemente el rabo, dando mudamente su aceptación.

Harry deslizó su hocico sobre su cuello, y presionó su pecho contra su flanco, temblando ligeramente. Permaneció en esa postura durante un rato, jadeando suavemente, y muy lentamente, intentó apoyar una pata en el blanco lomo, ansioso y nervioso. Draco se mantuvo en su lugar, pero gruño levemente. Un sordo sonido en el fondo de su garganta.

El lobo negro gimió de nuevo y le lamió detrás de la oreja, hasta que el sonido de incomodidad cesó por completo. La otra pata se unió a la primera, y el lobo se acercó cuanto puedo en la extraña postura al flanco del Siberian, que permanecía sentado, la cola cubriendo sus partes intimas como protección adicional. Draco notó el roce del pecho primero y de miembro de Harry en su costado, mientras Harry se posicionaba sobre él, rodando lentamente la posición, hasta montarle desde atrás, empujando su pene contra su lomo. Era una postura extraña, pero Harry no estaba intentando realmente… se frotaba sobre él, y su ritmo aceleró bruscamente, mientras el lobo gemía agudamente. Tras un par de erráticos movimientos, el lobo se dejó caer sobre su patas, temblando, su pulsante erección bamboleándose entre sus patas, chorreando preseminal en chorros erráticos. Jadeaba violentamente y su cabeza estaba abatida, los ojos entrecerrados y las orejas plegadas, mientras su cuerpo se encorvaba en la única forma de alivio que le era posible. Draco se giró, y tras una duda, lamió con timidez el hinchando miembro, arrancándole un gemido casi doloroso.

_-¡Dragón! ¡Mi dragón!_

Alentado, el perro continuó, y las contracciones del cuerpo de Harry se hicieron más violentas, y regó el suelo con su semilla, ávidamente recogida en su origen por Draco. Finalmente calmado y satisfecho, Harry se tumbó tras lamer vehemente y afectuosamente a Draco, que gruñía complacido, enroscándose el uno en el otro sobre la cama para dormir, bostezando y quedándose dormidos en apenas unos minutos.


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias por los rw…aunque son poquitos…Snif snif…

SANGRE FRESCA

En la madrugada, cerca del amanecer, la luna se ocultó por fin y Harry sintió su influjo desaparecer. Sus músculos temblaron, y su forma osciló levemente, mientas su sensible hocico se contraía nervioso. Abrió los ojos levemente, y encontró la figura dormida de su amante a su lado, aun como hermoso y sedoso perro blanco. Harry simplemente, deseó seguir a su lado, y su forma no cambió. Con un suspiro, el lobo negro hundió el hocico en el esponjoso pelaje del otro, y volvió a dormirse enroscado con él.

Draco despertó ya de mañana – la noche había sido ajetreada – envuelto en una cálida manta de piel negra y bostezó levemente, girando la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Harry, aun como lobo, dormitaba a su lado. Y el joven se extrañó. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana indicaba que ya era de día, pero…Harry aun era un lobo! Se alarmó cuando los hechos calaron en su cerebro aun somnoliento, y cambió a su forma humana, sacudiendo al negro lobo que yacía a su lado.

Este abrió los ojos verdes y dorados, y vio su alarma y preocupación, y estirándose, dejó que el cambio le bañara. Su figura humana apareció sobre la cama, junto a Draco y este se sintió aliviado…y orgulloso. Harry no solo era un hombre lobo, de alguna manera, había logrado hacerse también animago, y su transformación no dependía tan solo de la luna o un arranque de ira, el joven tenía el control sobre la forma de su cuerpo, con la excepción de las tres noches de luna llena.

Ambos jóvenes estaban desnudos, pero Harry no parecía estar molesto por ello y sonrió dulcemente. Tal vez para Draco era confuso, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto ser el Alfa y estar mhh…al mando cuando ambos adoptaban sus formas animales, y cederle en control al joven vampiro el resto del tiempo. Si su lado lobuno, el más agresivo de su personalidad estaba conforme con ello…perfecto. Para demostrarle a Draco que nada había cambiado, que seguía siendo el mismo, le besó con timidez, deslizando sus brazos por su cuello.

Draco respondió instantáneamente, envolviéndole en sus brazos, tumbándole sobre la cama, y avasallando sus labios bajo los suyos. Harry entreabrió los labios, y por primera vez, busco con su lengua la del vampiro, retornando la caricia. El vampiro exploró a su gusto la boca del joven, tras haberse conformado con besos ligeros y superficiales, alentado por la respuesta, gimiendo y apresándole con su cuerpo entre las sábanas. Harry respondió vehementemente, y aunque no tenía experiencia, la sangre de las criaturas que corría por sus venas era cuanto necesitaba para complacer a su pareja.

Tras la duda inicial, su lengua lamió con suavidad los labios de Draco, y entro en su boca, arrancándole nuevos gemidos. El rubio vampiro le asaltó y Harry reprimió una sonrisa cuando notó los caninos alongarse en la boca que exploraba. Con deliberación, deslizó la lengua por las afiladas dagas, y aunque Draco evitaba presionarle demasiado para no clavarlos en sus labios, Harry se cortó a propósito, inundando la boca del vampiro con un súbito chorro de sangre.

Draco le aferró con tanta fuerza, que el moreno gimió, notando la tensión repentina de su amante. Jadeante y con los ojos rodeados por un halo rojizo, el vampiro separó los labios de la boca del joven, y rugió, frustrado y rabioso, luchando con sus propios instintos, para no lastimar a su pareja, luchando contra la sed de sangre. Pero Harry quería darle ese placer a su compañero, a Draco, no tenía sentido negarle por más tiempo lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba… lamió sus labios con su lengua herida, dejándolos sangrientos, y le miró con serenidad, los ojos relucientes.

-Hazlo Dragón, vamos, toma mi sangre…

Los ojos del vampiro le perforaron con su intensidad, y este gruñó, mostrando los afilados caninos en una mueca casi agresiva, los ojos aumentando su halo rojizo, hasta cubrir casi toda la córnea. Bufando e inhalando aire por entre los dientes encajados, y descubiertos, el vampiro susurró, luchando por mantener el control:

-No será suficiente con esto, Harry…quiero morderte…

Acariciándole el rostro, el moreno sonrió, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos y giró levemente la cabeza a un lado, exponiendo su yugular para su amante. Con un rugido ronco, el vampiro volvió a besarle, paladeando de nuevo su sangre, y se plegó contra su cuello, excitado. Le besó salvajemente y con pasión, hasta que Harry estuvo totalmente erecto bajo él. Draco besó su cuello una y otra vez, arrancándole jadeos cada vez mas acalorados, gemidos cada vez más desesperados y necesitados. El vampiro deslizó su lengua por su yugular, hasta que la piel del joven se erizó a su contacto. Entonces, con deliberación, y un último y sordo rugido, los colmillos se hundieron perforando la piel, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa al moreno, que se aferró a sus hombros con más fuerza.

Draco bebió lentamente, moviéndose sensualmente sobre el cuerpo ardiente de su amante, las erecciones de ambos atrapadas entre sus cuerpos. Harry respondió y sus jadeos se hicieron más rápidos y entrecortados. El sudor cubrió sus cuerpos, y el líquido seminal se unió al mismo, lubricando sus vientres cada vez más. El moreno gimió y se enarcó contra Draco, desenado poder besarle, pero el vampiro aun se estaba alimentando en su cuello. Con un último grito ahogado, alcanzó el orgasmo, y el vampiro gruñó sordamente en su garganta, arqueándose y corriéndose con él. Con mucha suavidad, el vampiro lamió las heridas del cuello de Harry, y estas se cerraron, sin dejar mas huella que dos diminutos puntos rosados.

Harry estaba sorprendido, pero gratamente satisfecho de que alimentar al joven vampiro resultase tan…placentero, y sonrió, con ojos somnolientos, el rostro muy sonrojado por el sexo. Pero Draco, aunque alimentado, sentía la urgente necesidad de reclamar su posesión sobre su compañero, y comenzó a besarle de nuevo, despegando lentamente sus alas.

Harry no se hizo de rogar, y le acarició, excitándoles a ambos, y pronto el vampiro marcaba el otro lado de su cuello con un trago suave y breve. Con besos ardientes y acariciándole sin cesar son las alas, el vampiro bajó hacia su entrepierna, haciendo enrojecer aun mas al joven cuando engulló su virilidad por completo. La sensación era tan increíble, que Harry alcanzó la plenitud en pocos minutos, y se derramó en la boca de su amante, gritando y gimiendo de nuevo, mientras Draco se masturbaba entre sus piernas.

Su erección apenas comenzaba a disminuir, cuando el vampiro le mordió, arrancándole un grito de dolor y sorpresa, aunque su lengua mitigó la punzante sensación casi de inmediato, dando paso a una nueva oleada de placer, brutal y arrollador, nublando su mente. Y cuando el tercer orgasmo le sacudió, Harry comenzó a marearse, y perdió la consciencia, los colmillos de Draco aun clavados en su virilidad. Draco le liberó, preocupado y se ocupó de cerrar las sangrantes heridas, que dejaron en torno a la base del exhausto miembro del joven cuatro pequeñas marcas rosadas. Trepó hacia arriba y le acarició el rostro, contemplando el rostro de su amante aun desvanecido, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, escuchando el intenso latido de su corazón y la respiración. Le besó en los labios, con dulzura y muy suavemente, acariciándole una y otra vez, envolviéndole en sus alas protectoramente. Con lentitud, Harry parpadeó, sin abrir los ojos, inhalando un poco más profundamente y por fin, abrió muy lentamente los ojos; y sonrió, totalmente arrebolado.

Olfateo y torció el gesto, el aire olía intensamente a sexo, al aroma de Draco en sus dos formas, y a sangre. La mezcla era intensa, y le llenó de satisfacción ser el causante de ella. El vampiro, con rostro inquieto, le ayudó a incorporarse, y susurró algo nervioso, acariciándole en negro y revuelto cabello:

-¿Te encuentras bien Cachorro? ¿Tal vez ha sido…demasiado?

Harry le echo los brazos al cuello y le besó con dulzura, los ojos chispeantes:

-En absoluto Dragón. Pero la próxima vez…recuerda darme un pequeño respiro entre asaltos…

Se sonrojó intensamente, y sus ojos relucieron con picardía la añadir en tono meloso:

-Y me muero de hambre, Draco. Necesito comer…

Con una risa cantarina, el vampiro le alzó entre sus brazos de la cama, eufórico y satisfecho, y le llevó de esa guisa al baño, murmurando con ojos radiantes de alegría:

-Primero lo primero, y después el desayuno, Harry.

Harry asintió, levemente intrigado con la obsesión del joven por mantenerle limpio, pero se duchó sin objeciones con el exultante vampiro, que se dedicó a explorar con las manos su cuerpo, besándole, ávido al parecer de él. Finalmente limpios, cuando Harry logró convencer a Draco de mantener las manos quietas por unos minutos – no es que le importase que el vampiro le manosease, pero así no progresaban mucho en la limpieza – y dos jóvenes muy sonrojados, envueltos en albornoces, se sentaron ante un abundante desayuno.

Harry devoró con ganas un plato de bacón y huevos, tras un generoso bol de fruta variada, ante la sonrisa traviesa de Draco, que tan solo picoteo algo de fruta y té. Ante la expresión curiosa de Harry, que miró alternativamente a la comida y al vampiro, este susurró con voz aterciopelada:

-Estoy demasiado lleno de ti para comer ahora, Harry…

Enarcando una ceja, el moreno se inclinó un poco hacia él y preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, con aire seductor:

-¿Y eso es malo, Dragón?

Cogiéndole la mano, el vampiro besó cada una de sus yemas y murmuró con deseo:

-Dame un rato y te demostraré cuan _**malo**_ es Cachorro.

Sonrojándose, el moreno bajó los ojos un momento, y luego volvió a afrontar los ojos de plata de Draco, ahora relucientes y brillantes, libres del halo rojo de la sed, pero llenos de pasión. En un murmullo levemente cohibido, susurró:

-Eres insaciable Dragón…

-Tu lo has dicho, Harry, tu lo has dicho…

El desayuno perdió su interés para el joven moreno, que tras picotear durante un rato más, atentamente observado por el vampiro, se levantó de la mesa y caminó lentamente hacia la ventana, el húmedo y lago pelo cayéndole descuidadamente por sus hombros. Tras una pausa ante la ventana, giró la cabeza hacia Draco y dejó caer lentamente y con sensualidad el albornoz, revelando su espalda y sus firmes nalgas, haciendo jadear al vampiro, y murmuró con voz increíblemente seductora, llena de matices cálidos:

-Demuéstrame cuanto, Dragón…

Los ojos de plata se dilataron, y el vampiro olfateó el deseo de su pareja, aun cauteloso, vacilante.

-Demuéstramelo, Dragón…

Susurró roncamente Harry, volviéndose lentamente, dejando ver al vampiro su cuerpo desnudo y nuevamente interesado. Draco se levantó, olvidado por completo el desayuno, avanzando hacia él, los ojos fijos en sus ojos, deshaciéndose del albornoz, y cuando llegó a él, volvió a mirarle intensamente, buscando en sus ojos el permiso. Le besó apasionadamente, envolviéndole en sus brazos, con la plena respuesta de Harry, y ninguno volvió a dudar más.


	15. Chapter 15

Aquí vamos otra vez…y se presentan los padres de Harry en esta vida, y se aclaran ciertos aspectos de su naturaleza mixta. Espero que os guste. Y gracias por leer.

DIFERENCIAS OLFATORIAS

El resto del día, ambos jóvenes permanecieron encerrados en el dormitorio, parando solamente para que Harry pudiera recobrar fuerzas, tomando un bocado y bebiendo alguna cosa, con Draco uniéndosele ocasionalmente e insistiendo en una dosis de poción regeneradora de sangre. El vampiro bebió de él muchas veces, breves tragos, marcando su piel, aunque a veces, enredados en la pasión, se dejaba ir y bebía mas, incapaz de saciarse de él. El joven vampiro temía lastimar a su compañero, y refrenaba su deseo de saciarse de él, sabiendo que no podía tomar demasiado de una sola vez, hasta que agotados, ambos acabaron sucumbiendo al sueño, la primera parte de su vínculo sellada por la sangre.

Más tarde, por fin calmados, comenzaron a prepararse para su reaparición pública en la cena, con un nuevo y concienzudo baño, que provoco finalmente una pregunta por parte del joven lobo, una que llevaba pugnando por salir de sus labios algún tiempo:

-Draco…¿Por qué tantos baños?

El vampiro sonrió y murmuró sonrojado, mientras terminaba de aclarar el cabello de obsidiana de su adolescente amante, dándole un suave beso en la punta de la nariz:

-Para borrar el rastro de nuestras actividades, Harry. No quiero ir pregonando por ahí lo que hago contigo…

El moreno comenzó a reírse, goteando agua mientras ascendía los escalones, y se frotó el cabello con una toalla, mientras Draco salía de la bañera. Sus ojos verdes chispearon y se burló risueño del vampiro de cabello platino.

-¿Es una broma, no Draco? ¡No hay agua ni perfume que pueda borrar eso!

Los ojos de plata se dilataron sorprendidos y su propietario preguntó intrigado, olfateando atentamente, llenos los ojos de curiosidad, enarcando una ceja:

-¿Qué quieres decir Harry? Es cierto que siempre queda un leve rastro, pero no es lo mismo que proclamar a los cuatro vientos que hemos tenido sexo. No hay necesidad de ofender a nadie y este jabón está especialmente diseñado para eso…

Envolviéndose en su albornoz, Harry se acercó al vampiro y aspiró su aroma con lentitud, los ojos entrecerrados. Sonrió levemente, y susurró en voz dulce, mirando al otro directamente a los ojos:

-Mi sangre ha eliminado casi por completo el olor de tus anteriores…comidas, pero puedo decir que tus últimos donantes eran mujeres, y no siempre las mismas. Unas…3 diferentes en los últimos meses…4 incluyendo a tu madre?

Con una pausa y mirando con sonrojo a Draco el joven murmuró algo cohibido:

-Debí haberlo notado antes, Draco, pero estaba tan asustado y confuso…olías intensamente a otras personas, pero no llevabas el olor de nadie impregnado de "esa" manera en tu piel…

Los ojos verdes bajaron al suelo, avergonzados de haber dudado de su compañero y el muchacho murmuró contrito, con un gesto de velado pesar:

-Lo siento Draco, no me di cuenta de que llevas mucho tiempo solo…hasta que alguien me lo hizo ver, no fui capaz de darme cuenta de ello, aunque tenía la prueba justo ante mí…

El rubio vampiro sonrió y el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, cuando un nuevo pensamiento se abrió paso en su mente, y susurró cauteloso:

-¿Todos los hombres lobo tienen el mismo sentido del olfato? Porque ninguno ha hecho nunca ese tipo de comentarios…Yo puedo oler la sangre, a través de ropas y piel, el semen e incluso la adrenalina y otras hormonas en tu cuerpo, y distinguir un rastro reciente de otras personas en tu piel, pero después de un baño, el olor se vuelve tan tenue que casi desaparece para mí.

Harry dudó, removiéndose sobre sus pies, y se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy seguro, Draco, pero podemos preguntarle a mi padre.

Y le tendió la mano al vampiro. Por un momento, este pensó que su amante había perdido la razón, o que se había pasado bebiendo de él y el joven deliraba, pero se dejó conducir a la habitación del muchacho, demasiado anonadado. El moreno entró en el vestidor, tirando insistemente de él, y le condujo al fondo del mismo. Sobre un estante, reposaba un pequeño cuadro, y con asombro, el rubio vampiro vio dos figuras masculinas en él. Sonrojándose, el moreno murmuró con timidez:

-Papá, padre, quiero presentaros a Draco. Él es mi vampiro.

Se giró hacia el vampiro y le hizo sitio, añadiendo:

-Draco, estos son mis padres, Charles y Richard.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, el joven murmuró un educado pero breve saludo, casi notando como los dos hombres le asaeteaban con los ojos. Ambos parecían…bien…formidables enemigos, y respondieron con cortesía, pero sin dejar de observarle. Harry, ignorando las extrañas miradas cruzadas, se dirigió hacia el retrato y murmuró:

-Padre, tengo una pregunta. Al parecer, mi olfato y el de Draco tienen diferentes sensibilidades. El dice que después de un baño los olores ajenos se hacen tan difusos para él que apenas los percibe, pero yo puedo decirte cuáles son sus anteriores donantes de sangre. Y para mí – se sonrojó intensamente- el olor del sexo no desaparece con un baño…

El varón rubio de ojos verdes exclamó enojado e indignado, poniéndose en jarras, mirando a uno y otro con recriminación:

-¡¿Sexo Harold?¿No recuerdas lo que te dije al respecto?

Bajando la mirada, completamente avergonzado, el moreno murmuró entre dientes, totalmente mortificado, en apenas un susurro:

-¡Por favor papá! ¡Ahora no!

Ignorándole, el hombre desplegó sus alas y gruñó amenazador, enseñando unos diminutos colmillos al vampiro, que respingó, sobresaltado ante el fiero despliegue.

-Ud. es mucho mayor que él, y debería ser consciente, responsable y no abusar de…

Con un grito de desesperación, Harry se interpuso y masculló, profundamente mortificado:

-No hemos hecho "eso" aun papá; solo…otras cosas…

Con aire sorprendido, el enojado hombre le contempló mientras su marido pasaba una mano por su cintura en un gesto tranquilizador, más calmado que su rubio esposo, aunque sus ojos azul oscuro se fijaron en los del vampiro, como si buscara en ellos la respuesta. Tras unos segundos, se giró hacia su aun indignado y gruñente compañero y susurró conciliador:

-Déjales, cariño. Estoy seguro de que Harry es plenamente sincero y responsable, y confío en que su compañero no está abusando de su posición, no te preocupes.

Una mirada dura se intercambió entre ambos y Draco asintió imperceptiblemente. Serían tan solo unos retratos, pero eran los padres de **su** Harry. Girándose hacia su compañero, el semivela-sirena exclamó indignado, volcando su enojo en su pareja:

-¡Lleva dos noches sin dormir en su cama! ¡Y es luna llena! ¡¿Cómo quieres que NO me preocupe?

El hombre lobo gruño roncamente, y le dio un beso en los labios a su pareja, abrazándole estrechamente y Harry exclamó indignado:

-¡Hey! ¡Que aun estoy aquí todavía!

La pareja terminó su beso, y el rubio olfateo el cuello del otro, sonrojado y más calmado, aun envuelto en sus brazos, las alas replegadas en una pose más relajada. El moreno rió, y acarició al ahora mimoso mestizo sirena-veela y murmuró:

-No te preocupes, Cachorro. Tu olfato te viene de tu papá. El siempre podía decir con cuantas personas había estrechado manos a lo largo del día. Y deducir si alguna estaba interesada en mí y ponerse todo posesivo y celoso…

El rubio le dio un codazo al hombre y este ahogó un gemido y se rió de nuevo, una risa grave y fácil, que hizo relajarse a la alada criatura entre sus brazos. Charles miró con sus bellos ojos a los dos jóvenes, y añadió:

-Richard puede rastrear una presa o a otra persona a través de un bosque, e incluso tener una idea del estado general de salud y ánimo de los demás, a través del rastro de su olor. Pero lo que cuentas se parece más a mi propio olfato, y el sexo es tal vez la actividad que más hormonas libera en el cuerpo, de manera que es posible que lo huelas mucho tiempo después…

El hombre le miró con ojos preocupados y un estremecimiento erizó sus plumas:

-Harry, se cuidadoso, por favor. Un error puede ser irreparable y ocasionarte mucho sufrimiento.

Richard le abrazó más estrechamente y el rubio se dejó hacer, sus ojos verdes aun llenos de ansiedad. Dócilmente, su hijo asintió y murmuró un quedo: si papá. Se despidieron y Draco le hizo sentarse en el diván, apenas dejaron el vestidor, guiándole firmemente.

Sin soltarle de la mano, el intrigado vampiro murmuró con voz preocupada:

-¿De qué error hablaba, Harry?¿Qué es lo que tanto les inquieta?

Con un murmullo el moreno susurró nervioso, los ojos verdes llenos de dudas y miedo:

-Es que…no están seguros de cuál va a ser…mi género, Draco.

Riéndose el vampiro exclamó:

-Así que es eso! Bien, creo que tengo la solución a tus dudas.

Con un gesto, hizo acudir a sus manos un pergamino que flotó suavemente hacia ellos, y leyendo con cuidado, susurró:

-Aquí está, es este párrafo… Apariencia externa masculina bien definida, con órganos sexuales funcionales y fértiles. Presencia de útero y ovarios aun inactivos, conectados al recto. Diagnóstico: Hermafroditismo funcional interno con apariencia externa masculina, veeloide.

Harry frunció el ceño y susurró:

-No es tan fácil como parece, Draco. Si me parezco más a las veelas, es mi elección la que determina el resultado, puedo impregnar o ser impregnado por mi pareja. Pero si finalmente adopto las características de una sirena de apariencia masculina, aunque aun podría… fecundar a cualquier otra pareja si soy yo el que…

El moreno bajó la vista y se sonrojó, nervioso y azorado. Sus siguientes palabras apenas fueron audibles, y salieron de entre sus labios tensas y rezumantes de angustia:

-Pero en ese caso, existe una alta probabilidad de que tarde o temprano, aparezca una sirena hembra, y entonces, no tendré elección, Draco. Me veré forzado a…

El rostro del joven se contorsionó en un gesto de puro dolor, y añadió entre dientes, casi como si dejar ir las palabras fuese a hacerlas realidad:

-No se marchará hasta que yo quede preñado de ella, Draco, aunque luego nunca vuelva a verla en toda mi vida…

El joven jadeó tomando aliento y susurró descorazonado:

-Por eso las sirenas tienen tan mala fama, Draco. Las que aparentemente son hembras no tienen órganos reproductores funcionales, se limitan a recolectar el esperma de los mejores sementales, a reunir el mejor material genético posible y transferirlo a un macho adecuado junto con el suyo propio. Es la magia la que activa la preñez de este cuando se unen…y las mejores cualidades posibles son legadas a la siguiente generación… Eso fue lo que ocurrió con mis padres…Richard incluso se acostó con ella, aunque la idea le resultaba horrible, para darme también algunos de sus genes a mí…

Draco, conteniendo mentalmente la rabia y la ira, los celos y la posesividad, le sonrió y le acarició, dejando a un lado sus sentimientos para dar prioridad a los de Harry, que evidentemente estaba muy angustiado. Saber que pese a que le amaba, podía verse obligado a traicionarle, sin que su voluntad contase para nada en ello, debía ser muy duro, sobre todo con la sangre del lobo y de la veela corriendo también por sus venas. No es que le entusiasmase la idea que el informe médico apuntaba, pero había aceptado interiormente esa posibilidad, la de que tal vez, Harry fuese finalmente también la pareja de una sirena, pero aun así, Harry era suyo, para siempre, y le amaba con todo su corazón.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para animar al deprimido y acobardado mestizo, y besó con ternura al moreno, acariciándole una y otra vez el cabello, hasta calmarle por completo y lograr que se relajara contra su pecho. De todas maneras, comprendía perfectamente que tal vez Harry quisiera en algún momento ser padre, y él, desgraciadamente, no podía ofrecerle eso a su amado. Entonces, le susurró con plena sinceridad, la voz cargada de afecto:

-Harry, cualquier hijo tuyo será siempre hijo mío. Te lo prometo.

El joven sollozó quedamente, aferrándose al vampiro, asombrado de ser merecedor de tanto amor y entrega, inconsciente de su propia devoción para con su pareja. Draco le besó la negra cabellera, apretándole contra él protectivamente y susurró, intentado detener el acceso de lágrimas:

-Te lo prometo, Harry, le preguntaremos a Hades, tal vez él sepa si hay alguna manera de determinar esto…vamos Cachorro, venga, vamos a cenar…

Aseados, bien vestidos y más calmados, los dos bajaron al comedor, donde su aparición levantó miradas curiosas. Cuando pasaron cerca de la mesa de los hombres lobo, que en luna llena tendían a agruparse entre sí, unos rápidos olfateos curiosos hicieron alzarse las comisuras de la boca de Lupín en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Y el lobo Alpha se levantó de la mesa. Harry se detuvo, y el vello de su cuerpo se erizó. No le gustaba en absoluto que el otro rondase cerca de Draco y sus ojos centellearon, aunque se dominó. Racionalmente sabía que el otro no era un peligro para su compañero, ni una amenaza para su unión, pero contener sus instintos era otra cuestión. El vampiro olió la súbita bocanada de adrenalina, y percibió el destello de su mirada al cruzarse con los ambarinos ojos de Lupín, pero en imperceptible movimiento, el joven bajó los ojos apenas un segundo, y entonces Lupín se aproximó, apenas los hombros de Harry se relajaron levemente, y aunque el lobo se mantuvo al menos a un metro entre ambos, Harry ladeó el cuerpo, interponiéndose parcialmente ante al vampiro.

-Veo que Harry encontró tus habitaciones sin problemas, Draco…

Los ojos dorados escrutaron el rostro del vampiro, llenos de ligera preocupación. Harry era después de todo un miembro de su manada, y el gran macho sentía un fuerte instinto protector hacia él, pese a su breve relación. Harry alzó ligeramente una ceja, confuso, leyendo perfectamente las emociones del otro. La protectividad entre los miembros de una manada es fuerte, pero la intensidad que percibía en Lupín era casi excesiva. Con una sonrisa y cogiendo en su mano la del muchacho, el vampiro murmuró asintiendo levemente:

-Gracias por cuidar de él y traerle de vuelta, Lupín.

La sonrisa del castaño se ensanchó y el hombre respondió con una mirada condescendiente al moreno de ojos verdes:

-¡Oh, de nada! Hubiera regresado él solito, en cuanto el sentido común entrase en su cabezota.

Con un gesto ambiguo hacia la mesa, el lobo Alpha susurró, mirándole directamente a los ojos:

-¿Correrás con nosotros esta noche Harry?

Las dudas se reflejaron en el rostro del muchacho y el hombre añadió conciliador:

-Solo unas horas, Harry, quiero que conozcas mejor a los demás…

Con un gruñido casi inaudible y un leve asentimiento, Harry aceptó y se retiró con Draco hacia la mesa de sus padres y Hades, seguidos por las miradas y risas maliciosas de muchos comensales, que habían olido los residuos de la intensa actividad de los jóvenes, y fueron capaces de percibir que Draco estaba plenamente saciado de sangre. Los vampiros se percataron de que su joven líder estaba satisfecho y bien alimentado, por una vez, y las sonrisas se extendieron por el comedor.


	16. Chapter 16

SIRIUS Y LUPIN

Para cuando Harry y Draco alcanzaron la mesa donde los Malfoy cenaban junto a Hades, los rumores se propagaban como pólvora encendida, y los jóvenes se sentaron en el hueco que se abrió para ellos entre Narcisa y Hades, los tres adultos sonriendo comprensivamente. Harry comenzó a comer con voraz apetito, y el rubio picoteó la cena sin mucho interés, contemplando con ojos brillantes a su amante.

Draco reprimió un estremecimiento de placer, la mera presencia del moreno hacía estragos en su mente, llenándola de toda clase de fantasías… aunque los efectos en su físico no eran nada desagradables… Harry alzó la mirada hacia él, repentinamente y por un instante, sus ojos se prendieron, haciendo que Draco olvidara el resto del mundo, tan solo pendiente de la chispa de fuego que alumbraba en el fondo de los verdes ojos de su amado. Con ojos más dilatados de lo que hacía un instante había podido percibir el vampiro, el moreno sonrió tímidamente, esbozando el gesto apenas y después se lamió los dedos, limpiándolos cuidadosamente del rastro de azúcar glas que los cubría. El vampiro reprimió a tiempo el gruñido feral que pugnaba por brotar de su garganta, y se removió en su asiento casi imperceptiblemente, notando cómo sus pantalones se volvían repentinamente demasiado estrechos; pero su sonrisa se ensancho, enseñando sus caninos.

Harry retornó a su plato, dejando a Draco muy incomodo, emitiendo una risita grave casi inaudible, una especie de ronroneo apagado que aun espoleo más el deseo del vampiro. Su compañero estaba tentándole, deliberadamente… y su corazón dio un salto de alegría dentro de su pecho.

Narcisa, observante y atenta, había notado las marcas en el cuello del joven, pero cuando este trató del alcanzar algo en la mesa, pudo ver también señales en sus muñecas… Draco relucía, era evidente que estaba…pleno, tal vez demasiado, y la vampiresa se preocupó. Pese a sus múltiples amantes y donantes, Draco nunca había tenido un donante regular, y Narcisa temió que hubiera bebido en exceso del muchacho. En tono discreto, bajo, pero con un leve deje de preocupación, la dama se inclinó hacia Harry y murmuró:

-Harry, ¿cuántas veces se ha alimentado Draco de ti?

El joven se sonrojó, bajó los ojos ligeramente y encogiéndose de hombros murmuró, sin dejar de atender a su comida:

-No sé, quince, tal vez veinte veces…Draco quería probar en todas partes…

Los ojos de los dos Malfoy se dilataron y emitieron un gemido de sorpresa, pero fue la voz de Hades, el líder del clan la que se alzó, tensa, haciéndose oír en un murmullo claramente enfadado sobre el ruido de las múltiples conversaciones del salón, pero no tan alta como para atraer la atención hacia ellos:

-¿Te has vuelto loco Draconis? ¿Así tratas a tu compañero?

Harry se molestó y reaccionó defensivamente, girándose hacia el imponente vampiro, y contestándole en voz baja, pero firme:

-Él no ha hecho nada malo! Yo le dejé! ¡Y tomé todas mis pociones!

Conciliador, el joven vampiro intervino, deseando aclarar la cosa antes de que Harry se enojase más aun con Hades.

-Si hubiera notado la más mínima alteración en su sangre, o que se debilitaba, lo hubiera dejado en el acto, Sire.

Con ojos duros, Hades taladró a Draco, enfrentándose a su joven criatura, haciéndole saber que estaba descontento con él. Harry gruñó sordamente en el fondo de su garganta, no quería ser irrespetuoso con los otros vampiros, pero él estaba en el lado de Draco y lo hizo saber sonoramente. Hades giró sus ojos negros a él, dejando a Draco, y antes de que lobo mestizo y vampiro pudieran llegar a enzarzarse en una contienda silenciosa, Lucius, más diplomático, intervino con suavidad:

-De todas maneras Draco, todos nos quedaríamos más tranquilos si Molly le hace un pequeño chequeo después de la cena. No tienes experiencia en esto y es preferible estar seguros, verdad hijo?

Hades se mantuvo serio y callado, y aunque Narcisa intentó mantener una pequeña conversación con Harry, este parecía obstinado en permanecer en silencio y juguetear con los restos de su cena. Los tres vampiros acompañaron a la pareja a despacho de la medimaga, que rezongó mientras le hacía desnudarse tras un biombo. Al ver las numerosas marcas de mordisco en la piel del joven se irritó profundamente y abandonándole sobre la camilla, salió de detrás del biombo a enfrentarse al joven vampiro.

-Te dije que necesitaba alimentarse y reconstituyentes, y vas, y lo desangras! ¡Si tiene el más mínimo signo de anemia te prohibiré alimentarte de él, Draco!

Desapareciendo detrás del biombo, la medimaga retomó su examen, y realizó un pase de varita sobre el joven, que permanencia en ropa interior. Examinando las marcas y detallándolas en una ficha, la bruja preguntó:

-¿Alguna marca no visible?

Enrojeciendo, el moreno asintió y la bruja, impaciente, exclamó:

-Y puede saberse a que esperas?

Azorado, el joven bajó la prenda intima con timidez, y la mujer examinó las marcas en nalgas y pene, murmurando con un gesto de resignación:

-Ya puedes cubrirte, Harry.

Con otro pase, completó la diagnosis, y examinó el pergamino, atentamente.

-¿Te has mareado o desmayado en el día de hoy?

Sonrojándose aun más, Harry asintió, y susurró:

-Si, pero…

La voz del moreno se hizo casi inaudible, consciente de que al otro lado del biombo los otros vampiros escuchaban sus palabras, y añadió completamente abochornado:

-Fue porque Draco me hizo llegar demasiado seguido en una ocasión. Me recuperé enseguida, de veras, y Draco fue muy considerado conmigo todo el tiempo.

Molly le dio permiso para vestirse y el joven se reunió con Draco, que le abrazó, y los otros adultos. La mera idea de que le prohibieran alimentarse enfurecía a Harry, que se esperaba perfectamente bien. Draco observó la preocupación de sus padres y de Hades, y se contagio de la misma en parte. La medimaga salió releyendo el pergamino de diagnostico y murmurando:

-Es increíble, totalmente increíble…

Tomó asiento, y miró a sus visitantes, uno a uno, y volvió a murmurar:

-Increíble…

Suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-No sé cómo, pero con la dosis de reconstituyente y regeneradora de sangre inicial que le di, y otra dosis más que tomó esta mañana, no solo no parece haber sufrido daño alguno, sino que su estado parece haber mejorado desde la revisión inicial!

Mirando al joven con ojos asombrados, Molly finalizó su breve discurso:

-¡Debería estar anémico, pero esta como una rosa!

Exclamó la atónita medimaga. Con curiosidad, propuso una última prueba:

-Me gustaría evaluarte mientras Draco se alimenta, si no os importa…

Harry se sonrojó intensamente. Las sensaciones que provocaba en él que el joven y rubio vampiro le mordiese eran intensas…y privadas, pero vio que Draco asentía, y se preparó inconscientemente para ello. Draco tomó su muñeca, y la lamió suavemente, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, pero el moreno se tensó ligeramente, incomodo ante la presencia de tantos observadores.

-Relájate, Cachorro. Es…como darse un beso en público, tal vez un poco más incomodo, pero nada de qué avergonzarse.

El moreno asintió, mordisqueándose levemente el labio, y recibió un suave beso en los labios como recompensa por su colaboración. El rubio vampiro alzó su muñeca hasta sus dulces y suaves labios, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los del joven mestizo de lobo. Harry se olvidó de todo lo demás, mientras Draco retomaba las caricias, y jadeó suavemente, conteniendo los sonidos detrás de sus labios cuanto podía, hasta que le fue imposible resistirse y gimió ahogadamente, entrecerrando los ojos. EL vampiro clavó los colmillos en su muñeca, succionando, encantado de ver las reacciones de su compañero a sus atenciones, aunque tan solo eran besos y lengüetazos, sus brillantes ojos estudiando las expresiones de su rostro. Con un ronco gemido, el moreno dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás, desmadejándose entre los brazos de Draco, respondiendo con vehemencia a las hábiles atenciones del vampiro, que estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener la circulación en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Realmente, tenía un problema con los pantalones.

Hades contempló con aire crítico el procedimiento, alzando una ceja cuando el olor de la evidente excitación del joven hirió su olfato, por si sus gemidos no eran suficientemente delatadores. Si era capaz de relajarse tanto como para sentirse excitado sexualmente en presencia de una medimaga y tres padres preocupados…Bien, parecía que el joven tenía una enorme confianza en su vampiro, algo inusual, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera habían llegado a la etapa de vinculación. Draco debía estar haciendo algo bien…Hades esbozó una levísima sonrisa, intercambiando una mirada llena de significado con Lucius y con Narcisa. Si, Draco estaba haciendo un buen trabajo de seducción con su compañero, a juzgar por los resultados.

Los resultados de las pruebas no se hicieron esperar, y cuando Draco selló las diminutas heridas, su pareja aun jadeaba sordamente, los ojos nublados por el deseo, acurrucado entre sus brazos, la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado. Molly leía sus pergaminos, atentamente, y se rascó la coronilla, pensativamente. Suspirando, dejó en la historia los nuevos datos y exclamó, sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Ni siquiera lo ha notado! Si no fuera por la evidencia de su respuesta…habría pensado que estabas fingiendo hacerlo, Draco. ¡Está bien! Tienes mi aprobación, pero quiero revisiones semanales! ¡Y que tome sus pociones sin falta! ¿Entendido?

Loa jóvenes asintieron sonrientes, y Draco tiró del moreno, hacia el primer lugar no transitado que pudo pensar. Faltaba poco para la salida de la luna llena, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Harry se marchase así. Los dos estaban frustrados y excitados, y los celos del vampiro no podían tolerar enviar a Harry entre los licántropos en semejante estado. El rubio le aguijoneo con prisas hacia un saloncito, empujándole sobre unos de los sillones, y comenzó a devorarle a besos, mientras le despojaba de la ropa un tanto apresuradamente. Harry respondió vehementemente, desabotonando la camisa y los pantalones de Draco. Una vez desnudos, al menos lo suficiente, ya que Draco aun tenía puesta la camisa, y los pantalones de Harry estaban arrollados en sus tobillos, el rubio montó en las caderas de su delicioso y excitado lobezno, cerrando las piernas en torno a sus caderas, frotándose vigorosamente con él. Su lengua buscó la palpitante yugular, y Harry reaccionó enarcándose bajo él, buscando el máximo contacto posible, abrazándole con fuerza.

Harry gimió suavemente cuando los colmillos se hundieron en su cuello, entrecerrando los ojos y aferrándose a los hombros de Draco. Con tantas sensaciones en juego, no tardaron en liberarse, y con apenas minutos de margen, Draco no pudo someterle a su habitual ritual de limpieza, teniendo que contentarse con unos escrupulosos hechizos de limpieza. Aun semi desnudo, Harry se recostó contra el pecho del vampiro, sentado ahora en su regazo, y este le besó suavemente, mirándole con adoración.

-Ten cuidado ahí fuera, Cachorro; te estaré esperando…

Con apenas un estremecimiento, la figura de Harry se desdibujó y el hermoso lobo de brillante pelaje negro e increíbles ojos verdes le reemplazó. EL animal, recostado sobre el regazo de Draco, le miró y lamió su cara afectuosamente, antes de saltar al suelo. Sus expresivos ojos miraron las ropas y con un gesto de varita, el vampiro se vistió, recogiendo también las ropas de Harry y guardándolas.

Trotando por los pasillos en pos de su amante, el lobo se encaminó a las cocinas, buscando el túnel por el que Lupin le había reintroducido la noche anterior en el castillo. Los elfos, aun recogiendo la cocina tras la cena, les ofrecieron solícitos un refrigerio, y aunque Draco no quiso nada, Harry sí que aceptó un bol de carne troceada, que desapareció rápidamente. Con un gemido lastimero, el lobo reclamó a su compañero, que le acarició suavemente detrás de las orejas.

-¿No quieres ir verdad?

La voz de Draco fue apenas un susurro, pero estaba cargada de preocupación. El lobo gimió sordamente, y dedicó una mirada dudosa al oscuro túnel que se abría tras la gruesa reja. Acariciándole una vez más, y aunque lo que más le gustaría en ese momento sería llevarse a Harry a sus habitaciones, también era necesario que el joven se integrase en la manada y en la vida del castillo, no solo en la suya.

-Ve, corre y demuéstrales lo especial que eres y regresa a mí, Harry.

La voz llena de orgullo de Draco animó a Harry y el lobo rasguño las rejas, que se abrieron para él, y tras una última mirada, desapareció en el negro túnel.

Emergió más allá del foso, tras las murallas que rodeaban los jardines, y trotó veloz hacia la espesura. Recordaba el lugar donde la otra noche se reuniera la manada y encaminó sus pasos hacia el mismo lugar. Llegó al pequeño claro y olfateo con curiosidad los rastros del lugar. El sitio parecía ser un punto de reunión habitual, a juzgar por lo intenso de las marcas olorosas que llenaban el pequeño claro. Era el primero en llegar, pero no aulló llamando a la manada. Los otros, salvo Lupin, no fueron muy amables con él, y el joven no estaba precisamente deseando volver a verlos.

Se tumbó bajo un árbol, esperando, escuchando los sonidos del bosque. Los animales sabían que ellos rondaban esta noche y una inusual quietud llenaba el lugar, tan solo rota por los susurros del viento y el crujir de ramas y hojas. Un leve crujido más intenso atrajo sus sentidos y olfateo con cuidado, atento y expectante, las orejas apuntadas en la dirección del sonido, usando la nariz para discernir más información. Otro de los lobos se acercaba, pero no era Lupin. Era un lobo de color castaño casi rojizo, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Denise y la noche anterior había protestado mucho por su presencia. Se tensó, y adoptó una postura más alerta, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, y cuando otro leve chasquido le alertó de la presencia de al menos otro ejemplar, se alzó por entero, y observó completamente alerta.

El gran macho rojizo emergió por un extremo del claro, y Harry retrocedió un paso, receloso. Un ejemplar grisáceo salió al otro lado de la espesura, mirándole con aire malicioso y Harry erizó la pelambrera del cuello y lomo. Con ojos casi rezumantes de odio, el macho más grande le gruño, enseñando los dientes y secundado por el otro, en actitud claramente agresiva. Mirándole aviesamente, el lobo rojizo avanzó, mientras más lobos llegaban al claro, todos en actitud claramente hostil, rodeándole y cortando cualquier posible ruta de escape.

Harry gruño muy bajito en respuesta, en clara inferioridad, enseñando los dientes, pero sin aceptar ser sumiso y obediente. El círculo se estrecho, los gruñidos y amenazas más altos e intensos, y Harry bajo la cola, protegiéndose y encogiéndose levemente sobre sí mismo. Era imposible que hiciese frente a todos a la vez, así que se sentó sobre su cola, encorvado, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes con los hocicos replegados en muda advertencia. Era un gesto más de nerviosismo que de amenaza, pero aun así, no era una clara muestra de sumisión. No tenía opción de ganar una pelea contra todos ellos, pero no pensaba humillarse ante nadie. Amagaron varios ataques contra sus flancos, y se revolvió, enfrentado siempre a sus agresores, pero sin morderles, sabiendo que eso les enfurecería aun más.

La manada seguía acosándole cuando Lupin llegó al claro. El formidable lobo gris se abrió paso, ignorando el círculo formado en torno al lobato negro y se aproximó a este, silenciando los gruñidos amenazadores de los otros lobos. El cachorro, casi un adulto, estaba semisentado en el suelo, erizado, gruñendo a sus atormentadores, que le mantenían acorralado. El joven lobo bajó la mirada un instante, acallando el sordo gruñido que brotaba de su garganta, en señal de respeto, y el líder se sentó a su costado, orgulloso, imponiendo el silencio con su presencia y la fuerza de su mirada. Lupin emanaba seguridad y fortaleza, y Harry sintió una profunda similitud entre el lobo gris y su padre. Cuando el silencio se hizo completo, una última figura emergió del bosque, no un lobo, sino un perro, un gran perro negro de brillantes ojos azules y pelaje duro y enmarañado, desordenado como un nido de ratas. El animal parecía un cruce entre un galgo escocés y tal vez un dogo, de aspecto esbelto, pero con una cabeza potente y buenas mandíbulas. El animal cruzó el círculo de la manada, atravesándolo con altivez pese a algunas miradas despectivas, situándose al otro flanco de Harry.

El olor era…familiar. Y gracias a él, Harry dedujo de quien se trataba. Sirius Noir, el jefe de la guardia. Alto, fibroso, de cabello negro y largo, con alguna hebra canosa, ondulado y con tendencia a desordenarse; sus ojos eran intensos y vibrantes. Era un mago, y muy bueno según Draco, y le habían dicho que tenía un carácter un tanto intratable y colérico. Por encima de su mejilla, Lupin lamió brevemente la mejilla del perrazo negro, que gruño suavemente, evidentemente complacido, aunque no devolvió el gesto.

Denise, el macho color caoba, le miró con un destello de maldad en sus ojos ambarinos y gruño entre dientes:

-¡Es un rebelde! Comenzó a provocarnos Lupin, a desafiarnos! ¡Se merece una buena lección!

-¡Es cierto! No es más que un bravucón presumido, y se jactó de que no podíamos tocarle!

Intervino el pequeño macho gris, que Harry ahora recordó que se llamaba Albin. Con un gruñido indignado, el joven intentó alzarse para rebatir a sus acusadores, pero recibió un seco mordisco de Sirius en la piel suelta del cuello, que le zarandeó, usando la ventaja de su posición más elevada como ventaja. Con una sacudida aun más violenta, le sacó arrastrándole del cuello fuera del círculo, gruñendo salvajemente, ante la impasibilidad de Lupin y del resto y el shock y ultraje del lobato.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de la manada y lo bastante lejos como para que no les entendieran, Sirius soltó la presa en su cuello y Harry se revolvió, gruñendo sordamente y enseñando los dientes, indignado por el injustificado correctivo. Sirius era al aparecer el compañero de Lupin, el Alpha, y eso le daba la máxima jerarquía en la manada, después de este. Aunque a juzgar por las reacciones de los otros, no despertaba muchas simpatías entre los demás. Los penetrantes ojos azul oscuro del perrazo estaban fijos en el lobo negro, observando, evaluando y aunque el cachorro ya casi adulto no se sometía claramente, tampoco le agredía gratuitamente, pese a que el adulto amagó algún mordisco, rondando en torno a él. Con un sonoro resoplido, el gran perro agitó la cabeza, y gruñó con cierta sorna:

-¿Supongo que sabes quién soy?

El lobato negro se sentó, la postura más cercana a la sumisión que estaba dispuesto a asumir y asintió levemente, en un gesto inusual para un cánido, y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, en claro signo de curiosidad, pese a su evidente malestar. Con un nuevo resoplido, que sonó extrañamente parecido a una risa seca, el animal replicó:

-Bien…entonces supongo que conoces mi fama, no?...Te dejaran en paz durante un tiempo si soy yo el que te castiga...

Con un gruñido sordo, rebelándose ante el injusto trato, Harry se tensó y reculó sobre sus pasos, mascullando entre dientes:

-Yo no he hecho nada, Sirius. No merezco esto.

Los ojos verdes del lobato relucieron llameantes, desafiantes, y el perro gruño complacido, caminado lentamente hacia él.

-¡Eres tal como dijo Remy! Te creo Harry, pero la cuestión es que has puesto en un lugar muy comprometido a Lupin con tu actitud. Si bien no tiene nada que objetar personalmente a tu deseo de independencia, aun no estás listo. Así que tengo que enseñarte tu puesto, mientras tanto.

Con un amago, mas juguetón que real, pero imprevisto, el perrazo hizo saltar al lobo, que gruño ligeramente, apartándose de la dentellada, amistosa o no.

-¡Vamos! Lucha, te doy permiso para intentar defenderte!

Las palabras y el tono irónico y provocador del otro despertaron el lado más dominante de Harry, inflamando su carácter y haciendo refulgir sus ojos llenos de fuego. El pequeño claro se llenó de gruñidos furiosos y secas dentelladas, pero la mayor experiencia de Sirius le permitió jugar literalmente con el otro. Atrapo una de las patas delanteras del otro entre sus mandíbulas y tirando de ella le derribó al suelo, dejándole sin aire por el golpe, arrancándole un ronco aullido de dolor. Sin embargo, pese a la ventaja, Sirius no la aprovecho y le soltó, para atrapar entre sus fauces la cola del joven, arrancándole ahora un agudo coro de lamentos.

Humillado y más herido en su amor propio que otra cosa, el lobato se alejó del perro que le miraba con aire de superioridad y se lamió la pata y la cola doloridas. Sirius podía haberle hecho mucho más daño, o forzarle a someterse realmente por las malas, había tenido la ocasión y no la había aprovechado, y Harry le miró con ojos cautelosos. Contemplándole un poco retirado y con aire realmente travieso, el otro ladró con sequedad:

-¡Oh, vamos Harry! Ya sé que no estás precisamente contento conmigo, pero al menos no estás lastimado.

Con un gruñido, Harry se lamio de nuevo la cola, rezongando y arrancando un nuevo resoplido al otro:

-Venga…soy mejor luchador que todos ellos, y quiero enseñarte, ayudarte a ser mejor. Pero lo primero para eso, es evitar que la manada te mate. Si cachorrillo, esta manada no ha tenido un nuevo miembro en mucho tiempo, y se han puesto…nerviosos con tu presencia.

Harry aun estaba irritado, pero el otro tenía algo, algo que le ayudó a calmarse poco a poco, aceptando que era preferible estar en su situación actual que verse rodeado por el resto de los otros. Con un gañido de resignación; y sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry aceptó:

-Tu ganas Sirius…solo espero que Lupin no me arranque las orejas por alborotarle el pelo a su compañero.

Con una risa contenida en un alegre rezongar, el otro se acercó, lamiendo la mejilla del lobato, demostrándole su complacencia.

-Vamos…la manda espera. No suelo correr mucho con ellos, tan solo con Lupin, pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo, Harry. Y muéstrate debidamente dolorido y apaleado, si no, esta pequeña farsa no será creíble.

Tras mirarle cuidadosamente, Harry se revolvió por el suelo, hasta desordenar y ensuciar por completo su pelaje, y observando las leves heridas de su pata, se concentró en hacerlas sangrar, en vez de dejar que sanaran. Atónito, Sirius ladró quedamente:

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Con un suave gruñido, el lobato negro contestó, sin darle importancia:

-Aumentando el flujo de sangre, e interfiriendo con el proceso de curación, deteniéndolo por un momento. No es agradable, pero puede hacerse.

Así era como Harry había dejado las cicatrices, para ahorrarse mas palizas de sus parientes, así que para él no era nada raro, y no entendió el asombro del adulto. Cojeando ostensiblemente, aunque la pata no le dolía como para eso -las heridas eran poco más que rasguños algo profundos, Sirius se había limitado a esquivar sus ataques y a empujarle la mayor parte del tiempo- con aire abatido, sucio y desaliñado, el cachorro siguió al altivo perro negro de regreso al claro, representado a la perfección su papel, incluso gimiendo de vez en cuando, entrando de nuevo al claro donde la manada aguardaba expectante, después de haber oído en la distancia la conmoción creada. El único que estaba seguro de que la sangre no había llegado al rio era Lupin. Conocía perfectamente el interés que sus relatos habían despertado en su pareja y sabía que no le lastimaría, al menos no innecesariamente.

Viendo aparecer al cachorro, aparentemente apaleado, precedido de un ufano Sirius, casi sonriente, los demás miembros de la manada de dieron por satisfechos, y dejaron en paz al muchacho, disponiéndose para correr por el bosque, dejando a su Alpha y su pareja encargarse del reprendido cachorro. NO todos los miembros de la manada eran tan agresivos hacia él como Denise y Alvin, y el resto le cogió si no con entusiasmo, al menos con indiferencia. Había ocupado el lugar de cachorro adoptivo de los dos adultos dominantes, y por lo tanto, no podían agredirle abiertamente. Ya que aun no era adulto, la mayoría optó por ignorarle, y le dejaron correr, al costado de Sirius, justo a la cola de Lupin. Pronto los lobos se dispersaron, dividiéndose en varios grupos mas pequeños y cuando se quedaron solos, Harry aulló suavemente, atrayendo la atención de Lupin, que giró sobre sus pasos, volviendo grupas hacia él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Draco esta aguardándome…

El lobo negro ladeó la cabeza en dirección al castillo, con aire nostálgico y Sirius, llegando hasta el, con las facuces entrabiertas, la lengua ligeramente colgante en una sonrisa canina, ladró suavemente:

-Vé con él, Harry…

El perro le empujó con el hocico, con cierta brusquedad, pero con ojos repentinamente amables.

-Vamos, corre…

Harry no se lo hizo repetir, y emprendió una suave galopada de regreso, confiando en su sentido de la orientación, ya que los terrenos aun le resultaban poco familiares, sin más contratiempo que un pequeño barranco que le obligó a dar un rodeo. Encontró la entrada al túnel y trotó por su acogedora oscuridad, en dirección a Draco.

En el dormitorio, el joven vampiro aguardaba inquieto. Los sonidos procedentes de la manada no le tranquilizaron precisamente, y paseaba de un lado a otro, incapaz de relajarse, como un animal enjaulado. Así que apenas Harry rascó la puerta de sus habitaciones, Draco le abrió de inmediato. Inmensamente feliz de verle, Harry saltó a sus brazos, lamiéndole con entusiasmo y corrió raudo hacia el baño, llamándole con impaciencia. EL vampiro podía oler sobre su piel el olor de la manada, especialmente el de Sirius y en menor grado el de Lupin, y se preguntó que había ocurrido.

El joven lobo estaba deseando deshacerse de los olores y la suciedad adherida a su cuerpo, tras las correrías nocturnas, y el vampiro se sumó a él en la enorme bañera. Era la última noche de luna llena, y Draco se sintió aliviado de que las correrías con la manda se acabaran. El baño se convirtió rápidamente en un masaje sensual y erótico, especialmente cuando el vampiro desplegó sus alas y les envolvió a ambos en ellas, las gotas de agua rodando por sus plumas como una cascada de diamantes, emborrachando a Harry con su aroma, haciéndole sentirse casi eufórico, y desde luego, exaltando su deseo.

Draco acarició el cuerpo del lobo negro bajo el agua, enjabonándole, excitado, ya que animal o humano, para él era completamente indiferente, adoraba cualquiera de las formas de Harry. Sus manos exploraron con suavidad, y cuando llegaron a sus genitales, Draco tembló ligeramente, sus ojos dilatándose aun más. Acarició los testículos, mientras Harry le lamia cuello y orejas, visiblemente complacido, y sus dedos se deslizaron hacia la funda de piel de su virilidad, ya ligeramente engrosada por el manoseo. Con un gemido, el lobo entrecerró los ojos, y le lamió una vez mas la oreja, arqueándose contra su mano. Draco continuo, y comenzó a masturbarle, suavemente, moviendo su mano hacia el miembro ahora expuesto, acariciándolo en el agua caliente, creando una sensación nueva…y deliciosa, para Harry.

El rubio vampiro continuó, mientras Harry dejaba caer su pesada cabezota en su hombro, jadeando y moviéndose espasmódicamente contra su mano, y el usaba la otra para masturbarse lentamente, los labios entreabiertos y los colmillos desplegados. El lobo gimió suavemente, lamiéndole de nuevo, jadeando aun mas ronca y pesadamente. Con un temblor, el lobo se corrió entre espasmos, secundado por Draco. Cuando su congestión, mas larga y persistente, desapareció bajo los dedos que aun le masajeaban, el vampiro le instó a salir del agua. Draco les secó a ambos con un hechizo, y le ofreció un aperitivo de carne asada al lobo, que este rechazó, demasiado excitado para poder comer nada.

El rubio se envolvió en una bata y los dos se acurrucaron sobre el diván frente al fuego de la chimenea, con poco mas que unas llamas mortecinas en ella. Harry dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo del rubio y este le acarició una y otra vez, deslizando las manos por el pelaje de seda, ambos amodorrados. Los ojos de plata estaban fijos en las escobas que adornaban la chimena, y tras un buen rato de contemplación meditativa, acaricio una vez mas al adormilado animal y murmuró, indicand con un eve gesto de su otra mano:

-Esa de ahí, es mi escoba, Harry. Una Nimbus 2001. Hace ams de 200 años que no la toco.

Harry olfateo el dolor que emanaba de su vampiro y alzó la verde mirada, salpicada de oro, con aire interrogativo, las orejas dirijidas hacia él, completaemtne atento a sus plabras y gestos. El rubio le acarició una vez mas y añadió con un murmurllo au mas teñido de dolor, haciendo preocuparse al lobo:

-Y la otra…es una Saeta de Fuego…y también ha estado colgada con la mia, todos estos años…aguardando…

Cogiendole de la piel del cuello con ambas manos, el vampiro se miró en los hermosos ojos verdes iluminados por el fuego del lobo, y continuó hablando, la voz llena de emociones. Harry percibió su dolor, un dolor antiguo, mezclado con unas gotas de esperanza, alegría, con el deseo, y le lamió la cara, intentando consolarle. Algo ocurría, estab aseguro, pero ¿Qué? Draco parecía tan triste, que gimió suavemente, intentando distaerle de su dolor.

-Siempre pensando en los demás, no Harry?

Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos un instante, casi inaudible, hundiendo los dedos aun mas en el pelaje de azabache y susurró, volviendo a mirarle:

-Cuando aún era…humano, ame mucho a alguien, tanto, que se convirtió en todo mi mundo..

El lobo gimió ante su dolor, y aunque ese antiguo amor le desazonaba, volvió a lamerle la cara afectuosamente. Draco le rascó detrás de las orejas, sin soltarle y continuó su historia.

-Pero este…amante, mi primer amor, me dejó. -El rostro de Draco se contrajo de punzante dolor al recordarlo- Murió en mis brazos…para salvarme la vida, sacrificando la suya. Me dejó…solo, condenado a una vida yerma y vacía sin él. Tanto era mi dolor…que intente seguirle, varias veces, sin lograrlo. Yo no quería, no podía vivir sin él, pero su magia me ataba a la vida y al dolor de su ausencia…y le odie por ello.

Harry temblaba bajo sus manos, pero volvió a lamerle la cara, limpiando las lágrimas que rodaban mansamente por sus mejillas, sintiendo que algo dentro de él se desgarraba con el dolor de Draco, como si una vieja herida se reabriese, como si ya lo hubiese sentido antes. Sin dejar de mirarle, pese a las lágrimas, Draco murmuró:

-Hades me liberó de ese dolor, al convertirme en vampiro. Mis recuerdos quedaron velados, y el dolor se mitigó, oscurecido por el cambio y la transición a esta nueva vida. Pero el vacío en mi corazón persistía, aunque más soportable. Tarde años en traducir sus últimas palabras, pero al final lo logre, Las palabras de mi amado fueron: "Por tu vida ofrezco mi sangre, que ella te alimente y te fortalezca. Por tu vida ofrezco mi vida y mi poder que ellos sean para ti hasta que mi alma se reúna con la tuya" Y lo que soy hoy, es el resultado de su sacrificio.

El rubio le apretó tanto entre sus manos, mirándole, que Harry gimió casi inaudiblemente, angustiado:

-Esa…es tu escoba, tu Saeta de Fuego. La he guardado todos estos años, para ti. Y en esa foto, estamos los dos…casi nunca te acercas mucho, pero puedes ver como vuelas en ella, conmigo. Tú eres Harry James Potter Evans, mi amado, reencarnado de nuevo. Y yo soy Draco Malfoy, tu amor, tu primer y único amante, y he estado aguardándote, desde entonces.

Las emociones y la voz de Draco no dejaban lugar a dudas, aquello era cierto o al menos el vampiro así lo creía. Temblando sobre el regazo del joven vampiro, el lobo entrecerró los ojos levemente, lamiéndole las mejillas. Harry siempre había sido solitario, introvertido, y dado a la introspección, con tendencia a pasarse horas vagando, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, soñando despierto con cosas y lugares que ni siquiera conocía: HOgwarts, el callejón Diagón, extrañas salas llenas de puertas, de bolas de cristal, bosques llenos de fantasmales criaturas, pesadillas vivientes que hacia años habían sido borradas de la faz de la tierra….estos y otros lugares llenaban sus pesadillas, sueños y fantasias. Recuerdos imposibles, de sitios en los que no había estado nunca…repentinos deja-vu…si lo que Draco decía era cierto…cobraba sentido.

El lobo cerró los ojos, recordando, y los abrió de nuevo, relucientes de fuego, como si nunca le hubiese visto, evocando la emoción que sintió al verle por primera vez; como si le recodara, como si ya le conociera….Y aunque no lo entendía, Harry aceptó y creyó. Lamió una vez más la cara del joven y atractivo vampiro en que se había convertido su amante adolescente, adivinando bajo los rasgos más masculinos y definidos, el rostro familiar del adolescente con que había compartido tantas noches y secretos, ocultándose a los ojos de todos los demás. Su alma vibraba por la de Draco, pero ambos estaban en dos bandos opuestos, como dos nuevos Romeo y Julieta.

Harry conocía vagamente los hechos, relatados en los libros de Historia, y si bien el nombre de Harry James Potter era bien conocido, de su amor solo había perdurado el nombre propio: Draco. Y la tragedia de su muerte, de dolor y pena, cinco años después de la muerte de su amado.

El lobo lamio una y otra vez las mejillas pálidas, consolándole, y aulló suavemente, empujándole contra el reposabrazos del diván. Las zarpas del lobo se apoyaron en sus pectorales y el animal apretó con fuerza las garras en la suave carne, arrancando un gemido y un jadeo al vampiro, que le miró con ojos atónitos. Las zarpas dejaron cuatro pequeñas punciones en cada pectoral, de las que brotaron unas diminutas gotas de sangre. Lamiendo las heridas cuidadosamente, Harry las cerró, marcando con pequeñas marcas cada pectoral, sobre los pezones. Con su larga y fuerte lengua, el lobo recorrió la única otra cicatriz que adornaba el cuerpo de Draco, la ahora casi invisible línea que le cruzaba el pecho en diagonal, pasando por el esternón, de algo más de un palmo de longitud. Ante su gesto y la mirada posesiva de sus ojos verdes, Draco susurró suavemente:

-Sectumsempra…

Y Harry recordó veladamente dolor, sangre, la sangre de Draco…el punto de inflexión en su relación, dos adolescentes demasiado asustados para admitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro…el lobo lamió de nuevo la vieja cicatriz, viendo las memorias que Draco estaba compartiendo con él en esos momentos, y sin dejar de mirarse en los espejos de plata de sus ojos, marcó un camino de lengüetazos hasta el dulce sexo de su amante, y finalmente, tras juguetear con él durante un buen rato, olfateándolo y lamiéndolo rigurosamente, lo tomó entre sus fauces, succionando.

El vampiro se arqueó bajo él, y jadeó, aferrándose al respaldo del diván y a sus cojines con las manos. Tras un rato, el joven vampiro se dejó resbalar al suelo y colocándose a cuatro patas, el pecho apoyado sobre el diván, se ofreció en silencio al lobo, gimiendo de necesidad. Por un instante, Harry estuvo tentado de ceder, después de todo, realmente deseaba a Draco, pero no así…no su primera vez… quería hacerlo bien, mirando a la cara de su amado, acariciándole y besándole…no clavándole las zarpas en la piel; y además...aun necesitaba esperar… Sin embargo, atendió la evidente necesidad de su amado vampiro, y lamio delicadamente toda la zona genital, bañándola en su saliva. Con cuidado, deslizó una y otra vez su fuerte lengua por su entrada, y Draco gimió, desesperado. Empujándole al suelo con el hocico, haciéndole girarse sobre la espalda, lamió de nuevo sus testículos y su virilidad, disfrutando y saboreándolo completamente.

Comenzaba a ocultarse la luna, la última noche de luna llena llegaba a su fin, y con un gemido de súplica, Harry trotó hacia la cama, haciendo que Draco le siguiera. El cambio llegó tan suave como una brisa, y dos sobre excitados jóvenes se encontraron frente a frente, sobre las sabanas. Draco le besó con pasión, los ojos brillantes y murmuró, vehemente y posesivo:

-Te amo… Harold Charles Richard Porter o Harry James Potter, **tú,** eres **mi** **Harry**…

El moreno sonrió radiantemente, y le acarició con suavidad, para murmurar con cierta timidez, tras devolverle el beso.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi Dragón; pero…no puedo….aun no puedo, no todavía…

Bajó los ojos, sonrojándose levemente, y susurró con cierta angustia:

-Te deseo…no sabes cuánto, pero…

Se mordió el labio una vez más y continuó con aun menos volumen:

-Quiero…no, necesito esperar un poco mas… solo hasta mi cumpleaños…lo prometo.

Draco suspiró, resignado, y le acarició la mejilla, reordenando el pelo detrás de una oreja. El vampiro se había hecho ciertas ilusiones, no es que tuviese motivos para quejase, pero si su compañero no estaba listo…

-Pero puedes enseñarme Draco…quiero aprenderlo…todo…quiero saber…lo que te gusta y como te gusta…

El rubio sonrió radiantemente, sus ojos oscureciéndose con anticipación, y murmuró:

-Cualquier cosa que tú hagas me gustará Harry, pero si realmente quieres…aprender…podías terminar lo que empezaste antes…

Harry alzó una ceja, pero sonrió traviesamente, escuchando el útil hechizo limpiador muy específico que el vampiro susurraba apresuradamente, y hundió la lengua entre sus firmes nalgas. Esa lengua le hizo gemir y retorcerse sobre las sabanas, una y otra vez, y Draco acabó empujándose contra ella, follándose a sí mismo en ella, con abandono y gemidos cada vez más desesperados. Así que cuando Harry acarició su abandonada erección, Draco se corrió explosivamente, demasiado excitado para soportar más. Cuando el vampiro recobró la respiración un poco, dándole un suave mordisco en la nalga, Harry susurró malicioso, mirándole desde entre sus piernas desmadejadas, acariciándose suavemente el pene, erguido y turgente con gesto provocador, deliberadamente sensual:

-¿Se te ocurre algo más que enseñarme a hacer, Draco?

EL vampiro rugió, desplegando los colmillos, y se abalanzó sobre él, buscando su yugular, repentinamente sediento. Harry gimió roncamente, dejándose ir, entrecerrando los ojos ante las sensaciones, el cuerpo ardiente moviéndose contra el suyo, su sangre fluyendo a la boca de Draco, la renovada erección de este, presionando contra la suya, el olor y el tacto de alas de plumas relucientes…El juego amoroso se prolongo hasta el más allá del amanecer, y solo se detuvo cuando el agotamiento y el sueño les vencieron. Derrotados, se acurrucaron entre ellos, y Harry murmuró:

-Te amo, Dragón.


	17. Chapter 17

Otro pedacito más! Un rw comenta que no ha nada de dolor en esta historia, que debía cambiar la clasificación de Hurt/confort…Bien, el que hasta ahora no haya sido muy fuerte no quiere decir que no vaya a serlo…

Esta historia contempla en su trama violación, tortura y violencia…que no son para nada las leves escenas que Harry ha recordado hasta ahora…

Y ahora, a leer!

RECOBRANDO RECUERDOS

Harry y Draco despertaron relativamente tarde –después de todo era la última noche de luna llena y ambos habían estado… entretenidos hasta el amanecer- y Harry preguntó mas sobre su pasada vida, y si Draco había sabido siempre que él era quien decía que era. Draco le besó suavemente y susurró que hasta esa noche, sus propios recuerdos no se habían liberado, que era él, el que los había descubierto, dándose a él, y también le dijo ante su cascada de preguntas, que le contaría todo lo que quisiera saber, pero no en ese momento, y le animó a vestirse, proclamando que quería ir a Londres.

Los Malfoy y Hades se unieron a la súbita excursión, tras una breve conversación de Draco con los tres adultos, que hizo alzar las cejas a Hades, y sonreír radiantemente a Narcisa, que miró con aire cómplice a Lucius, para abrazar fuertemente a Harry. Tras vestirle con ropas de Draco, convenientemente adaptadas, los cuatro vampiros y el joven mestizo tomaron un traslador para llegar al Callejón Diagón, y los cuatro, se dedicaron a consentir todos sus caprichos, que dicho sea, tan poco fueron muchos.

La vampiresa de larga melena de oro insistió en encargar un vestuario completo, sin admitir replica alguna, incluidos varios disfraces que Harry ni siquiera vio, ya los vampiros eran muy aficionados a los bailes de máscaras. El moreno muchacho protestó, murmurando entre dientes que no necesitaba ni la cuarta parte de aquello, y que era mucho dinero, pero Draco murmuró, cogiéndole de la barbilla, para hacerle levantar la cara, levemente sonrojada.

-Harry…solo lo diré una vez. Te mereces esto y mucho más, así que deja que disfrutemos mimándote a nuestro gusto.

Harry se sonrojó aun más, pero no proclamó mas protestas, y sus ojos se iluminaron, llenos de ilusión y alegría. Arrastrándole callejón abajo, Draco le llevó al Emporio de la Lechuza y le regaló una mascota, una hermosa y fiera halcón peregrina, a la que bautizaron como Leia. Hades añadió todo lo necesario para ocuparse del animal, percha, golosinas, unas preciosas fundas de cuero para introducir los pergaminos sin temor a que las afiladas garras los dañasen, con prácticos hechizos para permitir que se introdujesen en su interior objetos grandes o pesados sin mayores problemas. Harry acarició una y otra vez al ave en su puño, mientras el animal emitía agudos chillidos amenazantes hacia el vendedor del Emporio. Realmente Leia tenía carácter, pero parecía estar encantada de dejar que Harry y Draco la acariciasen. Con el halcón posado en su hombro, pasearon por el lugar, atrayendo la atención de los viandantes. Después de todo, no todos los días se cruzaba uno con un grupo tan impactante de vampiros.

Se acercaron a Gringotts, y Harry contempló el lugar con ojos asombrados, pequeños flashes de recuerdos acudiendo a su mente: oscuros corredores, dragones encadenados, pasadizos…Despidiendo a Leia, enviándola a Inferno Castle, los cinco entraron en el banco. Lucius se acercó a uno de los duendes y requirió a su contable particular, al responsable de sus cuentas en exclusiva, y este acudió de inmediato, mientras otro duende les hacía pasar a una salita de espera, elegantemente amueblada.

Con formalidad, Lucius Malfoy le hizo entrega de las llaves y cámaras de la familia Potter, y de la familia Black, conservadas y acrecentadas por ellos a lo largo de los años, a la espera de devolverlas a su verdadero dueño. El moreno miró boquiabierto los extractos bancarios, el importe total de dinero líquido de las cámaras y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Aquello era…demasiado! Harry denegó, abrumado, y lagrimas lentas comenzaron a manar de sus ojos. El muchacho hipo sonoramente, y Draco le abrazó, completamente desconcertado. ¿Por qué se entristecía si le devolvían lo que era suyo? El rubio le besó en el cuello, acariciándole la espalda y con la cara aun enterrada en el hombro del vampiro susurró ahogadamente:

-Yo no necesito ese dinero…no sabría qué hacer con él, Draco…

Lucius se acercó, sentándose al otro lado del chico – no había sido su intención molestarle ni hacerle sentir mal- y murmuró, poniendo una mano en su hombro:

-Harry…lo único que tienes que hacer con él, es gastarlo, en todo lo que quieras…

Harry dejó de llorar, aun abrazado a Draco, y miró de reojo al padre de Draco, confuso, el ceño fruncido. Con una sonrisa, Hades añadió, desde su rincón, sosteniendo entre sus brazos la cintura de Narcisa:

-Lucius es un inversor muy inteligente, Harry…esas cuentas contienen no solo los fondos que procedían de los Potter y Sirius Black, sino también las rentas acumuladas procedentes de sus inversiones…tienes acciones de diversos negocios, especialmente un buen paquete de acciones de FAME, Ferrocarriles y Artefactos Mágicos Europeos. Y de VALOR-MALFOY, Vinos Antiquísimos, Licores, Oportos y Rones Malfoy.

Harry miró al alto vampiro, sus ojos llenos de incredulidad, y finalmente, dividido entre la necesidad de volver a llorar o por el contrario, echarse a reír, acabó por hacer los ultimo, en una carcajada nerviosa, que finalmente acabó de dejarle agotado, pero calmado. El muchacho giró sus ojos a Draco, y susurró suavemente:

-¿Estás seguro, Draco?¿Realmente?

El rubio asintió suavemente y Harry dejó a un lado sus objeciones. Entonces, y con todo el tacto del mundo, Hades trajo a colación otro asunto. Legalmente, Harry podía decidir cambiar su apellido, al estar unido a un vampiro y adoptar el suyo, o bien, elegir uno nuevo. Era una peculiaridad de las leyes que regían los contratos de los vampiros. Aunque era algo inusual, cualquier vínculo o alianza anterior quedaba roto, anulado, si una persona se vinculaba a un vampiro. Incluso un matrimonio anterior. Solo los hijos seguían siendo reconocidos y conservaban sus derechos, pero solo sobre los bienes que el mago o bruja tuviese hasta ese momento.

Por eso, legalmente, un nuevo vampiro, recién convertido, moría como mago a efectos legales en todos los aspectos, y renacía con una nueva identidad, legalmente diferente, conservase o no su nombre. Los vampiros Malfoy que se alzaban ante él, no tenían la misma identidad legal que los magos que fueron muchos años atras. Y un compañero podía hacer lo mismo. Draco había borrado el apellido de su anterior existencia, desligándose de esa parte de su vida, y para el mundo, el único Draco Malfoy era él.

Harry meditó largo rato, contemplando los formularios que el duende había traído para él, para completar la transferencia de las cuentas y valores y formalizar su nueva identidad. Tomó una decisión y comenzó a escribir, mezclando lo viejo y lo nuevo, lo que era y lo que en algún momento fue. Cuando terminó, entregó los pergaminos al duende que lo leyó atentamente y sonrió, enseñando los agudos dientes:

-Felicidades por su elección Sr Harry Malfoy-Potter. ¿Desea que le facilitemos una tarjeta de crédito vinculada a una de sus cámaras?

Harry miró a Draco y este asintió, susurrando:

-Es más cómodo que andar llevando el dinero encima, Harry, aunque te recomiendo hacer una pequeña retirada, para pequeños gastos.

Los duendes trajeron todo lo necesario, incluyendo dos pesados monederos llenos de mas galeones de los que Harry nunca hubiera visto, que fueron a parar a los bolsillos del joven, junto con un pequeño billetero con su tarjeta de crédito, y su nueva identificación, validas tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle. Y Harry suplicó salir de aquel lugar, antes de que sus nervios acabasen de romperse por completo.

Compartieron un breve refrigerio en Florean Fortscue, y tras la ligera comida, Harry, más seguro que antes, se perdió entre los anaqueles de B & B. Los libros eran su pasión desde pequeño, uno de sus escasos placeres y Hades y Draco le compraron cuantos quiso, sin dejarle tocar el dinero que acababa de recoger. Recorriendo los escaparates, con aire pensativo, en busca de un regalo para Draco, Harry vagabundeo por todo el lugar, seguido de cerca por los vampiros, que también curioseaban activamente, haciendo pequeñas compras, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Comprobó con una mirada que Draco y los demás estaban cerca, entretenidos ante el escaparate de una zapatería. Entró en la pequeña tienda, polvorienta y diminuta, y una brujita de aspecto frágil y arrugado le saludó, desde detrás del mostrador, vigilando su labor de calceta.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué desea jovencito?

Con seguridad, el moreno murmuró:

-Quiero la Snitch del escaparate, la que está en la caja con la placa.

La anciana bruja se levantó, olvidando su bufanda, que siguió tejiéndose sola y le miró con aire sorprendido:

-Pero…es una antigüedad, jovencito! No está…

Plop. Tin, tin, rin, tin, rintin. La mujer se calló abruptamente cuando una bolsa de galeones se desparramó sobre el mostrador, y las monedas rodaron sobre él. Se giró y retiró del escaparate la snitch y la puso en manos del joven lobo. Con ojos estremecidos, Harry leyó la inscripción de la cajita de cristal en que estaba encerrada la snitch dorada:

"Donada por Minerva McGonagall. Snitch atrapada por Harry Potter en su 1º partido de quidittch"

Harry retornó a la calle, sin que los demás cuestionaran su entrada en la antigua tienda, y se reunió de nuevo con ellos, continuando con la pequeña excursión en familia, hasta que se hizo hora de regresar a Inferno Castle. Dedicaron un tiempo a cenar en familia, un comedor tan solo para ellos cinco, intercambiando palabras amables, mientras los adultos contemplaban a su hijo y a su compañero. Esa noche ya no había luna llena y Harry estaba libre, totalmente libre, para Draco.

Cuando estuvieron por fin a solas, de regreso a sus habitaciones, pero dando un rodeo, un paseo por los jardines, Harry, Harry Malfoy-Potter se sacó del bolsillo la caja con la vieja snitch y la entregó a Draco murmurando, mientras acariciaba su cabello de platino, ambo sentados en un banco de un cenador de los jardines:

-Los libros dicen que fue un partido memorable Draco…aunque yo no lo recuerdo.

El vampiro le besó suavemente los labios, ante el tono de pesar de su compañero y este susurró apesadumbrado:

-No recuerdo nada de eso, Draco…a veces…siento como si ya hubiese estado en algún sitio…y cuando nos conocimos…me pareció que ya te conocía de antes, Draco…pero yo no soy él, no tengo sus recuerdos….soy una persona diferente, distinta…pero te amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma Dragón.

El moreno le miró expectante, aun inseguro pese a todo lo que había pasado ya entre ellos, sus verdes ojos alzándose a los grises de Draco. Este le atrajo contra su pecho y le acarició, haciéndole suspirar de placer, simplemente acariciando su largo cabello negro y el muchacho se relajó entre sus brazos. Alzándole la barbilla para poder mirarle, el vampiro susurro, los ojos chispeantes:

-Harry…no estoy enamorado de tus recuerdos, sino de tu alma, de tí. Y eres prácticamente el mismo muchacho valiente, ardiente y tímido a la vez, impetuoso, gentil, cariñoso y protector que se hizo dueño y señor de mi corazón hace tanto tiempo.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron, llenos de ilusión y esperanza, de renovada seguridad y viendo su reacción, Draco susurró malicioso:

-Y respecto al físico…creo que tienes claro que no tengo problema alguno con eso, Harry.

El moreno se ruborizó, y Draco dejó el viejo trofeo en el banco, para abrazarle más cómodamente, deslizando sus manos por el cabello ondulado. Con voz cada vez mas llena de pasión, el joven vampiro susurró:

-Yo tampoco soy exactamente el mismo, Harry. Antes era humano, ahora soy vampiro, y 232 años son muchos años. He tenido amantes, no lo niego, incluso algunas mujeres. El mundo ha cambiado bajo mis pies, Harry, pero no mi amor por ti.

Draco recogió la Snitch y abrazó aun más fuerte a Harry, apareciéndolos a ambos en su dormitorio. Dejando al moreno en el diván, el rubio entró en su vestidor, retornando con un estuche delgado y alargado, que dejo suavemente entre las manos del moreno, sentándose a su lado, sonriendo suavemente y viendo la ligera expresión de confusión del moreno.

-Vamos Cachorro, es para ti!

Harry abrió cuidadosamente el estuche, con dedos temblorosos y vio sobre el rojo terciopelo que forraba el interior de la caja…una varita. Los ojos verdes del moreno se dilataron de sorpresa e incredulidad, y Draco susurró con dulzura:

-Es tu antigua varita, Harry.

El moreno la cogió con reverencia, casi incredulidad, apenas sujetándola entre sus dedos. La varita resplandeció, y la magia fluyo a su alrededor, creando una brisa y un chorro de chispas doradas fluyendo de su punta. Sonriente, radiante, con los ojos luminosos, Harry miró a Draco, notando correr la magia entre él y la varita. El rubio susurró:

-Ella también ha estado aguardándote, Harry, esperando, como yo.

Los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y Harry vio el profundo amor en los de Draco, plata derretida. El vampiro le besó con dulzura y comenzó a desabrocharle la ropa lentamente, deslizando la varita de entre sus dedos para dejarla a un lado, mientras los ojos verdes se inflamaban de pasión. El moreno entreabrió los labios, y se los lamió brevemente, malicioso y tímido a la vez, tentando al vampiro que atrapó sus labios en los suyos, besándole con nueva fiereza. Se trasladaron entre gemidos, besos y caricias, deshaciéndose de la ropa a trompicones, dejando un reguero de botones a su paso, hacia la cama; donde continuaron con sus arrumacos y caricias, amándose hasta el amanecer, cuando el agotamiento les rindió, enredados entre las sábanas.


	18. Chapter 18

EL DESAFIO DE SIRIUS NOIR

Harry y Draco disfrutaron de su relación en las siguientes semanas, mientras se conocían mejor el uno al otro. Era frecuente verles pasear por los jardines, cogidos de la mano, o pasear a caballo por los terrenos cercanos, e incluso, entrenar privadamente en alguno de los salones de duelo. Pero finalmente, ante la aproximación de la siguiente luna llena, el tema del control de Harry sobre su licantropía volvió a surgir. Aunque Lupín estaba de acuerdo en que el joven tenía un control extraordinario sobre sí mismo y no perdía en absoluto su mente al transformarse, la ley era clara. Harry debía adoptar alguna medida de control, bien la poción matalobos, o alguna de las otras alternativas.

El joven vampiro, le presentó a Harry una muestra de la poción y este, tras olfatearla cuidadosamente y entender de boca de Hades, Lupín y Draco sus efectos, decidió que no le apetecía nada tomarla. La mezcla olía…errónea, en su nariz, casi le provocaba nauseas y Harry no quiso arriesgarse con ella. Después de todo, no era solo un licántropo. Sus transformaciones eran suaves, indoloras, gracias a que Harry era también animago, si había caído dormido al amanecer, podía cambiar incluso en sueños, y ese grado de autocontrol le había llevado años.

Por la seguridad de los habitantes del castillo, el muchacho aceptó llevar un collar de control, aunque a Draco se le hizo muy difícil y duro de aceptar. En vez del usual collar de cuero o cadena de acero, uso como soporte del hechizo, una fina y hermosa cadena de platino, con pequeñas esmeraldas y diamantes engastados entre sus eslabones. Era algo más larga que una gargantilla, y reposaba sobre su piel ligeramente dorada, sin estorbarle para alimentarse del joven. Draco cerró el broche con delicadeza, activando la magia imbuida en la joya. Con un susurró lleno de emociones, el joven vampiro susurró:

-Nadie, salvo yo, podrá quitártela del cuello. Ni siquiera tú. Es irrompible e incortable, con medios mágicos o mecánicos, pero tampoco te lastimara si se engancha accidentalmente en algo, y se adaptara a las dimensiones de tu cuerpo, con sus cambios.

Draco acarició la bella cadena, deslizando sus dedos por ella y murmuró mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry:

-El hechizo te producirá un leve mareo o desvanecimiento si intentas morder a un humano estando transformado. El mayor inconveniente de estos collares es que…te impiden defenderte apropiadamente si alguien te ataca. Hasta que no lance el primer golpe o hechizo, estas a su merced. He reducido al mínimo legalmente exigible las restricciones de este collar, pero siguen estando ahí… y eso me inquieta.

El joven vampiro estaba muy preocupado por su seguridad, pero a Harry le preocupaba más la posibilidad de atacar a alguien. Después de todo, su control era bueno, pero no perfecto, y transformado y enfurecido…bien Harry era consciente de que tenía fuerza suficiente para destrozar con sus mandíbulas a un hombre, e incluso dañar gravemente a un vampiro. Harry vio el disconfort de su amado y murmuró suavemente:

-Puedo seguir haciendo lo mismo que en mi casa, encerrarme en algún lugar seguro, contigo. No me importaría pasar las noches de luna llena contigo, Draco.

Draco le besó suavemente, atrapando en sus labios sonrosados la suave sonrisa traviesa de su moreno, viendo chispeara su ojos verdes tan intensamente que apagaron el brillo de las esmeraldas y diamantes que adornaban ahora su cuello. Suspirando, dejando sus labios con reluctancia, y abrazándole por la cintura, el rubio denegó suavemente.

-¿Y el resto del tiempo, Cachorro? El Ministerio podría exigirme encerrarte permanentemente, o adoptar medidas más…drásticas, si no adoptamos voluntariamente alguna medida de control. Además, ya sabes que puedes cambiar a tu forma lupina en cualquier momento, y si te enojas lo suficiente…

Con un suspiro de frustración, los ojos de mercurio de Draco se miraron en las esmeraldas salpicadas de ámbar de su amante y murmuró, acariciando su cabello ondulado y brillante como el azabache:

-Supongo que tendré que mantente bien controlado, Cachorro.

Con un mohín de burla, el moreno replico con ironía, haciendo morritos:

-¡Oh! ¿Y eso supone un problema, Dragón?

EL vampiro desplegó sus alas, y le atrapó, rodeándoles a ambos con ellas, provocando un suave gemido de su amante, y susurró malicioso:

-Ningún problema, te lo aseguro, Harry.

Y sus colmillos se deslizaron en la piel de su cuello, arrancándole un intenso jadeó, un estremecimiento de placer, que se intensificó cuando tras un rato de flirteo y preparación, el vampiro hundió los colmillos en su yugular, tomando un breve trago.

El joven lobo progresaba admirablemente en su educación, era despierto y ponía gran esfuerzo e interés, y para desconsuelo de sus padres, su cama nunca estaba ocupada por las noches. Aunque el moreno se acostaba dócilmente en ella cuando Draco se lo pedía, al cabo de un rato, y haciendo uso del permiso que el vampiro le diera, cruzaba por el baño hasta el dormitorio de Draco, rogando un último beso, una última caricia, noche tras noche. La resolución de Draco de respetar sus deseos era puesta a prueba cada noche, puesto que el joven no era insensible a los encantos de su pareja y resistir la tentación de satisfacer su impulso de culminar su relación era difícil, muy difícil de controlar en medio de la pasión que usualmente desplegaban en sus actividades íntimas. Y el joven vampiro no quería más tentación de la estrictamente necesaria. No quería despertar en medio de la noche y descubrir que había abusado de la confianza de su amado. Pero Harry parecía determinado a dormir con este, pese a todas las tensiones que eso originaba, hasta que este desistió de mandarle a su cuarto, asegurándose sin embargo de satisfacer su deseo de otras maneras, de agotarse y saciarse de Harry, antes de dormirse, para regocijo del joven lobo.

Se acercaba la siguiente luna llena, y las relaciones de Harry con la manada seguían siendo…tensas, no precisamente cordiales con algunos de sus miembros. Lupín le había presentado formalmente a su compañero Sirius Noir, el alto mago de negro pelo y ojos salvajes, de intenso color azul. Era un hombre de rasgos fuertes, agresivamente atractivo, con ese aire de misterio que envuelve a los chicos malos. Aparentaba unos treinta y tantos, tal vez cuarenta y su cabello negro estaba salpicado por las primeras canas. Era alto, fibroso, fuerte y tenía fama de tener mal carácter y poca, poquísima paciencia, y de no aguantar bromas ni guasas de nadie.

Además de ser el Jefe de la Guardia del castillo, era instructor de Lucha Libre y Tecnicas de Defensa Personal. Entrenaba además de a sus propios hombres y los vampiros, a todos los chicos y chicas en los rudimentos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con los pies y puños, y algunas armas tales como cuchillos, navajas y dagas, y por lo que Harry había oído, era seco, duro y estricto con sus alumnos. Tras serle colocado el collar, Draco le había recordado que era imprescindible que asistiese a sus clases, y resignado, Harry había asistido a una de ellas por primera vez, y sufrido los efectos del collar en medio de la clase.

Aunque seco, Harry nunca había sido el receptor de su ira, y mientras los restantes chicos practicaban los movimientos que Sirius les había enseñado, el hombre había sacado a Harry a la tarima de prácticas, y empezado a acosarle una y otra vez con magia, hechizos punzantes, obligándole a esquivarlos simplemente moviéndose dentro de los límites de la tarima. Finalmente, el continuado ataque enfureció lo suficiente a Harry como para que provocase su transformación incompleta. Revolviéndose contra su agresor, que le miraba con una sonrisa irónica, avanzó un paso y Sirius se escudó detrás del alumno más cercano, provocando de inmediato el casi desvanecimiento del joven.

Aturdido, Harry sacudió la cabeza semilobuna, sentado en el suelo, y encontró una varita apuntándole entre ceja y ceja desde lo alto.

-Estas muerto Potter. Otra vez.

La voz fría del mago había sido como un latigazo para Harry, después de su encuentro con la manada y su pelea, el joven no tenía más remedio que reconocerle como su superior dentro del escalafón social. Así que Harry se levantó trastabillando, comenzando a revertir el cambio de su cabeza, las uñas de sus manos convertidas en afiladas garras. Un nuevo hechizo punzante alcanzó sus posaderas, enfureciéndole y el joven gruño roncamente, los ojos brillantes, enseñando levemente los dientes.

-¡Oh, no! He dicho otra vez, Potter.

En su forma semi transformada, Harry no podía articular palabras, pero gruño sordamente al hombre, avanzando un nuevo paso hacia él, completamente enojado. Sin embargo, Sirius bajó de la tarima y empujó a su anterior escudo humano hacia adelante, murmurando con ironía:

-Contra él, Potter!

El moreno miró con incredulidad a su instructor, y este con voz seca dura, exclamó con tono imperioso:

-¡Derríbalo e inmovilízalo!

El mago le azuzó, usando su varita de nuevo, desde el lateral de la estancia, y Harry se revolvió, desconcertado sin su actitud. Le estaba pidiendo un imposible, y su ira y su rabia aumentaron, arrancándole un apenas audible gruñido del fondo de la garganta, que erizó los vellos de muchos de los otros alumnos. Pese a todo, Harry era terco, como una mula, y tras una mirada de disculpa al pelirrojo Ron, dio un paso lleno de furia desplazada hacia él y volvió a caer al suelo, derribado por la nausea.

La clase fue disuelta, pero Harry no fue autorizado a marcharse con los demás. Sin permitirle cambiar, cosa que sostuvo la irritación del moreno, Sirius le hizo seguirle hasta el cuerpo de guardia, en el patio del castillo. Varios hombres y vampiros cubrían el turno de vigilancia y Harry fue encadenado al muro por Sirius, que entregó las llaves al guardia en la puerta principal. Mirando a los ojos del muchacho, en esos momentos, con una extraña apariencia a mitad de camino entre la de un lobo y un hombre, una cabeza lupina sobre un cuerpo casi humano, con excepción de las largas garras y el parche de pelaje que se extendía por su cuello, pecho y hombros, el mago se rió, enfureciendo aun mas a Harry. Las orejas se plegaron a su cráneo, y el joven enseñó los colmillos en una sorda amenaza. Con una amplia sonrisa de aspecto demoníaco, Sirius se rió de nuevo y se alejó, abandonándole junto a las grandes puertas, dejándole completamente enojado y furioso.

El guardia retornó al interior del cuarto de vigilancia, y Harry se agitó una y otra vez, tanteando los límites y la resistencia de la cadena. Finalmente frustrado, se sentó contra las piedras de la pared, cruzando las piernas en el suelo, meditando detenidamente. La cadena le permitía acercarse al guardia, aunque no entrar en la garita, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, se mareaba y acababa aturdido. El joven gimió lastimero, la ira aplacándose poco a poco en él, y el guardia le dedicó una fría mirada por un instante, antes de retornar su atención al movimiento de personas en el patio de la entrada.

El joven se sentía humillado, y cuando Draco se aproximó, se levantó del suelo, esperanzado. Pero el vampiro aunque se aproximó, ni siquiera le abrazó para consolarlo y tan solo murmuró claramente apenado:

-Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo hacer nada… tienes que salir de esta tu solo…

Tras una visible vacilación –visible al menos para Harry, que podía oler su deseo y su ansiedad- el rubio le dedicó una mirada llena de sentimientos y se marchó, cabizbajo y angustiado, provocando que un lamento prolongado brotase de la garganta y el hocico del moreno, haciendo detenerse los pasos del vampiro por un instante, aunque este, pese a todo, no retrocedió a buscarle y desapareció entre los demás vampiros que regresaban al castillo.

Tras horas de cautiverio y aburrimiento, contemplando el ir y venir de la gente en el patio, Harry comenzó a estar sediento. Después de toda la tarde allí, y dos cambios de guardia, el moreno ya no estaba furioso, sino simplemente frustrado y humillado. Además de sediento y cansado. Su olfato localizó un cubo de agua en un rincón. Vacilante, el muchacho se acercó, y se enfrentó a un pequeño dilema. La tapa del cubo de madera estaba atada con un nudo de cuero, y cuando intentó deshacerlo, sus largas garras eran un estorbo. Harry estudió sus manos, humanas salvo por las afiladas garras, e intentó desgarrar las tiras de cuero, sujetando el cubo para no volcarlo. Una vez desatada la tapa, el joven sació su sed, hundiendo las manos en el agua fresca del cubo, bebiendo a lengüetazos el agua retenida entre sus palmas.

Calmada la sed, se sentó apoyado en el muro, y volvió a evaluar su problema. El guardia tenía la llave, y si no la lograba, supuso que pasaría la noche encadenado en el patio, lejos de Draco. La mera idea espoleaba su ingenio, forzándole a pensar y repensar la posible solución. Había intentado suplicar y lloriquear al primer guardia, sin resultados, pero no había intentado provocarles para que le atacaran o golpearan. En ese caso, podría arrebatarle la llave y se aplicó en pensar que hacer para lograrlo. Tarde o temprano, todos los guardias se habían acercado al cubo para beber, usando un cazo de madera colgado carca de él. Ninguno se había molestado en reparar las tiras de cuero y Harry se apostó cerca, aguardando.

Cuando el guardia se acercó a beber, Harry le miró intensamente, un gruñido sordo brotando de su garganta, sin retirarse de su lugar, diciendo claramente: "No voy a moverme de aquí" Pero el hombre le ignoró y avanzó hacia él. Harry colocó una mano posesiva sobre la tapa, intentando forzar un contacto, idealmente un empujón, pero el guardia tan solo le miró por un instante, y luego, encogiéndose de hombros, se dio media vuelta, ignorándole y alejándose.

Frustrado, Harry gruñó muy bajito, lleno de indignación ante la actitud del guardia, "Hey! ¿No vas a intentar quitármelo?" El hombre se rió muy bajito, retornando a su puesto de guardia.

Era tarde, ya había anochecido, y el siguiente guardia parecía aburrido. Las puertas fueron cerradas para pasar la noche, asegurando el castillo desde dentro, y el guardia entró en la garita, refugiándose del frío y envolviéndose en una capa. Harry seguía sentado junto a la puerta de la misma, con aire cansado, realmente hambriento, aparentemente desesperanzado y desesperado, acurrucado sobre sí mismo.

El guardia hizo una ronda por el patio, y regresó en una media hora. Al cabo de una hora, volvió a salir. Harry se asomó a la garita, al menos lo que la cadena le permitía, y la examinó. Una mesa, un banco duro, todo bien iluminado, eran todo el mobiliario, con la excepción de un pequeño anaquel para guardar objetos. Sobre la mesa, un plato con pan y queso atrajo su olfato y su estomago rugió. Apenas podía asomar más que el torso por la puerta, y apenas escucho los pasos del guardia que regresaban, se sentó lo más próximo que pudo a esta, justo en el quicio de la misma, lloriqueando y gimoteando suavemente, olfateando una y otra vez.

EL guardia entró, dedicándole una mirada, y Harry siguió quejándose muy bajito, hasta que irritó los nervios del hombre, que se levantó a gritarle desde distancia segura.

-¡Cállate maldito chucho!

El joven se sintió humillado y ofendido por las palabras, pero siguió gimiendo lastimero, tironeando de su cadena. Había recibido insultos mucho peores y estos, estaban sirviendo a un propósito. Su estomago gruñó ruidosamente y el guardia parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido. Tras unos momentos de contemplación, el hombre preguntó en tono malicioso:

-¿Estás hambriento, perrito?

A Harry le sorprendió un lenguaje tan despectivo en boca de gente que convivía con otros de su clase, compañeros de guardia, pero supuso, que después de todo, de rencores y envidias no se libra nadie, y si alguien es diferente, lo usas en su contra, tarde o temprano. Gimoteo una vez más, y sus ojos miraron derrotados al guardia, que hinchió el pecho con petulancia. Si hubiese podido llorar en esa forma, hubiese derramado lágrimas, pero su gesto y sus ojos convencieron al hombre de que estaba desesperadamente hambriento, aunque realmente, el hambre no era su principal preocupación y podía pasar sin comer mucho más tiempo sin problemas.

El hombre dejó en el suelo el plato con un trozo de pan y queso, y Harry intentó cogerlos, pero estaban fuera de su alcance, y gimoteó de nuevo, mirando lastimero al hombre. Desde hacía un buen rato, Harry estaba dejando libre conscientemente su naturaleza de veela y sirena, su suave atractivo natural, cada vez un poco más intenso, algo que solo hacia conscientemente con Draco desde que su intimidad era casi completa. Su poder era ligero, no como el desbordante allure de las veelas completas, ni como el cegador magnetismo animal de las sirenas, pero efectivo. Harry podía oler el "interés" que estaba despertando en el hombre, lenta y soterradamente, sin despertar sospechas. Mirándole con ojos levemente dilatados el guardia murmuró:

-No tan rápido, perrito…¿Qué me das a cambio?

Era lo que el muchacho esperaba, y se sentó mas abatido contra la pared, gimoteando y retorciéndose nervioso, haciendo tintinear su cadena. Con ojos cada vez más turbios y oz levemente enronquecida el hombre murmuró, lamiéndose los labios:

-Vamos, perrito…vamos, déjame verte mejor…quítate algo de ropa….

Harry se agitó, lloriqueo, vaciló, pero finalmente, con manos temblosas, comenzó a despojarse de su túnica. Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lujuria, ya que una vez incitados sus instintos, el deseo estaba apoderándose de él rápidamente, aunque hasta ese momento, el hombre no había dedicado su atención más que a las mujeres. El hombre se aproximó, entrando en el radio de la cadena. Conteniéndose, Harry le dejó avanzar otro paso más, tendiendo una mano ansiosa hacia él. Cuando le rozó el hombro, con un suave movimiento le clavó el codo en la ingle, derribándole al suelo con un sonido agónico. Con gesto decidido, el muchacho abrió el collar con su magia y le arrancó las llaves de la cintura, mientras el guardia se retorcía semi incosciente en el suelo, sujetándose con ambas manos los genitales y volvió a cerrarla en torno al cuello del hombre. Con enojo, recuperó su túnica, y su forma humana de nuevo, lanzando un hechizo de impotencia temporal hacia el guardia, reprimiendo los deseos de arrancarle la mano con que le había tocado.

Con pasos agiles entró en el castillo, y se orientó con su olfato, buscando las habitaciones de Sirius y Lupín. No fue difícil encontrar el rastro de olor del licántropo y su pareja, y este pronto le llevó hasta las habitaciones que ambos compartían. Se plantó ante la puerta de las habitaciones, sabiendo que Lupín le percibiría, consciente de que el lobo dominante no le dejaría hacer lo que quería si no se calmaba antes y respiró lentamente durante un rato, hasta alcanzar el estado mental necesario. Ya no estaba enfadado, solo decidido a demostrar que no era alguien con quien se pudiera jugar tan fácilmente.

Lupín había olido a Harry desde el dormitorio y alertó a Sirius de que el muchacho se había liberado y aguardaba. Por eso, cuando Harry finalmente tocó a la puerta, no le sorprendió ver que los dos adultos le recibían completamente vestidos y sentados frente a un fuego en el recibidor. Fue Lupín el que abrió la puerta, y su mirada fue toda una muda advertencia. El joven asintió brevemente, y en silencio, traspasó el umbral.

Sirius estaba sentado frente al fuego, y le contempló con sus ojos intensamente azules, su sonrisa sardónica flotado en su cara, sombreada por el rastro de barba sin afeitar. El joven le mostro la llave en su mano, y la arrojó al suelo desafiante, con el rostro frio e impasible, conteniéndose. El animago atrajo la llave con su varita, y la contempló por unos segundos, antes de murmurar con malicia:

-Supongo que tengo que buscar un guardia sustituto para esta noche, verdad?

Con un gruñido sordo, el moreno añadió entre dientes:

-¿Quieres probar suerte tú Sirius? ¿Quieres volver a humillarme?

El hombre intercambió una mirada con Lupín y murmuró risueño e incrédulo, contemplándole con aire divertido:

-Este cachorrillo cree que porque ha podido con uno de los guardias, va a poder hacerlo mismo conmigo, Lupín.

Se puso en pie y murmuró:

-Está bien…adopta la forma de un lobo y quítame la llave en menos de una hora.

Lupín abrió la boca para protestar pero el hombre alzó una mano, y el castaño cerró la boca, mirando con ultraje a su pareja.

-Para hacerlo más interesante, si pierdes, pasaras una semana limpiando establos…y sin ver a Draco a solas.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron, evaluando los riesgos. Una semana lejos de Draco…sería duro, pero no insoportable, pero…

-¿Y que gano yo? ¿Qué harás tú si pierdes?

Riéndose a carcajadas, el hombre exclamó:

-Que quieres que haga, Potter? No voy a perder y lo sabes. Esto es solo un berrinche adolescente.

-Si tan seguro estas…¿Apuestas una semana lejos de Lupín?

Desafió el muchacho, enarcando una ceja levemente. Asintiendo, el mago se giró hacia su compañero, que de repente no parecía estar nada conforme con el cariz del asunto y susurró tranquilizadoramente:

-Es imposible que lo haga, Lupín, relájate.

Harry se situó frente a Sirius y miró a Lupín, con intensidad.

-No intervengas en esto Lupín…es entre él y yo.

Harry dejó que el cambio le invadiera y el lobo de negro pelaje se alzó en su lugar sobre la alfombra. Sirius permaneció en pie, seguro de sí mismo, y aguardó el primer movimiento del lobo. Pero el animal se limitó a pasear arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, sin perderle de vista. En esa forma, liberar su atractivo era más simple, y pronto los ojos azules se dilataron ligeramente, hipnotizados por el paso elástico y casi felino. El lobo se detuvo, ligeramente vuelto de grupas hacia él y emitió un suave llamado.

Tras media hora de leves movimientos y quejumbrosas llamadas, Lupín observó atónito y furioso como su compañero avanzaba hacia el joven lobo, que estaba intentando seducirle descaradamente ante sus propias fauces. Cuando Sirius acarició la suave grupa del lobo negro este cargó repentinamente contra él, derribándole al suelo y apresándole con sus zarpas. Lupín gruñó roncamente, abandonando su pasividad, en defensa de su pareja; pero Harry, con las llaves entre los dientes, se retiró con presteza y se refugió en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, esperando que la necesidad de atender a su pareja y compañero superase la de vengar la ofensa para el otro hombre lobo. Recobró la forma humana y se mantuvo acuclillado en el rincón, los ojos fijos en el suelo, escuchando los sordo gruñidos del otro. Estos cesaron al cabo de un rato y tras unos momentos más, las negras botas de Sirius entraron en su campo de visión.

-Bien jugado Harry.

El joven alzó los ojos y encontró que el otro mago sonreía ligeramente, y le tendía la mano. Aceptándola con timidez, Harry se levantó, soltando de inmediato a Sirius ante el ronco gruñido de Lupín. El hombre lobo rechinó los dientes, aun furioso…y celoso. El muchacho se giró hacia él, los ojos bajos. Había usado un truco sucio para ganar, y ninguno de los dos se lo merecía.

-Lo siento Lupín. No pretendía…

Se mordió el labio y murmuró cabizbajo, palideciendo cuando se percató de una cosa.

-Draco va a matarme cuando se entere, por si te sirve de consuelo.

El lobo Alpha olvidó momentáneamente su enfado, preocupado por el bienestar del muchacho, el miembro más joven de su manada. Y le puso la mano suavemente en el hombro susurrando con afecto:

-No tienes por qué decírselo, Harry. No ha sucedido nada…

El moreno denegó vehementemente, aterrado ahora de lo que Draco pudiera pensar de él, temblando casi imperceptiblemente de pies a cabeza.

-No Lupín. Tengo que decírselo. Todo. Lo que decida hacer conmigo…(se estremeció tomando aliento y hundiendo levemente los hombros)es cosa suya, pero si no se lo cuento, me roería por dentro saber que le estoy mintiendo.

El lobo intercambio una mirada llena de intranquilidad por encima de la cabeza del adolescente con su compañero, que asintió y cogió la capa del muchacho. Lupín le empujó suavemente por los hombros hacia la puerta que Sirius mantenía abierta, susurrando:

-Nosotros te acompañaremos…

El joven se dejó conducir dócilmente, y solo se puso nervioso cuando se vio frente a la puerta de sus habitaciones. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y Sirius le dio un codazo para hacerle reaccionar, mientras Lupín llamaba a la puerta. Draco acudió tras unos minutos, sorprendido de verles a los tres allí, y su alegría al ver a Harry se diluyo cuando se percató de su gran agitación y del rechazo del joven a su abrazo. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía hablar y tartamudeó, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

Totalmente desconcertado y alarmado, Draco se giró hacia Lupín, que mumuró indeciso:

-Tal vez si usas la legeremancia…pero pregúntale a él, Draconis.

El vampiro llevó al muchacho hasta el diván y sentándose a su lado susurró muy suavemente, acariciando su largo cabello negro, lo más calmadamente que pudo lograr:

-¿Quieres…contarme algo?

El muchacho asintió, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerse sangre. El vampiro intentó acariciarle el rostro, pero Harry bajo la cara, angustiado y Draco desistió al notarle temblar bajo su roce. En apenas un susurro, Draco suplicó suavemente, su voz llena de preocupación:

-Mírame, mírame y déjame verlo, Harry…

Vacilante, el joven alzó la verde mirada y sus tristes ojos miraron a los preocupados ojos grises del vampiro. Este susurró el hechizo y entro en la mente de su amado. Los recuerdos pasaron ante sus ojos en caótica y confusa sucesión, mezclándose unos con otros, y Draco se vio forzado a contemplar fragmentos de palizas y malos tratos, del intento de violación, entremezclados a recuerdos más recientes.

Salió de su mente, furioso, los ojos inyectados de sangre, los colmillos sobresaliendo de su mandíbula y durante un largo minuto, sus manos aferraron con fiereza las muñecas del joven lobo mestizo, que gemía con suavidad, llorando sin recato, las mejillas anegadas en lágrimas. Pero el arrebato duró poco y Draco se calmó, volviendo a recobrar el dominio, para alivio de Lupín y Sirius, que por un momento temieron enfrentarse a un estallido de rabia vampírica. O aun peor, a un vampiro completamente perdido a su lado salvaje. Con un gesto a los otros, para que les dejasen a solas, Draco comenzó a secar las lagrimas de Harry, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares, acunado su rostro entre sus manos. Lupín se detuvo en la puerta, y Draco le miró intensamente por un instante, asintiendo y el lobo devolvió el gesto sabiendo que todo estaba bajo control de nuevo.

-Shh…todo está bien, Harry.

-Supongo que deberías relevar a ese pobre guardia, no Sirius?

Susurró el castaño con una leve nota irónica, cerrando con suavidad la puerta. Sirius suspiró pesadamente. Iba a ser una semana muy, muuuuy larga. Y emprendió el camino junto a su compañero.


	19. Chapter 19

Bien, un trocito más. Algunos tienen dudas sobre si los otros personajes también son reencarnaciones de sus amigos. Pues sí, todos los personajes cuyo nombre es casi el mismo son reencarnaciones de si mismos, como Harry.

EL ORGULLO DE UN MALFOY, EL ORGULLO DE DRACO.

Cuando Harry se calmó un poco y las lágrimas dejaron de nublar su visión, el vampiro le abrazó fuertemente, y un torrente de palabras atropelladas brotó de sus labios, mientras hundía la cara en su hombro. Sus sentimientos y emociones, su profundo desagrado al hacer aquello, todo eso quedó patente para Draco, por si sus memorias no hubiesen bastado. El vampiro siguió acariciándole suavemente, dándole tiempo, todo le tiempo necesario, hasta que Harry guardó silencio, expectante, aguadando la sentencia de Draco.

-Harry, escúchame, por favor…

Le hizo alzar los ojos hacia él y le apartó el pelo con mimo de la cara. Cuando tuvo su total atención, habló con claridad, muy seriamente, con voz calmada y suave, los ojos chispeantes:

-Harry…estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Cachorro.

El joven lobo se quedó boquiabierto y agitó la cabeza, confuso, aturdido. El orgullo llenó la voz y los ojos de Draco cuando añadió:

-Te has defendido a ti mismo, pese al collar, y has doblegado nada menos que a Sirius, estando su compañero presente y sobre aviso.

Harry susurró apenas audiblemente, los ojos aun incrédulos:

-Pero…fue un truco bajo…no una pelea limpia…

Draco rió cantarinamente, sus ojos iluminándose. Sus manos acariciaron el negro cabello una vez más y murmuró con vehemencia:

-No Harry. Si estuvieses en peligro realmente, y escúchame con atención, por favor, yo haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera, con tal de salvarte. No importa cuán duro o desagradable fuese, aunque me pidiesen la vida, la daría por ti, sin dudarlo.

Harry tembló y se estremeció ante sus palabras y el vampiro sonrió, acariciándole, devorándole con los ojos.

-Pero eso no va a suceder jamás, verdad? Así que me alegra saber que puedes defenderte a ti mismo. Y si estas en peligro, quiero saber que tu también harás lo mismo, luchar, con todo lo que tengas. ¿Lo harás, Harry? ¿Protegerte y mantenerte a salvo, por mí? Eso es lo realmente importante, recuérdalo siempre, Cachorro.

El vampiro le besó y con timidez, el moreno respondió a beso, dejándose llevar después de tantas emociones. Saltándose su rutina habitual, Draco no le llevó al baño para despojarle de olores ofensivos, sino que le depositó sobre su lecho tal como estaba, sudoroso y con el olor de otros en su piel. El vampiro desgarró metódica y lentamente sus ropas, rozando apenas con las garras a su amante, que temblaba bajo el, contemplándole con ojos dilatados. Cuando el último jirón de ropa desapareció, el vampiro olfateó intensamente, mordisqueando y lamiendo el cuerpo de su amante en el proceso.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa llena de colmillos aguzados, las alas de Draco se desplegaron lentamente, extendiéndose hasta alcanzar su máxima envergadura. Después, muy lentamente, se curvaron y rozaron la piel de Harry, mientras el vampiro rodaba suavemente sobre la cama, invirtiendo sus posiciones, encerrándoles a ambos en la blancura de sus plumas, que se plegaron detrás de la espalda de Harry. El joven mestizo aspiró el aroma de su amante, mucho más intenso ahora que sus alas cargadas de feromonas estaban liberadas. Sintió el placer correr por sus venas, arrollándole, y al mismo tiempo, liberándole. Nunca era consciente de usar su propia atracción con le vampiro, pero deseo intensamente volver loco a Draco, hacerle perder el control, y algo dentro de él explotó.

El vampiro le miró con ojos repentinamente rojos, la sed sumándose al deseo, y se arqueó contra él, jadeante. Una de las manos de Harry se deslizó entre ellos, y el vampiro le mordió la otra muñeca, ansioso y desesperado. El hechizo limpiador y lubricante le sorprendió, pero el vampiro de cabello platino abrió los muslos sin recelos, mirando a los profundos ojos verdes, salpicados de oro. El joven moreno se reacomodó, y deslizó los dedos entre los glúteos del vampiro, arrancándole un gemido de placer. Cuando los dedos se adentraron levemente en su cuerpo, el vampiro gimió suavemente, exhalando el aire entre los dientes:

-Oh dioses! Hace tanto tiempo…

Arqueándose de nuevo ante las caricias, añadió jadeante y retorciéndose de placer contra la mano del moreno:

-No creí que volvería a sentir esto otra vez…

Cuando Harry añadió otro dedo, llevado más por el instinto que por el conocimiento, Draco aulló y gruñó, apretando las alas contra el cuerpo ardiente sobre el suyo, la respiración cada vez más entrecortada e irregular.

-Nadie había vuelto a tocarme así…nadie Harry…nunca…

El vampiro gimió ahogadamente un poco más, mientras el moreno acariciaba sus muslos y testículos, ahora englobando en su boca su virilidad a punto de estallar. Su voz apenas fue un susurro entrecortado:

-Lo prometo, amor mío…esta vez no te negaré esto, lo prometo…

Gritó, sordamente, enarcándose y temblando, cuando los suaves dedos rozaron su próstata, forzando su orgasmo en apenas un par de movimientos mas. Se corrió violentamente en su boca, sollozando casi, aferrándose a las sábanas, desgarrando la seda entre sus dedos. Cuando la última gota y el último espasmo cesaron, Harry trepó sobre su exhausto cuerpo, abrazándole y tumbándose sobre él, rozando su cuerpo con su palpitante erección. Draco le acogió entre sus brazos, acomodando sus alas, y buscó con delicadeza su cuello, mordiéndole con suavidad, demasiado agotado momentáneamente para poder proporcionarle placer de otra manera. Bajo el influjo del vampiro, Harry gimió y se agitó sobre él, apretando sus caderas contra las del rubio, gruñendo sordamente su goce, ahogando sus gritos de placer y éxtasis en la piel de alabastro de Draco.

Cuando ambos recobraron la respiración y yacían confortablemente acurrucados el uno en el otro, con Harry reposando la cabeza sobre el pecho del vampiro; las piernas enredadas, pegajosos pero saciados, acariciándose suavemente el uno al otro, Draco le hizo alzar la mirada, buscando sus ojos. El vampiro le beso con ternura, una y otra vez, y Harry devolvió los pequeños besos, sonriente y feliz. Enredando los dedos en le negro cabello, Draco murmuró emocionado:

-Cuando era humano…fui egoísta Harry…te amaba, pero…

Los ojos de plata se llenaron de lágrimas y el vampiro susurró ahogadamente, parpadeando para deshacerse ellas:

-No fui capaz de darte todo lo que me pedias; me negué, te hice esperar, llevado por mi estupidez, era demasiado orgulloso…lo reconozco. Y después…después fue demasiado tarde.

El rubio debió la mirada, acongojado y avergonzado. Harry dejó que sus dedos juguetearan con sus clavículas, trazándolas, mientras sus ojos seguían mirando hacia Draco, deslizando la mano hacia la marca de su pecho, recorriéndola una y otra vez, hasta que Draco alzó los ojos de nuevo, reconectando sus miradas. El vampiro vio el amor, la entrega y la dulzura que llenaba aquellas esmeraldas doradas, los sentimientos que siempre había amado en Harry y susurró con un hilo de voz, con cierto remordimiento en la voz:

-Fui cobarde Harry, y estaba…asustado…y avergonzado, Harry. Me educaron para ser…agresivo y dominante…y cuando entraste en mi vida, no supe o no quise ser de otra manera…

El moreno le acarició y sujetó su rostro, elegante y hermosos, contorsionado por el dolor y el remordimiento entre sus manos, susurrando tras acallarle con un leve beso:

-Sshh…sshh…no importa, eso ya no importa…Estamos aquí, ahora…y volvemos a empezar, mi Dragón. Eso es todo lo que importa, Draco, el presente…y el futuro. Deja de mirar atrás y de lamentar unos errores pasados, que nos han conducido hasta aquí, porque yo no cambiara nada, Draco. Nada.

Intercambiaron una mirada llena de emociones y el vampiro se inclinó a darle un nuevo beso, mordiendo suavemente sus labios jugosos y plenos, arrancándole un nuevo gemido y susurró vehementemente, mientras comenzaba a devorarle a besos cada vez más intensos y osados.

-He cambiado, lo prometo, Cachorro.

Y le volteó sobre las revueltas sabanas, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa.


	20. Chapter 20

HARRY SE HACE MAYOR

Una cosa inquietaba al joven licántropo mestizo y tras vacilar varias veces, acabó confiando sus temores a Lupín. Había observado que ninguno de los hombres lobo del castillo, salvo una muchacha, tímida, dulce y callada que nunca corría con la manada, tenía por pareja a un vampiro.

De hecho, todos los licántropos que tenían por parejas las habían encontrado en humanos, hombres o mujeres, aunque aun había algunos que estaban libres. Es decir, tenían amantes, permanentes u ocasionales, pero no habían encontrado a su verdadera pareja de elección. O habían sido refutados. Los hombres lobo eran muy afortunados si encontraban a su verdadera pareja, y aun así, en muchos casos, eran rechazados a causa de su condición.

Los vampiros bebían sangre de ellos con cierta asiduidad, nunca o casi nunca directamente, ya que su sangre era recogida periódicamente por Molly, y almacenada, manteniendo en el despacho medico una provisión disponible. En caso de heridas, agotamiento la sangre de otra criatura mágica era la mejor posible, y también se usaba para sustituir a la de la verdadera pareja del vampiro, en caso estrictamente necesario.

Lupín le explicó que usualmente la pareja vampiro-licantropo era muy difícil, ya que ambas criaturas tienden a ser muy dominantes. Y que en los raros casos en que ocurre, aunque es costumbre entre los vampiros hacer todo lo contrario, el licántropo no es transformado, aunque dicho cambio es posible, el proceso es gradual y bastante más lento que con un humano. Peo la mayoría de los licántropos encuentran que la necesidad de beber sangre les resulta más violenta y difícil de sobrellevar que la propia agresividad de la licantropía. En los escasos casos conocidos de cambio, ambos aspectos coexisten en una única persona, la sed de sangre y la violencia del lobo, aunque este deja de estar sujeto al influjo del luna, suficientemente enfadado o sediento, se transformaría en un lobo furioso, casi incontrolable.

Harry entendió que era poco probable que Draco le transformara por completo, pero que desde el momento en que ambos habían intercambiado sangre, su proceso de envejecimiento había cambiado para siempre, ligado al del rubio vampiro. Vivirían juntos, envejecerían a la manera de los vampiros – manteniéndose en la plenitud de su físico, con tan solo algunas canas y arrugas en torno a los ojos como signo del paso del tiempo - y morirían juntos cuando llegase su hora. Ninguno de los dos sobreviviría al otro más que por unos pocos días.

Sus encuentros y caricias se habían vuelto más amplios, incluyendo juegos preparatorios para ambos, especialmente lentos y suaves para Harry, aun algo asustado por la mala experiencia sufrida. Pero la calidez y la paciencia de Draco pronto le hicieron relajarse cada vez mas entre sus brazos, perdiendo las pocas reservas que tenia, aprendiendo finalmente que no debía esperar más que placer de las manos del joven vampiro.

Pese a todo, Harry comenzó a sentirse nervioso, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se tensó ante las caricias del rubio vampiro. Draco se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, y simplemente se detuvo, mirándole intensamente en busca de la causa de su incomodidad. Sonrojado y azorado, el moreno se escurrió con una excusa murmurada hacia su abandonado dormitorio, cerrando el pestillo del baño detrás de sí, totalmente desazonado. Draco, sentado en la cama, perplejo, escucho el leve chasquido del cerrojo como si fuese un cañonazo, y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había hecho para provocar semejante reacción de miedo? Repasó cada gesto y caricia, sin ver nada fuera de lo ordinario, su excitación olvidada y convertida en autentica preocupación por su joven lobezno; hasta que finalmente, cansado, se dejo caer sobre la solitaria cama, sabiendo que le iba a ser muy difícil dormir sin su Harry con él.

Al otro lado, Harry se refugió ansioso y casi jadeante en el vestidor, y pasó largo rato hablando con sus padres, que muy preocupados, le informaron de que podía estar manifestado los primeros signos de estar en estro, de su plena madurez. El primer período fértil, quizás el único de su vida si dominaba en él el lado veela en esa parte de su biología. Charles le recomendó encarecidamente que hablara con la doctora Molly, y sobre todo, que le dijera a Draco lo que le pasaba.

Sin embargo, Harry se encerró en su cuarto, y al día siguiente no acudió a ninguna de sus actividades programadas, clases o comidas. Cuando Draco tocó en su puerta, justo tras la cena, el moreno tuvo un ataque de pánico, y transformándose en lobo, se escabullo bajo la cama. El joven vampiro entró, alarmado ante su falta de respuesta y su ausencia imprevista de las clases, abriendo vacilante la puerta, llamándole una vez más. Los ojos de mercurio vieron el lecho revuelto, pero no al joven objeto de sus desvelos, y olfateo suavemente, avanzando. Su pareja estaba allí, pero…¿Dónde? Al avanzar un suave gruñido broto de debajo de la cama y el vampiro se arrodilló junto a ella inmediatamente. La familiar forma del lobo azabache estaba oculta bajo la cama, agazapada en pose defensiva, y su olor a adrenalina le dijo que estaba asustado, por si su gesto, descubriendo los colmillos en mudo advertencia al verle, no fuese suficiente.

-¿Harry?

El lobo gruño una vez más y retrocedió cauteloso, hasta tocar la pared con la grupa. Draco olfateo de nuevo, muy preocupado, y analizó cuidadosamente su esencia. Había algo... ligeramente distinto en ella, aunque el vampiro no podía decir que era. Ni tampoco podía entender la causa del repentino miedo del joven, así que optó por dejarle tranquilo.

-Lo siento, Harry…estaba preocupado. Solo quería saber que estabas bien. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, ya sabes que puedes pedir lo que quieras…

Tras un nuevo gruñido del lobo, el vampiro se marchó descorazonado, culpándose de haber asustado nuevamente a su pareja, removiéndose inquieto en la cama, hasta poder conciliar un sueño agitado y lleno de pesadillas. Al día siguiente, desde el baño, le escucho moverse por su cuarto en un par de ocasiones, pero Harry tampoco acudió a sus clases. A mediodía, el joven vampiro acudió a buscarle y tocó a su puerta. Esta vez, el moreno se dominó, aunque estaba inusualmente inquieto, y acudió a abrir la puerta, tenso como una cuerda de violín.

Atisbando con aire preocupado por la escasa rendija de apenas un palmo que Harry había abierto el vampiro preguntó ansioso:

-¿Harry?¿Te encuentras bien?. Los elfos me han dicho que no tienes apetito Cachorro, y estoy preocupado por ti.

El rubio decidió ignorar a propósito que su joven lobo se había saltado las clases. Lo mas importante era que su ojiverde volviera a sentirse animado, las clases eran algo por completo secundario. El moreno retrocedió nervioso, separándose de la puerta como un animal acorralado, pero cuando hubo puso cierta distancia que le pareció segura entre él y Draco, meneó lentamente la cabeza, con mucha suavidad. No deseaba enojar al vampiro, pero en esos momentos, alejarse de él era lo más importante.

-Solo estoy…cansado Draco, solo eso, muy cansado.

El vampiro olfateó delicadamente, sin llegar a determinar la causa de la desazón del muchacho, pero percibiendo aun el leve cambio en su esencia, tan sutil, que probablemente nadie sino el lo habría notado. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero su compañero estaba emanando un olor aun más atractivo que nunca.

-Acompáñame a almorzar –Harry se estremeció visiblemente y Draco añadió en tono casi inaudible- en el comedor si lo prefieres, por favor…hazlo por mí…

Su tono era suplicante, dulce y cariñoso, y el moreno aceptó en silencio, tras un leve suspiro. Le acompañó, nervioso y agitado, esquivo a su más leve contacto, y apenas probó bocado, obligándose a tragar un bocado ante la mirada ansiosa del vampiro. Con los ojos bajos y sin entablar conversación, respondiendo apenas con monosílabos o gestos, Harry parecía la viva estampa de la miseria y resignándose, Draco se levantó, dando por finalizada la comida, ante las miradas cruzadas de preocupación de sus padres y su Sire.

Aunque permitió que Draco le acompañara en su rápido regreso a sus habitaciones, Harry se encerró de nuevo a solas y se tumbó, molesto e incomodo sobre la cama, sintiéndose totalmente desdichado. Entrando y saliendo de un sueño intranquilo, Harry pasó el resto de la tarde sumido en sus pensamientos, cada vez mas deprimido. Antes de la hora de la cena, su malestar era tan grande, que comenzó a vomitar la escasa comida que había ingerido. A eso se le sumó una severa descomposición de estomagó y Harry se retorció, agarrándose las tripas, sentado en la porcelana higiénica, maldiciendo su suerte. Era una de las raras afecciones que podían atacarle, sin duda había comido algo que su estómago no aceptaba y su organismo se purgaba del toxico, deshaciéndose de él por la vía más rápida posible. Cuando los cólicos y las nauseas cesaron, dejándole tan solo horribles calambres, estaba agotado. Tenía mucha sed, y les pidió a los elfos una limonada bien fría y casi sin azúcar. Los primeros sorbos le supieron a gloria y cuando estuvo seguro de que su estomago no iba a rebelarse de nuevo, acabó bebiéndoselo todo. Sentía necesidad de más líquido y pidió más, rápidamente servido por los solícitos elfos, y agotó una jarra hasta sentirse saciado. Cansado y aturdido, se durmió hecho un ovillo sobre la cama.

El joven mestizo paso durmiendo o adormilado la mayor parte de tarde y gran parte de la noche, y era ya pasada la media noche cuando unos golpes ansiosos en la puerta del baño le alarmaron, sacándole de su estupor. Somnoliento, cansado, el moreno se levantó vacilante y abrió, casi sin fuerzas, tan solo deseando que le dejaran volver a dormir. Draco, muy pálido y con ojos desorbitados, estaba aporreando la frágil puerta mientras le llamaba, y apenas abrió, exclamó alarmado, tomándole de los hombros:

-¡Estas herido cachorro! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El moreno frunció el ceño, y murmuró desconcertado, deseando que el joven vampiro se alejase de él y dejase de interrumpir su sueño:

-No, no es cierto… no me pasa nada…

El vampiro, con ojos dilatados y ribeteados de rojo, gruñó ansioso olfateando cada vez más cerca de él:

-Puedo oler tu sangre Harry; estas sangrando, lo sé…

El moreno denegó una vez más, pero comenzó a encontrarse mal de nuevo, y dilatando los ojos cuando su propio sentido del tacto y del olfato le dijo que su cuerpo estaba húmedo y que realmente olía a sangre, a su sangre… y se desvaneció entre los brazos de Draco, que horrorizado, descubrió la sangre manchando sus ropas. Cuidadosamente, el vampiro le depositó en la cama, mientras enviaba a su patronus a buscar a la doctora y a sus padres. Los tres vampiros apenas habían entrado a las habitaciones, cuando Molly, vestida en una bata y zapatillas, con el pelo despeinado recogido en un apresurado moño, les echó a todos de la habitación del moreno, levantando una barrera de privacidad en ella.

Aterrorizado, angustiado, el joven vampiro buscó con los ojos la seguridad que le inspiraba Hades, aferrándose a sus enseñanzas como un náufrago a un tablón entre las olas. Los ojos negros irradiaban calma, y tras un rato de incansable paseo a un lado y otro, Draco se aquietó un tanto, permitiendo que las palabras de aliento de su madre y el apretón de hombros de su padre le ayudaran a centrarse. Su compañero le necesitaba, no debía perder la calma; un vampiro primero piensa y después actúa, dejando que el miedo, el terror a perderle de nuevo, se asentase y se convirtiese en fuerza para actuar en vez de pánico. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados, pero disimulaban, y la cara de Hades era una máscara, tan solo rota por la fiereza de sus ojos negros.

AL cabo de un rato que pareció eterno a los vampiros, el rostro afable pero preocupado de Molly se asomó y llamó suavemente a Narcisa. Alzando una ceja con sorpresa, viendo palidecer de nuevo a su hijo, pero enviándole una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad, la vampiresa entró en el dormitorio, para desesperación de su hijo, que estaba deseando volver a tener a su Cachorro entre sus brazos. Tras una larga espera, casi un par de horas, Molly salió secándose las manos, con cara de circunstancias, pero no excesivamente preocupada, haciendo saltar al joven vampiro de su asiento, escapando de los brazos de su padre y su Sire.

-¿te encuentras bien Draconis?

El joven asintió nervioso, y la medimaga le hizo un rápido chequeó, un simple hechizo diagnostico. Sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo una familiar ampolla de color verdeazulado que tendió al joven y murmuró:

-Bébete esto por favor.

Draco retrocedió un paso con ojos espantados, mirando fijamente la puerta del dormitorio, y después, helado, buscó los ojos de su padre. Lucius aferraba con tal fuerza los reposabrazos de su sillón, que la madera tenia marcas con sus dedos en ella, astillada bajo la férrea presión. Hades había puesto sus manos en los hombros de Draco, sujetándole con firmeza, obligándole por la fuerza a sentarse de nuevo.

-Bebe Draconis.

Murmuró Hades, apretando su mano en el hombro del joven vampiro, su tono imperioso aunque suave. Draco tomó con manos temblorosas el calmante, el tranquilizante y relajante con que todo vampiro en algún momento u otro de su vida se familiarizaba. La poción era de las pocas que podía contener un ataque de Rabia Vampírica, y la más rápida y efectiva de todas ellas. Era una versión de la Droga de la Paz, especialmente formulada para los vampiros. Mirando de nuevo a los ojos de su padre, el joven tragó la poción con aire asustado. Los vampiros temían a la enfermedad de sus parejas más que a nada, ya que era algo terrible enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder a sus compañeros, algo que usualmente acababa con su vida también. Cuando la poción hizo su efecto, en pocos minutos, relajando sus músculos y nervios, privándole de gran parte de su fuerza y haciéndole mucho más manejable, la medimaga tomo asiento frente a él, mientras los otros dos vampiros le flanqueaban, apretados uno a cada costado.

-¿Qué le ocurre Molly?

Susurró Lucius, viendo rodar las lágrimas silenciosamente por las mejillas de su hijo, su único hijo. La mujer cabeceó un poco y observó a Draco, en busca de signos de furia y asintió, viéndole temblar levemente.

-Bien, no estoy muy segura todavía, pero creo que…está ovulando, preparándose para concebir si quieres verlo así…aunque bastante espectacularmente, he de decir.

Los ojos grises de Draco se dilataron de sorpresa, pero recordó el intenso olor a sangre que le había despertado, la palidez del muchacho, su desvanecimiento…

-Pero…¿eso no debería ser algo mas…natural?

Su voz dejó traslucir sus temores, su angustia. Si algo le ocurría a Harry… bajó los ojos, cerrándolos y murmuró suplicante en voz baja y dolorida:

-¿No puedes…pararlo, quitarle los…-se atragantó visiblemente- lo que sea que está sangrando, o algo así, por favor?

Los ojos de plata, húmedos de lágrimas se alzaron hasta los de la medimaga y Draco suplicó:

-Haz lo que sea, no me importa, pero sálvalo, Molly.

Con una sonrisa y palmeando amistosamente su mano, la mujer añadió con suavidad:

-Eso no será necesario querido. De hecho, supongo que en unos días, una semana a lo sumo, estará bien de nuevo.

Una sonrisa de esperanza se abrió paso en el rostro maliciento de Draco y sus ojos vibraron un instante, aun bajo las lágrimas. "¡Se va a poner bien!" Ese era su único pensamiento, y lo demás no importaba.

-Sin embargo… está muy asustado, Draconis. Parece que su ciclo reproductor se asemeja sobre todo al de las veelas, por lo que sus posibilidades de ser mh…madre, o como quieras llamarle, dependen probablemente de un único periodo fértil. Es extremadamente raro que las veelas pasen por esto más de un par de veces a lo largo de toda su vida. Y eso solo si en su primer ciclo no quedan preñadas o por alguna causa, sufren un aborto con posterioridad…

Draco sintió una punzada de dolor atenazarle las entrañas. Él no podía ofrecerle a Harry lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Él no podía darle hijos… y bajó la cabeza con dolor. Supuso pues, que una sirena aparecería a reclamar al joven. Ya lo habían hablado. Él no se interpondría, aunque le doliese profundamente, Harry se merecía la oportunidad de tener hijos propios y él, los aceptaría sin dudarlo. Supuso que su joven lobezno estaría confuso y asustado, aunque ya habían hablado de esta posibilidad. Molly continuo hablando, su voz apenas un murmullo en las consciencia del vampiro, agitando su varita en varios hechizos de reconocimiento, que centellearon suavemente sobre el acongojado y rubio vampiro, que tan solo retomó el hilo de sus palabras cuando volvió a mencionar el nombre de su adorado ojiverde:

-Harry está aterrado, porque ahora mismo, es muy…vulnerable, si algún varón…bueno…las posibilidades de que sus futuros hijos no sean tuyos le aterran, Draconis, pero al mismo tiempo, no está listo todavía para ti.

Draco frunció el ceño, confuso y alzó la cara, realmente perdido. " ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Molly?"

-No hasta el final de esta 1ª fase. Necesita sentirte cerca, pero no quiere que le veas. Ha pedido ropa tuya, para poder olerte, deberías darme algo luego. Su cuerpo está cambiando, Draconis, y solo tolera la presencia de alguien no sexualmente peligroso para él, en este caso, tu madre y yo misma.

Draco asintió. Él podía esperar, cuanto fuese necesario, sabiendo que Harry estaba bien, y que le necesitaba, todo podía esperar. Molly suspiró y le miró a los ojos.

-Tu papel, Draconis, si fueses un veela, sería mantener alejado de tu compañero a cualquier posible amenaza, hasta que estuviera listo. Por lo que te recomiendo que no dejes estas habitaciones hasta que se encuentre bien.

Draco asintió con firmeza, por supuesto y pensó:. "¿A dónde iba a ir estando su pareja enferma, sufriendo en el lecho contiguo?" Era una recomendación totalmente innecesaria, pero el joven agradeció la puntualización de todas formas.

-Es muy importante que note tu presencia, diría que incluso tu… agresividad al defenderle. Las veelas parecen reaccionar muy favorablemente a este tipo de demostraciones de sus parejas, haciendo de todo el proceso algo más suave y rápido para ellas. A su vez, el estado de la veela hembra induce un cambio hormonal en su pareja aumentando su fertilidad, dramáticamente baja en otros momentos de su vida.

Draco alzó las cejas atónito. Estaba recibiendo un curso acelerado de biología reproductiva veela, y no veía el motivo para ello, realmente. Su boca se entreabrió con sorpresa y leve curiosidad, olfateando el aire. Molly se guardaba algo, pero fuese lo que fuese…era ¿bueno?

-Y por lo que veo…Harry está teniendo ese influjo sobre ti, Draconis. Tu esperma…muestra signos de haber recobrado un cierto nivel de fertilidad, bajo por ahora, pero supongo que al final de su ciclo, esos niveles habrán aumentado muy significativamente, hasta una tasa al menos próxima a lo normal.

Los tres vampiros se contemplaron atónitos unos a otros, con ojos asombrados. Tanto varones como hembras, los vampiros eran prácticamente estériles. Las mujeres no ovulaban nunca, y los varones no producían espermatozoides en su semen, al menos no después de uno, a lo sumo dos años de su transformación, cuando el cuerpo finalizaba los cambios y el ajuste a su nueva condición. Los escasísimos casos de vampiros nacidos, se producían cuando se daba una fecundación en ese breve periodo de transición, cuando el cuerpo aun no ha terminado su cambio, la transformación de su metabolismo humano a vampírico. Draco había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás que nunca tendría hijos biológicos, no en el sentido humano de la palabra al menos, y ver de nuevo abierta la posibilidad, le golpeó como un mazo. Abrió aun más los ojos, y su boca se desencajó, mientras su padre y Hades le contemplaban estupefactos, y Molly sonreía suavemente.

De repente, Draco exhaló un rugido de júbilo, un vibrante sonido que hizo reverberar los oídos de todos. Saltó de su silla, incontenible, pese a los efectos debilitantes de la poción, la sangre repentinamente llena de adrenalina y endorfinas. Comenzó a abrazar a su padre, riendo y llorando a la vez, y brincando como un loco se lanzó al pecho de Hades, que le palmeó boquiabierto aun la espalda. El joven le arrastró a una loca danza, junto con su padre, rodeando a Molly en un corro de hiper-excitado compañero vampírico, orgulloso y feliz futuro abuelo , y a un asombradísimo pura sangre vampiro, uno de los pocos nacidos como tal, asimilando lentamente que su Childe, iba a darle inesperadamente a su Sire un descendiente purasangre.

-¡Puedo ser padre! ¡Hades! ¿Lo has oído? ¡Puedo tener un hijo con Harry!

El joven rio una vez más a carcajadas, arrastrando a los otros con él, hasta que perdió el aliento, y se dejó car de nuevo en el sofá, sonrojado y vibrante de emoción, la poción calmante contrarrestada en parte por la intensidad desmesurada de sus emociones. Cuando Draco se calmó un tanto, y estuvo de nuevo en condiciones de escuchar y retener información, Molly añadió una última recomendación, cancelando la barrera que evitaba que los sonidos y olores se propagaran entre las dos habitaciones. :

-Draconis, en este estado Harry no puede comer nada sólido. Su Intestino grueso esta temporalmente bloqueado para mmh…otros usos. Pero necesita muchos líquidos, agua sopa, infusiones, limonada…cualquier cosa que le apetezca que no contenga leche o fibras. Supongo que aceptará mejor las cosas si te encargas de llevárselas personalmente, es algo que haría un varón veela por su pareja en este estado. Pero nada de contacto, de ninguna clase, y no le incomodes bajo ningún concepto. Tiene los nervios a flor de piel y necesita tranquilidad, está muy susceptible, entendido?

El rubio asintió y aguzó el oído. Un suave quejido procedente del dormitorio le hizo aproximarse a la puerta, con cautela y olfatear de nuevo, chequeando la información de su aroma. Harry se quejaba, estaba sufriendo de dolor, y Draco se pegó literalmente a la robusta puerta. Era algo absurdo, pero sentía la necesidad urgente de hacer algo, y gruño suavemente, un gruñido grave y ronco, apenas una vibración en el fondo de su garganta, reverberando en su pecho, una suave llamada para su joven lobo, plenamente inconsciente. La respuesta de Harry fue inmediata, y le tradujo su malestar, su incomodidad. Gruñendo sordamente, espoleado por la viva aunque callada queja de Harry, resonando en sus oídos, el rubio vampiro se giró hacia el resto de la habitación y sus colmillos se alargaron espectacularmente rápido. Sus garras surgieron en sus manos y desgarrando sus ropas, sus alas emergieron a su espalda, cerniéndose en una pose amenazadora sobre él. Mirando a su padre y a Hades con gesto duro y gruñó entre dientes amenazadoramente, casi escupiendo las palabras desde detrás de sus dientes:

-¡Fuera de aquí!

Sin una palabra, los dos varones asintieron y abandonaron calladamente la estancia, mientras Molly anunciaba en tono clamado ante el totalmente transformado vampiro, sus ojos perdida toda humanidad, siguiendo cada movimiento, atento a la más mínima provocación:

-Volveré luego a ver como sigue Harry, Draconis…

El vampiro olfateó y asintió secamente, plegando sus alas, montando guardia frente a la puerta, el oído y el olfato atentos a los suaves sonidos que le llegaban desde el interior. Cuando su madre salió al cabo de un rato, anunciando que el joven por fin se había dormido, osó asomarse a la puerta un instante. En la penumbra, solo vislumbró su silueta bajo las sábanas, y escuchó su respiración, ahora calmada y regular de nuevo. Aun olía a sangre, y arrugó la nariz, aspirando. El aroma era tan dulce y tentador como siempre, el aroma único de Harry; pero no le provocó deseo ni sed sorprendentemente, tan solo le exaltó y le hizo sentirse violentamente protector y preocupado. Incapaz de contenerse, ronroneó suavemente, un sonido fuera del alcance de los oídos humanos, y Harry se agitó en sueños, cambiando de postura y suspirando suavemente.

Draco se atrincheró en la antesala con su madre, y le hizo compañía mientas esta comía algo, mordisqueando desganado un sándwich para acallar sus protestas, aunque sí dio cuenta del jugo de calabaza y naranja. Su madre se refrescó en su baño, y se cambió de ropa, y aprovechó para llevarle al moreno la túnica desgarrada que vestía Draco hasta ese momento. Durante varios días, Draco montó guardia incansablemente, y permanecía a los pies de la cama, acompañando a su madre a llevar las bandejas con zumo, sopa o té para Harry, cuidándose de tocar todos los objetos, para dejar su olor impregnado en ellos. Y su joven compañero se escondía bajo las sábanas apenas se abría la puerta.

Cuando alguien acudía a interesarse por Harry y llamaba a la puerta que daba al corredor, la entrada a sus habitaciones, Draco rugía furioso, incitado por los gemidos de miedo y angustia que emanaban del moreno. Comenzó a gruñir apenas alguien pisaba el corredor, e incluso en una ocasión, atacó a Lupín, que se había acercado simplemente a preguntar por el cachorro. Los rugidos del vampiro y los furiosos aullidos de indagación del lobo conmocionaron el castillo, pero fueron como un bálsamo, como una canción de cuna para Harry. Sonriendo, el muchacho se giró en la cama, bostezando y haciéndose un ovillo, claramente relajado, ante la mirada atónita de Narcisa, y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios, gruñendo suavemente su complacencia.

El despliegue de llamadas y gruñidos entre ambos compañeros parecía inagotable, y era claro, que ambos se entendían a un cierto nivel, tal vez no el mismo que cuando ambos adoptaban su forma canina, pero ciertamente bastante preciso. Draco era capaz, sin dudarlo, de interpretar sin mucho error lo que quiera que el joven deseaba en cada momento. Si Draco se asomaba a la puerta, y Harry emitía un ronroneo grave, era que le permitía quedarse, si gruñía ligeramente, deseaba que dejara la habitación, según su estado de ánimo. Así pasaron los días, y Molly les aseguró a Hades, Lucius y Narcisa, ya que Draco parecía estar demasiado perdido en sus instintos como para oírla, que Harry estaba bien. Tanto que Narcisa dejó de pasar todo su tiempo con el joven, tan solo acudiendo a visitarle para llevarle sus bandejas usuales.

Draco vivía en una nube, extrañamente desligado de todo y todos, ajeno a cualquier cosa que no fuese Harry, pero era feliz, extramente feliz.


	21. Chapter 21

PASION DESGARRADA

Os prevengo…este capítulo es casi por entero un lemmon, así que ya sabéis.

Era muy extraño que un vampiro pasase tanto tiempo en completo estado de transformación. Usualmente, eso solo sucede cuando un vampiro está desesperadamente sediento, como respuesta a la falta de sangre, y deriva hacia la Locura de la Sangre, un estado donde un vampiro se convierte en una maquina diseñada para cazar. Otro motivo para un cambio tan prolongado puede ser la Rabia Vampírica, causada por un shock muy fuerte. Una emoción negativa suficientemente intensa y con mayor facilidad, un ataque físico, pueden llevar a un vampiro a caer en la Rabia. Todos los recién transformados pasaban alguna vez por ambas experiencias, perdiéndose en los instintos, hasta que aprendían a controlarse a sí mismos. Pero era altamente inusual que un vampiro bien alimentado, seguro de sí mismo y sin amenaza alguna, permaneciese completamente transformado. A menos claro está, que los vampiros estuviesen en guerra.

Draco se había quedado dormido en el diván envuelto en sus propias alas, junto a la puerta de Harry, y despertó, algo sobresaltado. Un rápido olfateo y una atenta escucha le dijeron que su madre no estaba con Harry y que este dormía o estaba descansando. Aprovechando la calma, Draco se refrescó en el baño que ambos compartían. Tras lavarse la cara y los dientes -sus colmillos se negaban a desaparecer del todo- el rubio platino notó que la puerta de comunicación estaba entreabierta y frunció el ceño. Se aproximó, para dar un vistazo rápido. Harry dormía en su cama, su respiración profunda y calmada. Vacilando, Draco decidió acercarse, llevado por la necesidad de verle, de olerle y avanzó hacia el lecho con pasos silenciosos, sus alas arropándole con cuidado. Olfateó y el suave y delicioso aroma de Harry le embriagó. Su olfato se llenó de la dulce, plena y aterciopelada esencia de su amado lobezno, por fin libre del salino regusto a sangre. A la luz de la luna, vio los reflejos de su cabello ondulado y negro, cayendo en suave cascada sobre sus hombros.

No podía distinguir sus facciones, tan solo su perfil, y permaneció de pie, a un par de metros de la cama, simplemente contemplándole dormir. Con un leve parpadeo, el joven mestizo abrió los verdes ojos y se giró suavemente, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la del vampiro. Este, tímido e inseguro, retrocedió un paso en silencio, después otro y ya iba a girarse para abandonar la estancia, cuando el muchacho susurró una palabra para él, la primera en días:

-Draco…

El vampiro se detuvo como si le hubiesen anclado al suelo y sus ojos se llenaron de expectación. Harry tendió una mano, lánguida y lentamente hacia él desde la penumbra y susurró suavemente:

-Ven a mí, Draco…

Los ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad, con una luz interior propia. Draco avanzó hacia él, hipnotizado por esos ojos y su mano se tendió hacia la de Harry. Cuando sus manos se rozaron parecieron cobrar mente propia y los dedos de ambos se enlazaron entre sí. Las alas de Draco se desplegaron parcialmente, temblorosas, mientras Draco olfateaba una vez más. Girando levemente el rostro, Harry añadió en un ronco gemido:

-Enséñame, Draco, enséñamelo todo…

El joven tiró de él hacia sí, atrayendo al vampiro, cuyos ojos comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, bajo el influjo de la atracción de su compañero. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a su compañero y a un chasquido de sus dedos, el fuego de la chimenea se avivó, caldeando e iluminando la estancia, reflejándose en sus alas ahora curvadas protectoramente sobre ambos. Con una sonrisa, Harry retiró a sábanas y reveló su cuerpo. El joven mestizo estaba desnudo, tan solo la cadena de platino adornando sus clavículas, reluciendo sobre su piel. Su cuerpo se había perfilado en aquellos días, los músculos estaban más definidos y llenos, el rostro tenía un aire de madurez del que antes carecía, sin que por eso, Harry pareciese mayor. Seguía siendo un efebo que aun no había cumplido los 17 años, pero tenía un aun más marcado aire de sensualidad y voluptuosidad que antes, la viva estampa de la pasión y el deseo sobre las revueltas sábanas de seda. El cuerpo de ángel que se ofrecía ante los ojos del vampiro se arqueó a su contacto como el de un enorme gato, cuando Draco deslizó las yemas de los dedos por su pecho, adornado por un suave vello negro. Los ojos de ambas criaturas se encontraron y lentamente, el rubio vampiro se inclinó y le besó en los labios, ardiendo de deseo por él. Las ropas desaparecieron a un gesto y el joven sonrió sobre los labios de su amante cuando sus brazos le atrajeron hacia él.

-Te amo Harry…

Murmuró con suavidad el vampiro y el joven de increíbles ojos verdes susurró antes de volverle a besar:

-Y yo a ti Draco, y yo a tí…

Se besaron y acariciaron un rato, lenta y sensualmente, apasionados, pero sin prisa. Draco podía percibir el sutil cambio en el aroma de Harry y era realmente intoxicante. Era el momento, y su cuerpo le urgía a reclamar lo que era suyo, pero realmente, Draco estaba controlando esa urgencia, pese a los sonidos de encorajinamiento y aliento de Harry, suaves gemidos, deliciosos suspiros y arrebatadores jadeos de placer. Cuando el contacto piel con piel, moviéndose el uno contra el otro, reexplorandose mutuamente dejó de ser suficiente, Draco comenzó a prepararle cuidadosamente. Usando su lengua y sus dedos, excitando a su ya ardoroso compañero, dándole placer al tiempo que le abría delicadamente, aovillado entre sus muslos.

El rubio trepó de nuevo hacia arriba, dejando un rastro de besos en la sobreexcitada piel de Harry, hasta alcanzar de nuevo su boca, besándole como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo, frotando su propia erección desatendida contra la del moreno. Un gemido suplicante fue arrancado de los labios hinchados por los besos y Harry jadeo entrecortadamente, acariciando sus alas levemente:

-Draco, por favor…

Con lentitud, el vampiro insinuó su miembro en su ya dilatada y pulsante entrada. Harry gimió, peros e arqueó contra él, animándole a seguir y sus piernas se cruzaron detrás de sus esbeltas caderas. El cambio en la postura propició un mejor ángulo de penetración y el moreno volvió a gemir, aferrándose a Draco, arañándole, que desplegó las alas en un gesto inconsciente, mientras el cuerpo de su amado se abría con lentitud para él. Bajo la presión, constante pero suave, el vampiro se fue introduciendo lentamente en suave canal del moreno, cálido y casi dolorosamente apretado en torno a su miembro pese a toda la preparación.

Hacia tanto tiempo desde la última vez, que Draco creyó que no podía contenerse, que iba a correrse si hacia el mas mínimo movimiento. Se mordió el labio, furioso consigo mismo por su falta de control. Harry, su Harry se merecía mucho más, y respiró jadeando, tomando aire una y otra vez, tratando de recobrar el control. Su amado Harry vibraba bajo el, gimiendo y arqueándose levemente una y otra vez, y los sonidos necesitados que emanaba de sus garganta tampoco ayudaban mucho. Con un par de inspiraciones, Draco recobró el control, dejando que su propio placer de deslizara entre sus dedos, retornando a terreno más seguro. El vampiro retrocedió levemente, y volvió a introducirse en el cuerpo ardiente y excitado bajo el suyo, haciéndole gemir una vez más.

Con lentitud, el vampiro hizo que Harry se moviera con él, sin dejarle abandonarse, prolongando la sensación, pese a que el moreno parecía arder en deseos de ir mas rápido, más profundo, mas fuerte…. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación, hasta que Harry alcanzó un nivel de excitación y frustración al mismo tiempo que desató totalmente su poder de atracción hasta límites desconocidos. El vampiro gruñó roncamente, lo ojos completamente rojos y estiró sus alas, exhibiéndolas y dejando ir su propio poder de seducción. Al mismo tiempo, con un último y más brusco movimiento de caderas, le dio al joven mestizo lo que reclamaba entre gemidos suplicantes y se enterró bruscamente en él hasta las bolas, haciéndole gritar. Draco se abandonó al placer y el deseo de su compañero, a su ritmo y le embistió profundamente y con fuerza, ganando impulso con leves movimientos de sus alas, hasta que los gemidos y gritos de placer se convirtieron en un agónico y prolongado aullido estrangulado. El cuerpo del moreno, de su amado, se contraía violentamente a su alrededor, en pleno orgasmo y Draco sintió el semen caliente y espeso manchando su vientre, mientras su propia semilla inundaba sus entrañas.

Su propio orgasmo retrocedía ahora, dando paso a un placer diferente, pero el vampiro no se retiró. Con un rugido, clavó los colmillos en su cuello, aovillado sobre él, cubriéndole de la vista del mundo como un halcón esconde a su presa. Tanto él como Harry recobraron la erección en pocos instantes, aunque Draco no tomó más que un pequeño sorbo, mantuvo sus colmillos y labios unidos al cuello del joven, rugiendo sordamente un desafío al mundo, reclamándole una vez más como suyo, marcándole de nuevo la piel. No eran más que una bola de miembros enredados y pulsantes, frenéticamente agitados bajo un par de alas temblorosas. Harry se agitó bajo las renovadas y furiosas embestidas, encontrando sus caderas con las suyas, ansiosas y vehementes. Ante su creciente placer, el vampiro renovó sus esfuerzos, deslizando la lengua entre los colmillos, succionando un poco más. Draco llegó a su propia cima de nuevo, mordiendo aun más fuerte el cuello bajo sus colmillos, gritando y rugiendo contra la maltratada piel. Harry gritó bajo él, temblando muy cerca de su propio placer, mientras el subió se movía espasmódicamente en su interior, cabalgando las ultimas olas de sensaciones. Los ojos del moreno se llenaron de luz dorada y en un súbito movimiento, sus dientes se hundieron en la clavícula del vampiro, hasta hacer brotar la sangre. El rubio gritó, primero ante el súbito dolor que irrumpía en su burbuja y después de placer, cuando una increíble sensación de unidad, de pertenencia y a la vez de pasión le embragó. Harry estaba bebiendo su sangre, aunque su cerebro no era consciente de ello, lamiendo la herida con su lengua, dejando en su piel una marca, una que añadir a las que ya dejaran en su pecho las garras del lobezno. Cuando Harry se convulsionó de placer, sus labios aun sellados a su piel, Draco se vio arrastrado en una nueva eyaculación, cuando aún no había siquiera descendido de los efectos de la anterior.

Pese a que era un vampiro, Draco jadeaba sonoramente sobre Harry, y solo el instinto le llevó a dejarse caer algo lateralmente, para no aplastar a su pareja, que resollaba como un caballo que acaba de correr una larga carrera. Girando la cara para buscar los labios carnosos y rojos del muchacho, paladeó su propia sangre en ellos y le acarició lánguidamente, dejando que su agotado miembro se deslizase fuera de su refugio en el cuerpo del moreno. Este hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando el pene de Draco se escurrió finalmente entre sus nalgas, viscoso y pringoso de semen y fluidos. El vampiro se rió suavemente y le pellizcó un pezón juguetonamente:

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mucho Cachorro…relájate un poco…

Con un suspiro de honda satisfacción, Harry se acomodó en su almohada viviente y se enroscó cuanto pudo en ella, envueltos ambos por las alas blancas de Draco, mientras este le acariciaba suavemente, incitándole a dormir.

Toda la noche fue una sucesión de frenéticos encuentros sexuales, la mayoría bastante intensos, con breves descansos entre ellos. Y la pauta se repitió en los días siguientes, llevados por las urgencias de Harry. Apenas hacían otra cosa más que beber algo, dormitar y volverá a tener sexo, para volver a empezar de nuevo, perdida por completo la noción del tiempo, del día y la noche. Para ellos no existía nada ni nadie fuera de su lecho y si Narcisa no se hubiera ocupado de que los elfos dejaran bandejas con bebidas a su alcance, por supuesto, sin irrumpir en las habitaciones, tal vez los jóvenes habrían ignorado hasta la necesidad de beber.

Harry despertó de su último raund, entre los brazos de Draco, y por primera vez, no sintió la inmediata urgencia de volver a empezar. Notó como los músculos de cierta parte de su cuerpo protestaban audiblemente, e incluso fue consciente de alguna ligera incomodidad, aunque adquirirla había sido tarea altamente satisfactoria. Se sonrojó de vergüenza, recordando que por fin se había entregado a su vampiro y se sintió…feliz. Suspiró y el rubio se agitó en su ligero sueño, acariciándole el pelo. Draco estaba sediento de él, pero no se atrevía a tomar más sangre sin supervisión, sublimando su necesidad en más deseo sexual, dándole tan solo pequeño mordiscos, sin llegar a beber más que un sorbo de él. Los ojos gris plata se abrieron, y el vampiro buscó sus labios con deseo. La súbita timidez del muchacho le sorprendió y se apoyó en el codo para mirarle de nuevo. Su gesto de incomodidad cuando deslizó una pierna entre las suyas le alarmó y la excitación quedó a un lado.

-¿Te he lastimado?

Harry sanaba muy rápido, y era mucho más resistente que un humano ordinario, pero pese a eso, Draco sabía que sus encuentros estaban siendo algo más que un poco violentos. Aquel brusco frenesí era el apareamiento de sus partes más salvajes, del lobo mestizo y el vampiro; y solo en unas pocas ocasiones, cuando Harry había estado realmente exhausto, había podido Draco hacerle el amor con verdadera delicadeza. El moreno denegó con presteza, pero un ligero sonrojo subió a sus mejillas y susurró:

-No, no…solo estoy un poco…irritado…

Draco le besó con lentitud y murmuró malicioso:

-Bien, supongo entonces que tu…estro ha finalizado o está a punto de finalizar, pero…

Harry alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante el tono y aguardó expectante.

-Me temo, que yo aun o estoy satisfecho, Cachorro…

Harry le observó atentamente y sonrió con amplitud, su propia malicia, reluciendo en el fondo de sus ojos:

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, Dragón, pero creo que primero necesito urgentemente comer…

Draco asintió, riendo con franqueza y le tomó súbitamente entre sus brazos. El retorno del apetito de Harry era un indicio seguro del inicio del final del celo y el vampiro estaba completamente feliz.

-Vamos a comer pues, pero primero…

-¡Un baño!

Exclamó gozoso el moreno, colgándose del cuello del vampiro, agitando las piernas como un niño travieso. Riendo, los muchachos se relajaron en un largo y bien merecido baño, mientras tomaban un té y los elfos se encargaban de dar las noticias y preparar la comida para ellos.


	22. Chapter 22

Y por si el capitulo anterior os dejó con alguna duda, ahí va el final del encuentro entre el rubio vampiro y el mestizo moreno de ojos verdes…Agarraos al sillón.

RETORNO Y NOTICIAS

Tras abandonar su merecido baño, los jóvenes comieron, saciando su hambre devoradora, jugando y acariciándose entre bocados, las molestias físicas de sus intensas sesiones borradas o suavizadas por el agua caliente. Draco hizo que Harry tomase todas sus pociones, las reconstituyentes, y la regeneradora de sangre y el mismo tomó una dosis de la primera ante la mirada jocosa del moreno ojiverde.

Se recostaron de nuevo en la cama, vestida de limpio tras varios días sin abandonarla, recordando con nostalgia como sabanas y demás ropa de cama había acabado reducida a poco más que jirones, trapos impregnados de su sangre, sudor y semen. El joven vampiro ordenó a los elfos que no se deshicieran de las ropas de cama, por rotas o manchadas que estuvieran, y que no las lavasen tampoco, ordenándoles guardarlas tal como estaban, cuidadosamente dobladas en un cofrecillo. Las pobres criaturas se habían retorcido las orejas ante la extraña orden, pero la habían cumplido, pese a su sorpresa.

El vampiro acarició suavemente la piel que se le ofrecía, sin ansiedades, recreándose y saboreando cada detalle de aquel cuerpo que temblaba bajo su más nimio contacto, y su joven amante gruñó complacido. Inclinándose, Draco deslizó la lengua por uno de sus pezones, y Harry gimió suavemente. Tal vez por su parte lobuna, la lengua húmeda y caliente de Draco era terriblemente erótica para el joven mestizo y el vampiro explotó esa debilidad a conciencia. Enarcándose y acariciándole, el moreno se dejó llevar suavemente a una nueva fase de excitación, y jadeó levemente.

Con un gesto, el rubio le tumbó en la cama y Harry le dejó hacer. Aun notaba algo…sensible su parte trasera, pero no le dolía realmente ni nada de eso, así que supuso que podía hacerlo una vez más. Draco se instaló entre sus piernas y le acarició el erguido pene, para después deslizar su lengua tentadoramente por él."Bueno…si sigue así un poco más…no voy a durar mucho" Pensó Harry, viéndole lamer su miembro como si de un polo se tratara. Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, el vampiro sonrió taimadamente y ascendió dejando besos a su paso, hasta reclamar su boca y murmurar tras romper el beso con voz ronca:

-Ven aquí, Cachorro…

Harry se incorporó, plegándose a sus deseos y sonrió. Después de todo, Draco le había tomado en mil y una posturas en los días anteriores, demostrando una gran imaginación y empeño en llevar a cabo lo que visualizaba. Y ninguna de las experiencias había sido mala para él. Pero el vampiro le hizo sentarse entre las almohadas, acomodándole con ellas y avanzó sobre sus muslos, besándole de nuevo. Acarició su erección, arrancándole un gemido ahogado y se acomodó en su regazo, dejando que su propio miembro rozase con el del joven. Una vez firmemente instalado, Draco procedió a besar a Harry hasta dejarle sin aliento, moviéndose suavemente sobre él, rozándole de manera incitante, hasta que se alzó sobre el apoyo de sus rodillas y se dejó caer en un gesto firme sobre la erección del moreno.

Había usado un potente hechizo relajante y otro lubricante sobre sí mismo, y el glande de Harry se abrió paso sin problemas en su esfínter. Draco gimió, siseando entre dientes ante la sensación extraña, secundado por Harry que había abierto los ojos, dilatados por la más absoluta sorpresa. Harry se aferró a sus caderas, por instinto, reteniéndole, sus ojos de esmeralda llenos de luz dorada. Arrojando la cabeza atrás, el vampiro jadeó, y se empujó aun mas contra la poderosa erección, que abrió su cuerpo por primera vez, exhalando un nuevo grito ahogado. El moreno le atrajo hasta si, y le besó con vehemencia, arrebatado, vibrando con él. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se unieron, encontrándose y reconociéndose en esta nueva e inesperada manera, y el placer les embargó.

Los ojos de Harry no perdían de vista a Draco, como este gemía y se alzaba para empalarse de nuevo en su cuerpo, la tensión alternando en sus músculos, su expresión de absoluto deleite y abandono…Era lo que Draco le había negado a todos sus amantes, incluido Harry en su anterior vida. Draco le estaba otorgando lo que no había dado a nadie, su rendición y compromiso absoluto, cumpliendo su promesa de entregarse a él, totalmente. Harry sintió más, mucho más que placer físico. Era como volver a comprometerse, era saber que eran el uno enteramente para el otro, para siempre, en la forma y manera que ambos necesitaran. Cuando por fin, el vampiro logró acomodarle por completo dentro de sí, gritando su nombre entre gemidos, Harry se sintió en el cielo.

Una parte de él, dominante y agresiva, que usualmente estaba oculta y que ciertamente había estado dormida hasta ese momento, surgió. Los ojos verdes se volvieron casi dorados y aferrando las esbeltas caderas del rubio, sujeto este entre sus firmes brazos, Harry se levantó del lecho con Draco aun empalado en su virilidad. Apoyándolo contra uno de los gruesos postes de la cama, le embistió con fuerza, mientras Draco se aferraba a sus hombros y gritaba de placer, arqueando las caderas contra él, las piernas ancladas en su cintura. El vampiro jadeó, arañando sus hombros, los ojos casi en blanco de placer ante las vigorosas embestidas, suplicando más, más, más… Se corrieron casi juntos, el orgasmo de Draco arrastrando a Harry detrás de él, aullando y sollozando incoherencias. Draco le mordió, aun apresado contra el poste y lleno de él, y Harry devolvió el mordisco, marcando ahora el otro lado de su cuello. Con una nueva erección, y aun unidos, deslizó la rubio hasta el lecho, las piernas colgando a ambos lados de sus caderas y reanudo su encuentro, afirmándose en el suelo, sujetando sus muslos en sus manos para atraerle hacia sí.

Draco hizo caso omiso a la ligera sensación de molestia inicial, rápidamente perdido en el placer, ahora mucho más confuso por las sensaciones que las mordeduras de Harry le producían, pero emborrachado e intoxicado por ellas. Harry le hizo correrse de nuevo, esta vez con más calma, pero con igual ardor detrás de cada gesto, y el rubio le notó vaciarse en su interior instantes después, tensándose antes de derrumbarse a su lado. Harry le besó, abrazándole, pero el vampiro tenía otras ideas. Gateó hasta su sexo, aun semilleno, húmedo de semen y lo englobó en su boca. Su lengua y sus labios hicieron el resto, y pronto Harry gruñía de nuevo, enardecido y salvajemente agresivo. Tumbándole bocabajo en la cama, el moreno le tomó con pasión, deslizando una mano bajo él para acariciar su miembro mientras le penetraba. Los jóvenes gimieron, sudorosos y jadeantes, cuando se corrieron de nuevo y se derrumbaron sobre la cama, nuevamente agotados, el moreno aun dentro de Draco.

Después de eso, durmieron hasta el día siguiente de un tirón, exhaustos, y ambos despertaron con unas radiantes sonrisas, aunque sentarse suponía una ligera molestia aun, sobre todo para Harry. De nuevo se regalaron con un buen desayuno, un baño lleno de ternura, besos y caricias; y una vez limpios y bien vestidos, llamaron a la familia de Draco y a Molly.

La medimaga reconoció a ambos muchachos, primero a Draco, después a Harry, y sonrió. Ambos estaban en buen estado, y las leves marcas de moretones que aun exhibía Harry desaparecerían con una simple crema. Después de todo, la fortaleza física de ambos era grande, y sus instintos habían estado fuera de control.

-Bien, enhorabuena a los dos. Harry, llevas en tu interior dos embriones, que actualmente están en un estado latente. No puedo deciros el sexo de los bebés, aun no son más que un pequeño grupo de células y magia. El embarazo real comenzara cuando ambos estéis listos para ello, probablemente, poco después de que completes tu desarrollo físico.

La mujer giró sus ojos hacia Draco que parpadeaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras murmuraba una y otra vez "¡Dos! ¿Son dos?"

-Los mordiscos rituales son comunes para veelas y lobos, pero me preocupa la reiteración, así como el que Harry este tomando repetidamente tu sangre, Draco.

El rubio bajo la cabeza con confusión, sonrojado y murmuró:

-A mi no me importa. Me hace sentir algo…muy especial.

Lucius enarcó una ceja, sobreponiéndose al shock de saber que iba a tener dos nietos, ignorando el intenso olor a sexo que emanaban ambos jóvenes, pese al baño ritual y las lociones especiales que siempre usaban los vampiros. Harry murmuró entre dientes, completamente sonrojado:

-A veces…no puedo evitarlo…pierdo el control…

Los vampiros sonrieron radiantemente ante la admisión y Molly suspiró suavemente.

-Está bien, Harry. Es perfectamente natural. Draco es inmune al veneno del lobo, así que por ese lado no hay peligro. Cierta contaminación es inevitable y esperable, pero no te descontroles. No más mordiscos por ahora Harry. Deja que tu organismo se adapte, y si la ansiedad por morder a Draco se incrementa, quiero un aviso inmediato. Después de todo, ahora debes cuidarte mas, no? Pasaros por mi consulta mas tarde para que os dé un listado de cosas a evitar.

El moreno asintió sonrojándose, y Molly les dejó a solas, con su familia. Los ojos negros de Hades relucían de orgullo. El primer vampiro engendrado en…mucho tiempo, demasiado, realmente; era de su sangre, los hijos de su Childe y su poderoso compañero. Y los Malfoy…si les hubiesen coronado reyes de Inglaterra y sus Colonias, no habrían estado más felices. Narcisa abrazó al joven mestizo, sollozando suavemente de alegría, mientras Lucius apretaba tan fuertemente entre sus brazos a Draco que el joven temió que su padre iba a dislocarle algún hueso.


	23. Chapter 23

No puedo evitarlo…me encantan los problemas, así que tenía que introducir una disrupción en este perfecto idilio bucólico… Entra en juego una tercera fuerza….

BAILE DE HALLOWEEN

Los jóvenes amantes retornaron a su rutina, y las noticias de su estado quedaron estrictamente en familia, incluidos Sirius y Lupín. Para todos los demás, Harry había estado simplemente enfermo. El reencuentro con la manada fue tenso. Todos podían ver y percibir el cambio en el joven mestizo, y esperaban la reacción de ambos. Sin embargo, Harry reforzó su postura sumisa ante Lupín, bajando los ojos e inclinando levemente la cabeza con respeto, para sorpresa de todos, incluido el propio Lupín.

Los duros ojos azul cobalto de Sirius Noir le evaluaron férreamente desde el primer paso en público, desde su primera clase. Doblegándose aparentemente en cierto modo finalmente ante el otro mago, encerrando su temperamento y poniendo su foco en sus clases, Harry trabajó con ahínco, esforzándose realmente en aprender todo lo que le enseñaban, comprendiendo que detrás de la rudeza aparente del hombre se ocultaba su deseo de hacerle más fuerte, más rápido y ágil, mejor lobo y aun mejor mago. Y la sonrisa atemorizante de Sirius flotó por su cara morena, con un leve gesto de asentimiento, el mudo y breve elogio ante el esfuerzo, el premio por un trabajo bien hecho.

Sentir que en su interior se alijaban dos nuevas vidas había sido terrorífico y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. El conocimiento había dado al joven una seguridad y una confianza que rebosaba por todos sus poros, trasluciendo en su actitud. Al principio había estado aterrado, temiendo que cualquier cosa podría dañas las frágiles vidas en su interior, pero Molly disipo sus dudas y las de Draco. La medimaga le había explicado que muy pocas cosas podían dañar a sus hijos en ese estado, ciertos venenos y algunas raras pociones, las cuales fueron muy claramente listadas para evitar su uso o elaboración por el joven. Lesiones muy graves, casi mortales habrían de serle infligidas para que llegasen a dañar a los pequeños. Literalmente, Molly le dijo que salvo que le matasen, no debía preocuparse. Ni por la magia. Su cuerpo naturalmente defendería lo que consideraba más débil y vital para él, mas tenazmente ahora que nunca.

Con la confianza de que sus hijos estaban seguros en su cuerpo, Harry brillaba. No es que de repente fuse aun más hermoso, más aun de lo que ya era…es que se sentía hermoso, por primera vez en su vida. Comenzó a prestar atención a su ropa y a su peinado. Su cabello creció amoldándose a sus deseos, hasta cubrir la mitad de su espalda, dándole un aire levemente femenino, pese a su evidente masculinidad. Desterró finalmente las viejas ropas de sus padres, rescatadas de entre las ruinas, doblándolas y guardándolas concienzudamente como lo que eran, recuerdos de su vida pasada; a favor de las nuevas que Narcisa le regalara y hasta el último habitante del castillo admiró su gallardía y apostura en sus nuevas túnicas.

Faltaban pocos días para la fiesta de Halowenn, y la actividad en Inferno Castle era frenética. Los recién llegados estaban bien integrados en las rutinas del castillo después de casi tres meses de estancia entre sus muros. Incluso Harry, que no había vuelto a tener más problemas aparentes con la manada, quizás gracias a la presencia de Sirius Noir a su lado cada luna llena, además de la de Lupin. Los vampiros sin pareja rondaban continuamente a los recién llegados, tratando de seducir a sus futuras parejas, sus compañeros para los próximos años. Incluso los vampiros que ya tenían compañero temporal, se interesaban por los nuevos muchachos y muchachas, en la eterna búsqueda de la pareja verdadera y definitiva.

Draco le explicó que la fiesta se celebraba en Hogwarts, para permitir a los jóvenes estudiantes de último curso asistir. Harry estaba excitado y nervioso ante la perspectiva de la fiesta. Y de su primera visita al castillo mágico, uno de los edificios más antiguos de Inglaterra. Sus compañeros parecían saber qué iba a ocurrir en la fiesta, en la ceremonia de vinculación que era la culminación de la misma y los nerviosos cuchicheos llenaban. Hades le había contado que los vampiros colocaban avisos en todas las poblaciones mágicas, disponiendo transportes mágicos hasta Hogwarts, invitando a asistir al baile a todos los jóvenes que lo quisieran. Y entre los muggles, los anuncios de una "autentica fiesta de Hallowen" estaban mezclados con la propaganda habitual en los institutos y discotecas.

Las clases de Harry fueron memorables esos días. La excitación parecía contagiosa y todo el castillo estaba alborotado, la mayoría de los jóvenes que habían llegado con él a Inferno Castel a finales de agosto, le preguntaban veladamente por sus relaciones con Draco. Todos tenían una curiosidad entendible y Harry era la fuente de información fidedigna más cercana disponible. Romel y Heder parecían indecisos sobre la idea de vincularse aunque fuese temporalmente con un vampiro. Ron parecía mucho más interesado en Heder, realmente. Ninguna vampiresa le había atraído lo suficiente como para olvidar a la atractiva castaña. Y esta, aunque charlaba bastante a menudo con varios vampiros, tampoco parecía tener sus ojos en ninguno en concreto. Harry se encogió de hombros y murmuró cuando Ron le formuló por décima vez la misma pregunta:

-De veras Romel, yo no puedo decidir por ti. Sé que te gusta de veras, pero no le has dicho nada, ni siquiera le has pedido que de un paseo a solas contigo. Si te gusta tanto Heder, ¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora? Si te callas, tendrás que esperar un año para que ella esté libre de nuevo si elige irse con un vampiro…

El pelirrojo meditó largamente en silencio, mientras hacía como que atendía a las clases y Harry le vio alcanzar a la joven bruja en el camino hacia la siguiente clase. Después de eso, los dos se sentaron juntos para las restantes clases del día y Harry sonrió suavemente. Sus amigos olían suavemente a nerviosismo, y a cierta excitación, pero el brillo en los ojos castaños de Heder era ciertamente alentador.

Muchos vampiros salieron del castillo temprano en la tarde de Hallowen, para posicionarse en las discotecas muggles en las que supuestamente se celebraba la fiesta. Mezclados entre los muggles, camuflados, sondeaban a los jóvenes que realmente podían estar interesados en los vampiros y su mundo y si aceptaban, los enviaban a Hogwarts con trasladores.

Harry se había disfrazado para la ocasión, con un traje de caballero antiguo, un atuendo de cazador, con altas botas de cuero, guantes, levita roja y chaleco de terciopelo negro, sobre una camisa de encaje. La ropa era confortable y no le hacía sentir demasiado incomodo o ridículo. Su largo pelo estaba recogido en una cola en la nuca, adonado por un lazo de terciopelo color sangre. Llevaba una máscara veneciana cubriendo la parte superior del rostro, completando su disfraz. Draco por su parte, había optado por un clásico entre los clásicos, y se había vestido como un típico vampiro muggle, larga capa negra forrada en rojo, sobre traje completo de color negro, con el rostro también cubierto por su propia máscara. Harry se había reído de él, diciendo que eso no podía ser un disfraz, porque Draco era un vampiro, vestido de vampiro, obligando al rubio a castigarle severamente…besándole hasta dejarle sin aliento.

La tradición marcaba que vampiros y sus parejas debían llegar al baile por separado, y Harry aguardaba impaciente en el salón de castillo, hasta que Narcisa le hizo señas y por fin, pudo entrar en la chimenea, exclamando Hogwarts, cuando legó sus turno entre todos los demás. Al otro lado Lucius aguardaba y les iba indicando donde colocarse y Harry se encontró haciendo fila en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, con su techo igual al cielo nocturno. Aquel lugar era hermoso, tan antiguo como Inferno Castle o más. El moreno se sintió como en casa. Las calabazas decoradas, llenas de luces mágicas, y los murciélagos vivos revoloteaban bajo la luz de las estrellas y las velas. A lo largo de una de las paredes, mesas con comida y bebida aguardaban, llenando el ambiente de deliciosos aromas.

Pero lo más fascinante era la larga hilera de vampiros, todos ellos disfrazados, que aguardaban de pie en el otro lateral del salón. Los jóvenes fueron desfilando ante ellos, recorriendo el salón hasta llegar al final, para regresar al inicio de nuevo, alineándose ante los vampiros, mezclados a los alumnos de 7º curso y los muggles llegados de todos los rincones del país.

Pronto, frente a los menos de treinta vampiros sin pareja, se alzó una doble fila de casi cien jóvenes, todos ellos mirándoles expectantes. Comenzó la música y se disolvió la formación, los vampiros libes comenzaron a acercarse a sus posibles compañeros, idealmente, a su verdadera pareja, entre la multitud, mientras que los demás vampiros y sus parejas simplemente disfrutaban de la fiesta y actuaban como intermediarios y carabinas.

Draco avanzó con decisión hasta Harry, y le ofreció a mano, y sin dudarlo, el moreno la aceptó y comenzó a bailar con su amado. A su alrededor las parejas cambiaban, y s deshacían una y otra vez, pero ellos seguían bailando. Con un súbito impulso, Draco le hizo salir del comedor y atravesaron la barrera que separaba la fiesta del resto del castillo, y volaron por los corredores y escaleras hasta la sala del Requerimiento.

Cuando la ornada puerta se abrió para ellos en la pared, entraron en un pequeño saloncito, con un alegre fuego ardiendo en una bella chimenea y un gran diván frente a este, repleto de cojines, sobre una peluda alfombra persa. En una mesita auxiliar un gran jarrón de cristal tallado portaba el ramo de rosas más hermoso que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Bellísimas rosas de terciopelo color sangre, en el perfecto estado de apertura, fragantes y ligeramente húmedas de rocío, aportaban su aroma a la estancia.

Draco se giró hacia Harry, sosteniendo su amo en la suya, mientras la puerta se cerraba sin ruido detrás de ellos, y le miró con ojos llenos de emoción, susurrando suavemente:

-Aquí fue nuestra 1ª vez, nuestra primera noche juntos de verdad, Harry. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de que esperar, y creo que por eso la sala nos ofreció un diván en vez de una cama…No hicimos gran cosa realmente, pero fue…dulce y tierno, romántico inclusive…

Draco tragó saliva, viendo la expresión de asombro en los ojos verdes que tanto amaba y añadió aun más calladamente:

-Quería que vieras este lugar Harry, el que fue nuestro refugio secreto por tanto tiempo…nunca cambiamos la habitación desde esa primera noche…quería que supieras que te amaba entonces, y que te amo ahora. Por siempre, mi León.

Harry estaba completamente consternado, realmente conmovido y caminó lentamente hacia el diván, casi cabizbajo y se sentó en silencio Los flashes de recuerdos eran más intensos si alguien le mostraba o explicaba algo sobre un lugar y realmente, destellos de noches y tardes de pasión pasaron por su mente al acariciar el tapizado de brocado, sensaciones intensas más que otra cosa. Draco vaciló, pensando que tal vez no había sido buena idea, pero Harry le atrajo a su lado y busco sus labios murmurando roncamente, suplicando casi:

-Quiero…quiero que me muerdas, Dragón, muérdeme…

Su cuello se ofreció con abandono y Draco se inclinó sobre él, besándole los labios suavemente. Con un gesto, Harry les desnudó a ambos, y las ropas desaparecieron, doblándose pulcramente sobre una silla, exponiendo sus pieles, pálida y de aspecto delicado la una, suavemente dorada la otra. Con lentitud, las alas blancas del vampiro se desplegaron, llenando la estancia de su delicioso aroma, mientras Draco lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello, haciéndole gemir de anticipación. Harry acarició el pecho de su amante, y con la otra mano las alas a su alcance y Draco jadeó, apretándose contra él. Los agudos colmillos se hundieron en la yugular y el moreno se arqueó como un gato, moviéndose contra el vampiro con abandono, deslizando sus manos una y otra vez por el borde de sus alas.

Dulce, húmedo, caliente y primario, los jóvenes se liberaron, gritando de placer, mientras la fiesta continuaba varios pisos más abajo. Draco fue el primero en recobrar algo de cordura, e ignorando el fuerte deseo de devorar por entero a su apetecible pareja, y continuar en su pequeño refugio, murmuró mientras cerraba con delicadeza las marcas del cuello de su amante:

-Odio decirlo, pero…tenemos que regresar amor mío. Pronto serán las 12, y será el momento de la ceremonia de elección Harry, tenemos que estar presentes.

El moreno ojoverde le besó y susurró suspirando con sensualidad, acurrucándose contra él con absoluta mimosería:

-Un ratito más…por favor…

Resistiendo la tentación que se enroscaba en su costado, el rubio vampiro sonrió y recobró su varita, limpiándoles a ambos. Con otro suspiro, esta vez de resignación, el moreno les vistió de nuevo a ambos y miró por última vez a su alrededor, cogidos de la mano, guardando en su memoria los detalles de aquel lugar. Y así, cogidos de la mano, regresaron ambos a la fiesta del Gran Salón.

Su breve ausencia y regreso pasó más o menos desapercibido para los jóvenes candidatos y los vampiros desparejados, aunque los vampiros que estaban actuando como chaperones y vigilantes esa noche sí que habían notado su ausencia, y entre ellos Hades. Los ojos negros e intensos vieron como Harry picoteaba algo, presionado por Draco, que se limitó a tomar algo de fruta, como siempre que acababa de beber sangre. Harry acabó bailando de nuevo con su rubio acompañante, mientras las miradas codiciosas de algunos vampiros desconocidos se posaban sobre Harry.

Los extraños no llevaban máscaras, y sus ojos relucían de sed. Harry se sintió extrañamente nervioso ante su presencia, aunque el grupo de extraños vampiros permanecía más o menos agrupados en un lateral del salón, semi ocultos en las penumbras. Algo en ellos hacia que sus instintos clamasen "peligro" y Harry susurró "¿Quiénes son?" en el oído de Draco.

Frunciendo el ceño y haciéndolo girar entre sus brazos lejos de aquel lugar, Draco murmuró con tono irritado y molesto:

-Solitarios, Cachorro. Son vampiros…independientes, que acuden a buscar una posible pareja o donante en nuestras fiestas. No son…de fiar. Ni a Hades ni a los Aurores les gusta que aparezcan por aquí – señaló con discreción a una pareja de hombretones uniformados que permanecía de pie junto a las puertas – pero no podemos prohibir su presencia. Son vampiros, y aunque no contribuyen a la educación y crianza de los jóvenes como nosotros, su derecho a intentar encontrar una pareja no se extingue por eso. Siempre hay alguna disputa, o intentan usar su poder de seducción para convencer a algún muggle de marcharse con ellos.

Harry miró de reojo una vez más a los extraños y se estremeció interiormente. No le gustaban en absoluto, y continuó bailando con Draco, siempre con Draco, hasta que sonaron las 12 campanadas en el reloj y la música cesó. Los jóvenes, magos y muggles se alinearon en torno al salón, conforme el maestro de ceremonias, Hades, iba instruyendo. Y los vampiros se agruparon al otro lado, todos menos los extraños; los únicos salvo los aurores y los vampiros emparejados que iba a rostro descubierto, que continuaron pegados a la pared en su rincón. La grave voz de Hades resonó por todo el salón:

-Ahora, damas y caballeros, los vampiros harán saber su elección. Si el elegido esta conforme, puede quitar la máscara a su vampiro. Si no es de su agrado, todavía puede rechazarle, devolviéndosela. Si no, se cerrara el trato con un primer mordisco.

La voz de tenor del vampiro se extinguió y el silencio se hizo casi absoluto.

-¿Algún vampiro ha encontrado a su autentico compañero? Acérquense a sus parejas por favor.

Se alzó la voz sobre la expectante multitud de nuevo. Seis vampiros, además de Draco se destacaron del grupo. Draco se detuvo frente a Harry y las dos vampiresas y cuatro vampiros se situaron frente a sus elegidos, tres varones y tres chicas, una de ellas muggle. Una vez que las mascaras fueron retiradas, y sin ningún rechazo, el vampiro asintió y continuó.

-Sepárense de la fila y permanezcan junto al estrado. Los menos afortunados, ¿Han encontrado alguien con quien compartir los próximos años?

El resto de los vampiros dio un paso al frente, y para su sorpresa, Harry vio que varios chicos y chicas eran solicitados por más de un vampiro, pese a que había una relativa abundancia de candidatos. Los rivales se gruñían entre sí, desafiándose unos a otros, y la voz de Hades se alzó de nuevo:

-Señores, señores, son nuestros jóvenes los que eligen, por favor.

Tras un rato, en que los jóvenes descubrieron los rostros de sus pretendientes, y decidieron si aceptaban o no a los vampiros que les solicitaban, esta vez, con algunos rechazo y los desafortunados vampiros se retiraron cabizbajos hacia la posición inicial. Alguno incluso, parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas. Finalmente, Hades preguntó:

-Jóvenes invitados, ¿Cuáles de Uds desea vivir con nosotros, tal vez ser donante?

Sus compañeros de clase, algunos muggles y varios estudiantes de Hogwarts se adelantaron, incluidos varios jóvenes que habían rechazado unirse a un vampiro en concreto.

-Me temo que he de pedir a los demás que se marchen. La fiesta pública ha acabado. Si son tan amables de abandonar la sala, pueden continuar bailando y divirtiéndose en un salón adyacente…

Los hasta ahora quietos y callados solitarios avanzaron y uno de ellos exclamó:

-¡Nosotros aun no hemos hecho nuestra elección Hades!

El moreno vampiro agitó la melena con visible enojo y gruñó exasperado avanzando unos pasos, mientras los murmullos se extendían por el lugar:

-¿Y por qué no os habéis adelantado antes, Angello?

Deslizando hacia atrás la capucha de su capa, el extraño murmuró con tono desdeñoso y ojos cargados de chispas:

-Eso no importa…todo este…ritual, es una mera pantomima…

Los vampiros de acercaron un paso más y Harry contempló especialmente al que parecía ser su líder. Era un individuo alto, de piel pálida y pose bastante agresiva. Su cabello era rizado, y se enredaba en dulces bucles de color caramelo en torno a un rostro de aspecto delicado, con grandes ojos azules. Si la expresión de su cara hubiese sido más neutral, Harry estuvo seguro de que sus rasgos hubiesen sido mucho más atractivos. Pero con los ojos enrojecidos por la sed, y la boca torcida en una mueca desdeñosa que dejaba ver las puntas de sus colmillos…

-Lo que realmente interesa, es la atracción, Hades.

La atmosfera de la sala cambió, llenándose de tensión. Tras unos instantes, el olfato de Harry percibió un olor…atrayente. Sacudió la cabeza y olfateo de nuevo. Eran feromonas, las que atraen a los animales entre sí, pero mucho más intensas, hasta el punto de excitarle levemente y hacerle mirar a los extraños con ojos brillantes. Draco gruño sordamente a su lado, notando su reacción y su propio olor se volvió mucho más intenso y agresivo en respuesta. Harry volvió a sacudir levemente la cabeza y su mente se despejó un tanto. Su olfato pudo apreciar la diferencia y frunció levemente la nariz. Era como el aroma natural de una flor, y su versión sintética. El aroma natural de Draco era mucho más complejo, rico y lleno de matices, cambiante inclusive, frente a la invariable sencillez de una molécula sintetizada. Y aquellos vampiros solo apestaban a una cosa, a lujuria. Su olor era…como una poción de deseo volatilizable.

"No volveré a caer en esa burda imitación" Pensó el muchacho frunciendo aun más el ceño.

Muchos de los jóvenes invitados sintieron los efectos de los vampiros, y algunos, sucumbieron a ella y comenzaron a avanzar hacia los desconocidos. Un par de jóvenes que habían aceptado vivir con los vampiros se acercaron también hacia ellos y sus compañeros sisearon furiosos y les retuvieron, mientras los ojos de los afectados se tornaban turbios de deseo.

Los vampiros emparejados se interpusieron, evitando que jóvenes muggles que antes no habían aceptado la oferta, y ahora miraban con lujuria a los solitarios, se reuniesen con ellos. Los aurores hicieron un par de hechizos de advertencia y todos guardaron silencio de nuevo.

-Estos jóvenes no pueden marcharse con Uds. Si no aceptaron voluntariamente el primer ofrecimiento…no pueden ser forzados a cambiar de opinión ahora.

El grupo de vampiros gruñó y siseó, enseñando los colmillos, pero acabó dejando que los chicos fueran alejados de ellos. Una vampiresa les hizo beber un sorbo de algún líquido y pronto todos estaban más o menos recobrados, aunque aun algo mareados. Escoltados por varios vampiros y un auror, fueron conducidos fuera de la sala y enviados de regreso a sus casas, bajo las miradas descontentas de los furibundos solitarios.

Cuando el auror retornó, aun había en el centro del salón dos grupos de vampiros enfrentados. Se enseñaban unos a otros los colmillos, en muda amenaza, tensos y agresivos, y Harry percibió que el nivel del dulzón atrayente hormonal aumentaba. Muy sorprendido, el moreno contempló la silenciosa lucha entre ambos grupos. Peleando por retener a sus elegidos, los vampiros de Inferno Castle se veían reducidos a usar las mismas armas que sus rivales, y los pobres jóvenes y muchachas en disputa se debatían entre las dos fuerzas de atracción. Harry nunca había visto nada igual, era prácticamente un juego de tira y afloja, donde la voluntad y el poder del vampiro eran puestos a prueba. En Inferno Castle, los vampiros que conocía nunca habían usado esta táctica y Harry se preguntó el motivo. Uno de los vampiros, viendo la angustia y el dolor reflejado en la cara de su elegida, cedió finalmente, y dejó de luchar. La joven caminó como borracha hasta los brazos de su oponente que emitió un ronco grito de júbilo.

Algunos vampiros acudieron a consolar al derrotado, que desolado por completo, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Con un grito de rabia, el hombre se rasgo la túnica con las garras, haciéndose daño, derrumbándose en el suelo a continuación. El joven mestizo se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente importantes que eran las parejas para los vampiros, aunque fuesen temporales. El deprimido vampiro estaba vivo, y Harry esperó que pudiera recuperarse, aunque la mirada pesarosa de Hades le dio que pensar.

El ambiente relajado y festivo se había evaporado por completo, y pese a que los extraños se marcharon con sus conquistas, el moreno se sintió muy mal. Algunos de ellos, y especialmente el que parecía liderarlos, Angello, le habían mirado con absoluta lujuria.

Con voz cansada, Hades exclamó:

-Señores, no dejen que esto nos arruine la noche, por favor…

Los afortunados que habían encontrado y conservado a su pareja, besaron a sus elegidos y pronto, las caricias daban paso a los primeros mordiscos en las muñecas. Harry había observado por el rabillo del ojo, y sonrojado, ofreció la mano a Draco que susurró con malicia:

-Ahí no, Harry, nosotros ya nos hemos saltado esa parte, Cachorro…

El rubio le besó sensualmente en los labios, lentamente, una y otra vez, hasta hacerle olvidar que besaban en público, y con mucha delicadeza, clavó los colmillos superiores en el labio inferior del moreno, succionando ligeramente mientras le besa, arrancando un suave gemido de placer de su pareja, marcando el único lugar donde Draco no había dejado su huella hasta ese momento.

Las parejas volvieron a danzar, poco a poco, pero el ambiente alegre no retornó por completo y el baile se disolvió poco más de una hora después. Regresaron a Inferno Castle, con algunos invitados nuevos, pero también sin algunos de los que habían salido esa tarde de él. Las parejas nuevas se retiraron, los vampiros guiando a sus parejas hacia sus nuevas habitaciones, con una distribución similar a las que Draco y él ocupaban. El grado de intimidad entre un vampiros y su pareja temporal dependía exclusivamente de los deseos de esta última y los vampiros eran siempre muy respetuosos y considerados para con ellas. A veces, un donante no se convertía necesariamente en amante, sin que los vampiros se quejasen por ello, tomando lo que les era ofrecido, sin queja ni protesta.

Harry aprendió esa noche la primera diferencia entre los vampiros sociales, y los solitarios. Los primeros nunca usaban las feromonas de atracción para seducir sexualmente a sus donantes o para conseguir una comida rápida. Habían elegido reprimir la parte más feral y violenta de sus naturalezas, y ganaban la confianza y el respeto de sus parejas y donantes a la vieja usanza, usando su encanto personal, brindando su afecto y siendo amables y atentos. Si esto no les procuraba lo que deseaban, bien, seguían intentándolo con mayor ahincó, aceptando y doblegándose humildemente ante la derrota.

Pero los Solitarios, que realmente vivían en pequeños grupos también, pero sin la fuerte estructura organizativa que Harry había aprendido a apreciar en su estancia en Inferno Castle, esos eran harina de otro costal. Vivian completamente dominados por sus instintos, hasta tal extremo que sus donantes eran tratados como autentica basura, y a menudo los intercambiaban como simple ganado con otros grupos. Usaban sus poderes de atracción para anular la voluntad de sus víctimas, sumergida en la lujuria desataba que inducían en ellos, y que una vez que habían sido tomados sexualmente por primera vez, les dejaba prácticamente esclavizados a ellos, subyugados por un falso enamoramiento, muy similar a un imperius muy focalizado en el sexo, inducido hormonalmente.

A veces, incluso se daba el caso de que un Solitario intentase raptar a alguno de los habitantes del castillo, la tentación de tantos humanos habituados a los vampiros era un tentación para ellos y por eso las guardias, las protecciones y defensas del mismo. Todos los vampiros eran poderosas maquinas de cazar, y la seducción hormonal un mecanismo para garantizar una cacería exitosa, incluso en el caso de estar debilitado por la sed, ya que sin sangre, un vampiro no puede sobrevivir. Pero no era el medio de conseguir parejas sexuales, ni mucho menos, de conquistar al verdadero compañero. Un vampiro medianamente orgulloso de sí mismo, desea atraer a su pareja por sí mismo, demostrando su valía. La tentación de la inmediata gratificación era fuerte, pero la recompensa de una pareja auténticamente devota, era demasiado valiosa para arriesgarla. Los Solitarios, vivían feralmente, satisfaciendo sus ansias, sus urgencias, fuesen cuales fuesen, de grado o por la fuerza. Y Harry reprimió el estremecimiento, recordando los ojos orlados de rojo de Angello.


	24. Chapter 24

SOLSTICIO DE INVIERNO

Con la confianza de que sus hijos estaban seguros en su cuerpo, Harry brillaba. No es que de repente fuse aun más hermoso, más aun de lo que ya era…es que se sentía hermoso, por primera vez en su vida. Comenzó a prestar atención a su ropa y a su peinado. Su cabello creció amoldándose a sus deseos, hasta cubrir la mitad de su espalda, dándole un aire levemente femenino, pese a su evidente masculinidad. Desterró finalmente las viejas ropas de sus padres, rescatadas de entre las ruinas, doblándolas y guardándolas concienzudamente como lo que eran, recuerdos de su vida pasada; a favor de las nuevas que Narcisa le regalara y hasta el último habitante del castillo admiró su gallardía y apostura en sus nuevas túnicas.

Se acercaban las Navidades y los vampiros organizaron varias visitas para hacer compras. Draco y Harry, acompañados por los padres del primero, Hades, Sirius y Lupín, emergieron en una de las chimeneas de Valor Malfoy en el Callejón Diagón.

Las tiendas y escaparates estaban magníficamente decorados y pese al frio reinante, la actividad era intensa en las calles. Harry contempló maravillado y con ojos dilatados los escaparates, riendo como un niño. Eran un grupo numerosos, así que se dividieron en dos grupos después de un rato de callejear, y aunque Harry estaba feliz de trotar por las nevadas callejuelas, del brazo de su rubio vampiro, necesitaba comprar su regalo para Draco. Lupin se quedó con ellos y Sirius escoltó a los tres restantes adultos vampiros.

Los muchachos curiosearon, y eligieron regalos para los adultos entre ellos algunas joyas para Narcisa, elegidas por Harry, y un libro de ilustraciones eróticas para Lucius, de parte de Draco, una fina cadena para Hades, también del rubio. Harry vio algunos objetos interesantes, y aunque tomó nota mental, no estaba seguro por completo. Ambos grupos se reunieron para un almuerzo ligero, un sándwich con cerveza de mantequilla, zumo de calabaza para Harry, antes de volver a continuar. Se intercambiaron los grupos y Harry se sumó a Hades, Narcisa y Sirius. El resto se fueron con Lupín. No obstante, Hades y Harry se separaron después de un rato, y vagabundearon eligiendo mas regalos. El joven mestizo estaba un poco desesperado, no encontraba nada de su gusto, asi que murmuró, algo nervioso:

-Me gustaría visitar mi cámara Hades. ¿Te importa?

El líder de los vampiros vaciló. Nunca se aventuraban solos, no si podían evitarlo. Pero el Callejón era un lugar relativamente seguro, y si Harry se quedaba en Gringotts…el banco era seguro. Hades accedió, haciéndole prometer que no se movería del banco hasta que él o alguno de los otros viniera a recogerlo.

Tras la bajada a las cámara de los Potter, y la apertura de una que los duendes le informaron que contenía fundamentalmente tesoros familiares, Harry se sumergió en la búsqueda de algo adecuado, entrando en la estancia, repleta de estantes y repisas en una de sus paredes. Harry vio joyeros, cofrecillos y arcones, sin duda custodiando valiosos objetos y frunció el ceño. Aquello iba llevar un buen rato. Focalizado en los objetos ante él, Harry no se percató del movimiento en las paredes. El resto de la cámara estaba cubierto de cuadros. Los cuadros de sus antepasados bostezaron, despertando, y brujas y magos se giraron para contemplar al inesperado visitante. Una voz, una bastante familiar, exclamó desde su derecha:

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí? Solo Lucius entra en esta cámara!

Mientras Harry se giraba sorprendido, una risa surgió de otro cuadro y una sombra veloz fue pasando de uno a otro cuadro, hasta aparecer montada en una escoba, a espaldas del rubio muchacho que le miraba ceñudo. Un moreno de pelo revuelto y rebelde, con unas características gafas redondas desmontó y el adolescente de ojos verdes preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Nos conocemos? Me resultas familiar…Soy Harry Potter y el rubio de mal genio es Draco Malfoy, mi…novio.

El rubio le dio un codazo, pero Harry se rió de nuevo, deslizando su brazo por la cintura del otro, depositando un beso bajo su oreja. Draco pareció derretirse y deslizó su mano en la de Harry, esbozando una sonrisa y nuestro Harry, se sentó asombrado ante el cuadro, donde dos jovencitos vestidos en antiguos uniformes de Quidittch de Hogwarts, armados con sus escobas de carreras, le contemplaban desde los terrenos de la escuela, que se veía detrás de ellos a la izquierda, además del lago y el bosque hacia la izquierda.

En el cuadro lucia un suave sol veraniego, y los arboles y flores de los jardines estaban en flor. En la lejanía, se apreciaba movimiento en las ventanas del castillo y varias figuras se aproximaron a ellos, desde las puertas de la escuela. Bajo el sauce a la orilla del lago, se adivinaba una cesta de picnic, un mantel campestre, como si los jóvenes hubiesen decidido pasar el día al aire libre. Estaban todas las personas importantes en la vida de ambos, Ron y Hermione, Sirius y Lupín, Lucius y Narcisa, James y Lily, los Weasley, Dobby, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Snape y algunos otros que andaban desperdigados por los terrenos simplemente agitaron la mano a modo de saludo.

Harry contempló el magnífico cuadro con ojos brillantes y finalmente contestó con suavidad:

-Soy Harry, Harry Malfoy-Potter…

Los dos adolescentes se miraron el uno al otro y el ojiverde murmuró:

-¿Nos hemos casado? ¿Eres nuestro hijo? Entonces…¿Por qué Draco no baja nunca aquí?

Harry se sentó en una baqueta conjurada y suspiró pesadamente. Era algo confuso para él, pero explicó la situación lo mejor que pudo, mientras los retratos le escuchaban muy serios, atentos a sus palabras. Los demás, permanecían en silencio, expectantes, pero sin intervenir. Después de todo, ellos no eran mas que invitado en aquel retrato, no? Los chocos se habían sentado sobre el fresco césped, y parecían meditabundos, sobre todo Draco. No obstante, tras unos minutos de silencio, con algún ocasiona cuchicheo entre ambos adolescentes, el moreno retomó la palabra:

-Así que resumiendo…tú eres mi reencarnación y andas buscando un regalo para Draco, que ahora es un vampiros y tu compañero no?

Harry asintió en silencio y les vio murmurar entre ellos un poco más, hasta que Draco sonrió, asintiendo suavemente. Su acompañante, sin dejar de cógele la mano, se giró a su visitante y murmuró audiblemente:

-Bueno, creo quela cajita que está en el tercer estante a la derecha, la de terciopelo negro, es el regalo adecuado. ¡No la abras, por favor! Es mejor que lo veas por priemra vez con él, verdad, Draco?

El rubito asintió sonriente, besando suavemente el cabello negro y Potter se sonrojo hasta rivalizar con su uniforme.

Nuestro Harry rebuscó en el estante hasta dar con el pequeño objeto, sin duda el estuche de alguna joya y lo tomó entre sus manos. No era muy grande, tal vez del tamaño de una pastilla de jabón, y aunque el principio la opción parecía excesivamente simple, tal vez lo simple era lo mejor y guardó el estuche en el bolsillo de su pecho.

Harry aun no recordaba más que fragmentos de su anterior vida, y en un súbito impulso, se enfrentó de nuevo a los adolescentes del retrato. Entender a Draco era una prioridad para él, y murmuró:

-¿Os gustaría salir de aquí? ¿Venir conmigo a mi nuevo hogar?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron rápidamente y Harry descolgó el cuadro con cuidado.

-¿Quién encargó el retrato?

-Yo, por supuesto – contestó Potter – quería algo diferente, y por eso hay tanta gente con nosotros. Así, nunca estamos solos y aquí, somos felices y libres, lo que no pudimos ser, al menos no plenamente.

Harry salió de la cámara, y dio órdenes para que enviaran el cuadro a su residencia. El duende anotó sus deseos y le preguntó si retiraba algún objeto. El joven mostró el estuche y asintiendo, el duende tomó nota en el inventario de la cámara, rectificando una línea ya existente:

"Objeto JEP3545. Entrada original 14 de diciembre de 1999. Anillos encantados de compromiso comprados por Harry James Potter Evans para Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. Salida 10 de diciembre de 2220. Retirados por Harry Malfoy-Potter"

Los días siguientes fueron un delirio. Hicieron más salidas de compras, hasta que todos los regalos estuvieron completos. Solo por si acaso, Harry añadió un completo equipo de Quidditch, un set coordinado en colores complementarios para los dos. El moreno no estaba seguro de que las escobas que colgaban e la habitación de Draco aun pudiese funcionar, pero tras una consulta con los fabricantes, estos le aseguraron que con un simple trabajo de actualización de actualización, ambas quedarían en perfecto estado de uso. Harry compró los encantamientos, las versiones más avanzadas para ambas escobas: mejores medidas de seguridad, hechizo desilusionador automático, seguro anticaidas, repotenciador y realinador de cola y mástil, pulidor de laca… El vendedor aseguró que modelos tan sofisticados como la Saeta de Fuego o la Nimbus 2001 eran perdurables y resistentes y que solo un accidente o una rotura grave podía dejarlas fuera de uso. Después de todo, eran escobas profesionales, y aun existían en el mercado modelos derivados de los diseños originales de la serie, pero cuyas mayores diferencias eran si duda estéticas y basadas en las preferencias de los suspiró. Al menos sus compras habían finalizado, y trotó dócilmente detrás de Narcisa, callejón abajo.

Ya de regreso al castillo, Harry empezó a empaquetar regalo tras regalo, para todos y cada uno de los habitantes del mismo. Nunca había tenido dinero, ni la posibilidad o a quien hacer regalos, así que decidió que iba a regalar lo que nunca había recibido siendo niño, no después de que sus padres muriesen.

Pequeñas chucherías de joyería, pañuelos de seda, delicadas cajitas, libros, dagas ornamentales, abrecartas…e incluso un juego de esposas de cuero y fusta para Sirius y Lupín, se desparramaban por su cama, mezclado con lazos y papeles multicolores. Ayudado por los elfos, que cortaban cintas y papel de seda afanosamente, fue escribiendo una pequeña tarjeta para hombre, lobo o vampiro del castillo, encomendando a los elfos atarlo con las coloridas cintas a cada regalo. Sin embargo, Harry no se detuvo ahí. Entre su montaña de presentes, los elfos descubrieron parquetes con sus nombres y las criaturas se aterrorizaron, pensando que habían ofendido a su amable amo y este deseaba deshacerse de ellos. Se arrojaron a sus pies, llorando y temblando y Harry tardó un buen rato en convencerles de que aquellos regalos eran un signo de su afecto, que los regalos eran seguros para ellos. Que de ninguna manera quería despedirles y que eran leales y fieles elfos. Que eran un premio por su ayuda. Deshaciendo en llorosas alabanzas, los elfos cargaron con la pila de paquetes y desaparecieron, llevando las noticias de su nueva extravagancia a sus congéneres…y a todo el castillo.

Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se sentaban a cenar en el comedor y se rió calladamente cuando ante el moreno aparecieron todas, (y quiero decir, todas) sus comidas favoritas.

-Es lo que tiene ser tan amable con los elfos, Harry.

El rubio pinchó un trozo de pastel de riñones para hacérselo llegar a la boca y mientras el ojiverde masticaba la golosina, Draco susurró conspiratorio, inclinándose sobre el oído del moreno:

-Aunque yo solo quiero un regalo Harry…y está sentado junto a mí.

Enrojeciendo, el moreno tragó lentamente, y devolvió el beso, prosiguiendo calladamente con la cena. Las próximas festividades tenían todos en un ambiente feliz y distendido, y el castillo estaba lleno de luces, y decorado con acebo, y ramas de muérdago en lugares estratégicos. Los vampiros que no estaban emparejados, aprovechaban sabiamente la excusa para robar dulces besos a los muchachos y muchachas por los que se sentían atraídos, y muchas otras parejas comenzaron a formarse, cuando los jóvenes que vivían con ellos conocían mejor a sus pretendientes.

A Harry le preocupaba el vampiro que había tenido la desgracia de perder a su elegido, en Hallowen. El joven había estado tan deprimido, que Hades había tenido que obligarle a alimentarse. El joven mestizo entendió que era un asunto muy grave, y ver el rostro pálido y tenso del líder del clan después de emerger de las mazmorras le hizo preocuparse aun más. Narcisa y Lucius acudieron a confortar al altivo vampiro y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Ante la muda pregunta en los ojos de Harry, Draco murmuró:

-Como nuestro líder, Hades tiene la obligación de mantenernos con vida a todos…incluso en contra de nuestra voluntad. Ha usado sus poderes para obligarle a alimentarse de él…y volverá a hacerlo si es necesario.

Pero la necesidad de repetir la acción, no llegó a producirse, porque el vampiro abandonó los muros del castillo, decidido a recobrar a su elegido, físicamente recuperado, pero en un estado mental muy dudoso. No habían tenido noticias suyas desde entonces, y algunos se temían lo peor.

Pero pese a todo, llegó la noche del solsticio de invierno, el 22 de diciembre y los vampiros celebraron el tradicional baile de mascaras. En torno a las hogueras, en los jardines, todos danzaron a la puesta de sol, y continuaron bailando en torno al fuego, vestidos de espíritus y de animales. Harry tan solo se había puesto un pequeño antifaz junto a una túnica verde musgo y adornado su cabello con una corona de espigas y frutos silvestres, y Draco llevaba algo similar. Sin embargo, cuando la oscuridad comenzó, y la música se detuvo, ambos dejaron salir su verdadero disfraz, aflorando el lobo.

Todos los animagos del castillo, pájaros, gatos, liebres, zorros, nutrias, un lince y un oso se unieron al lobo y el perro, en torno a la gran hoguera central. Era la primera vez que Draco revelaba su forma animal, y muchos ojos les observaron. Los animales recorrieron un alocado círculo en torno al fuego, cuyas enormes llamas de todos los colores reflejaban sus siluetas y formas, replicándoles.

Pronto las llamas danzaban al unísono con ellos, cada animal seguido de su reflejo de fuego, mientras el resto de vampiros y humanos, disfrazados, giraban el otro corro en torno al primero. Cuando Harry alzó las negras orejas, deteniéndose, el lobo de las llamas se detuvo con él. Dejó caer una zarpa en la hierba y el apagado roce se transformó en el sonoro golpe de un tambor. Saltó y el tambor sonó más alto. Deleitado, Harry trotó marcado un ritmo, y pronto sus aptas crearon una cadencia, grave y sonora, como le latido de un corazón. El contrapunto de otro tambor se unió al primero, cuando Draco saltó haciendo resonar el suelo. Cada persona o animal fue añadiendo un nuevo sonido, hasta que todos danzaban con su propia música, única e irrepetible, fugaz y cambiante, como las propias llamas.

Cuando la hoguera comenzó a languidecer, la música se fue apagando con ellas, extinguida la magia que habían invocado con ellas, y poco a poco, cuando de la gran hoguera ya no quedaban sino unas pocas llamas y brasas, todos se detuvieron y los animagos recobraron su forma, todos arrojaron a la mortecino fuego sus ropas, máscaras y disfraces, . La desnudez no parecía importarla nadie y con unas ultimas vueltas en torno a la hoguera agonizante, mientras el fuego consumía en un última llama vacilante los ropajes con que comenzaran la noche, y se retiraron por fin a descansar.

La cena de Nochebuena fue deliciosa, llenad e manjares exquisitos, pero la magia de la ceremonia del solsticio había sido muy intensa. Aquel era simplemente un día para compartir y bromear con los amigos, y para intercambiar regalos al día siguiente. Los elfos habían colocado un pequeño árbol en las cocinas y todos los regalos de Harry reposaban bajo este, muy bien ordenados. Draco, había acabado sumándose a la iniciativa de Harry y sus paquetes envueltos en celofán contenían lápices de colores, canicas, y otras fruslerías, añadiendo nuevos paquetes a la pila. Los elfos se habían postrado uno por uno ante el vampiro, murmurando sus alabanzas, llorosos y riendo al mismo tiempo. Y los platos favoritos de Draco comenzaron a aparecer en cada comida también. Otros vampiros adultos, encontraron la idea divertida, viéndola atención de los elfos a los dos jóvenes y pronto, preparaban regalos para sus elfos favoritos. La emoción de las criaturas era tal, que se desvivían por complacer a sus amos, mucho más de lo ordinario, y Narcisa tuvo que reconocer, que el castillo estaba tan limpio, que hasta las mazmorras habían sido abrillantadas.

Llegó a mañana de Navidad, y los paquetes reposaban bajo el árbol que Narcisa había instalado en su recibidor, donde aguardaban a que los abrieran. Draco y Harry habían prometido ser puntuales, y reunirse con ellos para desayunar, pero como siempre, apenas Harry le dio un beso de buenos días a Draco, el joven lobo estuvo perdido. Tarde, muy tarde, pero satisfechos y complacidos, los jóvenes se apresuraron a las habitaciones de los pacientes padres de Draco.

Fue él alto vampiro moreno el que abrió la puerta, aun vestido con un pijama, y recibió a los dos muchachos. Sonrió ampliamente, y exclamó con aire travieso, los negros ojos relucientes:

-¡Has perdido Lucius! Han llegado antes de que tuviéramos que mandar a los elfos por ellos.

Les hizo pasar y los muchachos se sentaron en torno al árbol tras los primeros saludos y abrazos, y rodeados de tazas de cacao, té, pastas y galletas, pronto todos se afanaban en abrir paquetes, entre exclamaciones de sorpresa, besos y agradecimientos.

Harry recibió algunos libros, (La Enciclopedia del mago embarazado. Todo lo que un hombre necesita saber sobre la preñez masculina y la crianza de los hijos) joyas y ropas nuevas. E incluso una caja con…juguetes mh…de uso privado, que hicieron enrojecer al joven lobo, aun desacostumbrado a la naturalidad con que los vampiros trataban todo lo relacionado con el sexo, ya que Lucius se sumergió de inmediato en el libro de láminas eróticas, con Hades mirando curiosamente por encima de su hombro.

El regalo de Draco era una pulsera con gruesos eslabones de platino, con cuatro placas insertadas entre ellos, dos de ellas tenían grabados sus respectivos nombres, las otras estaban en blanco. La magia imbuía el objeto, y Harry alzó una ceja, en muda pregunta. Draco alzó su muñeca izquierda, cancelando por un instante el hechizo de ocultación, y mostro una pulsera idéntica en su brazo.

-Yo tengo la pareja, y una vez que te pongas esta, nos permitirá a ambos saber que el otro está bien. Y los niños también.

Mirando de nuevo la pulsera y con una suave sonrisa, Harry extendió el brazo y Draco le colocó la joya, que al igual que la fina cadena de su cuello, centelleó cuando se activaron los hechizos. Con un suave beso, el moreno recompensó a su amante, satisfecho y contento de tener en su cuarto el pequeño estuche para entregárselo después. Los equipos de quidditch y los hechizos y encantamientos de actualización para las escobas hicieron chispear los ojos de Draco, que murmuró:

-Al menos esta vez, tendré el placer de enseñarte a volar, Harry.

El resto de la mañana, pasó entre risas y bromas, y tras bajar a tomar un tardío brunch en el comedor, la joven pareja se retiró a sus habitaciones, para intercambiar regalos más personales. Cuando se sentaron en su propio saloncito, tuvieron una breve discusión sobre quién empezaba primero a entregar sus obsequios. Draco claudicó y chascó los dedos. Una elfina apreció llevando una bandeja con sobres y documentos. La criatura trotó agachando las orejas, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. EL moreno frunció extrañado el ceño cuando la elfina le tendió el fajo de pergaminos.

-Ábrelos…

Murmuró el vampiro, incitándole con una sonrisa. Harry rompió los sellos, y comenzó a leer. El primer documento era el título de propiedad de la elfina, llamada Demeza y Harry alzó los verdes ojos hacia Draco.

-Es un regalo tradicional para una embarazada, especialmente una primeriza, si no tiene elfos de su propiedad. Te ayudara durante el embarazo y con la crianza, siempre que te agrade.

Harry estudió a la criatura, tímida y vacilante, que se alzaba ante él, aferrándose el paño de cocina que la cubría a modo de toga.

-¿Estas contenta de estar en este lugar, Demelza?

-Oh si, amo Harry! Demelza es muy feliz de tener por fin un amo propio! Y nunca había recibido regalos!

La elfina rebotaba nerviosamente sobre las puntas de sus pies, y Harry murmuró:

-¿Tienes experiencia con niños?

Asintiendo furiosamente, la elfina exclamó:

-Demelza ha ayudado con la crianza de otros niños, amo Harry. Y esta esperando su primer hijo, para dentro de poco. El será también propiedad del amo, si el amo no lo vende.

LA criatura se retorció a manos, agachando las orejas, acobardada de su propia osadía. EL moreno sonrió y le palmeó suavemente el pequeño hombro:

-No voy a vender a tus hijos, Demelza. Te lo prometo.

Con una sonrisa radiante, la elfina se deshizo en alabanzas, y Harry la mandó a las cocinas, con los otros elfos. Besó a Draco, recostándose lánguidamente sobre él, y murmuró con dulzura:

-Nunca había tenido un elfo…yo era el encargado de las labores domesticas en mi casa. Gracias, muchas gracias.

Draco le abrazó y devolvió el beso:

-Aquí, tu única obligación es ser feliz, y hacerme feliz a mí, Harry. ¿Sigues leyendo, por favor Cachorro?

Recostado en parte sobre el pecho del vampiro, Harry abrió el otro grueso pliego. Dentro encontró una serie d documentos legales. Tras un rápido vistazo, sus ojos leyeron uno de los renglones una y otra vez. Una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad se pintó en su cara, y el joven murmuró mirando a Draco:

-¿Significa esto…?

EL rubio asintió y musitó con deleite:

-Eres el propietario legal de las deudas de tus parientes. Y al ritmo que van, en unos pocos años, serán de nuevo el dueño de las granja de tus padres.

Con expresión llena de ironía, el vampiro añadió:

-Evidentemente son unos grandes negociadores y unos excelentes granjeros. Tienen deudas muy por encima de lo que podrían asumir, incluso con los beneficios de la granja a pleno rendimiento. Y parece que no se habían dado cuenta de la cantidad de trabajo que realizabas para ellos, y siguen gastando a manos llenas, indudablemente hasta que se acaben los créditos que los duendes les han dado por orden mía.

Harry abrazó vehemente a Draco y enterró su rostro en el hombro del vampiro, sollozando. El rubio tuvo que consolarle durante un buen rato, hasta que le joven lobo se calmó. Aun hipando ligeramente, Harry le miró con ojos enrojecidos:

-Se que es una propiedad muy pequeña…pero tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí, Draco. Es el lugar donde nací, y donde murieron y están enterrados mis padres….

Aun acongojado, sabiendo que aquellos documentos representaban el verdadero interés y al tiempo, la insidiosa venganza de Draco hacia sus parientes, el moreno murmuró, rebuscando en sus bolsillos:

-Me temo que mi regalo no es nada comparado con todo esto, Draco, y lo siento…

Tendió el estuche al vampiro y este le besó:

-Cualquier cosa será especial si tú me la regalas, Cachorro.

Los ojos de Harry relucieron y se apoyó sobre el codo, contemplando como Draco desenvolvía el estuche y lo abría, para contemplar sin habla por unos instantes su contenido. El moreno atisbó por encima de su hombro y vio sobre el terciopelo dos anillos de delicado labrado, en oro blanco y oro rojo. Uno era una serpiente de oro blanco, enredada en una rama de acebo de oro rojo. Los ojos eran esmeraldas y entre sus fauces, un rubí. El otro era un felino de oro rojo, cola y zarpas enredadas sobre una rama de espino de oro blanco. Los ojos eran rubíes, y sujetaba entre sus dientes una esmeralda.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Draco y Harry se alarmó, sentándose de golpe. Temiendo haber ofendido o molestado al otro, se mordió el labio nerviosamente, y le rozó el hombro, murmurando con preocupación:

-¿Qué ocurre Draco?

El vampiro agitó la cabeza, y acarició con la yema de los dedos el delicado labrado del estilizado felino, notando la magia de los hechizos que completaban las joyas.

-¿De dónde han salido, Harry?

Preguntó Draco con la voz temblorosa, mirando con ardor a su amante:

-De una de mis cámaras de Gringotts…pero si no te gustan…

Musitó el lobezno, aun inseguro y vacilante. Draco denegó y miró intensamente a Harry, murmurando con voz repleta de emoción:

-¿Sabes lo que son?

Harry miró una vez más a los anillos y asintió con suavidad, algo más calmado. Draco no parecía enfadado ni disgustado.

-Parecen…anillos de compromiso, de alguna clase. No son iguales, pero hay un indudable paralelismo entre los dos.

Draco asintió suavemente, suspirando y recobrando su presencia de ánimo, cobrando fuerzas interiormente. Deslizó una mano entre las de Harry y esta la apretó entre las suyas. El vampiro le miró a los ojos, totalmente emocionado y comenzó a hablar:

-Me pediste un compromiso…y yo te dije que necesitaba un heredero, un hijo…y que hasta que no lo tuviese, no podía comprometerme totalmente contigo.

Los dedos de Draco se deslizaron de nuevo por los anillos, recorriéndolos y volvió de nuevo los ojos a su amante, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, y susurró con voz contenida:

-Aceptaste sin dudarlo, y me regalaste este anillo – señaló a la serpiente – diciendo que verlo en mi mano era todo lo que querías. Que estos anillos serian el símbolo de nuestra promesa, de nuestro amor secreto. Por eso no son iguales. Es muy difícil adivinar que son, si no se ven juntos. Podían pasar por un símbolo de nuestras respectivas casas.

Draco sollozó en silencio, durante unos instantes.

-A tu muerte…antes del funeral, recogía el tuyo, Harry y llevé ambos hasta…

Harry abrazó al sollozante vampiro, y este lloró sobre su hombro una vez más, prosiguiendo su relato mientas el moreno le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura:

-Mi padre los guardó, después de que intenté suicidarme por 2ª vez, cuando me llevó ante Hades… nunca supe donde, ni quise preguntarle nunca…pero me alegro de que los hayas encontrado, Harry.

El vampiro deslizó en dedo anular derecho la serpiente y sonriendo, con un brillo encendido en los ojos, hizo lo propio con el león en la mano de Harry, que sonrió ampliamente sus verdes ojos relucientes y brillantes.

-¿Me estas pidiendo…que me case contigo, Draco?

Preguntó con cierta sorpresa en el rostro el joven mestizo. El vampiro sonrió y deslizó los dedos por sus labios, provocando una respuesta inmediata, acelerando su pulso.

-El vínculo que nos une es más profundo que el simple matrimonio, Harry. Pero supongo que una bonita ceremonia sería apropiada, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta tu mmh…estado.

Harry sonrió radiante y se abalanzó sobre su compañero, besándole con pasión, y entre risas y caricias, pasaron el resto del día de Navidad. Esa noche y ante las nuevas, los vampiros les congratularon, y para su estupor, Harry fue secuestrado, literalmente, por Lupin y Sirius. Era tradicional que los novios estuviesen separados antes de la ceremonia. El 28 era su cumpleaños, y se decidió que era una excelente fecha para la boda. Tras un largo ritual de purificación, que por supuesto implicaba la total ausencia de contacto entre los novios, en la mañana del 28, intercambiaron los anillos delante de todo el castillo, en una ceremonia oficiada por Hades.

Vestidos con túnicas casi iguales, de color blanco cremoso, Harry llevaba el pelo el bucles trenzados con una corona verde con flores y frutos, un símbolo de su fertilidad, y aunque nadie lo sabía, de su embarazo. El vampiro lucía una diadema similar, pero solo con hojas y flores, indicando que él era el padre de sus hijos.

Hades, les ató las muñecas según la antigua ceremonia celta, la derecha de Draco con la izquierda de Harry, simbolizando que ambos eran uno. Los documentos pertinentes fueron firmados por los tres orgullosos padres, y por Sirius y Lupin, que habían entregado a Harry al matrimonio, actuando como su familia. Los jóvenes cenaron y bailaron con todos los demás, y ya de madrugada, se retiraron a sus habitaciones, tras múltiples interrupciones, los amigos de ambos tratando por todos los medios de retrasar la noche de bodas, demandando un baile más con Harry u ofreciendo una copa a Draco, que se veía obligado a rehusar cortésmente.

Cansados pero felices, los jóvenes se escabulleron finalmente a sus habitaciones, perseguidos por un grupo de los más jóvenes, incluidos además del quinteto de padres. Los hechizos silenciadores y de privacidad habían sido temporalmente sustituidos por otro que retrasmitía los sonido del interior al pasillo. Los dos jóvenes se metieron en el baño, ignorando las risas ahogadas que se filtraban del exterior. Draco besó a su flamante esposo, algo que no había podido hacer más que en la ceremonia, y desplegó las alas, sediento y ardiente después de la separación ritual. El rugido de Draco y el gemido arrancado a Harry al morderle por primera vez, flotaron por el corredor, arrancando silbidos y gritos de los jóvenes vampiros y sus acompañantes. Lucius restauró los hechizos a su estado normal con una sonrisa y abrazando por la cintura a su esposa, dedicando una significativa mirada a Hades, exclamó:

-¡Esto ya es privado, señores!

La pequeña multitud se deshizo poco a poco, y los adultos fueron los únicos en permanece delante de la puerta del dragón. Con un gesto travieso, Lucius canceló de nuevo los hechizos y por un momento, jadeos y gemidos les envolvieron, antes de extinguirse finalmente. Con ojos llenos de pasión, los tres vampiros abandonaron el lugar, besándose y acariciándose entre ellos, mientras Lupin y Sirius se apresuraban a su propia alcoba, los ojos caramelo del licántropo, reflejando intensamente al lobo.


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno, se acerca el final…Y no me despellejéis por lo que les hago sufrir! Lo he advertido reiteradamente, y aunque no hay nada grafico…en fin, usad la imaginación. Decidme vuestras preferencias para nuevo fic, bien en rw o votando en mi perfil. Y os dejo con el capitulo….

PERFECTA VIDA

Los jóvenes recién casados no reaparecieron más que para la cena de Fin de año, para retirarse inmediatamente después de las campanadas. Draco había comprado dos moises, gemelos, de madera de cerezo, como regalo de cumpleaños para Harry, y su cachorro había llorado de emoción al descubrirlos al día siguiente, aguardando a los pies de su cama.

La vida de ambos se instaló en una deliciosa rutina. Harry estudiaba y practicaba, haciendo magia con Draco muchas veces, y salían ocasionalmente a cenar o a algún espectáculo, siempre acompañados y en grupo, bien Sirius y Lupín, o Hades y sus padres.

La única fuente de tensiones era la manada. Harry seguía prestando obediencia a Sirius y Lupín, pero no se llevaba muy bien con algunos de los otros miembros del grupo, que le veían como una amenaza a su propio estatus. Era luna llena y Harry corrió solo hacia el bosque, a encontrarse con la manada, en una veloz carrera desde el foso de las cocinas, en dirección al usual punto de encuentro. Cerca del pequeño claro olfateó con cautela, deteniendo sus pasos. Era el primero en llegar, pero no aulló llamando al resto de la manada. Rondó por las cercanías, esperando y escuchando los sonidos del boque. Un crujido en la maleza y olfateo con cuidado, poniéndose alerta.

Otro lobo se acercaba, y no era Lupín. Era el castaño pelirrojo llamado Denise, que parecía haber hecho el objetivo de su existencia meterle en líos con el resto de la manada. Se tensó cuando otro chasquido delató la presencia de al menos otro lobo más y se alzó, escuchando atentamente. Harry receló. Cada sonido procedía de una dirección distinta, y se alejó, deseando evitar una confrontación, para dar un rodeo y volver a acercarse al claro desde otra parte del bosque.

Si Harry hubiese aullado, anunciando su llegada y llamando al resto de la manada, probablemente, no lo hubieran intentado. Al menos no esa noche. Pero el joven ojiverde no estaba habituado a pedir ayuda, y aunque se sabía en desventaja, permaneció silencioso, escabulléndose por los senderos del bosque. Y los otros aprovecharon esa debilidad, forzándole a alejarse cada vez más, cortando sus pasos, sin llegar a enfrentarle, alejándole cada vez más de la manada.

Cuando por fin se dejaron ver, tenían a Harry donde querían. Cerca del límite de las barreras de protección.

_-¡Eres estúpido niño!_

Ladró Denise y sin más aviso, él y el otro macho grisáceo le atacaron ferozmente.

Aunque no era una pelea justa y estaba en desventaja, Harry plantó cara valientemente, mordiendo con saña. Pero eran dos contra uno y en cuestión de minutos le derribaron. Los gruñidos y gañidos de dolor y rabia de Harry surcaron el cielo nocturno, llevando noticias de la conmoción al resto de la manada, que estaba congregándose en torno al claro. Alzando las orejas, Lupín envió a uno de los otros a toda prisa al castillo y seguido de la manada, emprendió el galope en dirección a los sonidos de la distante pelea.

Herido, cojeando, y aun intentando defenderse de sus enemigos, Harry retrocedió, empujado fuera de las barreras mágicas por los otros machos. Por primera vez en la noche aulló lastimeramente, llamando a Draco, en un momento de respiro, pero los otros le acosaron y le forzaron a retroceder más. Estaba al borde de un foso natural, una trampa perfecta de la que no podría salir sin ayuda, y con un último encontronazo, le hicieron caer en la hondonada. Harry aulló de nuevo, lastimado y asustado, y unos pasos se acercaron al borde irregular del foso. Pero lo que distinguió no fue el cabello platino de Draco, o el expresivo hocico de Lupín. Era el rostro frio y cruel del extraño de ojos azules, de Angello, el vampiro que había visto en el baile de Hallowen.

-¡Eres mío!

Exclamó con sorna el vampiro, inclinándose y haciéndole encogerse y retroceder, antes de que un liquido frio y maloliente le fuera lanzando, aturdiéndole, forzando su cuerpo a un sueño pesado y pegajoso…antes de que sus ojos se cerraran totalmente pese a su lucha y la negrura absoluta la envolviera por completo, no sin que el lobo lanzara un último y desesperado llamado a Draco, lleno de terror, desgarrando su garganta. Y un hechizo alcanzó su cuerpo inerte, asegurando su captura.

Si el primer aullido alertó a la manada de que algo no iba bien, acelerando el paso de la búsqueda, el segundo heló la sangre de las venas de Draco. El vampiro había bajado a los jardines, al oír la primera llamada y la segunda le encontró corriendo hacia el bosque. Aunque bruscamente interrumpido, el aullido hablaba de terror, algo que era impropio del joven. Lupin encontró su rastro, y llegó al lugar de comienzo de la pelea a un rápido trote. Desde ahí, el rastro era fácil de seguir, salpicado de sangre, y cuando cruzó la barrera, Draco se les unió galopando en su forma canina, siguiendo sin duda el reguero de la sangre fresca. Sirius se les unió desde otra dirección ya cerca del foso natural y los olores y huellas hablaron para ellos.

Los traidores habían huido en dirección al norte, y Angello, el vampiro, y Harry simplemente habían desaparecido. A través de su esclava, Draco sabía que Harry estaba bien, de momento inconsciente, porque ninguna emoción le llegaba cuando acariciaba la joya que les vinculaba. Draco aulló de dolor, rabia e impotencia, a pleno pulmón, y si la voz de Harry había alarmado a los habitantes de Inferno Castle, esta vez, hasta los elfos supieron lo que ocurría. Los vampiros estaban en guerra.

El perro blanco miró con sus ojos plata y celeste al gran lobo gris que era Lupín y gruño, erizando el pelaje y enseñando los afilados colmillos:

_-¿Vamos de caza Lupín?_

-_Cuando tú quieras, Draco._

Gruñó erizando el pelaje el enorme perrazo de pelo negro desordenado junto a su compañero, mientras Lupín aullaba a la noche:

_**-¡Traición! ¡Guerra!**_

El lobo repartió a los restantes miembros de la manada en tres grupos, mientras guardias vampiros y humanos se acercaban a caballo. Uno de los grupos, liderado por él mismo, se encargó de seguir el rastro de los traidores. Los otros dos, uno de ellos con Draco al frente y el otro con Hades a la cabeza, se dirigieron a las zonas más frecuentadas por los solitarios, a explorar.

La primera partida en tener éxito fue la de Lupín, pero su presa era la más fácil y el rastro era nuevo, completamente fresco. El grupo de lobos y vampiros alcanzó y acorraló a los renegados en una posada relativamente cercana. Aunque habían cruzado arroyos y cauces, intentando perder su rastro, no contaron con la tenacidad de un rabioso lobo en busca de venganza para su cachorro. Ni con las habilidades de los vampiros. Un lobo determinado puede aguantar corriendo mucho tiempo, y con la colaboración de los vampiros, habían agotado a los caballos para alcanzarlos. Agotados, los traidores se habían refugiado tras una larga noche de huida en un pequeño establecimiento. En la habitación que alguien había reservado para ellos, ropas, dinero y documentos les dieron una falsa sensación de seguridad, y habían caído dormidos apenas se acomodaron en ella.

Aunque Lupin les hubiera destrozado lentamente con sus propias manos, pedazo a pedazo, se limitó a dejar que los furiosos vampiros les redujeran, los ojos destellando ira mal contenida y una vez estuvieron encadenados, muy magullados pero vivos, les escupió a la cara, y envió aviso a Draco y a Sirius con su patronus.

Draco llamó a su padre para hacerse cargo de su propia partida, y Sirius, tras una vacilación, comprendió que Hades debía estar con él y se quedó con el otro grupo, mientras Hades regresaba. Los vampiros habían encadenado a sus prisioneros en dos mazmorras, les habían arañado y desgarrado con sus garras, golpeado con los puños, y Narcisa, les había abofeteado después de insultarles y llamarles basura.

Cuando Hades y Draco retornaron les condujo hasta los presos y los dos vampiros comenzaron a interrogarles con veritaserum. Una vez que sacaron de ellos cualquier información útil, les abandonaron en las frías mazmorras. Lo único claro era que Angello, tenía una base más o menos estable cerca de un paramo de Escocia, en un lugar raramente frecuentado. Resentidos y celosos de la posición de Harry, los dos traidores habían aceptado los sobornos del vampiro para sacar a Harry fuera de las barreras del castillo.

La zona a investigar era grande, pero al menos tenían una pista, y numerosas partidas de reconocimiento se dispersaron por los lugar que podían concordar con los cuarteles de Angello. Una de las patrullas encontró unas viejas ruinas, en realidad un pequeño castillo del casi solo quedaba en pie la torre de vigilancia y las murallas, rodeado por un foso. Avisado Draco, se aproximaron más reconociendo lentamente el terreno. Y encontraron a Nick, el vampiro que había abandonado el grupo tras la pérdida de su pareja temporal, deprimido y desquiciado. Con los ojos ribeteados de rojo, el vampiro bebió de la muñeca de Draco, agradecido, y gruñó enseñando los dientes:

-¿Estamos en guerra?

-Estamos en guerra, Nick.

Con una risa algo extraviada, el hombre asintió y exclamó:

-¡Por aquí! El mejor acceso es a través del foso…

Comenzó a explicarles las debilidades y fortaleza de del lugar, los turnos de guardia, y demás detalles, mientras se aproximaban hacia la cueva que era su refugio. Draco estaba casi desquiciado; había sentido el dolor y la angustia, el pánico de Harry durante esos días, y los planes de batalla le dieron algo en que pensar, distrayéndole.

Después de intentar torturarle, incluso con Cruciatus, Angello cambió de táctica. Era imposible alcanzarle con hechizos, así que empezó a usar plata. Era un gran riesgo, pero le hacía más manejable, focalizando su magia en deshacerse del toxico y debilitándole. Las cadenas que le sujetaban eran fuertes, con un corazón de plata, y hechizadas para ser irrompibles. Aun así, Harry hubiera podido encontrar una manera de liberarse, pero su mente estaba más preocupada por otra cosa: sus hijos. Conscientemente reforzó las protecciones naturales de su cuerpo, en detrimento de sí mismo. Ellos eran su prioridad. Su poder se centró cada vez más en torno a su útero, rodeándolo de cuantas defensas pudo idear.

Angello estaba furioso con él, frustrado porque no se doblegaba a su trance, porque no cedía a sus deseos, pero eso solo significaba que era aun más brutal y violento con él. Envenenado con plata, pronto Harry era incapaz de rechazarle, no sin dejar a sus hijos sin protección, y esa, no era una opción. Sus instintos clamaban cada vez que el otro le tocaba, cada vez que bebía de él, rechazando a quien no era su verdadero compañero, gritando de dolor en vez de placer.

Finalmente, Angello decidió que estaba harto de oírle llamar a Draco, de que le escupiera rabioso que Draco iba a matarle y decidió Obliviarle. El vampiro tuvo que usar el hechizo repetidamente, Draco era realmente una parte de Harry, y la mente del moreno se derrumbó ante el ataque. Pero un núcleo de pensamientos e ideas permaneció intacto, desaparecidos los recuerdos, pero no la conciencia de que en su vientre se alojaban dos vidas, fruto de su unión con su verdadero compañero, fruto de un amor que ya no recordaba.

Draco intentaba mandar a Harry confianza y esperanza a través de su pulsera, acariciándola cuando sabía que el joven no estaba sufriendo. Las sensaciones que corrían por él confundían al moreno, haciéndole desear y añorar algo, llevándole a derramar lágrimas de angustia, perdido y sin recuerdos a los que aferrarse, sumergido en una espiral de diarias torturas y violaciones.

Tras más de un largo mes desde su rapto, los vampiros atacaron. Habían logrado establecer unas pautas y sabían que Harry estaba más tranquilo después de medianoche, y esperaban que eso significara que estaba solo, así que planearon la incursión para las dos del mañana. Entraron por dos lados a la vez, por el foso y una puerta lateral. Solos unos 5 o 6 vampiros vivían permanente en aquel lugar, pero además había cerca de 20 personas, la mayoría muggles, presas de los vampiros solitarios. Una vez dentro, los atacantes usaron conjuntamente su poder para tranquilizar a los humanos y fueron acorralando a los vampiros, uno por uno. Fuera, una guardia mixta de lobos y hombres cercaba cualquier posible salida y esperaba por si alguno intentaba desaparecer, las barreras que habían levantado le llevarían directamente a unas jaulas ya preparadas.

La lucha fue cruel, porque ningún grupo estaba dispuesto a rendirse y ni dieron ni ofrecieron cuartel. Pero eran mucho más numerosos que ellos y acabaron reduciéndoles. Una vez removidas todas las amenazas, Draco, herido, buscó afanosamente a Harry, mientras otros se encargaban de ir ayudando a los prisioneros que encontraban. Un grupo en otra ala le localizó y le llamaron, con tono claramente urgente. Saltando por encima de los escombros, esquivando a la gente en su camino, el rubio corrió hacia ellos.

Harry había oído la conmoción, pero barrotes bañados de plata le separaban del resto del lugar. Se había ocultado en el rincón más alejado de su celda apenas alguien abrió la puerta y escuchó voces. Draco se abrió paso entre los dos vampiros que estaban pasmados delante de una puerta, y su expresión de anhelo se cubrió de horror. Mandó salir de inmediato a los otros, con voz tajante y los vampiros se retiraron, dejando al rubio a solas. Harry gimió y tembló en su rincón, hecho un ovillo, totalmente desnudo, y con la piel llena de heridas y moretones. Draco vio los destellos de metal y se fijó en los múltiples aretes que llevaba colocados en las orejas, y al parecer, también en los pezones. Harry no era tan sensible a la plata como un hombre lobo puro, pero si tenía una fuerte alergia y todas las zonas en torno a los piercings estaban amoratadas e hinchadas. Hablando suavemente, los ojos anegados de lágrimas, Draco abrió la reja de plata y le llamo:

-¿Harry? Soy yo, Draco. Ya ha pasado todo…

El joven no respondió, tan solo tembló en su rincón y se balanceó sobre las rodillas, gimiendo sordamente una y otra vez, haciendo tintinear los grilletes que unían sus muñecas a la pared. El vampiro avanzó, muy lentamente, siempre hablándole con el mismo tono suave, murmurándole lo mismo una y otra vez. Ya solo le separaba un metro del moreno, y el joven le miró de reojo. Alentado, Draco se arrodilló y suplicó:

-Harry…por favor, ven conmigo…

El maltrecho moreno se giró muy despacio, como un animal asustado, y vaciló, sus hermosos ojos verde rodeados de ojeras. Su instinto le decía que aquel vampiro no era como los otros, que era su compañero -significase eso lo que significase- pero el miedo, el terror inducido por el maltrato y el dolor que le habían infligido, le paralizaban. Después de todo, no recordaban nada más… Solo recordaba el sufrimiento y la tortura de Angello, sus malos tratos, sus gritos, y aunque en el fondo algo le decía que su vida no siempre había sido así…no lograba recordar nada más. Draco, con las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas susurró, acariciando con suavidad la pulsera:

-¡Oh Merlín, Harry ! ¿Qué te han hecho, amor mío?

Los ojos verdes se dilataron ligeramente. Su olfato e instintos percibían algo, emociones muy distintas en aquel vampiro. Desesperación y cariño…amor. Se removió, inquieto y vacilante. Los otros y Angello siempre destilaban sed, rabia y lujuria. Draco volvió a llamarle, una vez más y Harry se arrastró hacia él, su instinto venciendo finalmente el terror. Su olor decía que era su compañero, y que no importaba que le hiciera después, el tenia que complacerle y consolarle.

Abrazándole suavemente cuando el joven moreno se aproximó hacia él, casi arrojándose a sus pies, Draco le cubrió con su capa y se deshizo de las cadenas. Harry sollozó suavemente, temblando entre sus brazos, mientras Draco le apretaba contra su pecho, al borde de la inconsciencia. Nadie se interpuso en su camino, y con su frágil carga, el rubio se abrió paso hacia los límites de aparición, entre los murmullos y miradas cargadas de preocupación de los otros. Una vez que apreció dentro de los límites de Inferno Castle, Harry gimió, desorientado y asustado, ocultando el rostro en las ropas del vampiro, que avanzó como el ángel de la muerte por los corredores, cubierto de sangre y polvo, las ropas desgarradas, llevando en los brazos su preciosa carga, hasta que alcanzó sus habitaciones.

Una vez en el baño, Draco depositó a un tembloroso y aterrado moreno sobre el suelo de mármol y el muchacho se aovilló a sus pies, temblando, el rostro oculto por las greñas de sucio pelo desordenado. Draco se inclinó y trato de acariciarle, pero Harry se estremeció y se encogió a su contacto. Al ponerle la mano en el hombro, gimió sordamente, con un sonido ahogado.

Harry se debatía furiosamente entre dos impulsos, el de huir de un potencial dolor, ahora que por fin estaba libre, y el de obedecer los deseos de aquel rubio vampiro, el que sus instintos calmaban que era su compañero. Se atrevió a mirarle, apenas un instante, y los ojos llorosos y llenos de dolor del rubio terminaron de inclinar la balanza. En un gesto inusitado, el muchacho le lamió la mano, como un cachorro asustado en busca de consuelo. Draco le acarició la mejilla lentamente, y esta vez, Harry no retrocedió, aunque volvió a estremecerse, los grandes ojos verdes llenos de miedo.

El vampiro se arrodilló junto a él, y murmurando suaves palabras de consuelo, trató de quitarle uno de los adornos de plata. El maltratado muchacho tembló y se apartó un poco, aunque no huyó de él o se refugió lejos de su alcance. Draco insistió gentilmente y con mucho cuidado tomó el aro entre sus dedos, y tiró, hasta que este se quebró bajo la presión. Con infinito cuidado, el vampiro extrajo los restos del objeto y los arrojó al suelo. Los verdes ojos de Harry le miraron, asustados, pero llenos de interrogantes; una débil chispa de esperanza iluminando sus profundidades oscurecidas por el dolor. Y cuando el vampiro intentó tocarle de nuevo, se mantuvo perfectamente quieto, casi conteniendo la respiración. Poco a poco, todos los piercings de plata desaparecieron, tras una paciente labor por parte del joven vampiro.

Luego, el rubio le tomó en brazos, suavemente y le metió consigo en la ducha. Draco no dejaba de hablarle, de decirle lo que estaba haciendo, de llamarle y decirle que todo iba a ir bien, que ahora estaba a salvo, seguro, pero el moreno permaneció silencioso, casi indiferente y solo reaccionó cuando Draco comenzó a frotarle bajo el agua caliente. Palpitó de nuevo, estremecido, pero se dejó hacer, pasivamente. Las manos de Draco recorrieron su cuerpo con la esponja, y nada malo sucedió, así que lentamente, Harry dejó de temblar. El vampiro le lavó el pelo con mimo, susurrándole palabras cariñosas, y el moreno se relajó un poco más. Draco se desnudó ante la atenta mirada del moreno, y vaciló la ver su aprensión, dejándose los bóxers. Con dulzura, el rubio le guió hacia la enorme bañera, y le hizo entrar en ella. El agua caliente y perfumada les envolvió y durante un rato, Draco pretendió que todo estaba bien, cerrando los ojos y notando el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos.

Pero no era cierto y tras dejar que el agua y las pociones hiciesen su trabajo, emergió de la bañera. Envolvió en un suave y grueso albornoz el cuerpo casi inerte de su compañero, y tras cubrirse con otro, se deshizo de sus bóxers empapados, le hizo sentarse para peinarle el largo cabello. Harry parecía agotado, somnoliento y se dejó hacer casi sin protestas cuando Draco revisó que las heridas externas estuviesen limpias, y aplicó en sus heridas y moretones un bálsamo desinfectante y calmante, aferrado al albornoz.

-Vamos Harry, necesitas descansar y comer. Ven conmigo.

Vacilante, el moreno tomó la mano ofrecida tímidamente en la suya y Draco sonrió, desde detrás del dolor y la amargura, siguiéndole dócilmente. El vampiro le condujo a su dormitorio, al que ocupara inicialmente y Harry pareció sorprenderse. Su nariz se frunció una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos exploraban el lugar, pero de dejó sentar en la mesa. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó cuando apareció la comida y aunque estaba famélico, no hizo un solo gesto para tocarla, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Draco le aproximó a bandeja, y el olor hizo rugir su estomago, pero Harry no tocó ni miró los platos. Suspirando pesadamente, el vampiro murmuró:

-Vamos cariño, tienes todo lo que te gusta…

La preocupación del vampiro era evidente en su voz y sus ojos, pero Harry recelaba. La comida había sido un medio más de tortura, y frecuentemente estaba drogada, haciéndole desconfiar de ella. Con insistencia Draco le tentó, dividiendo un sándwich de carne asada y verdura, uno de sus favoritos, y ofreciéndole un trozo en una servilleta, mientras le acariciaba el cabello:

-¿No quieres probarlo? Es uno de sus preferidos y está delicioso, Harry…

El moreno giró los ojos hacia Draco, dudando. Tarde o temprano, tendría que comer. Pero su recelo era evidente. El vampiro dio un pequeño mordisco al restante trozo, lo masticó y tragó, aun ofreciendo el otro medio al moreno. Aquello olía tan bien…y el vampiro estaba comiendo también…tal vez era seguro. Preparándose inconscientemente para ser castigado, el moreno arrebató la comida de las manos del vampiro y la engulló en dos rápidos bocados, mirándole con ojos aprensivos. Draco sonrió alentándole, y le ofreció la bandeja. Vacilando, Harry tomó otro sándwich, y esta vez, comió con algo más de calma, sin perder de vista nunca al vampiro. Envalentonado, se atrevió incluso a tomar un vaso de zumo de calabaza, pero cuando Draco intentó acariciarle la mejilla, retrocedió asustado de nuevo, dejándose caer de la silla, acurrucándose en el suelo.

Draco apretó los puños, iracundo y se tragó las ganas de destrozar algo, o a alguien, murmurando mentalmente una promesa:

"¡Van a pagarlo, lo juro Harry!"

Se agachó para ponerle en pie, y pese a que Harry temblaba, le abrazó, acariciándole el pelo y la espalda. Sus caricias parecieron tener un cierto efecto calmante y el muchacho comenzó a llorar en silencio, rompiendo el corazón del vampiro.

-Shh…ya pasó todo, Harry; ya pasó, Cachorro mío…

Le secó las lágrimas, besándole suavemente las mejillas, aunque eso sobresaltó la moreno. Y el joven mestizo dejó de temblar y se abandonó a lo que sus instintos le decían. Se aferró a las ropas de Draco y este siguió confortándole suavemente. Cuando el acceso de llanto remitió, todo su cuerpo gritaba ¡Confía en él! ¡Es tu compañero! Esa palabra no tenía mucho sentido para él, tan solo que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de complacerle y protegerle, aunque eso significase….Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, y se estremeció momentáneamente, el otro vampiro le había torturado y forzado, violándole cruelmente, proclamando que era suyo, pero Harry nunca había sentido el deseo de complacerle.

"Tal vez eso es un compañero…Alguien con el que si quieres hacer…eso"

Vaciló de nuevo, mirando con ojos angustiados al vampiro que le sujetaba entre sus brazos, jadeando levemente de ansiedad. Los recuerdos anteriores eran tan borrosos, confusos, tan solo vagas sensaciones, y el dolor había sido tanto y eran tan reciente… Con cuidado, Draco le sentó de nuevo a la mesa, murmurando más y más palabras de ánimo, y mansamente, Harry observó atentamente a Draco, que una vez le tuvo de nuevo sentado y aparentemente calmado, y con mucha persuasión y súplicas, Harry aceptó con reticencia, y tras mucho olfatear, tomar las pociones calmantes del dolor, reconstituyentes y regeneradoras de sangre que Draco le ofreció. Tan solo por complacerle, y después de haberle visto tomar un sorbo primero. El vampiro le ofreció un vaso de zumo de calabaza y tras olfatearlo, Harry acabó bebiéndoselo a pequeños sorbos. Esta vez, cuando Draco le ofreció más comida, Harry aceptó dócilmente lo que el vampiro puso en su plato y comió con cierta tranquilidad.

La comida, las pociones y el baño, una vez superado el recelo y miedo, comenzaron a cobrarse su precio y el joven moreno comenzó a bostezar, agotado visiblemente. Draco sacó un nuevo frasco de poción, para dormir sin sueños, solo ¼ de dosis, pero suficiente para garantizar una noche relativamente tranquila. Harry tan solo la olfateó antes de apurarla. El vampiro le cogió en brazos, murmurando palabras cariñosas y le llevó hasta la cama, y le sentó en ella. Costó cierto trabajo y un nuevo acceso de nerviosismo el quitarle el albornoz, pero cuando el joven mestizo se convenció de que Draco no pretendía tener sexo con él, colaboró incluso y se colocó el pijama que su compañero le ofrecía. Sentado a su lado, el vampiro le acarició con dulzura el cabello y Harry, esbozando una primera y tímida y temblorosa sonrisa, que hizo curvarse los labios de Draco, buscó con timidez la mano del vampiro con la suya. Así, con Draco murmurando frases de aliento y acariciando su pelo, mientras aferraba su otra mano entre los dedos, Harry se rindió lentamente al sueño.

Cuando por fin estuvo profundamente dormido, y tras contemplarle dormir durante un rato, sin cansarse de verle; pretendiendo por unos momentos, que nada de aquel horror había pasado, el joven vampiro soltó su mano de entre los dedos de Harry y se levantó muy suavemente, encaminándose a su sala de estar. A su llamado un elfo se apresuro a presentarse y minutos después, Hades, sus padres, Sirius y Lupín, acompañados de Molly, se reunían con él. Draco no les dejó más que verle un instante desde el umbral del dormitorio y cuando cerró tras de sí la puerta, un brillo febril iluminaba sus ojos, e hizo una pregunta en voz ronca:

-¿Dónde está ese malnacido?

Su madre murmuró que junto a los traidores, haciendo centellear los ojos de mercurio de su hijo, y este, sin dedicarles una sola mirada, se puso en marcha. Lo que había hecho Angello era imperdonable y según las leyes de la comunidad vampírica, Draco tenía derecho a hacer con él lo que quisiera, a disponer de su vida, torturarle e incluso matarlo. Y lo mismo sucedía con los lobos traidores. Encadenado en una fría celda, el vampiro aguardaba su destino.

Cuando horas más tarde, Draco abandonaba la mazmorra, nadie hubiera podido afirmar que la criatura que yacía encadenada a la pared entre aquellos lóbregos muros hubiese sido alguna vez el vampiro llamado Angello. La puerta de la celda se selló, convirtiéndose en un sólido muro, y un último grito inarticulado brotó del ser que una vez fuera un orgulloso vampiro, sabiendo que Draco acababa de condenarle a una larga y tortuosa agonía, a la muerte por inanición en la celda ahora cerrada para siempre. Antes de retornar, Draco se alimentó de los dos lobos traidores, y aunque de buena gana los hubiera matado, decidió esperar y darle una oportunidad de venganza a Harry.

Ya de regreso, se deslizó en silencio entre los tres vampiros que aguardaban sentados en su sala de estar, se bañó cuidadosamente, para limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo y se envolvió en un pijama para hacer una última visita a su amado Harry. El moreno yacía enroscado entre las sabanas, dormido y calmado gracias a las pociones que Draco le había dado. El vampiro se sentó un rato en el borde de la cama, contemplándole, y por fin, se permitió desahogar su dolor. Lloró en silencio, por no haber sido capaz de protegerle, por el daño que le habían infligido, lloró por él y por si mismo, hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas y tras depositar un suave beso en el negro cabello, regresó a su dormitorio, dejando las puertas del baño abiertas.

Molly les visitó por la mañana, e insistió en realizar un chequeo completo de Harry. Tras muchas reticenticas, Draco accedió. Entró primero en el dormitorio, y suspirando, se acercó al lecho, rozándole levemente el cabello, despertado suavemente al muchacho que parpadeó aturdido. Harry escuchó atentamente sus palabras, pero no dio signos de entenderle o de reconocer el nombre de Molly. Pero se levantó de la cama y animado por el vampiro, entró al baño, para regresar poco después. Draco le tomó de la mano, y le condujo a la sala, y Harry se tensó un poco al ver a otra persona, más visiblemente cuando esta sacó la varita. Pero se mantuvo sentado en el diván, los ojos fijos en Draco. Eran sus reacciones las que le daban la pista a seguir y ya que le vampiro estaba tenso pero no asustado, mantuvo una calmada vigilancia.

Molly hizo varias preguntas, pero aunque Harry la entendía, no encontraba motivo para hablar. Había dejado de hacerlo y no veía el porqué empezar ahora de nuevo. Sus ojos se giraron de nuevo a Draco y este le sonrió.

-Esta bien Cachorro, tómate el tiempo que quieras.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con una expresión de…reconocimiento y la sonrisa de Draco se ensancho. Cuando acabó la exploración, el rubio le tomó de la mano y le condujo de regreso al dormitorio, susurrando suavemente:

-Enseguida vuelvo con el desayuno, Harry.

Molly, en la antesala de sus habitaciones, le dio su diagnostico:

-Físicamente, está razonablemente bien. Y tus hijos también. Solo tiene lesiones menores. Te mandaré algunos bálsamos para terminar de curar los desgarros internos y un desintoxicante para eliminar los restos de plata de su organismo. Toda su magia parece estar focalizada en mantener a salvo los fetos, está protegiéndolos conscientemente, en detrimento de sí mismo. Supongo que cuando se calme por completo, y se sienta más seguro, eso se normalizara también.

La mujer hizo una pausa suspirando, ante la mirada expectante de Draco y añadió con un murmullo:

-Lo que realmente me preocupa es…su mente; Draco. Le han sometido a demasiados hechizos desmemorizantes. Dudo que lo que recuerda sea algo coherente, si es que realmente recuerda algo de su vida, es muy difícil de decir. Sin duda, retiene los conocimientos básicos para desenvolverse, pero poco más. Lo siento mucho, Draco, pero sus memorias están pérdidas para siempre. No recuperara sus recuerdos nunca.

El vampiro miró a Molly con ojos brillantes, tenso y rígido, pero asintió lentamente, sin que su expresión de perfecta calma se alterase lo más mínimo, haciendo estremecerse interiormente a la medimaga.

-Harry sigue siendo Harry, eso no cambiara nunca, al menos para mí. ¿Puedes informar a Hades y a mis padres, por favor? Harry me espera…

La mujer se marcho y Draco regresó el dormitorio con la bandeja del desayuno prometido, aportada por los elfos. Harry comió con tranquilidad, sentado junto al vampiro que le sonreía con dulzura. Draco hablaba por los dos, y aunque Harry no daba claras muestras de entenderle, el vampiro estaba seguro de que así era, a juzgar por ciertas miradas que el joven le dedicaba.

Cuando más tarde, algunos de sus amigos pasaron a visitarle, Harry acabó huyendo del saloncito, y refugiándose en el vestidor del dormitorio. Eran demasiados, y Romel no entendía que su amigo no desease un abrazo. Acurrucado en un rincón del vestidor, Draco le consolaba suavemente, intentando sin éxito hacerle salir de su refugio, susurrando que ya se habían marchado. Hades se asomó, preocupado y las tornas se invirtieron. El olor de Hades le recordó algo a Harry y este alzó vivamente la cabeza. ¡Peligro!¡Aquel vampiro suponía un peligro para Draco! Tiró con fuerza del rubio y se interpuso, amenazante, encorvado y gruñendo ferozmente una advertencia al posible enemigo, mientras sus colmillos se alargaban y sus ojos se llenaban de fuego.

El alto vampiro se sorprendió, pero no se apartó, visiblemente no esperaba semejante reacción. Furioso, Harry saltó hacia delante, su cuerpo pasando a un estado semi transformado, lanzando un seco mordisco al aire, las orejas plegadas al cráneo y los belfos replegados enseñando los afilados colmillos…y casi todo el resto de su dentadura. Draco le tiró de la ropa y exclamó, mientras Hades retrocedía apresuradamente un paso:

-¡Harry! ¡No!

El muchacho regresó a su lado, gruñendo sordamente y con el hocico fruncido en una mueca de enojo, en su estado hibrido entre humano y lobo. El vampiro acarició suavemente la zona detrás de sus orejas y murmuró, si dejar de acariciarle:

-Hades no va a hacerte daño, Cachorro. Ni a mí tampoco, te lo prometo.

El lobo gruñó suavemente, receloso y olfateo de nuevo el aroma del vampiro, ahora cuidadosamente apartado, asomado tan solo en la puerta del vestidor, junto a otros dos adultos rubios, y dos hombres de pelo más oscuro. Los rastros de olor compartidos le dijeron que los tres vampiros adultos eran…meneó la cabeza, no encontraba un nombre para lo que su olfato sugería, pero todos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Olfateando más, protegiendo a Draco con su cuerpo, sin dejarle salir del rincón, Harry ladeó la cabeza y aspiró lentamente.

A falta de otra cosa mejor, clasificó a los adultos en dos manadas. Los tres vampiros por un lado y el otro hombre lobo con su compañero. Cogiendo la mano de Draco, olisqueó con cuidado su piel. Su rastro estaba presente, de una manera especial en aquella piel blanca, pero también encontró residuos del olor de los otros. Intrigado, Harry sacudió la cabeza, y se olió a sí mismo. ¿Eran ellos dos…otra manada? Su mente saltó de gozo ante la mera idea, y ató cabos. Draco era el cachorro de los vampiros, y aunque Harry sabía por su olor que aquel lobo de cabello castaño y su compañero de ojos azules no eran realmente sus padres, pero él se sentía su cachorro. Gimoteó con suavidad mirando a Remus y Sirius sonrió radiantemente. Más relajado, Harry retornó a la forma completamente humana, y se abrazó a Draco. El rubio hizo un gesto, demandando que les dejasen solos y con suavidad, condujo a Harry hacia el salón, susurrándole con ternura:

-Nadie te molestara en tu dormitorio, Harry; te lo prometo. Si es demasiado, siempre puedes retirarte a él, cuando tú quieras.

El moreno consintió en sentarse, estrechamente acurrucado con Draco, mientras los otros adultos les contemplaban desde cierta distancia. Sin hablar, Harry escuchó la conversación, absorbiendo poco a poco las relaciones, nombres y estatus de todos ellos.

Pronto, Draco estableció una nueva rutina. Apenas abandonaba sus habitaciones, acompañando a Harry casi en todo momento, demostrándole su afecto de cuantas maneras podía: con gestos, si le joven se lo permitía; cuidando de él, hablando con él y susurrándole palabras afectuosas. Se encargaba de sus asuntos en el despacho anexo a sus habitaciones y le dejaba al cuidado de su elfina por más rato solo cuando era estrictamente necesario. La elfina al principio sobresaltó a Harry, pero pronto captó su interés ya que su olfato determinó que estaba embarazada. A veces, como un niño, se tumbaba en la alfombra, rodeado de pergaminos, que cubría con extraños dibujos.

Más adelante, Draco le sorprendió ojeando libros, y comenzó a leerle historias y relatos. No pasaron más que unos pocos meses cuando se hizo evidente que Harry conservaba sus capacidades intelectuales intactas, leía ávidamente, aunque seguía sin hablar, y se mostraba tímido y receloso con cualquiera que no fuese Draco, o sus familias. Comenzaron a salir más, con Harry pegado a Draco como un cachorro silencioso. Y el nacimiento del pequeño elfo fue todo un acontecimiento. Harry se mantuvo junto a la elfina desde que sus instintos le alertaron del comienzo del parto y su cara de deleite al sostener a la diminuta criatura entre los brazos puso un nudo en la garganta de Draco. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir con sus hijos nonatos? ¿Alguna vez podría él sentir ese mismo éxtasis, y verlo reflejado en los verdes ojos de su amado? ¿Entendería Harry lo que sucedía? Las preguntas eran demasiado dolorosas, y Draco decidió no pensar más en el futuro. Ya afrontaría lo que fuese, por Harry y con Harry.

Al pasar el tiempo sin que la condición de Harry variase, los padres de Draco intentaron convencerle de que tomara un donante estable -y amante- ya que aunque el joven se alimentaba regularmente de ellos y de Hades, y suplementaba adecuadamente su dieta con sangre en copa, el muchacho no parecía comportarse plenamente de acuerdo a su edad, era mucho más infantil, y por supuesto, no había nada entre ellos.

Pero Draco se negó rotundamente y Hades apoyó su decisión. Mientras su salud no se resintiese, y Draco bebiese sangre con regularidad, nadie, ni siquiera ellos tenían derecho a interferir con su relación de pareja. Era duro asumir que tal vez nunca volvieran a tener intimidad; pero Draco sabía que existía la posibilidad de que algún día, Harry se recuperase, no había perdido la esperanza y se aferraba a ella, aceptando con alegría lo que el moreno estuviese dispuesto a darle, bañándole con su afecto y su ternura.

Poco a poco, el moreno comenzó a demostrarle más abiertamente su afecto, su cariño y el vampiro se asió a esas leves caricias y sonrisas con esperanza, castos besos y abrazos, resuelto a no desesperar. Los dibujos de Harry eran cada vez más elaborados y perfectos, y estudiándolos con mayor detenimiento, Draco descubrió que el joven estaba dibujando fragmentos inconexos de su pasado. Las alas de Draco eran uno de los motivos más reiterados, aunque Draco no había vuelto a desplegarlas para él ¿Para qué mortificarse a si mismo aun más? Otros dibujos mostraban a Lupin y Sirius en sus formas caninas. Y otros, para desolación del vampiro, eran fragmentos de su suplicio. Draco no desistió, paciente, y llevaba a Harry con él a todas partes, a pasear por los jardines, incluso a cortas cabalgadas en torno al castillo.

Esa tarde estaban sentados en su saloncito, y Harry seguía dibujando, tumbado sobre la alfombra, aparentemente indiferente a la conversación, mientras los padres de Draco insistían otra vez.

-Draco, cielo mío, no eres realista…Harry no está bien y puede que nunca…

Narcisa dejó las palabras en el aire ante la dura mirada de reproche de su hijo y guardó un tenso silencio. Había sido muy difícil para ellos ver el dolor de su hijo, escucharle gritar de rabia y dolor cuando no podía soportarlo más, al principio desahogando su furia y su culpabilidad contra los prisioneros que aun aguardaban en sus mazmorras, mas tarde volcando sus energías en fieras luchas y combates. Con una mirada de advertencia a sus padres, el vampiro llamó con suavidad al moreno mestizo:

-Harry, cariño ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Alzando la cabeza de inmediato, el muchacho se volvió y Draco le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Recogiendo sus preciados dibujos, el moreno se acercó con pasó elástico y el vampiro le tendió la mano. Deslizando sus dedos en ella con una dulce sonrisa, el joven lobo se sentó a su lado, enroscándose en el asiento y apoyándose en su costado.

Con voz amable y suave, el vampiro le miró directamente a los ojos, obteniendo un ligero rubor y una nueva sonrisa, y Draco susurró con tono cariñoso:

-¿Me dejas tus dibujos?

Harry asintió con prontitud, entregándole el puñado de pergaminos en que estaba trabajando, sujeto entre las tapas de una carpeta dura. Apenas los tuvo entre sus manos, Draco añadió, igualmente tierno:

¿Serias tan amable de traernos las otras, las que tienes encuadernadas y ya están terminadas, por favor Harry?

Con una sonrisa, Harry se levantó y caminó sin prisa alguna hacia su dormitorio, su paso elástico apenas creando sonido, descalzo sobre las suaves alfombras y desapareció en busca de lo que Draco había pedido. Con ojos acusadores, Draco se giró a sus padres y murmuró con gesto seco:

-El que no hable, no quiere decir que no entienda todo lo que se dice a su alrededor. Así que no volváis a decir una palabra que pueda ofenderle o sugerir de nuevo que tome un donante.

Sus ojos de plata se giraron hacia las estanterías repletas de libros y añadió, señalándolos con un amplio gesto de la mano:

-¿Acaso no le habéis visto leer en otras ocasiones? A veces, incluso, cuando encuentra algo que no entiende, simplemente, me coloca el libro abierto en el regazo y me mira. Y si lo que le explico no le convence, me mira con aire incrédulo. Y usualmente regresa con más libros sobre el tema, hasta que esta satisfecho.

Con un pesado suspiro el joven rubio añadió en un murmullo, mirando a los ojos de su padre:

-Por favor, todo lo que pido es que respetéis mi decisión. Es mi vida, y Harry es mi compañero. Nada va a cambiar eso. Y es el padre de mis hijos. Yo solo quiero estar con él, y espero realmente que en algún momento del futuro, las cosas progresen de nuevo entre nosotros. Pero incluso si todo lo que puede darme es su compañía, que así sea. Viviré con eso. Pero no volváis a pedirme que le traicione.

Narcisa bajo los ojos con cierta vergüenza reflejada en ellos. Era difícil para ellos verle renunciar a casi todo por el joven moreno, pero Draco tenía razón. No podía dar la espalda a su compañero, aunque este ya no pudiese corresponderle plenamente. Draco no había podido dejar atrás a Harry como humano, y mucho menos podía hacerlo como vampiro. Con un suspiro cansado el rubio añadió:

-Harry sigue siendo mi vida. Mientras él sea feliz, yo seré feliz madre.


	26. Chapter 26

Este es el final de esta historia. Espero que os guste.

TIEMPO

El tiempo pasó lentamente, y Harry se fue integrando cada vez más a una vida casi normal. E incluso Draco le devolvió su varita, aunque el joven hacia escaso uso de ella, recurriendo mas a la magia sin varita que había estado practicando desde su infancia.

El moreno se enroscaba como lobo en la cama de Draco cada luna llena, y el rubio vampiro atesoraba esos momentos de mayor intimidad junto a él con autentico celo. En su forma animal, Harry le lamía suavemente las mejillas y las manos, con ojos siempre llenos de una cierta tristeza. La mente de Harry no podía recuperar los recuerdos perdidos, pero sus padres le hablaban desde su retrato, contándole cosas, resumiendo a grandes rasgos su vida. El retrato de sus padres y el de los jóvenes y enamorados adolescentes fueron llenando poco a poco los huecos de su memoria, ofreciéndole sus relatos. Cada vez que le contaban algo, Harry sentía una extraña sensación, como si encontrase un tesoro perdido, enterrado bajo capas de polvo y roca. Y el cuadro que presidia su chimenea, el cuadro rescatado de la cámara de Gringotts, aquel donde un Draco adolescente y Harry Potter disfrutaban de su mutua compañía delante de Hogwarts, ese cuadro le fascinaba. Las muestras de afecto entre los dos muchachos le producían una extraña sensación de nostalgia, de vacío…

El joven mestizo sabía que Draco era su compañero, su pareja, y un vampiro. Pero nunca se alimentaba de él y algo en su interior le decía que eso no era lo que deseaba. Harry podía oler la sangre de otros corriendo por las venas de Draco y eso le hacía sentir mal, incómodo, nervioso…celoso…aunque no tenía derecho alguno. No después de lo que había pasado.

Harry acababa de regresar a su cuarto desde de la cama de Draco, tras pasar la noche como lobo en ella, y estaba frente a la chimenea, mirando el retrato de ambos adolescentes, con el brillo de las lágrimas contenidas a punto de brotar, prendiendo diamantes líquidos en las puntas de sus pestanas. Draco notó su ausencia y se extrañó, ya que esos días de luna llena el joven solía dormir con él cómo lobo hasta bien entrada la mañana, después de un largo paseo nocturno por los jardines, acompañándole en su forma de lobo. Su sensible oído captó ruido en el otro dormitorio, y se levantó del lecho, preocupado. Harry a veces gemía o sollozaba en sueños, tal vez incluso murmuraba alguna que otra palabra inconexa, y aunque las pesadillas ahora ya no eran tan frecuentes, aun le atacaban, devolviéndole al pavor y el terror de su cautiverio. Pasando por el baño, sin molestarse en encender las luces, se detuvo en el otro umbral, desde donde vio al moreno, contemplando el hermoso cuadro. Un susurro preguntó con extrema dulzura:

-¿Me quieres Draco?¿Aun me amas?

Y el corazón del vampiro se encogió cuando su propia voz, más joven, contestó desde el retrato:

-Eso, deberías preguntárselo a él, Harry, Yo solo soy su retrato…

El moreno sollozó y se derrumbó en la alfombra, gimiendo entre lágrimas y el vampiro se retiró en silencio, sin querer perturbar a su amado. Hacía casi dos años desde que oyera por última vez su voz, y aunque el joven no hubiese hablado directamente con él, sus palabras le hicieron murmurar mientras se metía de nuevo en la cama:

-Jamás he dejado de amarte, Cachorro, mi Harry…

Draco se quedó quieto entre las sábanas, fingiendo estar dormido cuando los pasos casi inaudibles de Harry se acercaron de nuevo, largo rato después. El lobo se deslizó entre las sabanas y se acomodó a su lado. Tras un rato, Draco le abrazó con cuidado, como si se moviese entre sueños, y para su sorpresa, poco después, el cuerpo entre sus brazos recobraba la forma humana. El vampiro se acopló en silencio a la nueva forma de su amado, disfrutando del inusual regalo, sabiendo que Harry también estaba despierto. Finalmente, el moreno acabó por dormirse, dejando en el aire del dormitorio un rastro salado de lágrimas, sollozando casi inaudiblemente entre los brazos del vampiro, sin que este se atreviese a hacer o decir nada, solo sujetarle suavemente contra su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo dormido, Draco le acarició suavemente el cabello, sin saber qué hacer para aliviar su dolor, y besó suavemente su nuca antes de sucumbir de nuevo al sueño, perdido en un mar de nuevas posibilidades, rememorando la suave pregunta de su cachorro.

Esa mañana, casi dos años después de su rapto, Harry amaneció en forma humana por primera vez en la cama de Draco. El vampiro le contemplaba dormir bajo los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas, como si Harry fuese el más maravilloso tesoro. Cuando los hermosos ojos verdes se Harry se abrieron, se encontraron a los de de Draco observándole atentamente, llenos de luz.

-Buenos días Cachorro mío.

El joven se sonrojó adorablemente, y sonrió dulcemente. Draco le apartó el largo cabello del rostro y añadió sin querer mencionar nada más, aunque por dentro su corazón se desbocaba:

-¿Desayunamos, Harry?

El joven asintió y se levantó del lecho, desnudo por completo y se sentó en su sitio favorito junto a la ventana. Draco le siguió y le tendió una de sus batas de seda – verle desnudo era una recompensa, pero no quería que el joven se pusiese nervioso- pero el moreno denegó con la cabeza. Dejando la bata en el respaldo, por si cambiaba de idea, Draco salió al saloncito a por la bandeja del desayuno tras deslizarse la suya por los hombros, y regresó con la humeante bandeja entre las manos. Se detuvo, los recuerdos del pasado abrumándole.

Harry estaba de pie, junto a la ventana, y el sol arrancaba destellos dorados en su cabello de azabache. Había girado el torso parcialmente al escucharlo retornar, y terminó de girarse para sonreírle con timidez. La desnudez entre ellos era habitual desde hacia tiempo, aunque no diese lugar a nada más. Harry no sentía reparos ni vergüenza ante Draco, él era de Draco, así de simple y fácil.

Con la respiración contenida, el vampiro dejó el desayuno en la mesa, se sentó y sonrió, tendiéndole la mano. Harry avanzó, el paso elástico y suave, y colocó su mano en la suya, murmurando en un susurro, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez:

-¿Me quieres Draco? ¿Incluso después de…lo que me pasó?

La expresión de vergüenza y dolor del joven fueron claramente visibles. El vampiro le miró atónito, boquiabierto, y se puso en pie de inmediato, cogiéndole de la otra mano también. El corazón de Draco martilleaba en sus sienes, sus ojos se volvieron más plateados y afirmó con un gesto antes de encontrar de nuevo su voz, murmurando en voz temblorosa, acercándole un poco más a él:

-Siempre, Harry…siempre…te amo, por siempre, mi adorado Cachorro…

Los ojos verdes relucieron con un relámpago interior, dorados y verdes, y el joven le besó suavemente en los labios por primera vez, haciendo gemir al vampiro, deshaciéndole ante el contacto tan largamente deseado. Draco jadeó, recobrando el aliento cuando Harry deshizo el leve y dulce beso y sus ojos relucieron, llenos de deseo y amor, contemplando a su amante. Los ojos verdes estaban llenos de fuego y el aroma del muchacho era…embriagador. Harry estaba dejando libre su propio poder y el vampiro exclamó con sorpresa, notando su incipiente erección entre ellos:

-¡Ay Merlín! ¿Estas…excitado?

Harry sonrió y sus manos se deslizaron por los omóplatos del vampiro, presionando el lugar de donde surgían sus alas. La cascada de plumas blancas les envolvió, y Draco se agitó nervioso, retrocediendo un pequeño paso. Aquello iba demasiado rápido, no podía ser bueno, no… Harry avanzó, ondeando las caderas en un suave movimiento, rozándose contra el cada vez más tenso vampiro y murmuró roncamente:

-¿No quieres lo que es tuyo, Draco?

La voz del joven moreno sonó llena de emoción, de deseo, y las últimas reticencias del vampiro se desvanecieron. Una mirada, una última mirada de interrogación y duda, y Draco se dejó ir. Devoró con ansia la boca de su compañero y amado, enfebrecido y su propia erección se encontró con la de Harry cuando el moreno se plegó a su cuerpo, enarcándose con él. El joven mestizo le empujó hacia la cama, y pronto, retorciéndose entre las sabanas de seda, la fricción creada entre sus cuerpos fue demasiado para ambos jóvenes, hambrientos y privados de alivio durante tanto tiempo. La sed de Draco se hizo acuciante, casi insoportable y el rubio vampiro rugió furioso, luchando por contenerse. Harry murmuró con igual ansiedad, girándola cabeza y ofreciéndole el cuello al vampiro:

-Hazlo amor mío, hazlo… quiero ser tuyo de nuevo…por favor…

Draco dejó que sus colmillos brotasen, y con cálidos y húmedos lengüetazos, preparó la zona para morderle. Los gemidos y jadeos de su amante le enloquecieron y mientras deslizaba su erección contra el cuerpo juvenil y deseoso de caricias, mordió con fuerza en su yugular, probando de nuevo su deliciosa sangre. El sabor de la sangre de Harry emborrachó a Draco, privado de ella por tanto tiempo, y siguió bebiendo hasta que el moreno gritó en agonía, clavándole las uñas en los hombros, liberando su semen entre sus cuerpos. La excitación del vampiro se redobló y succionó una última vez con más fuerza, empujándose contra él y corriéndose, ahogando su propio grito en el cuello de Harry. Sus alas se agitaron suavemente sobre sus cuerpos sudorosos, y el vampiro cerró las pequeñas punciones con sus lengua, ronroneando sobre su cuello, satisfecho y pleno. Los ojos de Harry estaban turbios por el deseo, pero una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando Draco le miró finalmente.

No había dudas ni desconcierto en aquellos ojos de esmeralda. Solo resolución, amor y felicidad y Draco le besó una y otra vez. Harry había regresado a él, una vez más y eso era cuanto el joven necesitaba para ser feliz. El moreno rió suavemente y le hizo girarse sobre su espalda, y Draco cedió, extendiendo las alas bajo él, dejándolas relajadas sobre la cama, los ojos fijos en los de Harry, la verde mirada cargada de promesa encendidas.

Ninguno de los dos apareció ese día, ni durante todo el resto de la luna llena. Necesitaban volver a reencontrarse, saciarse el uno del otro de sexo, caricias y sangre. Harry había bloqueado los accesos a sus habitaciones, así que solo Demelza, la elfina, pudo adentrarse en su saloncito y dejarles bandejas con comida, que permanecieron ignoradas salvo por las bebidas. El moreno entró en un estado muy similar al de su estro, inducido por la necesidad de reafirmar y corroborar su vínculo con Draco, y el joven vampiro no deseaba otra cosa más que volver a reclamar como suyo el cuerpo de su amado, su corazón, su alma…contentándose con marcar con mordiscos cada cm de su cuerpo.

Harry mordió e intercambió sangre con Draco repetidamente, sin resistir sus propios instintos y para cuando acabó la luna llena, el moreno estaba pasando una nueva fase de transformación, mezclando la sangre de Draco a la suya.

Aunque inquietos, Lucius, Narcisa, Hades, Sirius y Remus habían sido informados por la elfina de que sus amos estaban muy ocupados, literalmente en palabras de Demelza "copulando como conejos" y tras la sorpresa inicial, todos se habían alegrado mucho de que las cosas se normalizasen entre ellos. Pasaron diez días antes de que la pareja de enamorados abandonase su encierro. Estaban cansados, doloridos incluso, pero radiantes y felices. La sorpresa de verles entrar de nuevo en sus habitaciones privadas no amortiguó el leve shock de Hades, que fue el primero en notar que los colmillos de Harry eran más evidentes de lo habitual.

-¡Le has transformado!

-No, Sire. Tan solo le he dejado beber de mi sangre cuanto ha querido, que no es lo mismo.

Y era cierto. Transformar deliberadamente a alguien en vampiro implicaba beber de él hasta que su corazón casi dejase de latir y después hacerle beber la sangre del vampiro hasta sustituir la propia. ¿Harry quería tomar su sangre? Suya era. Hasta la última gota, si era preciso. La contaminación o inclusive, un mayor cambio a largo plazo, ya no podía perjudicarle, y los dos se sentían muy confortables con ello.

A su llamado, Sirius y Lupin se reunieron con ellos, mientras los elfos enviaban comida para todos, especialmente el moreno, que estaba virtualmente desfallecido. Tras saludos, abrazos y muchos besos de salutación, Harry estaba comiendo carne asada con verdura, dejando a Draco la tarea de explicar lo sucedido. Así que se aplicó a comer algo más consistente, después de devorar unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Aun no estaba muy confortable con hablar con los demás, aunque había saludado tímidamente a todos al entrar. Distraídamente, comenzó a untar mantequilla de cacahuete en el pedazo de carne que había troceado. Cuando se metió en la boca la extraña mezcla, sonrió deleitado y masticó la dulce, pegajosa y densa sustancia envolviendo la jugosa carne asada, con un pequeño gemido casi obsceno de absoluto placer. Al tercer bocado de la mixtura, acompañado de más suaves gemidos, el rubio preguntó un tanto preocupado, frunciendo el ceño:

-Mhh….Harry?...¿Te encuentras bien?

Tragando el bocado, y relamiéndose los dedos para limpiarlos de la viscosa pasta formada por la crema y los jugos del asado, el moreno asintió y tomó un nuevo trozo, radiante y sonriente, sin percatarse de los leves gestos de incredulidad de Hades o la evidente arcada de asco de Lucius, disimulada detrás de su servilleta. Narcisa, más tolerante y tal vez más intuitiva, alzó una ceja y tras verle masticar con deleite, hizo una complicada floritura con su varita, y una luz dorada flotó sobre el muchacho por un momento, antes de desaparecer.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se dilataron, y ante la cara de asombro de los demás, el moreno se giró hacia Draco que le contemplaba con una extraña expresión, una sonrisa tan radiante que enseñaba toda su dentadura, los plateados ojos relucientes de gozo. Tragando un par de veces para liberar su boca aun llena de la extraña golosina, el muchacho murmuro intrigado ante la falta de explicaciones, rompiendo el tenso silencio de la estancia:

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos a ser padres Harry!

La exclamación de Draco fue jadeante y risueña, pero el moreno alzó una ceja y murmuró exasperado:

-Eso ya lo sé.

Draco denegó y cogiéndole las manos murmuró con vehemencia, viéndole bajar los ojos al suelo:

-Quiero decir…que dentro de nueve meses vamos a ser padres, Harry.

El moreno tragó saliva y susurró con timidez, alzando los ojos verdes:

-¿Estas…enfadado?

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, Harry. Y el vampiro más dichoso del universo.

No mucho tiempo después de que Harry decidiera volver a hablar de nuevo, el joven visitó la celda donde los lobos que le habían vendido, aun aguardaban su sentencia definitiva. El moreno les contempló en silencio. Dos años de reclusión habían dejado sus huellas en los dos hombres y sus rostros malicientos se alzaron hacia él. Draco estaba justo detrás de él, y unos metros mas allá, Lupin y Hades cerraban el corredor, varitas en mano.

-Harry…

Balbuceó Alvin, sin duda intentando apelar a su corazón. Pero Harry tan solo se puso rígido, apretando entre sus nudillos su varita, y apuntando con ella al hombre, que prudentemente, cerró abruptamente la boca. Denise le miró con odio mal contenido, pero era demasiado cobarde como para intentar hacer algo de nuevo contra él. Sin dejar de mirar hacia los prisioneros, Harry murmuró a media voz, en un tono calmado y neutro:

-¿Estas seguro de que…**él**, aun vive?

Daco respondió con simple si y el moreno puso un completo hechizo inmovilizador sobre ambos hombres. Con lentitud, cortó los tendones de sus piernas, usando un hechizo que proyectaba un chorro de plata derretida para crear la lesión. El dolor de las heridas solo era visible en los ojos, llenos de lágrimas y enrojecidos y en la tensión de los músculos del cuello, pero no podían gritar. Luego apuntó a su rostro, y más plata se vertió en sus fosas nasales y sus ojos, destruyendo para siempre su olfato y cegándoles. Liberándoles de la inmovilidad, los gritos de dolor de ambos llenaron las mazmorras, aullidos agónicos, retorciéndose en el suelo mientras se arañaban a sí mismos intentando liberarse de la plata. Acercándose a ellos un poco más, viendo correr la sangre mezclada a la plata, dejando quemaduras en su piel acartonada, Harry murmuró suavemente, apenas audible entre el coro de gemidos y gruñidos de dolor, deshaciéndose del exceso de metal con un nuevo movimiento de varita:

-¿Sabéis quien está al otro lado de ese muro? No, supongo que no…bien, espero que os llevéis bien con Angello…

Con un nuevo gesto, la pared desapareció, y un cuerpo esquelético y demacrado se hizo visible en un rincón. El vampiro estaba mordiéndose a sí mismo, completamente desquiciado, y alzó la cabeza ante el repentino olor a sangre. Era una autentica ruina humana, y estaba mas allá de cualquier raciocinio, completamente enloquecido por la lenta agonía, prolongada y dilatada con la aportación de ratas como todo alimento. Tras un momento de shock, aleteando la nariz y jadeando sonoramente, Harry le vio reptar por el suelo, resollando, hasta alcanzar la fuente de comida más próxima. Con frenesí, el vampiro mordió, encorvándose sobre su presa, defendiéndola ante los extraños, tirando del cuerpo hacia su rincón, ignorando los gritos de terror del desgraciado. Por un instante, Harry contempló el espectáculo, y después abandonó el lugar, dejando que Draco sellase detrás de él a los tres en la que sería su tumba.

Hades añadió mas barreras y protecciones al corredor, y todos abandonaron el lugar. Los licántropos, tarde o temprano, morirían envenenados lentamente por la plata. O tal vez, Angello acabaría con ellos antes. Ya no eran de importancia para él. Ninguno de los tres. Estaban en el pasado y ya no eran una amenaza para nadie.

Los años han pasado e Inferno Castle está lleno de las risas de sus más jóvenes habitantes, los mellizos de Harry y Draco que resuenan por los jardines. Harry ya no es el tímido muchacho que subió a aquel tren, ni el héroe de guerra que murió trágicamente entre los brazos de su amor adolescente. Ahora es un joven caballero, elegante, maduro, educado y muy poderoso, que se sienta junto a su amado esposo Draco en el Concilio de la Noche y al que todos acuden en busca de ayuda y consejo, ya que su carácter es compasivo y cariñoso. Y el orgulloso dueño de una granja-hotel de recreo, un establecimiento sin lujos aunque dotado de todas las comodidades, donde pasar unas vacaciones en familia, o un tiempo en pareja, disfrutando de paseos por sus cuidados campos, rodeados de bosque, y atendidos por una plantilla de serviciales elfos. Y en las nuevas y flamantes porquerizas, en un rincón alejado de la propiedad, un trío de muggles se afana diariamente en mantener limpio el lugar y a los animales, hundidos hasta los tobillos en las heces, para retirarse al final de cada jornada a su choza.

Harry tiene mucho de vampiro ahora, pero también sigue siendo un lobo y en las noches de luna llena, recorre los bosques junto a la alba figura canina de Draco, siempre a su lado, liderando la manada.

Los niños finalmente duermen, y Draco acaricia la mano de Harry, y sonríe en la semioscuridad de su cuarto mientras le besa. "La noche es joven" susurra el joven mestizo y Draco sonría de nuevo, atrayéndole a sus brazos. Tienen siglos, muchos siglos por delante, pero para ellos, cada día y cada noche, son siempre especiales, el primero de del resto de sus vidas.

FIN

Y mi más sincero y profundo agradecimiento a todos los que leen, a los que dejan RW, y también a los que no los dejan. (Espero que me dejéis algunos más en el futuro)

adrihyuga

Akane-kaiko

Aki-KHL

alex

alexpotter

Alfy-Malfoy

Amesthy

Andromeda-170

Angel-sombria

Ank-Sunamuhn80

Arana Tokashi

Arau

ArdidB

Arya-ellesmera

aseret91

Basicidea

Belle Swan

bLaCkSvEr

Blanca

Blood Golden

boiron57

Carlita 84

Carolsessho

cass

CHESIREcat

Chinita

Chrome20

Cico 298

cocholat

crazyaoiilov3r2143

Dafne10

Danny Cullen 13

Dark Angel Love

Darknashecullen

DiAnIzLoCa

DiirtySocks

Dod 19

Dolxe

Drix Potter Malfoy

Dulzura Letal

Dvaita

Elcriticador

Erendi Cullen

Fabianadat

GInebra216

goldenapple-95

Hanna3050

Hica-chan

Hikari 110387

himeko-kumiko

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

hondakana

Janeth Malfoy Black

Jheymi

jinjuriki del Jubi

Jose-Black

GInebra216

goldenapple-95

Hanna3050

Hica-chan

Hikari 110387

himeko-kumiko

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

hondakana

Janeth Malfoy Black

Jheymi

jinjuriki del Jubi

Jose-Black

Kamuifuma1

kasandra potter

Kmy Kusanagi

Kokiitta

KShieru

Kuruki86

Lien Cullen Potter

Lilipotter

Lola Felton Radcliffe

LoveDamonSalvatore

Luna

Luna duSoley

Luna Lovegood 83

Lyra Black

Majos Vuitri Family

mariangelblack

Marthess

Maru

Meredith Black Vampire

Merop

Mia Caelus

Mia Corvinus

Miharu

Mikami 92

Minerva Potter

MooNTiKa

Murtilla

Mxanath

n-darcy

Neko Okabe

Noche2892

Olimka

Pansydemalfoy

Polarres

Princess-Malfoy

RAC

Ravenwolf

Rianne Black

Rina Uchiha

River94

romyjane

Rose Sanguinis

Ruby90zoe

sabacunorose

Sakuhi-chan

Samyrose

Sarisslovess

sayuki Hiro

Serpent Noir

Setsuna GW

Sevkrissrem

Shani 3000

Shisenia

Simon de Escorpiao

SusiGabi

svilesan

The Darkness Princess

titi 002

Trinity17

Uchiha Em

Valcalle

vocalix

Xonyaa11

yad-12

Yami Sakura Vampire

.NH

Yeyet Cullen

Yoooshi

Zuruck

Zutale

pitiizz cullen de Black

Darkness-170393


	27. Nota del autor

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Parece que hay dudas sobre los gemelos y el embarazo de Harry.

Si consultáis la biología de los canguros, veréis que tienen un sistema reproductivo un tanto curioso. La fecundación y concepción, y la gestación no son siempre sucesivas. En bastantes especies, el apareamiento tiene lugar después del parto (estro post partum); en estos casos se suele producir un blastocito, un embrión de apenas unas células en reposo, que se desarrolla más tarde, cuando la cría del parto anterior abandone el marsupio de la madre.

Así es como imaginé el embarazo. Así que los gemelos son los hijos de Draco, los concebidos en su época de celo. Y el embarazo se inicia cuando las condiciones son favorables: salud y desarrollo físico de la madre, ambiente apropiado etc.

Y tal vez no queda muy claro, pero los fragmentos de recuerdos de Harry…son eso, fragmentos, retenidos en el único lugar protegido de su cuerpo, su útero, donde estaban sus hijos. Al retirar inconscientemente las protecciones adicionales, regresan a su mente, pero son como piezas de un puzle, y le faltan muchas de ellas.


End file.
